I'll Protect You
by ExoticPeachBlossom
Summary: Fiyero dies, having sacrificed himself to save the woman he loved. Broken through and through, Elphaba flies back to the Emerald City and surrenders. Lost in a sea of pain and anguish, Elphaba discovers she's pregnant. Now she must fight to protect the precious life's growing within her, before Morrible finds out and steals them away forever
1. I Surrender

I'll Protect

You!

_Summary: After Fiyero sacrifices himself, Elphaba breaks down in the safety of Kiamo Ko. Broken through and through, she journeys back to the City of Emeralds, where she surrenders to the Wizard. Thrown in Southstairs, she's tortured daily, until one day, a realization dawns upon her. Now, having something to fight for, Elphaba struggles to free herself from the wretched confines of Southstairs. But Morrible's magick senses a shift and discovers Elphaba's secret. Now Elphaba must escape, before Morrible steals the last fragment of Fiyero that she has left. Fiyeraba!_

AN: Hello everyone on fanfiction! I know, new story yeah! Lol. I hope you all like it, and well, depending on the number of people who read this and review, I may upload a new chapter. Thank you all and I hope you enjoy! God Bless!

Elphaba furiously paged through the Grimmerie, desperation running rapid in her brain, making her fumble and tear a couple of the pages. She didn't care, all she wanted, all she desired, was to find a spell which would protect her beloved from the vile, wretched hands of the Gale Force.

Everything but a few hours prior, shattered before her eyes. Her moment with Fiyero, when two finally confessed the love that both had kept locked up tight within their hearts. When two became one beneath the moonlight, when Fiyero's arms wound tight around her naked body, holding her close, and kissing away her fears.

She could still smell his scent upon her flesh, dancing across the plain of emerald skin; a phantom's caress that was slowly fading away beneath the crashing waves of her sanity and despair.

"Fiyerooooo!" screams Elphaba, her voice cracks, and her legs give beneath her.

Enraged, she grabs the book and hurls it against the wall. A satisfying smile, crests along the edge of her lips, hearing the ancient binding crack and split, though that satisfaction slowly dwindled away as the heartbreak set in, cracking and shattering her heart all the more.

Weakly, she crumples to the ground, her head lowers and her fevered head lightly presses against the floor. Her hands lower, the palms press against the sea of broken glass, cutting into her skin and making it bleed. The pain was there, and yet she could barely feel it, for everything within her went completely numb.

Her ragged breathing filled the air, and blood pounded behind her ears. A hard shiver, rippled down her back. She could feel it, Fiyero's life force, slowly dwindling away, as his immortal soul passed from this world and entered into the Ether.

Her Yero was gone, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. For once, the most powerful witch in all of Oz was limited, and that truth alone, crushed her all the more.

Suddenly, a sickening nausea crept up on her. Throwing her head back, her dark, chocolate eyes desperately searched for a pail, anything to which she could vomit into. Finding nothing, she turned and retched violently upon the floor. Her arms trembled, as they weakly wound around her abdomen, and red hot tears pricked at the edges of her eyes.

Having emptied her stomach of its contents, Elphaba gingerly tried to rise back onto her hunches, but a wave of nausea sends her crashing to the ground.

Her arms remained loosely wound around her abdomen, her breathing was ragged and a light sheen of sweat, sparkled across her forehead. A few loose strands of raven hair clung to her skin, and she shivered violently on the ground.

She was lost and broken, for the Wizard had finally won. He had succeeded in doing what Elphaba had sworn, she would never allow. He had broken her, destroyed her, and shattered her through and through.

Her loved ones, all whom she had loved and swore to protect were dead, and the fault, fell squarely on her shoulders, breaking her heart all the more.

For Nessa, the Animals, Doctor Dillamond, and Fiyero dead, all dead and because of her foolishness, perhaps, the old saying her mother once spoke was true; no good deed goes unpunished.

Never before, had Elphaba dared believe those words to be true. But as she lied there, trembling in her own vomit, and broken beyond repair, were those words so true.

There was nothing left for her, nothing. The fight was gone her love for the Animals and their plight had faded. She simply just didn't care anymore. For no matter how hard she tried, how hard she fought, none of it mattered. No good deed goes unpunished, and now she fully understood why.

A flap of wings, and Chistery landed by her side, the half destroyed book, clutched within his clubbed fingers.

"Mmm…Mistress" mumbled Chistery.

Weakly, Elphaba lifted her head, her long raven hair glided across the floorboards around her, and her empty eyes, stared empty back at the Monkey, breaking his heart all the more.

He could see it, the life, the will to live, slowly fading from her majestic eyes, and it was killing him all the more. He knew she was hurting, and yet, there was nothing within his power that he could do, to take back that pain, and make her whole once again.

Whimpering, Chistery brought the book closer to Elphaba, the binding hanging by a few loose threads bumped against Elphaba's pale knuckles.

"Mmm…Mistress Elphaba" whimpers the Monkey, as he swung the book back towards Elphaba's limp fingers.

She knew what Chistery was trying to do, and she loved him all the more for it. But it was fruitless. She was done. The fight was gone, the passion had burned out.

"I'm sorry Chistery" whispers Elphaba brokenly. Weakly, her trembling fingers rose and cupped the little Monkey's furry face.

Chistery smiled, and nuzzled his cheek further against his Mistress's soft, silken hand. He owed a great debt to this woman, for not only had she saved him from the vile clutches of the Wizard, but she had given him something he had long for, since his capture; his freedom.

"I'm so…so sorry" whispered Elphaba brokenly.

Chistery's head snapped up and his dark, hazel eyes stared wide back into broken chocolate. He could see it, the brokenness, the emptiness, shimmering within.

"N..no" whimpers Chistery.

"I'm sorry" whispers Elphaba again.

Before Chistery can respond, Elphaba lifts herself off the ground. Chistery watches, worry etched within his eyes, as his Mistress wobbled as she turned, her gaze was hazy, and cloudy, and the color of her skin was pale and ashen.

Gaining her balance, she scooped up her discarded hat from off the floor, and brushing off the dust, plopped it once more on the top of her head. Then, grabbing up her cloak, twirled it around her shoulders, before snatching up her broom from the corner where she had thrown it moments before.

Slowly, Chistery hobbled over to his Mistress's side. His head jerked up, and sadness shimmered in his eyes. Elphaba was staring absently out the window, her mind, far away.

Whimpering, and chattering, Chistery's hand rose and grabbed onto the ends of her tattered skirt. Gently, he tugged hoping to gain her attention.

"Mmm…Mistress Elphaba" whimpers Chistery.

"Chistery…look after the others for me…guard them and protect them well" replies Elphaba her voice was monotone, and empty.

"No" whimpers Chistery.

"Take your brothers and sisters far from this land Chistery…take them beyond Oz…to where you and your kind can be safe" continues Elphaba.

"No M…Miss Elphaba…C..Chistery…stay with you"

"No Chistery" replies Elphaba coldly.

"Why?"

Her face softens. Slowly, she turns her dark chocolate eyes stare down at the Monkey. He could see the tears in her eyes, and his heart skipped a beat. She was giving up.

"Cause where I'm going…you cannot follow" and with that, Elphaba throws her broom out the window.

Chistery watches stunned as Elphaba ran full speed toward the window, and once she reached the sill, she leaped.

Chistery ran up to the window and watched as Elphaba's skirts danced and twirled around her, her long, raven hair billowed wildly within the breeze.

Her slender fingers reached out and grasped the broom, floating but a few feet away. Once she landed on the broom, it took off, a green speck slowly disappearing into the horizon.

"Elphie" whispers Chistery.

Elphaba flew wildly on the forward wind, pitching and skipping across the silvery river of currents of air. She was blinded by her tears as she soared towards her destination, her final flight, before all her pain would end.

_One question haunts and hurts…too much too much to mention…was I really seeking good? Or just seeking the attention I had never been given as a child? Is that truly what all good deeds are…when looked at with an ice-cold eye? Perhaps…if that's what all good deeds are…maybe that's truly the reason why?_

A hard gust of wind and Elphaba's broken from her thoughts, and pulling up on the broom, Elphaba steers herself over the ocean of violent currents.

"So be it!" roars Elphaba in rage. Angrily her fist slams against the handle of the broom. "Then let all of Oz be agreed! The Wicked Witch is done!"

A flash and a crash of thunder rumbled across the sky, ceiling her fate.

Cackling, Elphaba urged the broom onward towards her destination: The City of Emeralds.

Morrible and the Wizard stood outside the courtyard of the Emerald palace, their eyes cast skyward, watching the rolling clouds of thunder, rumble across the sky. A powerful storm was coming.

"Perhaps we should venture back indoors your Ozness…before the rains fall" asks Morrible.

He didn't answer her, for he was too lost in thought. His mind kept replaying the night when Elphaba had first come out of hiding, storming his palace and freeing the Winged Monkey's from their cage.

He knew she would be back. She wouldn't stay in hiding forever, not when there were defenseless Animals being tormented within the walls of the Palace. Yes he the Wizard had allowed _that _little bit of information to leak out amongst the Gale Force. But only in hopes that Elphaba may catch wind, and come flying back to the palace.

He didn't know why, but there was something about Elphaba that enthralled him. The way she looked, her delicate features hidden beneath a hardness which he had forced upon her. Her long raven hair, and her eyes, for they were all familiar to him, and yet he couldn't think of why.

A cackle and the Wizard is pulled from his thoughts.

Snapping his head towards the sky, his eyes widen and bulge within their sockets, for their floating down towards them, was none other than the Witch.

Gracefully, Elphaba slid off the broom, and landing before them, rose to her full height. Her dark, chocolate eyes glared back at Morrible, and her hands rose and cupped her slender hips.

"The Witch! Guards! Guards!" screams Morrible.

Elphaba couldn't help but smirk at the Cod Fish. Sure she acted all high and mighty when in the presence of helpless college students and Animals. But when faced with the most powerful witch in all of Oz, she was nothing but a weakling, an overbearing woman who hid herself behind the façade of power and authority.

"Calm yourself _Madame_" snarls Elphaba darkly as she bows dramatically at Morrible. "I've not come for your head"

"Then…why are you here?" asks the Wizard.

"This" is all Elphaba says as she snaps her fingers. Magickally, the broom floating a few feet above her head shakes and trembles before clambering to the ground lifeless, returned once again, to the inanimate object it once more.

Morrible and the Wizard eye the broom, before returning their gaze back to the Witch. What greeted them left the two breathless. The hardness was gone, the confidence, vanished.

For instead of the Wicked Witch of the West standing tall before them, a lost, broken young woman, took her place. She stood there, broken and defeated. The fight long vanished within her eyes.

Weakly, her hands rose, and her broken eyes stared back at the Wizard.

"I surrender" is all Elphaba manages to say.

"Elphaba" whispers the Wizard shocked.

The pounding of feet and the Gale force arrive, surrounding the Witch and pointing their spears directly at her heart.

"Don't move Witch!" snarls one of the men.

"I surrender you dolt!" snaps Elphaba, which earned her a punch to the face.

"Careful!" cries out the Wizard.

"Seize the Witch and throw her in Southstairs!" snarls Morrible.

Metal cuffs clasp hard around Elphaba's slender wrists, cutting and sheering the skin, and making it bleed. One of the guards viciously pull on the chains, making Elphaba stumble.

"Come on _Witch_" snarls the new Captain of the Guard, before hitting Elphaba hard across the back with his spear, slicing her skin, and ripping her dress.

Biting her lip, Elphaba turned and trudged towards Southstairs, the contingent of guards surrounding her, all wishing to have a piece of the Witch.

"Wait!" cries out the Wizard.

Stopping, Elphaba stands rigid, refusing to turn and look at the man who had destroyed her.

"Why?" asks the Wizard softly.

"Is it not enough that I've surrendered?" asks Elphaba darkly.

"I mean…why? Why are have you given up?" asks the Wizard gently.

"When everything you've ever cared about has been taken away…what's their left to fight for" replies Elphaba softly.

"Move!"

The guard strikes Elphaba across the face, before roughly pushing her onward.

Tears brim within the Wizard's eyes, as he watched Elphaba being led away to Southstairs, the hellish prison where only the worst of the worst, went.

A flicker of green caught his eye.

His eyes snapped back to the ground where Elphaba had once stood, and he gasps, for lying on the ground, was a small, green bottle.


	2. Descent to the Dungeons Below

I'll Protect You

Chapter 2

Descent to the

Dungeons Below

_AN: Hooray new chapter! Unfortunately, this will be the last one for a while. I'm currently in a bet with Fae the Queen to see who's going to crack first in updating their stories. So this one, along with all my others won't be updated for awhile. Lol. _

_Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! They meant the world to me! Huge shout outs go to elphiesglinda for being the first to review this story! Thank you so much! Fae the Queen, yes I'm going to shout out to you! I still love ya girl! Lol. Thank you for the review, and yes, very ironic. Lol. Thank you! Elphaba'sGirl thank you so much for the review! You made my day! Lol. Lexirae99, thank you so much for the review, you're a peach! L8lzytwner, girl! Give me a big hug! Lol. Thank you for the review! Take care and good luck! Maddy! Thank you for the review and yeah, good old Elphaba, just can't stop herself from making a sarcastic comment! Thank you for sharing your favorite lines! Your such a peach! wickedwitchgirl, thank you so much for the review! And I'm counting on it *winks* _

_Alright, new chapter, more fun for Elphaba and the rest of the gang. Thank you all again for the wonderful reviews and support! If it weren't for you all, I wouldn't be here! You guys making writing on fanfiction so much fun! And seriously, anyone reading this, please please please check out all these amazing writers stories! All of them are real treasures! Thank you all again and God Bless!_

A crack of the whip, echoed by a hiss of pain resounded off the grime infested walls, the flicker of fiery oranges, twist within red and yellows, dance across the stone walls, making the moss shimmer and the blood to glisten.

Elphaba writhes, biting her lower lip in an attempt to the scream from ripping free from her inflamed throat. Her mouth quivered, at the vibrations of pain rippling throughout her entire body. Clenching her eyes closed, she tried to focus on the last night, when she was held in the protective arms of her beloved, safe and warm, the love radiating off of his silken skin.

If she concentrated hard enough, she could pick up his scent. Faint wisps drifted in the air; like silver tendrils of silk, invisible to those who had hardened their hearts to love. It danced upon her skin, floating on the silken edge of a midsummer's night breeze.

Panting, Elphaba's eyes slowly opened her vision hazy by the sting of her tears. A fog, a gossamer mist slowly drifted past her vision, distorting and twisting the walls around her.

Slowly, out of the darkness, a phantom silhouette of a man starts to materialize out of the darkness, swirling in time with mist and fire. Elphaba's eye widen, the pain shimmering deep within as the figures face, slowly starts to appear before her.

"Yero" whispers Elphaba softly.

"Silence witch!" roars the guard. Savagely, he cracks the whip across her back. A hiss and Elphaba falls limp.

Clenching her eyes, and grinding her jaw, Elphaba tries to force the pain to shatter within her mind. Her body trembled violently, the tips of her toes just barely skimmed across the sandy ground beneath her. Her arms were hung above her head, her delicate fingers; broken and twisted hung limp against the cuffs. Her back arched, and bent forward, shimmered in the firelight, illuminating every wound, every vicious bite of the whip.

Her beautiful ethereal skin had been ripped away, large, jagged gash wounds crisscrossed over her back, and rivers of blood, dripped down her beaten back.

The pain, unbearable, often stealing the very breathe from her lungs. Panting, Elphaba slowly lifted her head up, her unfocused eyes once again fell upon the phantom silhouette of the only man, who had succeeded in filling and breaking her heart, all at the same time.

"Yero…please…you…you must leave…before…they capture you too!" cries out Elphaba.

"I said silence!" roars the guard, before cracking the whip across her beaten back.

A hiss and Elphaba falls limp. Sheens of sweat danced across her forehead, shimmering like the celestial stars in the ebony sea of night and mystery. Her whole body felt inflamed, a fervid flame that neither man nor magick could quench.

Her stomach knotted, and her heart clenched. The nausea from before returned, making her head spin.

_Fae…what have you done…_

"There's nothing…left for me here" pants Elphaba.

"Silence!" roars the guard, crashing the whip down upon her back, trying yet failing to break her. But that's the problem with trying to break someone who's already broken.

_Fae…don't let my sacrifice…go in vain…_

"I…I can't…live without you Yero…I can't" pants Elphaba weakly.

"Silence Witch! Before I take the poker to your backside!" snaps the guard.

_Don't do this Fae…please…_

"I'm done Yero…there's nothing…for…me…here…nothing" rasps Elphaba, her voice hoarse and heavy with pain.

"Silence!" roars the guard. Throwing away the whip, the guard rounds on Elphaba, kicking her square in side; the satisfying crack of the ribs, echo within his ears.

_There's something still to live for…please…don't give up…there's still a miracle waiting to be born…_

"I can't Yero…I'm…done…broken through and through…I've had enough" pants Elphaba weakly.

"YOU INSULANT WENCH!" screams the guard. Enraged, the guard stomps towards Elphaba, and fisting a handful of hair, stills her movements before slamming his knee into her forehead, slicing the skin above her right eyebrow.

"Yero!" screams Elphaba.

_Please Fae…don't…give up…_

Slowly, Fiyero's shadow form melts back into the darkness, leaving Elphaba alone once more.

"No! No Yero! Come back!" screams Elphaba. Desperately, she pulls on the chains, trying yet failing to reach the fading figure of her lover. And yet, no matter the effort, the chains would not budge. All she succeeded in was tearing the flesh of her wrists.

Growling, the guard, yanks hard on her hair, forcing her head up and her neck to be exposed. The defiance, the fire of light ignited within her eyes, enraging the guard all the more.

"So be it! It's the poker for you!" roars the guard.

Defiantly, Elphaba reels her head back, and spats in the guards face. It was petty, but she didn't care, she got great satisfaction seeing her spit, glistening on this fat pig of a slobs face. And she couldn't help, but smirk, seeing the rage burn within his eyes.

Slowly, the guard cracked one of his eyes open, and all but glared at the witch, smirking back at him. Oh how he wanted to wipe that smile off her face. But as all things go, his would come in due time.

An icy smile crossed his cracked lips. Smugly, his hand rose and wiped the spit from his face. His eyes flickered to his knuckles, glistening in the firelight. Slowly, his eyes rose and glared acidic at the witch.

"Feel better?" asks the guard in a mocking tone.

Snorting, Elphaba lifted her head up high and glared defiantly back down at the guard, an icy smile on her lips.

_Weren't those same words spoken but a few hours ago? How ironic…_

"Yes" smiles Elphaba, a wide smile on her lips, revealing her bloodstained teeth.

"Good" chuckles the guard. "So do I!" screaming, he punches Elphaba hard across the face, smearing her own spit against her now split cheek.

An icy cackle fills the room the guard stands rigid, watching as the witch laughs at him, tears prickling at the sides of her eyes.

"That tickled" laughs Elphaba, despite the pain.

"Bitch!" roars the guard. Raising a fist, the guard prepared to slam his fist across her jaw, breaking it when a high pitched squeal, froze him in place, and made him wince in pain.

"DAMIEN!"

Both Elphaba and the guard; Damien, winced. Lurline above, there was only one person in Oz, who's voice could reach the level where only an Animal could hear and that was…

"Lady Glinda!" stammers Damien.

"What in Kumbricia's Pass do you think you're doing!" screams Galinda, as she stomps her glass slipper heel in the in the sand.

"Really Glin…really?" asks Elphaba dryly.

"Silence Witch! How dare you show such disrespectation to her Goodness!" snarls the guard, before backhanding Elphaba across the face.

"I'm sorry, but was that meant to hurt?" asks Elphaba sarcastically.

"Why you!" snarls Damien, as he turns, his eyes glow maniacally at the witch, dangling before him. His hands reach up and curl intent on grasping hard onto her throat, and breaking her vocal cords.

"DAMIEN GAYLORD UPSTEIN ENOUGH!" roars Glinda, banging her staff for affect.

"Gaylord?" snickers Elphaba.

"Shut up" mutters Damien.

"You are dismissed of your duties!" snaps Glinda.

"But Milady…the prisoner!" argues Damien.

"Will be fine…now go!" growls Glinda.

Elphaba couldn't help but laugh as Damien, a man who stood three feet taller than her Goodness, shrink back in fear. An awkward smile, slides across his greasy lips, before he casually slips away.

"Oz it's hard to find good help these days" mutters Glinda, shaking her head.

"I would think the greatest of all men would be flooding the castle, begging the Wizard to let them join the Gale Force in search for my head" jokes Elphaba.

"Not. Funny. Elphie" growls Glinda through clenched teeth.

"Sorry" whispers Elphaba, deflating a little. The pain she had ignored came roaring back, stealing away her breath and leaving her trembling violently. The chains shook and clattered; an eerie chorus to the pain coursing through her broken body.

"Oh Elphie" cries Glinda.

Picking up the ends of her skirt, Glinda runs towards her friend. Slowly, her fingers loosen, allowing the silk to fall and billow back to the ground, the ends of her sparkling ball gown barely sweep against the sands below.

Her hands tremble, as she reaches up and cups Elphaba's bruised and battered cheeks.

"Oh Elphie"

Elphaba could see it, the tears the blonde was trying hard not to let fall. She could see the pain shimmer in her eyes, making her own heart clench tight within her chest.

And despite her efforts, she couldn't hide the wince, to flicker across her face, as Glinda's thumbs lithely brushed against her dirt stained cheeks.

"What have they done to you?" whispers Glinda softly.

"What the wicked deserves" mutters Elphaba weakly.

"Elphie!" cries Glinda. "Will you stop saying that! You're not wicked…you're not!"

A fire burned in her eye as she lifted her gaze. The pain of the years past flickered within, making the gold dust swirl and sparkle.

"Tell that to my father…to Nessa…Boq, the citizens of Oz!" spats Elphaba. Defeated, she lowers her head, and her body slumps against the chains. "Tell that to the Animals I've failed…or to…Fiyero"

Glinda's heart twisted, hearing the softness, the defeat in Elphaba's voice, as she spoke the last part. A part of her, still hated Elphaba for stealing Fiyero away from her, but another part of her, a much stronger part, felt only pity, and shame.

Inwardly, she knew that Fiyero's heart never belonged to her. And yet, she selfishly took it, hid it away and locked it away. She imprisoned the Prince in a loveless relationship, breaking both their hearts in the process, and making the man she loved, despise her all the more.

Elphaba never knew, but soon after she had fled the Emerald Palace, Glinda returned, and confessed what had happened to Fiyero and Fiyero alone. In the secrecy of the girl's dorm room, the two had come up with a plan.

Glinda would accept the Wizard's offer as the new Grand Vizier, and he, he would come and join the Gale Force, if only to strengthen their chances of finding and protecting Elphaba.

But, somewhere down the line, Glinda had forgotten what or for whom she was fighting for. She got lost, swept up in the glory of being the Wizard's Grand Vizier, a witch, celebrated and loved by all the citizens of Oz. The popularity she had hungered for, yearned for, since her childhood.

She could feel it, see it as Fiyero drifted further and further away from her. He rarely frequented her, often times opting to leave for a raid, then share a bed. He hadn't touched her in years, the absence of his touch, of his lips on hers, of his hands caressing her body, was starting to crack the blonde's little heart.

She knew Fiyero's heart belonged to Elphaba and Elphaba alone, and yet she selfishly hung onto it, and allowed her ditzy brain to simply wash away her doubts and fears.

The betrayal in the Throne Room, only cemented the cold, hard truth even further into her mind. She knew it was coming, and yet she had hoped, prayed that this day would never come.

And now, now here two women stood, once best friends in the past, later turned sworn enemies, both loving the same man, and both wanting to attain what neither could reach for, touch…till now.

Slowly, the tips of Glinda's fingers glided lightly across Elphaba's beaten and bloody cheek. Tears shimmered, seeing the pain, the anguish sparkle within her friend's eyes. But what hurt the most, what haunted and broke her heart, was seeing the despair, the heartbreak, screaming back at her.

She could see it, the love shimmering within broken chocolate. Elphaba Thropp, the Wicked Witch of the West, and Oz's greatest enemy, loved a man. She was mortal after all.

"Oh Elphie" cries Glinda.

She cried, she cried for the injustice wrought upon an innocent such as Elphaba Thropp, for her Elphie was, is the most innocent, person she had ever met. Selfless, with a heart of gold and a strong spirit, though it was easy to see, that that spirit, was slowly starting to shatter and fade away within the symphony of her heartache.

"I'm sorry Glin" whispers Elphaba brokenly.

"What?" asks Glinda, her head snaps up, as she stares wide and confused into broken chocolate.

"I'm sorry…for stealing him away from you…for getting him killed" whispers Elphaba in a whisper.

"Elphie no! Don't please" begs Glinda.

"No Glin…if…if he had only stayed with you…if only I had forced him to stay with you in the Palace…then he never would have…never" trails off Elphaba.

"Elphie" whispers Glinda. Gently, her hand rose and cupped Elphaba's cheek, forcing the green woman to stare back into her eyes. "He chose to follow…it was his choice…not mine or yours…his…he…he loves you" whispers Glinda, her voice choking at the end.

"And see where that love has gotten him! Killed!" screams Elphaba.

"No matter what you or I would have done Elphie…he still would have followed you…his heart belongs to you and you alone" replies Glinda softly.

"It shouldn't have" whispers Elphaba softly.

"What?" gasps Glinda.

"It shouldn't have…it should have belonged to you" whispers Elphaba.

"You're the one who truly deserves his heart…his love…not I" cries Glinda.

The sound of something slamming against the stones startles the two. Frightened, Glinda stumbles back, her hands fly wildly in the air, somehow grasp onto broken emerald.

A hiss, and Elphaba rights Glinda back on her feet.

"Thanks" mutters Glinda.

"Anytime" smiles Elphaba weakly.

Another bang, and Glinda and Elphaba's heads snap towards the spiraled stonewall. The guards were coming, she could hear their steps upon the stones, their heavy breathes, and their wicked thoughts, echoing within the chasms of her mind.

Glinda, she had to leave, she couldn't be seen down here, let alone talking to her in such a fashion. She'd be found and tried as a traitor and strung up right beside her. An image, Elphaba wished not to envision.

"Glin!" snaps Elphaba, as she turns her gaze back to her friend. "You must leave now hurry! Before the guards get here!"

"No Elphie…I won't leave you" pleads Glinda.

"Go Glin! There's nothing you can do for me now!" pleads Elphaba.

"Yes there is! I can…I can speak to the people…tell them the truth!"

"They'll only turn on you two! Please Glinda…I can't" starts Elphaba, but her voice trails off as her body goes limp. Her head bows and her breathes become shallow, and ragged. "I can't…see you like this, strung up like a marionette and beaten by the guards…I can't…I won't…please…if I cannot succeed in saving Fiyero, then let me at least succeed in saving you" pleads Elphaba, the fire returning once more to her eyes.

"Elphie no" cries Glinda.

"Please Glinda…go" pleads Elphaba.

Stilling her emotions, Glinda steps up closer to Elphaba. She could hear the guards approaching. Her time was limited, and soon, they would be upon her.

Gently, she grasped onto Elphaba's hands and held them tight; pale white threaded in pale emerald.

"I'll find a way to get you out of here…I promise" whispers Glinda.

"Glin…no" whimpers Elphaba.

"I will and that's final Elphaba Thropp! I'll not let you die down here do you hear me! I won't let you die here!"

"Glin…you always were hardheaded" smiles Elphaba.

"Not as much as you Miss stubborn" quips Glinda, and quirking an elegant eyebrow at her friend, which earned her a half-hearted cackle.

The footsteps grew louder. Her time was up. If Glinda didn't leave now, then the guards would find her, and she would meet the same fate.

"Go Glin…now!"

Rising on the tips of her toes, Glinda gently kisses Elphaba's cheek, leaving the young witch stunned.

"I'll be back for you" whispers Glinda, after she pulls away. Her nose was but an inch away from Elphaba's as she stared back into trembling chocolate.

"Go" whispers Elphaba.

Nodding, Glinda allows her hand to linger for the briefest of seconds, before pulling away.

A twirl of the black cloak and a plume of pink, and Glinda was gone, leaving Elphaba alone once more.

"Ozspeed Glinda…Ozspeed" whispers Elphaba.

A second later, the footsteps stop, and Elphaba's eyes snap towards the entrance. A large contingent of guards stands before her, an evil, maniacal smile on their lips.

Elphaba's heart twists tight within her chest, and the bubbling nausea once again returns, seeing the lust, the acidic desire, sparkling within the guards eyes. Each one licked their lips, hungrily as they stared at the beaten witch.

"Fiyero" whispers Elphaba.

"Let's see…if you're truly green all over" sneers one of the guards.

A scream and the guards converge on Elphaba's body.

Later that night, Glinda paces the floor of her study, deep in thought. She had to find a way to break Elphaba free from Southstairs, and send her away, far away from Oz, before Morrible or the Wizard discoverates her missing. But how? She wasn't nearly as strong in magick as Elphie was. Sure she knew a few tricks, but none of the spells she has mastered were strong enough to break Elphaba free from the chains, let alone combat the large number of guards posted in Southstairs.

Growling in frustration, Glinda's hands rose and tangled in her hair as she let out an ear piercing scream.

"Ozdamnit!" shrieks Glinda, before pounding her small fist on the top of her desk. "Why do you have to be so freaking stubborn!"

The glass ink well shakes towards the edge of the desk, and with one last quiver, falls off the side and shatters on the ground, splattering black ink all over the floor and the side of her desk.

"For the love of Oz!" exclaims Glinda.

"Your Ladyship" came a whispered voice.

Startled, Glinda whirled, the ends of her skirts barely skimmed over the bubbling puddle of ink and glass. Her hands flew behind her, grasping hard onto the desk.

"Yes?" asks Glinda, her voice quivering.

Slowly, a man, a figure slipped through the door. His entire body covered by a heavy black cloak, the hood, covering his face, masking his identity. He moved, awkwardly through the room, all while his head kept darting left to right.

"Who…who are you?" quivers Glinda. Behind her, her hand slowly slinks away from the edge of the desk, blindly in search of the dagger used to open her letters.

"I'm a friend" whispers the man.

"Tell me your name and remove your cloak then" demands Glinda, forcing her voice to sound calm.

"I'm afraid I can't" is all he says.

"Why not? If you are friend as you claim, then remove your hood and cloak or I'll call the guards!" threatens Glinda.

"Still the same Glinda" smirks the man.

"How…how?" stammers Glinda.

"Do you not recognize me?" asks the man.

It was at that moment that a small piece of straw peeks out over the edge of the hood, catching Glinda's attention.

"I-"stammers Glinda.


	3. To Return

I'll Protect

You

Chapter 3

To Return

_AN: Hello everyone, and wow, the amount of reviews for this story have been truly amazing. Thank you all for reading and leaving reviews! You guys are so amazing, thank you all so much! Special shout outs go to 5, thank you for the review and for being the first one too! Loving your stories! Maddy, thank you so much for the review and I loved the list of your favorite lines. Thank you, you're so sweet! Varia, thank you for the review. Fae the Queen, you are one tough cookie to make a bet with. Lol. Thank you so much for the review! You're a true gem. Thank you so much for all your help and support! wickedwitchgirl, I'm glad you're enjoying this story, and thank you so much for the review, you're a peach! Elphaba'sGirl, You've got chills, their electrifying! Lol, sorry, couldn't help myself. Thank you for the review! elphiesglinda, hey girl how you doing! Thank you so much for the review! Hugs! L8lzytwner, thank you for everything! You're a real gem and anyone would be lucky to have you as a friend! Really, truly. Thank you all so much for the reviews, and I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and God Bless!_

Glinda's heart jackhammered hard in her chest, blood pulsed behind her ears, and her head throbbed. The breath she had been holding slowly wisps through her parted lips, and the color in her face drains away. A sudden dizziness wraps around her mind.

A hard tremble rippled down her body, making the small of her back smack against the back of the desk. Wincing, her hands slide back to the edge of the desk and gripping it steadies her wobbly gait.

This couldn't be right. He was dead! She watched from a distance, the shadow of his body hauled up on a pole, tied and bound as the guards beat him and bashed his bones.

She could still hear his screams, echoing deep within the chasm of her mind, cascading in a cadence of pain and agony, shattering her mind, and cracking her heart. The ghostly touch the feeling of helplessness, hopelessness once again, washing over her body, and this time, she fight the ripples of trembles from crashing down upon her frail figure.

_You're the one…who truly deserves his heart…his love…not I…_

"Elphie" whispers Glinda, her voice cracking slightly, remembering that night in the dungeons, when she beheld her friend, broken in mind, body and spirit. A sight, Glinda never thought she would ever see, and prayed to never behold again.

The sadness melted away, replaced by anger. How dare this man come to her and claim that she knew of his identity, the audacity of it all. Quelling her fears, the petite blonde gracefully rose to her full height, her eyes hardened, and her lips tensed and thinned, her hands gripped tight to the edge of her desk, turning her knuckles white.

"Who are you, and why have you come beseeching my presence?" asks Glinda through clenched teeth.

A frown, though hidden beneath the folds of his hood, pulls at the corners of his thin lips. Cautiously, he takes a step towards the trembling woman, his gloved hand rose up to his chest, but stopped instantly, seeing the blonde tense at his movements. Carefully, he lowered his hand to once again hide beneath the folds of his cloak the ends billowed around his body, sweeping like wisps of air against the floor.

"Has my voice changed so much?" asks the man gently.

"I do not know you sir…so stop addressing me as such!" bites back Glinda. Straightening, she pushes herself off the desk, and stood tall, and regal before the stranger, "I ask you again…who are you and why have you sought me?"

"I've come…because you are the only one who can break my love free from the pits of hell" replies the man, his voice was hard, yet there was a hidden pain, threaded deep within his tone.

"You're…your love?" gasps Glinda.

Mentally, she racked her brain of the list of prisoners, and their respective names housed in Southstairs. None came to mind…save for…

Gasping, Glinda's head snapped up, her eyes widened and her mouth dropped. Slowly, she stepped closer to the stranger standing before her. Her movement caught him off guard, for he suddenly stumbled back, and his body tensed. His hand; though hidden beneath his heavy cloak, clenches into a fist at his side.

Stilling, Glinda stood stock still, her body stiff and every muscle tensed. Slowly, her hands rose and threaded against her chest. She could feel the pounding of her heart pulse against the tips of her fingers.

"Do…do you mean?" whispers Glinda breathlessly.

"The green-skinned female…yes…Elphaba…though all of Oz knows her as the Wicked Witch of the West" nods the man. There was a gruffness to his voice that did not go unnoticed by the blonde, and a part of her couldn't fault him.

Slowly, Glinda took a tentative step closer to the cloaked figure standing tall, and regal before her. He was guarded; hiding his emotions, she could see his arms tense beneath the folds of his cloak, the hard, sporadic tympani of his breaths slip past his lips cracks the air adding to the intensity swimming thick in the large study.

Stilling her movements, Glinda tried to peer through the darkness masking the stranger's identity, and yet no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't. For the darkness was much, much too thick.

Heart thundering, Glinda took one last, final step towards the cloaked figure. Instantly he tensed and stepped back. Stilling her emotions, Glinda's hand cautiously rose towards the figures hood.

He flinched away, and Glinda's fingers stopped, and hovered like a feather in the air. "I won't hurt you" whispers Glinda smiling. Gently she lifted her hand up until the tips of her fingers brushed the edge of the hood.

She could feel him relax beneath her touch. Swallowing hard, Glinda's fingers curled around the hood.

"Fiyero" whispers Glinda breathlessly. Abruptly, a black gloved hand rose up and grasped firm onto Glinda's wrist, stopping her.

Startled, Glinda jumps. Her eyes bore into the darkness swirling within the darkened depths of the hood. Tears brim along the edge of her eyes, and crest along the rim, fall one by one down her cheeks.

"Fiyero" whispers Glinda again.

She could feel his fingers loosen one by one around her wrist, and yet they still remained. For a moment, her eyes flickered down to his hand, hidden beneath an ebony glove. Curiosity, bubbled within her mind, for if this was Fiyero, then why would he be hiding his hands?

Silencing her mind, Glinda tenderly pulled back the hood, revealing the face hidden within the darkness.

A gasp and Glinda stumbles back, crashing into her desk once more, and nearly toppling it over.

The man watches, as a sea of papers fall off the desk, each one dancing lithely in the air, before crumpling to the ground, a splatter of ink and silence follows.

"Ozdamnit I needed those!" screeches Glinda in frustration.

"Such foul language coming from a Lady such as yourself" remarks the man coldly.

Glinda's eyes snap up and all but glares at the man, standing tall before her, his body stiff, and his dark, sapphire eyes stare darkly back at the petite blonde.

"What?" snaps Glinda.

"I didn't know you knew those words" replies the man, his voice softens slightly, and his muscles relax.

"Live with Elphaba long enough and you pick up a thing or too" replies Glinda dryly.

"That explains a lot" mutters the man beneath his breath.

"What was that?" snarls Glinda. Her eyes narrow and her teeth clench. Regardless of who this man was, she still didn't appreciate his sarcasm at the moment.

"Nothing" gulps the man. A growl and Glinda pushes herself off the desk.

Icily, Glinda steps towards the man, her dark cerulean eyes glares maniacally at him, making him lose his air of regality. Nervously, he shifts awkwardly back and forth on the tips of his feet. The ends of them cloak billow and sway in time with his movements.

With each step, the anger within the blonde's eyes slowly dins, until only soft, shimmering cerulean, stare back at him. Tears bubble along the edge of her eyes, misting the delicate blues within.

"Is…is it really you?" asks Glinda softly.

"Yes" sighs the man. Slowly, his shoulders slump, and a soft smile greets the blonde.

Standing toe to toe with the man, Glinda gently lifts her head up and stares deep into the sea of sapphire blues and cerulean. Tears tumble down her cheeks, and her lips quiver. Could it be?

The man watches nervously, as Glinda's small delicate fingers rise towards his face, and for a second, he stiffens, feeling the tips barely brush against his cheek. She stops, but only for a moment.

A sob slips past her lips, feeling him beneath the pads of her fingertips. Her heart jackhammers hard within her chest, and blood pounds behind her ears.

"F…Fiyero" whispers Glinda.

The face was his, and yet, it wasn't, for the human flesh appeared distorted and mingled with the thick roughness of burlap fabric. Dark brown stitches ran up the right side of his face, and down through his nose, and ends at his lips. His eyes were the same, yet hollow and empty, listless stones of sapphire blue, mingled in cobalt gray. His hair had become a mixture of his real wheat gold hair, and that of straw, poking out and sticking up in odd directions.

"Hi Glin" smiles Fiyero.

A snarl, and Glinda's hand reaches back and cracks Fiyero hard across the face, making him stumble.

"How _dare _you!" screams Glinda. Narrowing her eyes, Glinda cautiously backs away from Fiyero's rigid form. One hand rises, and blue and silver sparks of electricity crackle between her fingertips.

"Gee Glin it's great to see you too" mutters Fiyero as he rights himself. His gloved hand rises and cups his sore cheek, the pulsing of Glinda's hand, still vibrated against his fingertips.

"You were dead! How dare you make me believe your dead!" cries Glinda.

"First of all" sighs Fiyero as he stands tall before the shaking blonde. "I didn't make you believe anything…and secondly, I couldn't dispel the rumors…to risky" replies Fiyero in an eerily calm voice.

"But…I saw you…being dragged away by the Gale Force…they…they strung you up on the pole and beat you" trembles Glinda.

At that moment, all his anger, his frustrations fades away into the darkness of the night, replaced by sadness, and heartache. He could see full well what his and Elphaba's betrayal had wrought upon the fragile blonde's heart, and his supposed death, had put her over the edge.

Gently, he lifts his gloved hand up in the air and rests it against the back of his head. And it was at that moment, that Glinda finally got a good look at him.

His clothes were different, changed from the Gale Captains uniform he had worn that day. For now he wore a black tunic, tattered in several places, a few lose stitching hung from his arms. It looked archaic, gothic almost.

"Glin" whispers Fiyero softly. Slowly, he steps towards her, tears of pain, of regret shimmer in his listless eyes.

It wasn't fair, nor was it right, of what he had done to the beautiful blonde. All she wanted, all she desired, was for him to love her unconditionally, and yet, he couldn't, for his heart, already belonged to another.

He didn't want to admit it, but Elphaba had stolen his heart, the first day he had arrived at Shiz University. The day when she had screamed at him for his brainlessness, when she kicked his cart and wacked him over the head with her books, he was hooked, spellbound by her exotic beauty.

Seeing him approach, Glinda jerks back, her body stiffens and her dainty hands rise into fists.

"It happened…it did. The guards dragged me to the cornfield…tied me to a pole and hoisted my body high in the air" replies Fiyero softly.

"What…what happened?" asks Glinda. Slowly, she forces her body to relax, the muscles beneath her arms loosen and her hands unclench at her sides. She needed to know what happened that day, for as Fiyero was being dragged away to the cornfields, another guard, had grabbed her and carried her away.

Slowly, Fiyero's head lowered and his eyes adopted a faraway look to them. A small, weak smile tugged at the sides of his stitched lips

"My men beat me with their rifles, smashing my legs and shattered my bones…some even fired a few bullets into my arms…my mind was lost in a sea of pain…and all I wished for at that moment…was for Death to claim me, and take away the pain" explains Fiyero softly.

"That didn't happen though…did it?" whispers Glinda.

"It did actually" smiles Fiyero.

"You…you died?" squeaks Glinda.

"For the briefest of moments yes…darkness filled my senses and I fell into it…allowing it to fold in around me. I couldn't feel anything, all the pain just dispersed within and the ice, the darkness wrapped around me…filling me with relief and comfort. I felt warmth spread through my body, and a light shined down from the Heavens….I could feel it too…my soul soaring toward the Pearly Gates of Elysian..." trials off Fiyero.

"What happened?" asks Glinda, feeling there was more to the story than he was letting on.

"I could hear Fae's voice…she sounded so far away and yet so near at the same time…like she was standing right beside me, whispering in my ear. Her voice filled me, washing away the darkness…the numbness from my body and then…I fell" replies Fiyero sadly.

"Fell?" asks Glinda softly.

"The Gates disappeared, and suddenly I awoke in the cornfield….still tied too that wretched pole but alive. It wasn't until I managed to wrench myself free that I realized what happened" explains Fiyero.

"Elphie saved you with a spell" whispers Glinda.

"A powerful one…but as you can see" smiles Fiyero, as he gestures towards his body. "The spell is incomplete"

"She must have been chanting and feeling as though nothing was working…gave up" whispers Glinda at the end. Suddenly, her head snaps up, and her eyes widen in horror and her hands fly to her quivering lips. "Oh Oz!" gasps Glinda.

"What Glin…what?" asks Fiyero worried.

"She must…she must have felt your life force…slipping away…that's probably why the spell is incomplete…she figured you were-"trials off Glinda.

"Dead?" finishes Fiyero.

Unable to speak, Glinda merely nods weakly back. Slowly, her eyes flutter to the ground, and sparkling crystal tears shimmer within her eyes, making the cerulean sparkle and glitter.

A soft smile crests along Fiyero's stitched lips. Slowly, he steps towards Glinda and wrapping his arms around her tiny waist, brought her close and held her.

"It's alright Glin…don't cry…I'm here" soothes Fiyero.

"I know it's just that-" cries Glinda.

"I know…I know" whispers Fiyero.

For a moment, Fiyero held Glinda's trembling body tight in his arms and soothed away her pain. After a few moments, he could feel her relax against her, and her breathing evened out.

"Can such a thing happen? Feeling someone's life force?" asks Fiyero puzzled.

"They say…that when two souls are meant to be joined as one…that they can feel the others presence…they can feel where they are…and…and when one dies…"

Slowly, Fiyero pulls back his soft, sapphire eyes stare sadly into sparkling cerulean. His heart clenched, seeing the pain shimmer within her majestic eyes. For the confirmation of Elphaba, feeling his life force fade away was yet another strike against the bubbly blonde's heart, another grim reminder of how she was never meant, to be his.

"The other can feel it" whispers Fiyero. Gently, his gloved hand rose and cupped Galinda's cheek. Unconsciously, she nuzzled her face against the palm of his hand.

"Yes" whispers Glinda.

"Oh Oz…Fae" whispers Fiyero. The world spun before his eyes, wobbling, Fiyero stumbles away and collapses into a chair. The ends of his cloak billow out around him, before settling once more before his feet.

"She surrendered Fiyero" whispers Glinda.

"What?" gasps Fiyero, snapping his head up.

"She surrendered…she came to the City of Emeralds a few hours ago…after you're…your-"

"Death?" croaks Fiyero.

"Yes…she landed before Madame Morrible and the Wizard…and un-magicked her broom…and surrendered" whispers Glinda, her voice hoarse with tears.

"What happened?" asks Fiyero softly.

Slowly, Glinda's head rises, shimmering cerulean sparkles with unshed tears, as she stares back at Fiyero. He looked horrendible, yet his roguish beauty could still be seen beneath the patchwork of fabric and skin. The warmth within his lifeless eyes could still be seen, and that alone warmed the blonde.

"She allowed the guards to haul her off to Southstairs…she didn't even fight them…she just…gave up"

"Why?" cries Fiyero. It horrified him to hear that his Fae, his beautiful, strong and vivacious Fae, had surrendered herself to the very people she had sworn to fight till the day she died.

"She's broken Fiyero…shattered through and through…Nessa's death, Doctor Dillamond's…yours" squeaks Glinda at the end. "It…it put her over the edge"

Jumping from the chair, Fiyero strides on quick steps towards Glinda, and reaching out, grasp firmly onto her arms.

"I have to get to her Glinda…I have to" replies Fiyero, his confidence returning.

"It's impossible" whispers Glinda.

"What do you mean impossible? Your Glinda the Good are you not? Surely you have some sway with the guards?" growls Fiyero. Honestly, even during his short stint as the Captain of the Guards, he and his subordinates always submitted to Glinda's commands; whether they agreed or not was irrelevant. She was a sorceress, a witch on the side of Good, and the Wizard's Grand Vizier.

"I'm afraid not" replies Glinda, shaking her head to emphasize her point.

Fiyero watched, entranced as Glinda's golden curls danced in the air, before falling one by one over her shoulders. And for a moment, he forgot how to breathe.

"Their fear and lust to avenge those who have been wronged by the Witch, to avenge those who had fallen in search for her, would drown out any pleas made by my lips" replies Glinda softly.

"They truly hate Fae that much?" asks Fiyero softly.

"They fear what they don't understand Fiyero" replies Glinda softly. "Hate and fear go hand in hand…and they hate her more than anyone in Oz…they want their revenge…and I'm afraid it will only get worse from here on in"

"Worse?" gasps Fiyero.

Glinda watches as Fiyero awkwardly steps away from the blonde. The softness in his sapphire eyes disappears, and clouds. Lost in a haze of fog, his mind reels, for he knew all too well, the horrors to which the guards treated the prisoners in Southstairs. He too, had bared witness to the atrocities, atrocities that would make even the strongest man, turn and retch.

"I'm sorry Fiyero" whispers Glinda softly.

Shaking his head, the fog clears and the glassiness in his eyes fades. A fire rages within, making the sapphire in his eyes shimmer. And Glinda knew that look she knew the fire burning fervid within his cobalt eyes. And there was no way of stopping it, once it started.

"I'm getting Fae out of there…with or without your help" growls Fiyero darkly.

"You'll get killed!" cries Glinda.

"Glinda…my body is half that of cloth and straw, mingled and twisted in flesh and blood…what more damage could those mindless fools do to me?" laughs Fiyero..

"Fiyero please don't joke" whispers Glinda softly.

"I'm sorry Glin…but I can't…no" starts Fiyero as he waves his hand across his chest dismissively. "I _won't_ allow Fae to remain in Southstairs a minute longer. I have to save her"

For a moment, Glinda stood there, staring at Fiyero. A wave of familiarity washes over her small body, making her shiver. Absently, her arms wound tight around her waist, as her mind drifted back through the years, back to when she and Elphie first came to the City of Emeralds, flying high on hopes and dreams. _Her_ hopes and dreams. Which later were shattered by the heartless Wizard and his twisted agenda.

"Glin please…help me free her" pleads Fiyero softly.

Turning away, Glinda's eyes drift out towards the balcony. The shimmering city of Emerald's sparkled in the cascading light of the silver moon, illuminating the emeralds. The sounds of the people laughing swim within her mind.

Slowly, Glinda's eyes flutter closed, her heart races and a chill washes over her body, making her shiver.

_ I'm sorry Glin…I'm sorry for stealing him away from you…for getting him killed…_

"Fiyero" croaks out Glinda.

"What?" asks Fiyero.

Slowly, he steps towards the now trembling blonde, shivering against the chill of the gale wind, billowing through the balcony. Pain, shimmered in her eyes, breaking his heart all the more. And for a moment, he wondered if his betrayal had run deeper than he initially dared dream.

Wiping the tear away, Glinda turns, a soft smile tugging on her slender lips.

"There's no way of deterring you away from this foolish choice?" asks Glinda softly.

"No Glin…I'll not let Fae stay in that hell any longer…I'm freeing her with or without your help…though with you help will be a lot faster…and less messy" quips Fiyero.

The tears fade from her cerulean eyes, and a new found determination, shimmers within. Regally, Glinda straightens, and rising to her full height, steps close to Fiyero, and stands toe to toe.

Carefully, Glinda's hands rise, the tips of her fingers curl around the edge of his hood, and in one graceful motion, flips the hood back over Fiyero's head, casting his face once more into the shadows.

"If we are to break Elphie free…then you'll have to keep your face hidden and do exactly as I say" replies Glinda softly.

"Thank you Glin" smiles Fiyero, though his smile was lost, due to the darkness hiding his face.

"Let's go" smiles Glinda.

The guards of Southstairs stand tall at the entrance. Every now and again their eyes scan over the city, watching the people pass by. A sound of chains and a flash of gold and blue, and the guards snap back to attention.

"Lady Glinda!" salutes one of the guards.

Glinda approaches, an ebony cloak tied loosely around her shoulders. A man, stood hobbling by her side, his gloved hands laced tight against his chest, and his head bowed.

"Who's this?" asks the other man, a tall man with long raven hair and cold, cobalt eyes. He stood at the same height as Fiyero, and had virtually the same built as the former Winkie Prince.

"A man…a victim of the Witches Wrath" explains Glinda. Instantly, she could feel Fiyero tense against her, and she prayed he would not do anything stupid.

"Oh…and what business has he to Southstairs?" asks the other man, who stood slightly shorter than the other.

"He wishes to confront the Witch, the wrath who destroyed his home and killed his family" explains Glinda.

"Glinda" hisses Fiyero under his breath.

A raise of the eyebrow and Glinda jabs the man hard in the side, earning her an irritated grunt in response.

Suspiciously, the dark-haired guard bends over, and his eyes narrow, as he tries to peer through the darkness casted by the hood of the man's cloak.

"What's his name?" asks the guard darkly.

Glinda could hear the growl, vibrating deep in Fiyero's throat. It was only a matter of time, before the Winkie Prince, blew his top. Quickly, Glinda stood in front of Fiyero, blocking the guard from seeing through the hood.

"Excuse me…but how dare you question her Goodness! I'm your superior and I can have _you _thrown into Southstairs for insubordination and stripped of your uniform!" snarls Glinda.

"Please your Goodness…there's no need for that" cowers the man.

Fiyero couldn't help but snicker, watching this tall oaf of a man cower and bow before the mighty presence of the petite blonde; a woman, who stood at least three feet shorter than he.

"This man's business in regards to the _Witch _is his own affairs…now _kindly _step aside before I have you court-martialed!" bristled Glinda.

"Yyyes your Goodness" bows the guard before stepping away.

Angrily, Glinda gave the guard a curt nod, before pinching up the silk of her gown between the meats of her fingers, and hoisting the ends in the air, leveled the guard an icy glare, before brushing past him; Fiyero following close behind, a wicked smirk on his lips.

One out of earshot, Glinda slows, and lets out the breath she had been holding since first encountering the guards.

"That was close" sighs Glinda.

"Wow Glin…gotta say…I'm impressed…Your good" laughs Fiyero.

"I don't know what you mean" giggles Glinda, as she tosses her golden locks over her shoulders.

"Since when did you grow a set of balls!" chuckles Fiyero.

"I beg your pardon?" growls Glinda.

"Kidding" replies Fiyero, as he raises his hands up to his chest.

"That's what I thought Tiggular" sniffs Glinda.

Fiyero and Glinda remained quiet throughout the rest of their journey through Southstairs. Fiyero had to admit, he was in awe at how long, and wide the dungeons of Southstairs really were. From the outside, the building didn't seem so big, or vast, but once you enter into the dwelling of the damned, your perception of the grounds greatly changes.

The descent down the treacherous stone stairwell unnerved Fiyero, for the putrid scent of Death, of suffering was thick in the air, making his stomach twist and his heart to clench. Oz, the sooner he got to Fae, the better.

Finally, the pair made it to the cells where only the most dangerous of criminals were housed. The stone floor beneath their feet cracks and crumbles and soon disappears, to sand and dust. The walls were covered in grime, blood and moss. Skeletal remains of those who had long since passed still remain chained to the walls. The putrid scent of blood, of vomit hung thick in the air. And Fiyero quickly took notice, that in this particular place, the darkness was more prevalent, than above, for only a few torches lined the wall, casting away the darkness.

"This way" replies Glinda, torch in hand she stands at the stone archway leading to the prison cells.

"How many souls lost their way here?" asks Fiyero, his voice quivered, as he made his way down the hallway, the slight flicker of the torchlight, his only guidance.

"Too many to count" sighs Glinda.

"Oz…and…and Fae?" asks Fiyero.

"She is the only prisoner being housed here" replies Glinda gently.

"At least she doesn't have to worry about the other prisoners messing with her" sighs Fiyero.

"No…but the guards can be far worse company than the prisoners" warns Glinda.

"How-"starts Fiyero, but a low, pain filled groan silences him. "Fae"

"I warn you Tiggular…you may not like what you see" warns Glinda.

"What do you mean?" asks Fiyero gulping. He could feel the anger already start to bubble to the surface.

"Just try not to fly off the handle" is all Glinda says.

Leaving it at that, Fiyero follows Glinda down the final set of corridors leading to a large bank of cells, each one empty, save for the very last one at the end.

A body lay limp, curled on its side. And even in the darkness, Fiyero could still make out the slender, elegant curves of his beloved.

"Fae!" cries Fiyero.

"Fiyero wait!" cries Glinda. But Fiyero ignores her.

Sprinting the rest of the way, Fiyero skids to a halt at the prison bars; a barrier preventing him from reaching, from touching his beloved.

He was about to call her name, when the glow of the fires encroaching the darkness, gave way, revealing every injury, every horror, the young witch had endured during her time in Southstairs.

New and fresh bruises colored her skin, gashes, some infected, and others, still bled profusely all around her back, arms and legs. The whip marks oozed, some caked in dirt and grime. Her long raven hair pooled around her limp figure, half veiling the true extent of her injuries from the eyes of her lover and friend.

The sight, brought tears to Fiyero's eyes, but what horrified him the most, was the state of her dress, for it was now tattered and torn in several places, and he could see dried blood, smeared along her inner thigh.

"Oz Fae…what have they done to you" whispers Fiyero.

"Elphie" cries Glinda.

Jumping high onto his hunches, Fiyero's hands reach out and grasp firm onto the bars.

"Fae…Fae can you hear me!" cries Fiyero.

Slowly, Elphaba starts to stir, a low moan of pain slips past her lips.

"That's it my love...wake up" soothes Fiyero.

Glinda could hear the desperation in his voice, and it made her heart hurt all the more. Slowly, she turned away, unwilling to see the travesty which had befallen her friend. For she knew, deep in her heart, that the fault lied with her, and no one else.

"Glin" croaks Elphaba weakly.

Turning, Glinda slowly steps up next to the bars. Slowly, she lowers herself onto her hunches, one hand reaches up and grasps onto the bars, and tears shimmer within her eyes.

"I'm here Elphie" cries Glinda.

A hiss of pain and Elphaba weakly raises her head off the ground. Wincing, she turns and stares back at Glinda.

A gasp and Glinda's hand reaches up and covers her mouth. Hot tears pour from her eyes, seeing the bruises the cuts mar her beautiful Elphie's face. Her lip appeared split, and a large gash ran from the tip of her elegant eyebrow, down to the edge of her right eye. The color had drained away, leaving her once ethereal skin a dismal lackluster green.

She could hear it, her Elphie's breathes hard, raspy and ragged. A wetness gurgled deep in her throat, and Glinda nearly feared it to be blood.

The normal shimmer in Elphaba's dark, chocolate eyes was gone, replaced by a haze, a mist of pain, cloudy and unfocused. And for a moment, she wondered whether or not Elphaba could even see her.

"Elphie…there's someone here to see you" replies Glinda softly.

"No more…please…no more" rasps Elphaba weakly.

"Elphie…listen to me and believe...Fiyero…he…he didn't die" replies Glinda gently.

"Don't tease me Glinda…not now…nor ever…can't you just let me alone in my torment?" spats Elphaba.

"I'm telling you the truth Elphie…he really did survive…he's here, kneeling beside me"

"Enough!" roars Elphaba angrily. Weakly, Elphaba's head lowers her forehead touches the ground as a fresh pool of blood drips from her gash wound. "He's…dead Glinda…he's dead…I killed him"

"Elphie no!" cries Glinda.

"It's the truth!" snaps Elphaba. Angrily, the raven-haired witch pounds her fist against the ground. "If he hadn't followed me…if I hadn't let him…then he'd still be alive"

"It was my choice Fae…you know that" whispers Fiyero hoarsely.

Startled, Elphaba falls to the ground. Her head snaps up, and weakly, she pulls herself away from the bars. Her eyes dash back and forth wildly, as she struggles to force her vision to clear, for all she could see was silhouettes, shadows of the people kneeling before her.

"Fae…what Glinda speaks is the truth…it worked…your spell worked…I'm alive!"

"Is this a trick?" asks Elphaba darkly.

"What? Fae? What are you-"starts Fiyero, but he's quickly silenced by an ear splitting scream.

"Have I not suffered enough? Have I not appeased your anger towards my betrayal that you thrust this illusion in my face!" snarls Elphaba.

"Elphie…what?" asks Glinda startled.

"I've begged you for forgiveness…and yet you throw it right back in my face! I'm sorry I stole your love from you! I'm sorry I got him killed! I'M SORRY FOR EXISTING!" screams Elphaba. Weakly, she crumbles to the floor her forehead lowers and touches the blood soaked ground beneath her. "There…now are you satisfied"

"Elphie…I-"starts Glinda, but the sound of approaching footsteps silences her. The guards! They must have heard her shouts and decided to come and see what the noise was all about.

"Fiyero…the guards…we must away now!"

"Not without Fae" replies Fiyero darkly.

"We haven't the time! Come now!" cries Glinda.

"No! I won't leave her here!" screams Fiyero.

"GET OUT OF HERE NOW! STOP HAUNTING ME! I'M DONE, DEFEATED!" roars Elphaba through choked sobs.

Rising to her feet, Glinda reaches down and grabs hard onto Fiyero's arms. Pulling him to his feet, she all but drags him to the far corner and into the shadows.

The footsteps grow louder. Closing her eyes, she mutters a spell under her breath.

"Fae!" screams Fiyero, before a plume of pink encompasses around him.

The last image he saw, was of the guards throwing open the door to Elphaba's cell, beating her, before everything fades before his eyes.


	4. The Discovery

I'll Protect You

Chapter 4

The Discovery

AN: woW, thank you all for the wonderful reviews! You guys rock! Huge shout outs go to Elphaba'sGirl, .5, ComingAndGoingByBubble, The great Fae the Queen, A very talented Maddy, or Ultimate Queen of Cliffies, the ever amazing L8lzytwner, wickedwitchgirl, and the ever wonderful elphiesglinda! Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews! Next chapter will be up soon! Thanks again and God Bless!

"Fae!" screams Fiyero. The plume of smoke slowly fades away, and Glinda's study once again comes into focus.

Fiyero's legs wobble before giving beneath him. Awkwardly, the former Winkie Prince unceremoniously crumbles to the ground. Bending over, Fiyero weakly lowers his forehead to the floor, the palms of his hands slide out and press hard against the dark quoxwood flooring, shimmering in the candlelight. The slight waft of the breeze, and the flames of twisted oranges, violent reds and a swirl of blue billow, flicker and dance, before stilling, followed by the sound of his shuddering breathes, fill the air.

"Fiyero?" whispers Glinda softly. Slowly, she turns, and her eyes widen, seeing Fiyero's trembling body hunched over on the ground. And for a moment, she feared he would retch. "Fiyero!"

Gracefully, Glinda crumbles to her knees, and sliding across the floor, wraps her slender arms around Fiyero's trembling form. Her eyes soften, faint wisps of tears sparkle in her eyes; the cerulean and hints of aquamarine shimmer in the dancing candlelight.

"Oh…Fiyero" whispers Glinda softly. Her voice trembles as the tears spill from her eyes.

She could feel the heat of his body vibrate against the tips of her fingers, the hard downbeat of his heart, throbbing, pounding the blood through his twisted veins.

Slowly, her eyes fluttered closed. Unconsciously, she pressed her cheek against Fiyero's side. She could feel his heartache, and it only broke her own weak heart, all the more.

_He's so lost without her…_

"Take…take me back" pants Fiyero, his voice quivered, as he struggled to gain control of his rapid breathing.

"What?" asks Glinda surprised. Shocked, she jerks her head up, her dark cerulean eyes gaze back at Fiyero.

"Take me back there Glin…now…I…I have to save her" pants Fiyero.

"I…I can't" whispers Glinda.

Instantly, Fiyero snaps his head to the side, his dark, sapphire eyes glare menacingly at the Good Witch of the North. "You can't…or you _won't_?"

"I can't" chokes out Glinda.

Fiyero watches in stunned silence, as Glinda weakly rises to her full height. Her soft, cerulean eyes gaze back into dark sapphire, and for a split moment, the vulnerable, scared little girl from Shiz stared back at him. The Glinda he knew so long ago, the girl, unsure of her own power, of herself.

A sob and Glinda turns away.

"No no no no no!" screams Fiyero, pounding his fist hard against the floor. Angrily, the former Captain of the Guard jumps to his feet, and stepping up behind the trembling blonde, reaches out and grabs hard onto her shoulder. A growl and he spins her around. "Why did you just poof us out of there! Why!?" roars Fiyero.

"I had no choice…we had to leave" whispers Glinda softly.

"Take me back there Glin! Take me back there now!" snarls Fiyero.

"I already told you I can't!" snaps Glinda as she roughly jerks her shoulder free from Fiyero's iron grip.

"What do you mean you can't?" asks Fiyero, his voice rough and dark. A menacing glare shimmered in his eyes, making Glinda's heart clench tight in her chest.

"Just that, I can't!" cries Glinda.

"You have magick…you're a witch! Can't you just wave your wand and say an incantation like bippity-boppity-boo and "poof"! exclaims Fiyero, before smacking his hands together in a grand gesture.

Growling, Glinda advances on Fiyero. Her hand rises, and one by one, her fingers curl, until only one, points menacingly back at the former Captain. Angrily, she jabs at Fiyero's chest.

Scared, Fiyero's eyes widen as he backs away from Glinda's advances. He'd seen her temper back at Shiz, but he'd never seen her _this _pissed. And quite frankly, it frightened her. She might be a pint-sized little pink powder-puff but she could still make any man tremble at her feet. How she managed to accomplish such still remained a mystery, even to him.

"_Firstly! _No I can't! A transportation spell such as _this_ takes an enormous amount of power and concentration" snarls Glinda. "The later…I lack" she added as an afterthought.

"But" stammers Fiyero but stops once the wall collides with his back.

"Secondly" seethes Glinda. "Bippity-boppity-boo is nothing more than a bunch of nonsensical nonsense with no rhyme or reason! For Ozsakes those aren't even real words! There just a bunch of hocus pocus, no real magick comes from that!"

"Glin" trembles Fiyero.

"And third!" snarls Glinda. Stopping a tense, pregnant silence falls around the two former lovers. And for a moment, Fiyero thought he was a goner. But to his surprise, the anger left Glinda's eyes. Slowly, her body relaxed, tears flooded her eyes, making the cerulean look misty. "I'm much too weak"

"But…you can try again!" pleads Fiyero, desperation laced in his voice, which didn't go unnoticed by the Good Witch, and in truth, she couldn't fault him. After all, his true love had been captured, imprisoned in Southstairs; the Hell of Oz, and been tortured and who knows what else.

"If…if I don't concentrate hard enough…then I could end up sending parts of you to Oz knows where" explains Glinda.

"What?" gasps Fiyero stunned. Hadn't her powers grown since becoming the Wizard's Grand Vizier? "But…you've been training with Madame Morrible since coming to the Emerald Palace…surly you've grown stronger in your magick?"

"Don't push it Tiggular…I may have lived here, but that doesn't necessarily mean Madame trained my powers. She hated me remember" seethes Glinda.

"But…you're supposed to be powerful"

"Do you really want me to show you how powerful I really am? I know an excellent place where your lower torso can go" seethes Glinda. "The gardens surrounding the Emerald Palace has been overrun with crows…perhaps your lower half can keep them occupied and away from the vegetables"

Gulping, Fiyero's arms cross over his lower region, a look of shock, of horror sparkles in his eyes, and his face pales considerably. He'd already had his fill with dealing with crows on his journey here to the Palace.

"I'm good" croaks out Fiyero.

"Good" growls Glinda. Slowly, she pulls away, her dark, cerulean eyes never leaving Fiyero's frightened sapphire.

Sighing, she turns and unceremoniously plops herself down in a chair.

"So…what do we do now?" asks Fiyero slowly.

"We wait" is all Glinda says.

"Wait! We can't wait! The longer Fae stays there in the dungeons the farther she'll fall away! I can't leave her there Glinda!"

"I know you can't Fiyero…but the situation is quite precarious…or have you forgotten how Oz feels towards the emerald witch?" asks Glinda, as her eyes narrow back at him.

"I haven't forgotten" sighs Fiyero. Defeated, Fiyero turns and rests his forehead against the wall. "So what do we do?"

"We wait for an opportunity to present itself" is all Glinda says. "With the Wizard and Madame Morrible still in power it makes it even harder to break her lose. Plus…I'm pretty sure you don't want Madame or the Wizard to use your newly straw body as the starter for the bonfires"

"No fires" gasps Fiyero frightened.

Silence, followed by an enraged growl and the sound of a fist pounding the wall, knocks Glinda from her thoughts. Startled, she jumps out of her chair.

"Fiyero!" admonishes Glinda.

"I'm sorry Glin…I just…I hate feeling like this" snarls Fiyero. Slowly, his shoulders slump, and tears flood his eyes once more. Weakly, he turns and stares defeated back Glinda. "So powerless"

"I know Fiyero…I know…but we'll free her…we just can't do it on our own…were not a formidable force to go against the Wizard and Madame Morrible…we need help…support"

"A foolish dream…after all…who would come to the aid of the Wicked Witch of the West and the traitorous Captain of the Guards?" jokes Fiyero.

"What of the Animals…the Resistance…surly they would come to their comrades aid?" suggests Glinda.

"I haven't a clue to where the whereabouts of the Resistance headquarters are located" admits Fiyero.

"But…you were the Captain of the Guard! Surly you've had leads?" sputters Glinda.

"We did…but I never followed up on them…I had been too consumed with-"trails off Fiyero.

"Finding Elphie?" offers Glinda weakly.

He could see the pain shimmer in Glinda's eyes, and it made his heart hurt all the more. He never meant to hurt her, he did care for her, love her, but in a brotherly way.

Slowly, he nodded, unable to speak past the lump in his throat.

"I thought so" replies Glinda softly.

"I am sorry Glin…I never meant to hurt you" replies Fiyero softly.

"I know you didn't Fiyero…after all…you can't fight what the heart wants…and yours wanted Elphie" smiles Glinda weakly.

"I do care for you" replies Fiyero softly.

"I know you do Fiyero" smiles Glinda.

Suddenly, Fiyero straightens. A wicked, crocodile smile pulls at the sides of his stitched lips, and in three quick strides, stands before Glinda.

"Atlas"

"Atlas…What?" asks Glinda confused.

"Atlas…he's a friend of Fae's and a Resistance Member…he's the one who found her in the woods…starving and injured…he's the one who brought her into the fold of the Resistance…trained her and stayed by her side…protecting her" replies Fiyero, his eyes sparkled, and for a moment, Glinda feared that her former lover had truly lost it.

"Okay" starts Glinda softly. "So…how does that help with breaking Elphie free?"

"He can rally the rest of the Resistance members to our aid…help in breaking Fae free and help get her and I safely out of the Palace of Emeralds…and away from Oz" laughs Fiyero. He couldn't help but laugh, after all, it wasn't very often the brainless could come up with such a wonderous idea.

"Would the other Resistance Members even rise to arms?" asks Glinda.

"For a member of their cause…yes…their family…or at least that's what Fae told me. They look after each other, and when one falls, the others come and help pick them back up…the same…goes for if one is captured" explains Fiyero.

"Alright…then how do we find this…Atlas?" asks Glinda confused.

"The old Corn Exchange…that's where Fae used to meet him"

"When?" asks Glinda.

"Tonight…they meet every night…passing on information"

"What time? It's already so late?" questions Glinda, as she turns and glances at the Grandfather clock, tucked neatly in the far corner.

"Midnight…when the moon's high and the stars sparkle in the sky…that's when he'll appear" smiles Fiyero.

"That's in less than a half hour!" gasps Glinda.

"Then we must hurry"

The echo of the whip, ricochet's down the long, dark, dank corridors, dancing shadows, writhing and thrashing across the walls reveal the true torments, hidden behind closed doors.

Soft, painful pants echo in the dank air.

Slowly, Elphaba lowers her sweat beaten towards the floor. Her long raven hair spills over her broken shoulders. Large, lacerations made by the vicious lick of the whip, crisscross over her shoulders, and down throughout her back. Agonizing pain, shimmered in her eyes, and yet she refused to scream, to give the guards whipping and beating her frail form, the satisfaction of knowing that they had broken her.

A growl, and a large woman steps out of the darkness, her powder white hair sits piled on top of her hair. Her crimson robes sway and swirl around her, as she steps up next to the emerald witch's writhing form. Her face appeared even more bloated and pale in the crackling firelight. A sneer spreads across her red painted lips, cracking the heavy layer of lipstick.

A snarl and she viciously backhands Elphaba across the face.

"Where is it?!"

"And what…exactly is "it" that you're asking me?" pants Elphaba.

A quirk of an eyebrow followed by an elegant gesture of the fish woman's hand, and the whip cracks the air, splitting the raven haired witches back.

Stepping closer, the fish woman reaches out and fists a handful of the witch's hair. Violently, the bloated cod fish of a woman jerks Elphaba's head back.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about dearie! So stop playing dumb with me! Now answer me!" roars the woman, before striking the raven haired witch hard across the face. "Where is it!?"

"I can't tell you where "it" is if I don't know what "it" is" pants Elphaba weakly.

A roar, and the woman throws Elphaba's head down, before signaling to the guard to continue.

The crack of the whip, the splatter of blood, followed by the sound of skin ripping fills brings a wicked smile to slide across her lips. Slowly, she steps back, admiring the work of the guard.

Behind her, a man approaches. Tall, with long black hair and dark, cobalt eyes, dressed in the standard Gale Force Uniform. Stopping, he salutes the woman.

"Captain" sneers the woman.

"Morrible…we have found it amongst the Witch's possessions in Kiamo Ko" reports the man in a gruff voice.

"Well…give it to me!" snarls Morrible.

Jumping, the man salutes Morrible before handing her a black leather bound book. The cover half cracked and the spine broken. And several of the pages half way out of the book, some crimpled beyond repair.

"The Grimmerie…at last" hisses the woman. Seductively, her thick, fat fingers brush against the leather cover. A shiver and her eyes snap back to the new Captain of the Guard. "Excellent job Timus…you are excused"

"Thank you Madame" bows Timus, before backing away.

Smiling, Morrible's fingers finger the cover, before sliding to the half torn edges of the book. A smile, and she cracks the book open.

Elphaba watches, as the smile slowly fades away from Morrible's fat lips, replaced by an angry scowl.

Snapping the book closed, Morrible angrily storms over to Elphaba's side. Reaching back, she cracks the book across Elphaba's face.

"What happened to the book!" roars Morrible.

"I…I haven't a clue to what your referring to" replies Elphaba weakly.

"What happened to the words? The spells etched deep into the pages!" snarls Morrible.

"Are you blind? The words are engraved deep into the pages" Rising her head up defiantly, and icy, crocodile smile pulls at the edges of her broken lips. "Perhaps in your old age your eyes have grown weak. Maybe you need glasses. I know this great optometrist in Munchkinland that can hook you up"

Growling, Madame Morrible's fingers clutch the leather tome, cracking the spine.

Smirking, Elphaba lifts her eyes towards the ceiling "I'm thinking…bubblegum pink" Slowly, she turns her gaze back to a very fuming Morrible. "It'll bring out the color in your eyes…make them dazzle"

Roaring, Morrible once again strikes Elphaba hard across the face with the book, and reaching out, grabs hard onto her bleeding face. Forcefully, she holds her still as she cracks the book open and shoves it closer to her face.

"Then explain this!" hisses Morrible.

A hard gasp slips past Elphaba's lips, for as Morrible had proclaimed, the pages of the Grimmerie were empty, the words etched into the pages, gone.

Frowning, Elphaba racked her brain, trying yet failing to come up with the answers to her quandary. After all, words just don't up and disappear!

Enraged, Morrible reaches up and wraps her thick fingers around Elphaba's throat, the other, grabs at her waist.

"I ask you again! Where are the spells contained in the-"but Madame Morrible's words die, once the feel of something vibrates against her fingertips.

Elphaba watches, stunned, as Morrible's eyes widen, for a power, an energy, not of the raven haired witch's, but of something else, pulsed against her fingers.

Slowly, the shock melts away, an evil, maniacal smile slides across the fish woman's lips. Icily, her eyes rise and stare menacingly back into confused chocolate.

"Oh…how positively wonderful" smirks Morrible.

"What…what in Oz are you getting at?" snarls Elphaba.

"Do you not know? Can you not feel it? The steady pulse of energy…of power…of life growing within you?" asks Morrible darkly.

"What!?" gasps Elphaba.

"Your with child my dear…and oh…the power held within this tiny life…it may surpass even your own powers…oh how delicious" cackles Morrible.

"Pregnant…I'm" stammers Elphaba.

"Yes my dear…your pregnant…congratulations" smiles Morrible. Wickedly, her thick fingers spread across Elphaba's abdomen, a flutter of long black eyelashes, and a low moan slips past the fish woman's lips. "So much power…oh how I can harness such magick…think of how easy it would be…wielding such power…why…all of Oz would fall before me!" cackles Morrible.

"You shall not touch my child!" roars Elphaba as she roughly jerks away.

"You are in no position to stop me my dear" smiles Morrible.

"You stay away from me and my child" snarls Elphaba.

"Oh and how are you going to stop me?"

"I'll stop you" snarls Elphaba.

"Ha! Like you could stop the guards from killing your lover…or the Animals?" asks Morrible.

Defeated, Elphaba's head slowly lowers towards the ground.

"Be warned child…once that child leaves your womb…it…shall be mine" laughs Morrible.

"No!" screams Elphaba.

"In nine months I shall return…and take the child once you birth it into this world…then…you'll meet the executioners block" laughs Morrible as she turns and slinks away.

"Never! You'll never take my child! Do you hear me Morrible! MORRIBLE!" screams Elphaba.


	5. Enter Atlas

I'll Protect You

Chapter 5

Enter Atlas

_AN: Thank you everyone who reviewed the last chapter! You all put a huge smile on my face! Yeah, Morrible evil, must die, oh but I promise, you'll hate her more as the story progresses. Lol. Thank you all! Huge shout outs go to the great ComingAndGoingByBubbles, the terrifice .5, the ever-sweet Elphaba'sGirl, The outrageously talented Maddy, Too sweet for words Diamondsonmyteeth, the One and Only (thank goodness!) Fae the Queen, and the fantabulous L8lzytnwer! Thank you all for your reviews and support! Huge hugs! Enjoy the chapter and God Bless!_

Morrible walked down the long, decrepit hallway, an icy smile pulling on her lips. Threatening shadows danced across the blood splattered walls, lurching, reaching for an unseen victim, and yet Morrible paid them no mind, for she was far to engrossed in her own twisted thoughts to pay them any attention.

She could hear Elphaba's screams echoing down the hall, and that alone, made Morrible's fat lips twist higher into an evil smirk. Absently, her hands rose and twisted together.

"I shall have your child Elphaba Thropp…_it _shall be mine"

"MORRIBBLE! YOU TWISTED SON-OF-A-FISH! COME BACK HERE!" screams Elphaba.

The raven haired witches body tensed, every muscle flexed, her arms rose, fighting to pull free from the chains, her legs kicked out behind her, and her back twisted in a sickeningly twisted position. Her hands clenched and unclenched in time with her rage, and yet no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't break free.

Her strength waned, her body goes limp, her arms dangle dead above her head, and her toes swing across the ground, the tips of her toes barely brushing the cracked stone beneath. Her long raven hair fell over her shoulders, veiling her face, and hiding the tears shimmering in her eyes.

Hard, shuddering breathes escaped her quivering lips. Her heart hurt, and her body ached. The pain from the whip, the beatings, all went numb, all she could feel, all she could focus on, was the agonizing pain throbbing within her heart.

It couldn't be so, there just had to be a mistake. There's no way she could be pregnant, and yet, she could feel it, a strange vibration washing over her, the feelings rippling throughout her body.

Weakly, her hand lowered and cupped her abdomen. A hard sob and burning tears streaked down her face. She could feel it, the soft, almost lull vibration of life, of power, emanating from within her body.

There was no denying it now, for she could feel it. A little life, now grew within her, and that only made her heart hurt all the more, for she would be birthing a child into this world, only to have it ripped away from her the moment it was born, and her Fiyero, the father of her child, flown away to heaven.

Ripples of hopelessness washed over her, making her body tremble and the tears to tumble down her red cheeks all the more.

"I'm so sorry baby" whispers Elphaba softly. "I'm so sorry!" cries out Elphaba.

Under the cloak of midnight, two figures swathed in capes and hoods, skimmed across the streets of the Emerald City, ducking and weaving through the tangled mess of alleys, hiding behind buildings and slipping further into the shadows. Every now and again, one or both would peeked their heads out of the corner of a building, before sprinting down another alley.

The beautiful emerald buildings shimmering in the silver moonlight soon became further and farther between. Dilapidated buildings made of quoxwood soon became the norm. Many had collapsed, others stood tipped on their foundation.

Turning, the two throw themselves against the corner of an abandoned Wheat Mill. Their heavy breathes filled the air. Slowly, the smaller of the figures peeks over the edge of the corner. No one, could be seen, the streets of the Shadow District were completely empty.

The full moon rose high above the abandoned Corn Exchange, illuminating the half destroyed room. Many of the pillars had fallen and broken apart, leaving a great gaping hole. Several of the siding had fallen off others had become infested with mold. Dark shadows fell over the Corn Exchange, making it look even more menacing then in the daylight hours. The image was haunting, making the smaller figure shiver slightly.

Pulling back, the figure presses their back against the buildings wall, a sigh and the figure turns to the other. Nodding, the two sprinted towards the Corn Exchange, their heads whipped back and forth, eyeing any movement from the shadows.

Reaching the door, the tallest of the group pressed their back against the side of the building. Slowly, their hand slid out and pressed hard against the door, half hanging on its hinges.

With a gentle push, the door creaks open. A small cadence of candlelight glowed further down the hallway, signaling to the two that indeed, someone was inside.

Nodding, the two slipped inside, and quietly closed the door behind them. Walking on their tip toes, the two descended down the hallway. The walls were half broken apart, mold and twisted vines of ivy covered the wall. The floor beneath them, missed several boards, and in some places, there were great gaping holes.

At the end of the hall, the two pressed themselves against the wall. The taller one slowly peeked his head around the corner.

The room was large, with boarded up windows. A large crate served as the table, with two smaller ones on either side. Silver candelabra sat in the center of the box, the candles lit, and the flames dancing eerily in the darkness, casting menacing shadows to splay across the walls. Two silver plates were on either side, with forks and knifes. Food, the cloaked figure couldn't figure what exactly, steamed on the plates, and two silver chalices on either side. A half decrepit bed, sat pushed back in the far corner, the sheets thin, the stitching lose, with holes in various places. The mattress looked stained, with what the figure didn't want to know.

A man, sat perched on one of the boxes, tall, with a strong, muscular built and sandy brown hair tied back by a leather strap. His face was strong, with soft, delicate emerald eyes. His black shirt seemed to stretch across his muscular physique.

"Fae...is that you?" called the man. Oz, even his voice sounded smooth and exotic.

Suddenly, the man jumped to his feet, and reaching towards his belt, unsheathed his sword and pointed it towards the dark hallway. His eyes narrowed, and his lips curled into a menacing sneer.

"Who's there? Show yourself immediately!" demands the man.

"We mean you no harm" replies the taller figure.

"How can I believe such strife when you hide in the shadows?" snarls the man.

"Were friends…we know of the emerald witch" replies the taller figure.

"You think me a fool? The Gale Force march through these streets, disguised as a rebel or friend of the rebels…this could all be a trick!" growls the man.

"I assure you…this is no trick…we are not associated with the Gale Force, nor have we ever"

"Then come into the light so I may see for myself" demands the man, his voice hard, yet there still held an edge of menace.

Slowly, the two cloaked figures step out of the shadows. The man, still not convinced, points the tip of the sword at the taller ones chest as they approach.

"Show your faces!" demands the man.

Slowly, a black gloved hand rises out of the folds of the cloak, rise and curl around the edge of the hood. And in one grand flourish, flips the hood of the cloak down to reveal their face.

"Oh my Oz! It's hideous!" gasps the man.

"Thanks" mutters the cloaked figure.

"Fiyero stop…" admonishes the smaller one. Like Fiyero, the smaller one's hands rise and flip the hood of her cloak down, revealing her face to the man.

For a second, the man stared, entranced by the blonde beauty standing before him. Her golden curls glowed in the candlelight, and the deep cerulean in her eyes shimmered. And though, she glared at this man, this Fiyero with such menace, he still couldn't help but admire her delicate beauty.

"Who are you?" asks the man suspiciously.

"I'm Glinda the Good Witch of the North" trills Glinda, before twirling her skirts.

The man stared puzzled at the woman, dumbstruck, and his mouth agape. She was beautiful yes, but a little to airy for his liking. He liked her beauty, but Oz, he wanted a woman who at least had a brain.

"And you?" asks the man after a moment of silence.

"Fiyero"

"Fiyero…the Captain of the Guard! What are you doing here! Come to take me away! I'll have you know I've been trained in several techniques of the sword!" roars the man.

"Former Captain of the Gale Force" replies Fiyero calmly.

"Former?" asks the man confused.

"It was all a rouse for me to get into the palace and find out exactly what Morrible and the Wizard's plans were…and a means of locating the woman I loved" replies Fiyero.

"The woman you…you mean Fae?" asks the man. Slowly, he lowers his sword, but still kept his guard up, he still didn't trust this man, this Fiyero yet.

"You…how do you know that name?" gasps Fiyero.

"Fae? It's her codename for the Resistance…though only a select few actually knew her real name…myself included" smiles the man.

"Are you Atlas?" asks Glinda at last, a little put off at first for being ignored.

"Who's asking?" asks Atlas suspiciously.

"I am…Glinda the Good"

"The Wizard's Grand Vizier?" chuckles Atlas. "You who _personally _works close to the Wizard and Morrible!?" laughs the man.

"In name yes…but I work for a higher cause" replies Glinda through gritted teeth. She hated being mocked she loathed it more than someone who wore couldn't color coordinate their clothes with their nails. I mean for Ozsakes! It wasn't that hard!

"How so?" asks Atlas, as he wipes a tear from his eye.

"I work for the common good…for what my Elphie believed in" replies Glinda hotly.

"Right…and I'm the son of Kumbricia…give me a break" laughs the man.

"It's true!" whines Glinda. Angrily, she places her hands on her hips and stomps her foot in annoyance.

"Sure thing you're _Goodness_" bows the man in a mocking gesture. "And I suppose all those pretty speeches regarding the Wicked Witch and the evils of the Animals were not of your doing?"

She was about to retort, but stopped. Ashamed, Glinda hung her head. It was true she had taken the coward's way out that day in the attic, when the guards surrounded her. She had caved to the Wizard's promises of fame, of the popularity she had thirsted for, for so long. And at that time, she cared not for who she hurt, nor the truths twisted into lies, spilling from her glistening lips. All she cared for, all she wanted was the admiration of the people. And that had come at a terrible price, for now her Elphie was now suffering for her selfish wanton desires.

"Born from selfish desires" replies Glinda softly. Slowly, she lifts her head up, her soft, cerulean eyes shimmers with tears and her lip trembles. "I was stupid and so naive back then. I thought the wants of my own desires, were more important than that of the greater good. Then that of the people…of Elphie's…I hurt her more than anyone here in Oz…and I'm truly sorry"

"Glin" whispers Fiyero.

"But this is my penance…my way of asking and hopefully receiving forgiveness for all the wrongs I have committed against Elphaba…the people…the Animals who suffer day and night…with no reprieve" continues Glinda, her voice growing stronger.

"I see" is all Atlas says. Turning, he steps over the crate he had been sitting in before and plops down, one hand rubbing his chin as he eyes the two.

"Then Atlas I am…why have you sought me?" asks Atlas.

"We desperately need yours and that of the Resistances help" replies Fiyero, stepping forward. He didn't like this man, he didn't know why. I mean after all, he just met the person. But there was something about him that he didn't like.

"You seek the help of me and the brethren? Why?" Atlas asks as he tips the edge of the chalice to his lips and takes a huge gulp of wine.

"One of the members of your brethren has been captured and is currently imprisoned within the walls of Southstairs…we beseech you please to help free her" cries Glinda.

"Who?" asks Atlas, though he feared he already knew.

"The one you call Fae" replies Fiyero.

"Elphaba's been captured! But…how?" asks Atlas shocked.

"She surrendered herself to the Wizard…after she thought…" starts Fiyero.

"Oh so you're the Fiyero she's always been talking about…hmmm…funny…I've always pictured you a little more….muscular" replies Atlas.

"Muscular!"

"Well you're a prince are you not? Isn't there a requirement to be…I don't know…bulkier in muscles or something?" asks Atlas.

"No" growls Fiyero through clenched teeth.

"You know Elphie so well?" replies Glinda. Her question was more of a statement than an actual question. For like Fiyero, she didn't much care for this Atlas guy. There was something about him she didn't like, nor did she care for the way he talked about Elphie.

"_Personally _speaking yes…I found her in the woods, half starved to death and deathly ill…if I hadn't found her…she would have died. I carried her back to the Resistances hidden base, and took care of her…nursed her back to health…after she had gotten better, she had decided to stay and I trained her in and spoke to the Elder One's regarding allowing her to stay. They agreed, but had assigned her safety, her life to me" replies Atlas, a faraway look in his eyes, which didn't go unnoticed by Fiyero or Glinda.

"You became partners?" asks Glinda.

"In more ways than one" chuckles Atlas.

"What do you mean by that!" spats Fiyero. Oz, the more he stood with this man, the more he didn't like him. All he wanted to do was punch him in his smug face.

"Well…the Elder One's had charged me with keeping and protecting her life. I became her guardian…we went out on many assignments together…some easy…some hard. I had been wounded, protecting her from a battalion of Gale Soldiers and had been shot pretty bad. Elphaba transported us here to the Corn Exchange where she tended to my wounds…and healed the more severe bullet wounds…and during that time…we fell in love…I kissed her, just as she was struggling to break the fever ravaging my body" smiles Atlas.

"You. Kissed. Fae?" seethes Fiyero.

"I thought I was dying…it just seemed right…anyways…the fever broke and I started to eventually heal…our love only blossomed from there on. We made the Corn Exchange our little "home away from home" so to speak…we'd meet here…every night…have dinner and talk…then make love in the moonlight…oh Oz she was good"

"Why you" starts Fiyero, but stops, feeling Glinda's hand press against his chest.

"I loved her so much. I had hoped to propose to her tonight…that is…until you two showed up" replies Atlas, returning his attention back to a very steamed Fiyero, and an equally pissed off Glinda.

Fiyero or Glinda couldn't fault Elphaba for falling in love, or carrying on a romantic relationship with someone, especially one who had saved her life not long after defying the Wizard. After all, she had gone so long without any human contact, and those who did dare near her, screamed and ran away.

An ache, rippled across Fiyero's heart, knowing that his Fae had bed another before him, the sting of the fact that her virginity, her purity had been given to another, hurt even more. And though it hurt, he still couldn't bring himself to be angry, after all, _he _himself had been engaged to Glinda, and had lived with her in the Emerald Palace. And to be fair, there had been many nights when he and Glinda took to the sheets.

"You…you were going to propose…to Elphie?" asks Glinda shocked.

"I love her…she's the most beautiful woman I have ever seen…she's an angel…a saint…an exotic beauty with the purest of hearts and a soul of pure light…selfless…and courageous…putting the needs of others before her own…now that's a woman any man would be proud to call wife" smiles Atlas. Absently, his hand lowered and cupped his pocked, a motion, that didn't go unnoticed by Fiyero or Glinda.

"I see" is all Fiyero at last. Straightening, he glares menacing back at Atlas. "Will you help us break her free from Southstairs then?"

"Can't the oh so great Captain of the Guard set her free? Surly you can sway your men to let her go?" chuckles the man mockingly.

"_First _of all" snarls Fiyero as he takes a menacing step towards Atlas. "I'm the _former _Captain of the Guard remember? I've been labeled a traitor and sentenced to hang until I died…I had been beaten by my men for disgracing not only my uniform…but the Wizard as well…Secondly…all of Oz believes I'm dead. I just can't go trouncing up to the guards at Southstairs and demand for Fae's release! They'd either throw me in the cells as well or set me ablaze!"

"Alright…no need to get your pants in a twist" laughs Atlas. "I see your point your _highness_…but like you…I cannot go trouncing up to the gates either…I'm a wanted man…a fugitive like Fae…I'd do no good for Fae if I were caught as well nor to our brotherhood"

"If you truly love Fae…then you'll do this" snarls Fiyero.

"Don't you dare threaten my love for her" snarls Atlas, as he turns and storms over to Fiyero, both men standing now toe to toe. "I love her more than life itself! I would die for her!"

"Then help us free her from Southstairs" replies Fiyero calmly. Inwardly, he didn't want to enlist this man in helping to free _his _Fae free. But he knew that neither him, nor Glinda, were strong enough to break her free on their own. They needed him, and the brethren.

Glinda watches the two men stand toe to toe, their chests pushing against the other, and their noses bumping. The two glared menacing at the other, two men, who loved the raven haired witch.

"Please" replies Glinda softly.

Startled, Atlas turns and stares confused back into soft cerulean.

Glinda stands trembling before him, her fingers laces in a silent prayer against her chest. Her lips trembled and tears shimmered in her eyes.

"Please…please help me free my Elphie…she's suffering there…please" whispers Glinda.

"Fae stated before that the brethren were family…so prove her love…her devotion to the cause is right and help us free her" adds Fiyero.

Slowly, Atlas's muscles and his body relax, and the heat in his eyes fades, and softens. Closing his eyes, his hand reaches up and cups the back of his head.

"We are family…we protect our members and leave no man behind" replies Atlas, reciting the vow taken when initiated into the Resistance. The same vow, Elphaba took when she was accepted in.

"So…you'll help us?" asks Glinda hopefully.

"I shall see what I can do. It will take a few days" replies Atlas at last.

"A few days! Fae doesn't have a few days! We need to break her out now!" gasps Fiyero in desperation.

"I understand Fiyero…but you must understand…I must go the Elder One's and plead my case…t_hey _are the ones who shall give the authorization not I…I'm sorry…but it's out of my hands" answers Atlas softly.

"It takes the decision of the Elders to convince the other members to go and save one of their own?" growls Fiyero in rage.

"You have to understand Fiyero…what you are asking of us…is a lot"

"I'm asking you to save the woman you claim to love! A member of the Resistance! A member of your family!" spats Fiyero.

"You're also asking for the members of the Resistance…who have only been able to stay alive and safe…to come out of hiding and storm the ground of the Emerald Palace and break into their almost impenetrable prison of Southstairs! We maintained our numbers through discretion and secrecy…we hide in the shadows…never to be seen…a phantom warrior for the greater good" retorts Atlas.

"Your ideals will kill Fae" snarls Fiyero.

"You obviously don't know Fae very well" smirks Atlas.

"I beg your pardon!"

"Fae is strong…she will not allow the guards in Southstairs to break her" answers Atlas, before Fiyero can even finish his rant.

Satisfied with the silence, Atlas gives Fiyero one last nod, before turning, and with a whirl of his cloak, the candles on the table snuff out, casting the room in darkness. A flash, and the plates, silver wear and food vanish. One last wisp of silver smoke and the candles disappear.

Fiyero watches, as the figure of Atlas, slowly slinks through the room in the darkness, towards the window. His hands reach out and grasp onto the half broken window, and with one push, throws the window open.

"And what if she can't?" asks Fiyero darkly.

Stilling, Atlas doesn't turn one hand grasps the edge of the window, the other hangs outside. One leg straddles the sill, the other, presses hard against the half broken boards.

Sighing, he turns and stares back at Fiyero.

"Then you must Hope that the flame of life…of her strength, does not snuff out…that's she's able to keep that flame burning…until we arrive" replies Atlas softly.

"Wait!" cries Glinda, as Atlas makes his way out of the window. "How will we know?"

A soft smile pulls on the edge of Atlas's lips. Slowly, he turns and stares at the silver moon, shimmering high in the Western sky. Small wisps of gray clouds veil over the surface, casting shadows to dance across the land.

"Just look to the Western Sky" is all Atlas says, before disappearing.


	6. Shadows Dancing

I'll Protect

You

Chapter 6

Shadows Dancing

_AN: Wow, again I'm must blown away by the number of reviews for this story! You guys have really made my day/night! Thank you all so much! Really from the bottom of my heart, thank you. If it weren't for fans like you, myself and other talented authors wouldn't be here, so thank you so much! Huge shout outs go to guest reviewer! Thank you so much for the review! Your awesome! The ever adorable ComingAndGoingByBubble! I'm so glad you're enjoying this story! A review coming from an author like you is like winning a million bucks! Seriously! Thank you! The sweet and another very talented author L8lzytwner, girl your reviews are hilarious to read! Thank you so much! Hugs! Elphaba'sGirl; a talented author, seriously guys read her stuff! Your review was so awesome to read! You're such a peach! Thank you so much! ShanTvBroadway, I absolutely love your avatar! So cute! Thank you so much for the review! You rock! Fae the Queen, a very talented author (read her stuff, her stories are soo good! Especially A Father and a Home! Thank you so much for the review and have fun on your trip! Varia, lol, I loved your reviews! Dog fight woof! Lol. Thank you so much! Huge hugs! Maddy, a very talented little author indeed you are, lol, thank you so much for the review! And yeah, totally screwed up that whole line but oh well. Lol. Thank you! Diamondsonmyteeth, love your screen name! Thank you so much for the review and your very welcome! Lol. Thank you and take care!_

_ Alright, new chapter, more drama. I promise, this will be a Fiyeraba! Thank you all again and God Bless! New chapter coming soon!_

Hours passed since the guards had left her cell; a satisfied smirk on each one of their faces. A congratulatory slap on the back, and the men one by one tucked the tails of their Gale Force uniforms once more beneath the beltline of their pants. The creak of the door, followed by a hollow crash, and Elphaba once again, is left alone, in her agony and despair.

A cadence of heartbreak, of pain crashed against her chest, shattering what remained of her heart. And taking in a shuddering breath, Elphaba weakly curled further inward.

Trembling, her thin legs curled tight against her chest, hiding her breasts from the wondering gaze of the full moon, shimmering down like starlight into her prison cell, washing away the shadows. The silver light bathed her body in its ethereal light, illuminating every scar, every bruise, the violent kiss of the whip and of the cruelties bestowed upon her by not only the Gale Force Officers, but of Morrible as well.

The small, measly fragments of her dress barely covered her body, revealing the elegant cut of her thighs, graceful arch of her back, and the exotic cut of her legs. Her long raven hair spilled over her broken shoulders, falling in cascading waves of ebony silk down her back and billows across the floor.

A hard sob, and Elphaba lifts her eyes towards the cast iron bars, loneliness, despair, emptiness shimmered within her dark chocolate eyes; listless, void of life, of light, a mere shadow of the woman she once was.

Unconsciously, her arms wound tight across her abdomen, her fingers splayed, the tips pressing gently against her womb. Shuddering, Elphaba's eyes flicker down towards her taught stomach. She could still feel the slight vibrant pulse of life, beat against her fingers, and that alone, broke her heart all the more.

She had lost so much, her name, her freedom, her father and sister, for their deaths still hung heavy over her heart. The disenchantment of the Animals she had sworn to fight for, to protect, the love of her life…her Fiyero, and now the innocent child growing within her.

Slowly she casted her eyes towards the western sky, where the pearl of the night shimmered bright in the symphony of the night, a soft wind blew, kissing her inflamed skin. The sweetened breeze wafted down her broken body, rippling down her long raven hair and making it ripple and billow in the silver light.

A soft caress of moonlight and her long black lashes flutter open; the ends shimmered with unshed tears, she stared out at the moon, a hidden longing, ached within her heart.

Was it but a few days ago, when she and Fiyero were alone in the Great Gillikin Forest, holding each other close, tasting each other's lips, giving in to their insatiable hunger to touch, to feel the other? If she closed her eyes and concentrated hard enough, she could still feel Fiyero's soft fingers trail down the elegant slope of her neck, down her taught stomach, and up once more to caress her cheek within the palm of his hands. All the while, kissing her with a ferocity she dared not dream ever existed; at least not for a lowly creature such as herself.

"Just for this moment…as long as your mine…come be how you want to, and see how bright we shine! Borrow the moonlight…until it is through!" cries out Elphaba. Weakly, she reaches her pale, broken fingers out towards the moonlight.

A blink, and a misty image of Fiyero, smiling down at her, reaching for her, appears; mirrored across the moon's silver surface, before her eyes.

_Fae…_

"And know…I'll be here…holding you" whispers Elphaba brokenly. Slowly, her fingers curl, the edges of her nails pressing against the palm of her hand. Weakly, she crumbles to the ground, the glass in her eyes watches, as Fiyero's form slowly dissolves like mist upon a pond, from the surface of the moon.

"As long as you're…" trials off Elphaba, unable to finish, her voice choked with tears.

Long black lashes fluttered closed, tears like shimmering crystals crested at the edge of her eyes, and spilled like glittering stars down her cheeks. A sob and Elphaba buries her head down into the blood soaked ground beneath her.

Echoing footsteps, followed by movement catches Elphaba's attention. Straightening, her dark chocolate eyes peer into the darkness, the same rage, defiance shimmers within. She would not let the soldiers nor Morrible see her cry. She wouldn't give them that satisfaction of seeing her broken, and defeated.

"Come back for more?" growls Elphaba darkly. "I would have thought your puny excuse for manhood would have been satisfied the last time…though…with how flimsy they appeared the last time…I'm not surprised you'd be back"

Hard breathes echo throughout the hallway, beating like a tepid down beat of a drum in her ears. Growling, Elphaba slammed her fists down onto the ground, and raising her head defiantly, glared at the small flicker of a shadow, standing but a few feet away.

"Gaping at the _green _monstrosity? Or are you debating how to get that pathetic excuse you call a dick up? Are we lacking the masculine strength to actual force an erection…or are do you suffer from a form of erectile dysfunction?" seethes Elphaba.

She could tell the figure standing in the shadows, was a man, for he stood tall, a definite line of smooth muscles half hidden beneath his outfit.

"Well…out with it!" snaps Elphaba, not enjoying the silence, nor the stares. "What shall it be then…rough or rougher…pounded against the wall…what! But I warn you sir…no matter what you do…I will not bow to you, nor will I submit or give you the satisfaction of crying out!"

"Fae" came a timid response.

Stunned, Elphaba straightened, a motion she quickly regretted. Wincing, she forced the muscles in her beaten back to relax. And though her stance wavered, the searing heat in her eyes did not falter.

"Who are you to address me so?" growls Elphaba.

Slowly, the figure steps out of the darkness, the light of the silver moon, washes over his body, the shadows fall away. A man stood but a few feet away, his entire body hidden beneath the heavy folds of an ebony cloak, a large hood, masked his face.

A hand rose, the tips skimming across the edge of the hood, and in one grand flourish, grasps the edge and flips the hood back, allowing the fabric to pool around his thick neck.

Elphaba's eyes widened, and her mouth dropped open. Her heart stilled, and blood pounded behind her ears. Never, in her wildest imaginations, would she ever believe to behold the sight of her former lover once again.

"A…Atlas" breathes Elphaba.

"So it is true…you've surrendered yourself to Morrible and the Wizard?" asks Atlas, his voice held an edge of accusation, of disappointment.

Lowering her gaze, she turned away from Atlas's dissatisfied gaze, for she didn't want to see the disappointment, of sadness, shimmering within his majestic emerald eyes.

"How did you know I was here?" asks Elphaba lowly.

"I could feel it…I could feel you…the vibration of your heart breaking…your soul shattering…I could feel your pain" starts Atlas. Slowly, he made his way towards the bars, his emerald eyes never leaving Elphaba's writhing form. It broke his heart, seeing his emerald angel so broken, so lost in her anguish. "I had to come and find you…to make sure you were alright"

"I" starts Elphaba, still not wanting, nor daring to look into Atlas's eyes. She knew he loved her, and yet, she had betrayed him, by running of with the Resistances sworn enemy; the Captain of the Guard.

"Your vibrations led me here" continues Atlas.

"How did you get in here?" whispers Elphaba brokenly.

"Need you ask that?" chuckles Atlas.

"No…I suppose not" sighs Elphaba. Slowly, she turned to stare brokenly into Atlas's eyes, pain, shimmered within her dark, chocolate eyes. "Atlas…I'm"

"You don't need to apologize Fae…we all fall every now and again…the important thing is that your safe…and alive" interrupts Atlas, as he gracefully slides to his knees.

"I'm not" chokes out Elphaba.

His eyes soften. Gently, he reaches through the bars and cups Elphaba's bruised cheek. A wince crosses his face, seeing the violent bruise marring her elegant cheek, staining her ethereal skin a blistering blue, and fading to a darkened purple.

"Fae…I know not what led you to this hell…but you can't stay here, you have to pick yourself up and find a way to break free…before they destroy you" pleads Atlas.

"There's nothing left for me to live for" chokes out Elphaba as she weakly shakes her head.

"There's me" offers Atlas.

Gasping, Elphaba's eyes lift and stare wide back into soft emerald. She could see the sincerity sparkling within his eyes, the love, and it only broke her heart all the more. She loved him yes, but not as fiercely as she loved Fiyero, for he was her soul mate, the other half of her heart.

"There's me Fae…I can take care of you…love you and protect you…make you happy" replies Atlas softly.

"Atlas" argues Elphaba in a hushed whisper.

"I love you Fae" interrupts Atlas. "I've loved you since the first night I found you alone…near death in the forest…I can make you happy…heal your heart and give you the life you've always wanted…what you've always desired"

"Atlas" whispers Elphaba weakly. Slowly, broken emerald fingers rise and trembling, slid through the bars of the cell and cup Atlas's face. Closing his eyes, he absently nuzzles his cheek against the softness of her palm. "You know I can't"

Shocked, Atlas's eyes snap open and turn to gaze back into broken chocolate. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, his Fae giving up? Could the horrors experienced here in Southstairs truly broken Fae's Will?

"Yes you can Fae…you have the magick…you have the skills to break free from this imprisonment" pleads Atlas.

"I've got nothing more to live for Atlas" whispers Elphaba brokenly.

"Yes you do Fae…you have the Resistance…the cause of the Animals…and…you…you have me" Atlas's voice trails off at the end.

"I'm sorry Atlas" whispers Elphaba breathlessly. Tears flood her eyes, for she knew that once the truths spilled from her lips, would not only break her heart, but that of Atlas's as well.

"Sorry…for what?" whispers Atlas, his voice quivers, for in the back of his mind, he already knew what she was about to say.

"I'm so sorry…for leading you on…for as long as I had" breathes Elphaba, her voice shaky, and heavy with tears.

"Leading me?" asks Atlas.

"I never truly loved you Atlas…I…I thought I did…but…in truth…my heart had already belonged to another" confesses Elphaba weakly.

"The _Captain _of the Guard?" growls Atlas.

"How?" gasps Elphaba.

"It doesn't matter how I know…what matters is that you love a man who died protecting your life…and this is how you honor his memory…by surrendering yourself to the enemy…allowing them to beat your body and rape you of your dignity! Of your soul!" snarls Atlas. In truth, he was mostly enraged at the fact that once again, his Fae had rejected him for another.

Though, he quickly regretted his words, seeing the hurt, the pain, mingled in rage burning within her eyes, and for a moment, he feared she would slap him.

She was about too, for she had already raised her hand up, ready to smack the man she once loved, who she once bed during her nights in the Resistance when she believed the man who truly held her heart, bed another.

Slowly, her features soften, the anger fades from her eyes and weakly, she collapses down to the ground, her head turned away from Atlas, staring empty at the ground. Her long raven hair fell over her shoulders, darkening her appearance.

To Atlas, she looked like a broken angel, her wings shattered, as she was casted out of heaven's light.

"I'm sorry Fae" replies Atlas softly.

"You needn't apologize Atlas…not for speaking the truth" answers Elphaba back, her voice hoarse, and heavy with tears.

"Fae" whispers Atlas. Gently, he reaches through the bars, the tips of his fingers glide beneath her chin. Tenderly, he turns her head, until broken chocolate stare once more into soft emerald. "I know you're in pain…but can't…can't you let me in? To heal your heart and replace what has been shredded?"

"Atlas" whispers Elphaba.

Weakly, she rises and wincing, leans closer to the bars. Atlas slowly leans closer, until his forehead presses against the cast iron bars of the cell separating him from his love.

"Please Fae…let me in? Let me heal your broken heart" whispers Atlas.

She could feel the heat tingle against his fingertips, making her shiver and quake. His sweetened breath wafted across her skin, and her heart beat fast within her chest. Absently, her eyes fluttered closed as she leaned closer to Atlas's lips. A pause and she presses her lips against his.

Her heart quickened in her chest, and blood pounded behind her ears. A strange tingling rippled down her body, filling her with warmth she dared not believe to feel ever again. Lost in the bliss, her arms rose and entwined around Atlas's neck, pulling him further into the kiss.

Gently, Atlas's arms wound tenderly around Elphaba's waist. Inwardly, he cringed, feeling her broken ribs poke through her taught skin, the feel of her shredded flesh glide across his arms. It made him shudder, and an anger to burn deep within his heart.

_Fae…_

Hard footsteps approach the prison cell; the heavy leather clomps of the Gale Force boots rang in Elphaba's ears and for a moment, she panicked.

Quickly, her arms fell from around Atlas's neck her hands rose and pushed gently against his chest, breaking the kiss.

"Fae?" asks Atlas confused.

"A guard is coming" whispers Elphaba.

"Let them come" growls Atlas, his gaze darkens as his hand lowers and clutch the hilt of his sword. "I'll tear those bastards apart with my bare hands"

He was about to unsheathe his sword when an emerald hand lowers and rests on top of his, stilling his movement. Shocked, Atlas's eyes snap back to stare confused into sparkling chocolate.

"You'll do no good being captured as well…the Resistance needs you" warns Elphaba.

"As they need you too" retorts Atlas.

"You are one of the High Temples in the Council…they can't lose you and you know that"

He couldn't argue with that. Reluctantly, his hand loosens around the hilt of his sword.

"Go Atlas…continue the cause…keep the hope alive" replies Elphaba gently, her hand still resting on top of Atlas's curl slightly.

"Not without you"

The footsteps grow louder, and Elphaba knew they didn't have much time left, before the Guard would find him. Tears fall from her eyes, as her thumb lovingly glides over Atlas's knuckles.

"Atlas…if you truly love me…then you'll let me go" whispers Elphaba softly.

"What!? No Fae…no you can't ask me such a thing! I won't!...I refuse!"

"Please Atlas…I only bring about Death and destruction…I killed the man I truly loved…and I couldn't bare it…if I lost you as well" cries Elphaba.

"You won't lose me Fae…not now nor ever…I _will _find a way to break you free from this place…and we'll be together again…forever" Gently Atlas gathers Elphaba's hands in his own. A frown flickers across his face, for he could not feel it, the love that once vibrated through her hands, whenever they touched.

"A foolish promise…one that you cannot make…nor keep" replies Elphaba softly.

At that moment, his heart broke, for he now could see it, feel it. She didn't love him. Not before, nor ever. Her heart belonged to another, and no matter how hard he tried, he wouldn't, couldn't come between that love. No matter how hard he tried.

Clenching his jaw, he stared darkly back into Elphaba's darkened gaze.

"You will be free again…and you _will _love me again Fae…I promise you this…for our love is forever…no matter what you say…ours is meant to last" growls Atlas.

Elphaba was about to protest, when Atlas crashes his lips against her, silencing her words. Closing her eyes, she allowed a few tears of remorse, to slip through her lids. She would shed a tear for this man, lost in a love that didn't belong to him.

A pregnant pause and Atlas rises and with a grand sweep of his cloak, disappears in the shadows, leaving Elphaba alone once more.

"Atlas" whispers Elphaba softly.

She's broken from her thoughts by the sound of the guard entering her cell. Instinctively, Elphaba backs up, her darkened gaze glaring up at the man, standing before her, a maniacal smile tugging at the sides of his thin lips.

A creak and the door slammed open. Maniacally, the guard steps in. One hand remains clenched around his pistol, the other grasps a silver plate.

"And what do I owe the pleasure of _this _visit" hisses Elphaba.

A smirk and the guard roughly slid the plate of steaming food towards her.

Elphaba scrunches up her nose, as she eyes the contents, steaming before her. Thoughts, suspicious flicker within her mind, poison, was this a trick for her to lower her guard, allowing the Soldier standing before her to stomp on her later as she reaches for the plate.

Screwing up her face, Elphaba lifts her head up defiantly at the guard, her gaze hardens, as she grinds her teeth. Slowly, her lips curl into a mischievous smile.

"What no slope? What kind of place is this that the guards serve the prisoners actual food and not pigs vomit?" asks Elphaba sarcastically.

"Special orders by Morrible" sneers the guard.

"Of course" mutters Elphaba beneath her breath. "How _so kind _of her Wickedness to allow me real food instead of the entrails you normally give to those wrongly thrown and tormented in Southstairs"

"I'd watch that pretty mouth of yours" warns the guard.

"You think my mouth is pretty? Man how much lay have you gotten?" asks Elphaba.

Angrily, the guard strikes Elphaba hard across the face, and crashing to the ground, the guard rounds on the raven haired witch. Reaching out, the guard tangles his gloved hands in Elphaba's long raven hair and with a hard yank, forces her head up.

"Or I'll tear it off you" growls the man.

"You. Don't. Scare. Me" hisses Elphaba through clenched teeth.

"Your strong…I'll give you that…but let's see how strong you are once you face the bonfires" sneers the guard.

"Sounds cozy" smiles Elphaba.

Enraged, the guard slams Elphaba's head down on the ground, and spitting on her, turns and slams the door shut, before storming away.

"What no wine!" quips Elphaba as she rises on her arms.

A growl and the guard disappear down the long, dark hallway, leaving Elphaba alone once more.

Eyeing the food, she grabs the plate and hurls it against the wall. A satisfied smirk, slides across her lips, hearing the plate shatter. She wasn't a fool. She knew the reason behind the descent meals, and that alone enraged her even more.

Slowly, her head lowers, and her hand rises and cups her abdomen.

"Don't worry baby…I _won't _let that _carp _get her filthy hands on you" whispers Elphaba. "I'll die first before I _ever _let her get her grubby hands on you…my sweet angel"

Back in the Throne room, the Wizard sits upon his throne, his eyes casted down to the palms of his hand. Identical emerald bottles rest in either palm. A faraway look, shimmers in his eyes. Slowly, his hands close around the bottles.

"Could it be?" asks the Wizard to himself.

"You're Ozness"

Startled, the Wizard jumps in his chair and hastily stuffs both bottles in his pockets.

"Madame Morrible…what news of the Witch?" asks the Wizard.

"She will not speak…nor will she tell me the location of the spells" answers Morrible.

"I see" sighs the Wizard. Absently, his hands finger the bottle hidden in the pockets of his jacket.

"Is something bothering you you're Ozness?" queries Madame Morrible.

"What…no"

"Are you sure? You've been acting strangely since the Wicked Witch surrendered herself"

` "I assure you Madame…I'm perfectly fine" growls the Wizard.

"It couldn't have anything to do with the bottle you found on the Witch's possession…would it?" asks Morrible slyly.

"The bottle…how" starts the Wizard.

"Please…I've seen you holding those bottles staring at them as if they hold a secret you cannot crack" snorts Morrible.

Slowly, the Wizard pulls out the bottles and shows them to Madame Morrible. There was no use in trying to deny it.

"It's just…I've only given one of these bottles to another…and…and that was twenty-one years ago" replies the Wizard softly.

"Who?" asks Morrible.

"A woman…married to some Governor or priest of Munchkinland…he had been away…and she had allowed me to enter into her home…we fell in love and carried on a lifelong love affair…until…"

"You were summoned here to the Palace of Emeralds?" asks Morrible.

"Yes"

"May I ask…who was the maiden?" asks Morrible, as she takes a tentative step towards the throne.

"Her name was Melena Thropp…a beauty if ever there was"

"And…what happened to her?" asks Morrible.

"I don't know…I assumed she had gone on with her life…with her husband…forgetting all about me…but that's until" trials off the Wizard as his eyes lower to the bottle.

"Melena Thropp! I know that name!" gasps Morrible.

"You…you do?" asks the Wizard stunned.

"Well not personally…but I know of her daughters…two in fact…one born green by unknown reasons…another born crippled…from what I heard…Melena died soon after birthing the youngest of the Thropp sisters" explains Morrible.

"Born green?" asks the Wizard frowning.

"Yes…their father saw it as a sin…he horribly abused the child…even as she grew…he abused her both mentally and physically" explains Morrible.

"How…how could a father…" trials off the Wizard. It enraged him, hearing of how a parent, a father no less, could beat and abuse their own child, a daughter no less! It sickened him.

"He saw her as a sin your Ozness…he blamed her for their mother's death and for the crippling of her sister" explains Morrible.

"How…how do you know this?" asks the Wizard.

"My dear Wizard…that girl…attended Shiz University and as HeadShiztress…it was my duty to know all the dirty little secrets" smiles Morrible.

Slowly, the Wizard holds up the bottle high into the light, casting fragments of emerald green to splay across his face.

For a moment, Morrible gasped, for she could see it, even in that brief flickering moment. Inwardly, she kicked herself for not seeing it before.

"Your Ozness…that child…grew to become Oz's greatest enemy" explains Morrible slowly.

"You mean?" gasps the Wizard.

"The Wicked Witch of the West yes…is the bastard child of Melena and Frexspar Thropp"

"Could she be?" asks the Wizard, as he eyes the bottle again.

"The similarities are not hard to see…she shares some of your features your Ozness" answers Morrible.

"Oh my Oz!" cries out the Wizard. Slowly, he lowers the bottle and presses it against his chest. "What have I done…I've condemned my daughter to a life filled with hell and torment!"

"You can still make it right you're Ozness" supplies Morrible.

"How…she hates me…you've seen it in her eyes…she'll never forgive me now" sobs the Wizard.

"I know a spell, which can enable you to fix the ties once severed by your hands…a chance to begin a new and have the child…the daughter you have always longed for" smiles Morrible.

"A spell…what will it do?" asks the Wizard.

"It will heal old wounds" is all Morrible says.

A figure steps into the Throne room. Sensing its presence, Morrible whips around and points a menacing finger at the figures direction.

"Who are you and how did you enter the Wizard's Throne room undetected?" snarls Morrible, a twitch of the eye and black and dark purple lightning crackles between the old woman's fingers.

The figure stood tall before Morrible and the Wizard, its face hidden by a heavy hood, and the rest of their body, hidden beneath the thick folds of a cloak.

Slowly, the figures dark gloved hands rise in a gesture of peace.

"I mean you no harm" replies the man darkly.

"Then why are you here trespassing?" snarls Morrible.

"I've come with an proposition…that's all" declares the figure.

"Oh?" asks Morrible. Slowly, she lowers her hand, the lightning vanishes. Dark swirls of gray and ash rise from the tips of her fingers, and fade into the light. "And what is that?"

"I can offer you the whereabouts of the Resistance base…the leaders and the secret trenches where the Elder One's hide" offers the figure.

"In exchange for?" asks Morrible.

"The ending of the crucifixion of the Animals…and the raven haired witch's heart"

"You wish us to rip the Wicked Witch's heart out and hand it to you? A bit morbid don't you think?" scoffs the Wizard frowning. He really didn't like this man, especially with him threatening _his _daughter.

"No…you misunderstand…I wish not for any harm to come to her…I only wish her freedom and for her love" replies the man darkly.

"You're in love with the Witch? Oh how wretchedly poetic" cackles Morrible. "Sadly…Miss Elphaba is scheduled to burn by the bonfires in exactly nine months from now"

"Nine months? Why so long?" asks the figure.

"She must give birth first…before I end her wretched existence" answers Morrible.

"Morrible…what of our deal!" snarls the Wizard.

"Hush your Ozness" admonishes Morrible.

"I see…she carries the bastard child of the disgraced Captain of the Guard within her womb…but if I had heard right…you yourself was offering to keep her alive…if only due to the fact that she is the Wizard's daughter"

"You heard that!?" snarls Morrible.

"Nothing gets past me" smirks the figure.

"I see…and how does this benefit you?" asks Morrible.

"You weave you're hocus pocus or whatever it is you spell casters call it…she no longer becomes a threat…you have her child to perform whatever sadistic acts you _witches _weave…she's introduced to the citizens of Oz as the Princess of the land and the Wizard's daughter…and soon to be married to a very highly influential political figure"

For a moment, Morrible considers it. Glaring, she turns and starts down the steps, all the while her dark, grayish blue eyes never leaving the figures.

"And the Animals?" asks Morrible. "The Resistance…what of them?"

"With the Wizard's daughter standing at his side, the Animals will listen and obey her commands…she can send them far away from the land of Oz…where the people no longer need to tolerate their existence…the Resistance shall fall and no longer be a threat to his Wizardship rule"

"I see" smiles Morrible.

"Then we are agreed?" ask the figure.

"For a moment, Morrible eyes the man. Smiling, she extends out her hand to him. A hard chuckle and the man's gloved hand reached out and grasps firm onto Morrible's fat wrist.

"We are agreed" replies Morrible.


	7. To Claim As One

I'll Protect You

Chapter 7

To Claim As One

AN: Alright, here's the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy, but I warn you, it's not my best work. Huge shout outs to: Diamondsonmyteeth for being the first to review! Maddy! Thank you! Your awesome! L8lzytwner, a treasure, Fae the Queen, are you really certain it was Atlas in the Throne Room? Elphaba'sGirl! Don't count Atlas out yet, he may surprise you. Lol. ComingAndGoingByBubble, thank you! And don't worry, Morrible will get hers. theHappyobsessewickedfan3611, holy cow with the reviews! You had me laughing so hard! Lol. Thank you so much!

Thank you wonderful authors for the awesome reviews! Next chapter will be up on Monday Night, Tuesday the latest! Have a great weekend! God Bless!

A few months passed, and still no word from Atlas, neither a sign nor clue that he or the Resistance would rise to their aid. And as time passed, Fiyero grew more and more desperate. The last he heard, his Fae had suffered a beating that nearly left her dead on the floor of Southstairs.

It had taken all of Glinda's strength; which wasn't much, and magick to prevent Fiyero from flying out of the room and storming Southstairs on his own. She knew he wouldn't make it even a few feet to the prison, before the guards laughed in his face, before setting his straw body aflame.

Growling, Fiyero slammed his cloth hand on Glinda's desk, making the blonde jump, and the ink to spill over onto a set of important papers; again.

"Fiyero! I needed those!" growls Glinda hotly.

"We'll I'm so sorry your _Goodness_ that I haven't the patience of a saint!" snaps Fiyero.

"Fiyero" sighs Glinda. Snatching up her documents, Glinda turns and pulling open a drawer, grabs up a small, emerald rag. Diligently, she tries to remove as much of the ink as possible, whilst still saving the work printed on the pages. "I know it's hard for you to wait…but you just have to try…you flying off the handle is the last thing Elphie needs right now"

"_Elphie _wont' even _believe _that I'm alive…or have you forgotten" growls Fiyero. Stopping, he watches the blonde wipe away the splatters of ink. Irritated, he steps close. "and what in Oz is so important with those papers?"

"These my brainless hero…are requests…pleas to the neighboring Animal communities and refugee camps surrounding the outer outskirts of the Emerald Palace, and of Oz" smirks Glinda, quite proud of her handy work.

"These…you mean to tell me theirs been Animal encampments around the Emerald Palace…and you never bothered to inform me! The Captain of the Guard!"

"You were too busy chasing after Elphie to pass me any mind…and besides…if I had told you, the rest of the Soldiers would have found out and have captured the rebels" retorts Glinda.

Angrily, Fiyero stomps his foot on the ground, and raising a finger in the air, opened his mouth to speak, but, to his astonishment, no words came tumbling out. He was speechless, I mean really, the airhead blonde actually thought! Oh call the Presses! Morrible would have a celebration for this!

"Yes Tiggular…I do actually have a brain in my head" growls Glinda, seemingly having read his mind.

"Sorry" whispers Fiyero embarrassed.

"Oz…why does everyone think I'm such an airhead!" wails Glinda.

Standing tall, Fiyero's eyes narrow and glancing to the side, stares incredulously at the blonde. His lips thin, and his eyebrows rise. Suddenly, he jumps and points a finger out towards the window.

"Quick Glinda! Someone's in desperate need of your fashion sense!" gasps Fiyero.

"What where!" gasps Glinda, as she jerks her head from left to right, her golden curls bouncing high in the air.

"Over there" replies Fiyero dryly, and pointing to the veranda.

A scream, followed by a flash of blue and gold, and Fiyero is left alone in the study, coughing and hacking in the dust cloud that was Glinda Upland. The dust clears. Slowly Fiyero rises back up to his full height, his hat askew, and a few pieces of straw hang out from beneath the brim, his sleeves and vet.

Sighing, he turns and wobbly makes his way over to the veranda. In the partial darkness, he could see Glinda, balancing high on the tips of her toes, both hands clasped around the smooth stone edge of the turrets. The wind whipped past her, making her golden curls dance and twirl in the nights air.

"Glin" starts Fiyero.

"Where are they Fiyero…where's the fashion disasters that so desperately need my help" asks Glinda, ignoring the pointed look the former Captain of the Guard was currently giving her. Her head bobbed from left to right to right to left, eyes wide, seeking out the unfortunate soul who needed her keen fashion sense.

"Glin" sighs Fiyero again.

"Not now Fiyero! I have to help that poor stupid civilian"

"Glin!" snaps Fiyero.

"What!"

"I was just kidding" smiles Fiyero.

"Oh…not funny Tiggular!" cries out Glinda, before angrily slapping the Scarecrow on the arm.

"I thought it was" laughs Fiyero.

"You weren't the one made the fool now were you" seethes Glinda through clenched teeth.

"I've been made the fool tons of times…or have you forgotten the bunion test…or the panties swipe?" asks Fiyero, wagging his stitched eyebrows at the petite blonde.

"Oh yes…how could I forget the bloomers…the ones you so luckily stole from Madame Morrible" laughs Glinda.

"Eeww…don't remind me" shudders Fiyero.

"Hey…you're the one who went along with it" laughs Glinda.

"Hey in all fairness! My men never told me _who's _panties we were stealing…they only directed me to a house, set up the ladder and told me to climb up and find them" shrugs Fiyero.

"And yet you didn't notice how _wide _those panties were?" asks Glinda, raising an elegant eyebrow at the former Prince.

"It was dark" sighs Fiyero.

"And your blind" retorts Glinda dryly.

"You're stupid" snaps Fiyero.

"You're stupider!"

"I'm with stupid!" snarls Fiyero.

"That doesn't even make any sense!" shrieks Glinda.

Silence. "You're blonde"

Glinda deadpanned. Did, did Fiyero really just say that?

"Did the spell turn your brain into straw too?" asks Glinda.

"I don't think so…why?" asks Fiyero confused.

"Because…that was the _lamest _comeback I've ever heard in my entire life! Come on Tiggular! You're better than this!" exclaims Glinda.

"If I only had a brain" smiles Fiyero faintly.

"Fiyero" sighs Glinda.

"Glin…we both know how brainless…how arrogant I had been back at Shiz" starts Fiyero adapting a faraway look in his eyes, remembering those carefree days when nothing mattered, everything was just one giant party, no strife, no struggles, no pain…everything just seemed right, simple. "I had been brainless then too…now I just have a real honest to goodness reason to be brainless"

Glinda couldn't help but chuckle as Fiyero's hand reached up and plucked the hat from his head, revealing the strange layers of wheat gold hair, tangled in straw and hay.

A soft smile, crests at the edge of her lips. Slowly, she steps up next to Fiyero. Her soft, cerulean eyes stare sadly back into dark sapphire as her hand rises, the tips lithely brush the straw that now made up a good percentage of Fiyero's hair.

"Did it hurt?" asks Glinda softly.

"What?" asks Fiyero confused.

"Did it hurt…when you were…" trials off Glinda, unsure how to properly state her question without offending him.

"No…I was dead remember…I couldn't feel a thing" answers Fiyero gently.

"When you awoke though?" asks Glinda.

"No…everything felt numb…lifeless" answers Fiyero slowly.

"I see" whispers Glinda.

Absently, the petite blonde rises on her tiptoes, and her lips hovered mere inches away from his. He could feel her sweetened breath, waft across the distorted plain of flesh and fabric. Inwardly, he shivered, feeling the blonde stand so close to him, her breath on his lips, it drudged up memories he had long since wished to forget, for though he cared for the beauty before him, he did not love her

A cough, and both Fiyero and Glinda stumble away; Fiyero, being the less graceful of the two, stumbled and crashed around the room, knocking down tables, and chairs, a crystal lamp, before slamming his back hard against Glinda's desk.

"Ow! Ozdamnit!" swears Fiyero.

"Fiyero! Language!" gasps Glinda horrified.

"Oh silence you…you've muttered the same word yourself not but a day ago" grumbles Fiyero.

"Ahem…Madame?" came a timid voice.

"I'm a Lady Fiyero…Ladies do not taint their mouths with such foul language" sniffs Glinda, before tossing a set of curls over her shoulders.

"Ah…Ma'am?"

"_You're _a Lady? Ha! Don't make me laugh! You were the one who swore the most out of our ragtag group of miscreants"

"I haven't a clue to what you're talking about" pouts Glinda as she folds her arms tight across her chest.

"Ah…Madame?"

"WHAT!" shouts both Fiyero and Glinda in unison, snapping their heads towards the door.

Immediately, their eyes soften, seeing a young girl, no older than twenty stood timidly before them, soft hazel eyes stared frightened back at the Good Witch of the North, and the mysterious Scarecrow. She stood at about 5'4 with slender built and soft curves easily hidden beneath a dark emerald dress of her Maid's uniform. Her soft, brown hair fell gracefully over her shoulders, softening the slight roundness of her face.

"Yes…?" asks Glinda. Inwardly, she racked her brain, trying to remember the girl's name. She had seen her around the palace many of times, and yet still, for the life of her, could not remember her name.

Sensing her Mistress's distress, closed her eyes, and grabbing the ends of her dress, bowed elegantly before the Good Witch of the North.

"Iilliana…your Goodness"

"Iilliana…what may can I do for you?" asks Glinda. Softening, a gentle smile pulls at the edges of her soft lips. "And please…Glinda is fine"

"Glinda" blushes the girl. She'd never been permitted to say her Employers first names before. It felt strange, yet good at the same time, uplifting almost. "I've come with a message by Madame Morrible"

"What's that dear?" asks Glinda gently.

"She wishes for your presence in the Throne room in fifteen minutes" replies Iilliana.

"For what?" frowns Glinda. Oz, she hated having to paste on her face smile and act all giddy and bubbly around Morrible and the Wizard. She loathed it, ever so much more than spending countless hours in the Library with Elphaba, studying…

"She wouldn't say your Goodness…I mean Glinda…she just told me that your presence is requested in the Wizard's Throne room…that's all" answers Iilliana.

"Very well…tell them I shall be there shortly" sighs Glinda.

"Yes Ma'am" bows Iilliana. Turning, she was just about to step out, when Glinda suddenly whips back around.

"Iilliana!" cries out Glinda.

Stilling, Iilliana hesitantly turns back to face her Mistress. "Yes?"

"I ask you not to tell anyone of what you have seen here tonight" replies Glinda, in an air of regality.

"Your Goodness?" asks Iilliana confused.

"Just please" deflates Glinda, obviously her mere presence wasn't enough to make any of the Maid's tremble before her. "I'm asking as a personal favor to me…okay? Winks Glinda.

"Very well you're Goodness" bows the girl, before turning and leaving.

"Do you think she will?" asks Fiyero.

"No…Iilliana's my most loyal servant…she would not betray my trust" explains Glinda, as she turns to face Fiyero.

"I wonder what the Wizard wants" frowns Fiyero.

"I don't know…but if it's got _Morrible_ or the _Wizard's _name attached to it…it can't be good" sighs Glinda.

Elphaba had refused to eat since the day Morrible's wretched discovery. She knew it was foolish, but her stubbornness just wouldn't allow her to. After all, in her mind, what point was there in feeding the life of a child that soon would be ripped away from you.

To her, if the baby should die, if she were to miscarry, then at least she wouldn't have to watch helplessly, as Morrible walks away with her child in her arms, into a life of uncertainty, of darkness.

The beatings from the guards had not changed much, they still came in regular intervals, beating her body, and whipping her until she lost unconsciousness, burning her flesh, and slamming red hot pokers on her back, melting her flesh.

She did notice however, that the guard made certain not to touch her stomach; a notion, she couldn't help but laugh at. Of all the rapes, the beatings, the vicious kiss made by the inflamed whips, the steaming metals pressed against her skin, and yet they could not bring themselves to punching a pregnant mother in the stomach. The situation seemed laughable, if she were not in so much pain.

Alone in her solitude, lost in her pain, she faintly heard the sound of soft footsteps, timidly approaching her cell. A groan and Elphaba pulled herself up from off the floor.

Blood dripped from a gruesome gash wound, split across her forehead, her entire face hurt, each cheek horribly bruised, and her lip, split. A haze of pain distorted her vision.

Growling, Elphaba clenched her eyes closed, forcing the haze to lift from her vision. She could feel her heart pounding hard in her chest, blood pulsing behind her ears, and yet all she could concentrate on, was the little life, steadily growing within her body.

It had been a few months, and even with her lack of nourishment, the slight bump of a baby, could be seen beneath the meager scraps of cloth still covering her body.

The footsteps continue. Immediately, Elphaba's eyes snap open, and darken as she glares out at the shadows surrounding her cell.

"Come to gloat more Morrible? Or have you found a new means of torture for me?" snarls Elphaba sarcastically.

"Wow…that's one hell of a nice greeting" came a smartass remark.

Startled, Elphaba's body straightened, and her body went rigid. Slowly, a young girl stepped out of the darkness, the shadows once caressing her body falls away, revealing the elegant slope of her hips. Her features were smooth, and soft, delicate brown eyes and hazel eyes. She stood tall, and held an edge of regality, and of defiance, one who the members of the Resistance would be proud to call a member.

"Who are you?" asks Elphaba darkly.

"Chrystina…but my friends call my Chris" smiles the girl.

"Chrystina? What in Oz are you doing here in Southstairs?" asks Elphaba confused.

"I love the darkness…the creepiness of the shadows the faint wisp of death" replies the girl, before sniffing the air dramatically. "Smell that freshness…absolutely nothing in Oz like it"

"You're an odd bird" frowns Elphaba.

"That's what I keep telling her" came a tart reply.

A gasp and Elphaba watches shocked, as another girl steps out of the shadows. She was young, that much Elphaba could tell, yet she stood tall, a glimmer of defiance sparkling within her dark, chocolate eyes. Her hair was as black as midnight and just as smooth as silk. Yet unlike the other girl, she had tied hers back in soft bub.

"Are you Quadling descent?" asks Elphaba.

"Yes…how can you tell? Was it my accent?" asks the other girl enthusiastically.

"Your skin color" replies Elphaba dryly.

"Oh…yeah" frowns the girl as she lifts her arm up. Shrugging, she twirls in the shadows her ebony uniform usually worn by enlisted men clung to her soft curves.

"And why…in Lurline sake are you wearing men's clothing?" asks Elphaba shocked.

"There more comfortable" shrugs the girl.

"I see…and I should be interested why?" asks Elphaba sarcastically. Despite the immense pain she currently was in, she rathered enjoyed these two strange girls company, though she still couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that both girls were wearing men's uniforms.

"Oh how rude of me…I'm Bonileea…and I work here in Southstairs with my bestest friend here!" squeals the girl in a very Galinda-like way.

"Aren't you two a little young to be working in such a place as this?" asks Elphaba frowning.

"Hey! I'm twelve!" exclaims Bonileea incredulously, before rolling her eyes in a way that; despite herself, made Elphaba quite proud.

"And?" asks Elphaba, not quite understanding the significance of her argument.

"That's like practically twenty!" huffs Bonileea.

"Ahh..Bonileea…no it's not" interrupt Chrystina.

"It's. Not?"

"No" shakes Chrystina.

"Then what is it closer to?" asks Bonileea confused.

"More like fifteen dear" answers Chrystina, as she pats the top of her friends head in a patronizing way.

"What have I told you about the petting?" growls Bonileea as she angrily grabs her friends hand, stilling her movement.

"Oh come on…who's the good girl ha? Who's the good girl?" coos Chrystina.

"I'm. Going. To. Hurt. You. Later" growls Bonileea through clenched teeth.

"Ahem!" coughs Elphaba, gaining the attention of both girls. "If you two are quite finished…would you mind explaining to me _exactly _why two young girls such as yourselves are working here in Southstairs?"

"We don't actually work her per say" replies Bonileea shiftily.

"Cut it out Boni" growls Chrystina, before slapping her friend hard on the arm.

"Ow! That hurt!" whimpers Bonileea.

"Serves you right" sniffs Chrystina.

"Enough!" roars Elphaba. Startled, both girls jump before cowering back into the shadows. "Will you two please" sighs Elphaba "please tell me what in Oz you're doing here in Southstairs? Without the bantering?"

"We're actually Sprites" smiles Bonileea smugly.

"Sprite?" asks Elphaba dryly.

"Yeah…special agents belonging to the Resistance…we seek out and find those of the Family who've been captured" replies Chrystina.

"Elphaba" interrupts Bonileea, a serious look on her face. "We're here to save you"


	8. Scream

I'll Protect

You

Chapter 8

Scream

_ AN: Wow, you guys so rock! I love you all so much! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! Really! They made my night, considering work absolutely sucked! Baaaad night! _

_ This story is dedicated to four really great authors and terrific friends that anyone would be honored to have. These four have helped me in so many ways. They've helped me so tremendously with every writer's block, with every frustration in writing up a chapter, bouncing ideas off them, they never gave up on me, and it's because of these four, that I've not removed myself from fanfiction ages go. They wouldn't let me give up, never. Thank you four so much! You know who you are, for you're all featured in this story! Thank you all so much! I love you guys so much! So, this story is dedicated to you four! Thank you!_

_ Huge shoutouts go to: Varia, Fae the Queen, theHappyobsessedwickedfan3611, Maddy, Elphaba'sGirl, and ComingAndGoingByBubble! You guys rock! Thank you so much for the reviews! They really made my night and put a huge smile on my face! Huge hugs! Enjoy the chapter and next update coming up tomorrow! God Bless!_

_Minor error, the Sprite, Chrystina's name should actually have been Chrystilena, so sorry guys!_

Elphaba remained frozen on the ground, her eyes wide as saucers, and her mouth agape. Did, did she just hear these two right? These two…_children _are here to save her? A pregnant pause and Elphaba dissolved into a fit of giggles, mingled with snorting cackles.

Both Bonileea and Chrystilena watched, frowns on their delicate faces, as the Witch of the West, laughed and snorted, cackled and gasped before them. Slowly, Bonileea turned to her friend, her bright hazel eyes shimmered in the sunlight; the celestial stars reflected within.

"What's so funny?" asks Bonileea.

"Beats the Oz out of me" shrugs Chrystilena, confusion sparkling in in her shimmering orbs.

For a split second, the two Sprite's stare into each other's eyes, before mechanically turning and staring at the emerald witch, laughing uncontrollably in her dirty prison cell. One delicate hand cupped the top of her head, the other, her swollen abdomen.

"Why doesn't anyone take us serious anymore?" frowns Bonileea.

"Probably due to the fact that we look like kids" answers Chrystilena dryly.

"I'm not a kid!" growls Bonileea hotly. "I'm twelve! That's practically forty!"

"And…how do you figure this?" asks Chrystilena, giving her friend a dubious look.

"I'm practically half way up the hill!" exclaims Bonileea in exasperation.

"Gee…I'd hate to ask what she thinks of me in my age" mutters Chrystilena dryly.

"What was that?" asks Bonileea confused.

"Nothing!" chirps Chrystilena.

Rolling her eyes in a very Elphaba-like way, Bonileea once again returns her gaze to the prison cell. By now, Elphaba had fallen over on her back, laughing uproariously, her slender legs kicked up high in the air. Tears sparkled at the edge of her eyes, and tangled in her long black lashes.

"Are you quite finished?" asks Bonileea, an air of annoyance in her voice.

Stiffening, Elphaba weakly rises back onto her hunches, takes one more look at the two young girls standing before her; a choked gasp, before she once again dissolves into another fit of giggles.

"You…you…you're children! How…how in Oz…can…can children…help…break…me…free…from…Southstairs!" hiccups Elphaba.

"Were not children were Sprites…and were a lot stronger-"starts Bonileea hotly.

"_Smarter _and powerful than we may look" finishes Chrystilena, before grumpily crossing one leg over the other.

"Sure! And I'm the daughter of the Wizard!" laughs Elphaba.

"You want proof…fine…then I'll give you proof" growls Bonileea, a stormy look, clouds her face, and darkens her eyes as the young Sprite all but glares at the witch, cackling away.

"Ah…Bonileea?" replies Chrystilena, nervously.

A cry and Bonileea shoots out her hands at the ground beneath Elphaba, a rumble, followed by a few quivering shakes, and the ground suddenly rises, hurtling Elphaba skyward towards the ceiling.

"Alright! I believe! Just! Put the ground back!" snaps Elphaba, un-amused at having her nose and most of her face and body, pressed firm against the ceiling.

"That's better" smirks Bonileea. A wave of her hand and the ground slowly sinks back, the cracks fill, and the cracks fill.

"How…how in Oz did you do that?" asks Elphaba confused.

"Were Sprites…we have control of the Elements…Bonileea" smiles Chrystilena, before stopping and leaning in closer to the bars. "As you've noticed…controls Earth…me…I control the elements of moisture" bows Chrystilena.

"Moisture? You mean water?" asks Elphaba.

"Yip and to _some _extent…the air…but that's a much harder feat to control" sighs Chrystilena.

"You must be wiz at parties" replies Elphaba dryly.

"Actually I love parties! You can so groove to the music…talk to dreamy guys…listen and rock out to the greatest of all songs-"rants Chrystilena.

"And when party guests stay too long you can just flush them out" adds Elphaba pointedly.

"Yes of course…hey wait a minute!"

"_Anyways_" starts Bonileea, before sending her friend an evil glare. "We're here to rescue you"

"Impossible" sighs Elphaba.

"Preposterous!" retorts Chrystilena, blowing out her tongue. "Nothing is impossible for a Sprite!"

"Excepting Morrible now owns the most powerful book of spells in Oz, has power over weather, and controls most of Oz" quips Elphaba, deflating both Chrystilena and Bonileea's enthusiasm. "not to mention a contingent of over a thousand guards or more that you'd have to fight through"

"Well" sniffs Bonileea. "Aren't _we _a sourpuss?"

"How bout realist?" asks Elphaba dryly.

"Elphaba" interrupts Chrystilena. Her eyes soften as the older of the Sprites grasps onto the bars, separating them from the emerald witch. "We know you're in pain…you're lost and confused but you can't give up! You're the Witch of the West, the most powerful witch in Oz!"

"You know _nothing _of my pain…of my misery!" growls Elphaba. Methodically, Elphaba rises onto her hunches, her eyes darken, the shadows dancing across her face, darkens her appearance, and for the first time, she truly looked the image of a true Wicked Witch. "So don't even try! And third!" roars Elphaba.

By now, both girls had slowly backed away from Elphaba's prison cell, fear sparkling in their eyes, arms wrapped tight around the other, and their hearts pounding furiously in their chests.

The anger fades, and the sadness, the pain returns. Weakly, she falls back to the ground, her dead, soulless eyes stare absently back at the two Sprites, breaking their hearts all the more.

"I have nothing left to live for" whispers Elphaba weakly.

"What of your child?" asks Bonileea softly.

"What's the use in loving something that will be taken away the minute it takes its first breath" answers Elphaba.

The two stood there, not wanting to believe the words let slip from the emerald witch's lips, had actually come from her. Who was this woman? This wasn't Elphaba Thropp, _the _Elphaba Thropp, the strong, courageous woman who stood up for what she believed in, fought for the equality of others, who constantly put the needs of others above her own. Where did that woman go?

"Elphaba please…listen to me…you can't give up! You have to keep fighting! For the cause! For the Animals…for those who cannot! For Fiyero and your child!" pleads Chrystilena.

"For pizza!" exclaims Bonileea.

"For pizza?" asks Chrystilena annoyed.

"What? I hadn't eaten today"

"Oz!" exclaims Chrystilena, before smacking her forehead with the palm of her hand.

"The cause is dead! Fiyero's dead! I got him killed! It's all my fault that he died!" screams Elphaba. Defeated, she turns her gaze away from the Sprites, currently locked in a deadly glare-off. "if he hadn't followed me…if he had never fallen in love…if he'd just Ozdamned stayed with Glinda then he'd still be here! Alive" cries Elphaba weakly.

"Elphaba please…you know Fiyero would not want you to be wallowing in misery" whispers Bonileea softly.

"And how would you know! Do you know him? Did you know him?" snarls Elphaba.

"No" replies Bonileea ashamed.

"No…you didn't! So don't tell me that Fiyero would or would not want me to be this way or the other! He's dead! DEAD!" screams Elphaba.

Silence follows, both Sprites stand before the cell, their eye heavy with sorrow, watching the broken Witch of the West, tremble before their eyes, hard, silent sobs slipping past her quivering lips.

"Elphaba" starts Bonileea, but stops, hearing approaching footsteps down the hall.

"We must away…before we're found and captured" warns Chrystilena.

Nodding, Bonileea approaches the cell bars. Weakly, she grasps onto the rustic, cast iron bars.

"Elphie…please keep the faith…don't let Hope die within your heart…please…don't let that flame…that passion that Fiyero loved so much, to die out" whispers Bonileea.

"It's too late" came a quivering reply.

"Elphie…there's still many who wish to stand by your side, and continue fighting…many have already penetrated the Emerald Palace. When you are ready…we shall rise and help break you and your child free from Southstairs…from this hell" adds Chrystilena.

A creak of the door, and the footsteps continue.

"Keep hope alive in your heart Elphaba…keep hope alive" whispers Chrystilena, before the two disappear in a shimmer of stardust, leaving the broken witch alone once more.

"Are you ready Miss Witch?" came gruff voice.

Startled, Elphaba jerks back, and falls onto her side. Her head snaps up, and her eyes darken, seeing the Captain of the Guards stand before her, an evil smirk on his face.

"What now?" growls Elphaba.

Growling, the Captain kicks Elphaba hard across the face. Crashing to the ground, the Captain lunged on top of Elphaba's body, pinning her to the ground. His face, a mere whispered breath from Elphaba's glares down into the witch's defiant eyes.

"Oz…you're so beautiful" laughs the Captain, before spatting in Elphaba's face.

"Wish I could say the same for you" snarls Elphaba darkly, before returning the favor.

Enraged, the Captain punches Elphaba's skull until her conscious veered on the edge of darkness.

Feeling her go limp beneath him, the guard hungrily pressed his cracked lips against Elphaba's, all the while his hand slides down, and unbuttons his trousers.

"We've got a few minutes…" growls the man, before darkness swept over Elphaba's vision.

Glinda made her way to the Throne Room, completely oblivious to the dangers awaiting her. Unbeknownst to the blonde, the former Captain of the Guard had chosen to follow her, slipping through the shadows, unseen. He just couldn't let the blonde go alone, not when this nagging feeling kept pulling at his gut.

The great ornate doors to the Throne Room open grandly. Smiling, Glinda gracefully made her way towards the great Throne of Oz, gliding as if on a silk of mist. The ends of her dress billowed and swayed majestically around her.

"Ah Glinda…so good of you to join me" cackles Morrible.

"Morrible? Where…where's the Wizard?" asks Glinda, trying yet failing to keep her voice even.

"He could not attend this meeting…pressing matters of the state…so he's asked me to stand in for him in his stead" sneers Morrible.

"I see…so what do you wish of me?" asks Glinda.

"Who was the cloaked man who joined you in your little visit to memory lane?" asks Morrible caustically.

"Madame?" asks Glinda confused. And though, on the outside, she held the air of calm, inside, she was screaming. How in Oz did she know of her visit to Southstairs?

"Don't play coy with me young lady! Now spill! Who was the man who followed you to Southstairs!" snarls Morrible.

Hotly, Glinda raises her chin defiantly at the old cod fish, standing regal before her.

"I do not care for the way you are speaking to me _Madame_" snarls Glinda. "Perhaps we shall continue this conversation another time…one where the _Wizard _himself may be of attendance…good day to you!"

And with that, Glinda reaches down and pinching the material of her dress, spins and storms out of the Throne room, leaving Madame Morrible a bit bewildered. Since when did that airhead grow a backbone?

Snapping out of her thoughts, Madame Morrible slowly raises a hand up in the air, and smirking, snaps her finger.

A yelp and Glinda collapses to the ground. Someone or _something_ had somehow slammed into her, knocking her off her feet. A grunted laugh and Glinda's eyes rise to see one of the guards stand tall before her.

_Oh great…now I have this wall of muscles standing in my way._

Angrily, Glinda regally rose to her feet, her dark cerulean eyes glared menacing into silver blue. "Remove yourself from my path" growls Glinda.

"I think not dearie" cackles Morrible.

No sooner had those words slipped past Morrible's fat lips, then the guard reaches out and grabs hard onto Glinda's arms, stilling her.

"You see…you nor the Wizard are no longer in control! I am in power now and what I say…goes" laughs Morrible, before snapping her fingers once more.

The guard roughly picks Glinda up and throws her over his broad shoulder. A scream and Glinda kicks and punches at the guards body as he carries her back towards the great Throne of Oz.

"You put me down you brute! Do you hear me! Put. Me. Down!" screams Glinda.

Smirking, the man roughly throws the good witch at Morrible's feet, before bowing down to her.

"Anything you say…_Your goodness_"

Glaring at the guard, Glinda sniffs, and lifts up her chin, before defiantly spinning around to face Morrible.

"Now I'll ask you again…who was the man who followed you to Southstairs…and don't lie to me dearie…I so detest it" snarls Morrible.

"Or else what?" asks Glinda in a challenging tone. Big mistake.

"Then I shall have no choice…but to have the answer I seek beaten out of you" threatens Morrible.

"No guard here would dare lay a finger on me!" challenges Glinda.

"The guards…and Oz are under my control now dearie…you have no power no magickal influence anymore…and neither does that sniveling excuse for a Wizard! So I ask you again! Who was the man who came with you to Southstairs!" screams Morrible.

"Go to hell Morrible!" snarls Glinda.

"Very well" sighs Morrible. A snap of the finger and the same guard approaches. Saluting Morrible, he and another officer grabs Glinda's arms, and roughly pushes her down to the ground.

"What are you doing! Stop this at once do you hear! In the name of Goodness stop!" shrieks Glinda.

"The guards will not listen to a bubbling idiot like you" snarls Morrible. A flash of darkness and her eyes lift.

Glinda could feel the presence of someone standing behind her. Gulping, she weakly turned to look. What she saw made the blood drain from her face. For a man stood behind her, a tall man with a muscular built. Every muscle rippled and flexed. His dark, soulless blue eyes glared maniacally at the Good witch. And smacking hard against his hand, was a long, black leather whip, small pieces of metal shards, embedded deep within.

"Oh Oz!' cries Glinda.

"Now tell me who came with you to Southstairs! And you'll be saved from the lash of the whip" threatens Morrible.

"There was nobody! I went alone!" screams Glinda.

"Oh Glinda dear…you're a horrible liar" tut tuts Morrible. Raising her head, she signals the one holding the whip to proceed.

An evil, icy smile slides across his thin lips. Methodically, he unwinds the whip from its coil, and cracking it within the air, cackles, hearing the blonde whimper beneath him.

"Just tell me dearie…and this can all end" smiles Morrible.

"There wasn't anyone!" screams Glinda.

"Such a shame" sighs Morrible.

A crack of the whip, followed by a blood curdling scream fills the air bring servant and man alike to their knees.

Elphaba stiffened, hearing the echoing screams of her friend, ripple within her broken mind. She could feel her friends anguish, for it burned her soul, and seared her flesh.

"Glinda!" screams Elphaba, which only earned her a hard slap across the face by the guard straddled on top of her, his hands grasping and pinching her breasts as he violently moved within her.

"Shut up you!" snarls the guard.

"Glinda! Oh Oz!" screams Elphaba, for she too, could feel the vicious kiss of the whip, every time it crashed down upon the blonde woman's back. The pain was agonizing, and yet she refused to cry out. "Glin…what have you done" whispers Elphaba softly, before darkness claims her once more.

"ELPHIE!'


	9. Western Tower

I'll Protect

You

Chapter 9

Western Tower

_AN: Wow! Again you wonderful readers managed to blow me away yet again! Thank you all so much for all the wonderful reviews! You guys really made my night! Wow! It's thanks to you all, that makes writing here on fanfiction so much fun! Thank you all, from the bottom of my heart! Huge shoutouts go to: happyobsessed3611, glad you loved the chapter, and the pizza bit! Fae the Queen, you just __**have **__to keep questioning my methods don't you. Lol. Elphaba'sGirl, loved your rant/review! It was absolutely hilarious to read! And your very welcome. Thank you! ComingAndGoingByBubble, a treasure as always to receive a review from you. Thank you! Maddy, again? I've made you cry again? I guess I'm doing my job well then. Lol. Here's a handkerchief. Thank you very much for the review! Varia, Lol, don't count Atlas out yet. Thank you so much for the review! And L8lzytwner! I love ya girl! Thank you! Alright new chapter and you can all thank happy3611 for how quickly this update came. I was originally going to wait till Tuesday, but…yeah. So thank her and please read her stories and the one she and Elphaba-WWW are co-writing together!_

_Thank you all again and God Bless!_

An earth-shattering scream pierced the air, followed quickly by the crack of the whip, a splash of blood, and then silence…

Glinda lay writhing on the ground, her body trembling violently. Blood covered her entire body, and saturated her dress, fat droplets danced down the elegant arch of her back, cresting at the edge of the fine cut of her hip, and splattered to the ground. Tattered remains of her splendid ball gown had been ripped to shreds by each violent kiss of the whip, revealing a gruesome patchwork of torn flesh, mingled in blood; glistening emeralds shimmering on a field of emeralds.

The golden rays of dusks first light fell over the land, and poured through the windows. Twisted glimmers of gold, mingled in pinks and small hues of oranges illuminate the emeralds of the palace.

Pain-filled pants crack the air, breaking the hearts of any, who bared witness to the atrocities befalling the golden witch of the North. Morrible's heart hardened, an evil smirk pulled at the edges of her fat lips, and her heart thundered in ecstasy, hearing the blonde debutante scream in agony.

Closing her eyes, Morrible's hands rose and her thick fingers laced tight against her chest, as she swayed to the unchained melody, the symphony of agony, that only she could hear. Waves of pleasure, of ecstasy rippled throughout her body, making her shiver and shudder. Oz, she never wanted this to stop. But like all great things, they all must come to an end.

Snapping her eyes open, Morrible raised a hand high in the air. A snap of the finger and the guard holding the whip looks up, his dark, silver blue eyes all but glare back at Morrible.

Irritated that his fun was over, the guard grunted, before bowing and backing away from the witch of the North, writhing violently on the ground.

A heavy sheen of sweat covered Glinda's body, mingling with her blood and staining it a gruesome pink color. Her eyes stared glassy out at the large bay windows overlooking the great City of Emeralds. Tears, shimmered within, and yet she cared not if they fell, her mind, fogged in a haze of pain.

_Look to the Western Sky…_

The golden sun slowly crested along the horizon of the western towers of the palace, casting the emeralds in an ethereal glow of gold's, twisted oranges and splashes of faded pinks.

"Atlas" whispers Glinda breathlessly. She could feel it, the hope, once burning like a fervid flame within her heart, slowly starting to die and flicker out.

Turning to the side, Morrible grandly made her way down the great steps leading to the Throne of Oz. Two fat fingers pinched the ends of her crimson robes as she descended down towards the writhing blonde, her icy blue eyes watching her tremble in agony.

"Now" starts Morrible before gracefully sliding down to her knees, and reaching for the blonde, slid two fingers beneath her chin. With a hard yank, she forces the blonde's glassy eyes to look into hers "I ask you again…who was the gentleman who accompanied you to Southstairs?" asks Morrible in a sickeningly sweet voice.

Reeling back, Glinda hocked up as much spit as her inflamed throat would allow, and spat in Morrible's face.

"Go to hell" growls Glinda darkly. Despite the pains he was in, Glinda couldn't help, but smile, seeing her spit, mingled in blood drip down Morrible's face.

"I'll give you that" snarls Morrible, before snapping her fingers again. Magickally, a black handkerchief appeared in her hands. Wiping away the spit, she turned and glared down at the blonde, before striking her hard across the face. "You're stubborn…much like your friend"

Startled, Glinda's head snaps up, and her eyes darken at the mention of her friend.

"You'll never break her Morrible! No matter what you do! She's stronger than you think she is!"

"We shall see dearie…we shall see" smiles Morrible wickedly.

Glinda watched, fear sparkling within her eyes, and her heart jackhammered hard in her chest, as Morrible regally rose back to her feet, and for a split second, ice cold blues glared back at dark cerulean; in a silent battle of wills.

Snarling, Morrible jerks away from the blonde. Her eyes rise, and nod towards one of the guards standing tall by the great ornate doors. The man salutes, turns and grasping the great handles, pulls the door open.

A creak and the sound of something being dragged across the Throne room, grabs the blonde's attention. Gasping, she turns, and her eyes widen, seeing Elphaba's limp, weaken and beaten body, being hauled roughly in by two Gale Soldiers.

"Elphie!" screams Glinda in horror.

The blonde couldn't believe her eyes, the state of her friend, was much worse than when she and Fiyero had first visited her in Southstairs. Vicious burn marks covered almost every square inch of lackluster emerald skin, old and new whip marks covered her body, some half hidden beneath the violent burns, and scars, some new, some old, and gruesome, disfiguring in color and shape, ripped across her arms, her legs, and her chest. Her head hung low, hiding away the violence dealt upon her face.

Her long raven hair fell over broken shoulders, hiding away the bruises and gashes marring her skin. Her right arm hung in an awkward position; dislocated no doubt, and the bones in her right wrist poked against her skin.

Panic filled the blonde's heart, seeing her Elphie's ribs poke through her exposed chest. Some of the bones that she could see, appeared twisted and shifted in gruesome positions, broken, or cracked she wasn't sure.

Thin scraps of her dress covered little of her beaten body, and blood stained her inner thighs. The sight, the image of her friend, broke the blonde's heart. A hard sob, slipped past her quivering lips, before she forced herself to turn away. She just couldn't at her anymore.

"Now" snarls Morrible's voice, knocking the blonde from her thoughts, and gaining her attention. "Will you tell me?"

A grunt, and Glinda's attention once again snaps towards her friend. Her eyes widen and a hard sob slips past her lips, seeing the many scars, the violent bruises and lacerations marring her Elphie's beautiful face. A hideous gash wound ripped across her face, starting from the tip of her hairline, and down to the edge of her right eye. And her lush's lips swelled, and bruised, and split.

"Stand witch!" snarls one of the guards, before viciously back handing Elphaba.

A grunt and Elphaba's legs give beneath her.

In a snap the two guards roughly grab Elphaba's wrists. A cracking sound fills Glinda's ears, hearing the tender bones in the green witch's wrists break and snap.

A grunt and the guards force Elphaba back on her feet. Her legs quiver, threatening to give beneath her once more.

"Oh Oz" cries out Glinda.

Whipping around, the same fire ignited within her dark cerulean eyes. Clenching her teeth, she ignored the slicing pain in her back as she lunged towards Morrible.

"What in Oz have you done to her!?" roars Glinda.

"Nothing…" smiles Morrible. "Compared to the horrors that shall befall her later if you do not tell me who accompanied you to Southstairs!" roars Morrible.

"You leave my Elphie alone!" Snarls Glinda.

Elphaba's head snaps up, the glassiness fades, and lackluster chocolate stares unfocused back at the blonde, kneeling defiantly before the evil cod fish, who dared call herself a woman. The sight would have been laughable, if she were not in such pain.

"Glin…" croaks out Elphaba hoarsely. Oz, her mouth and jaw hurt. Inwardly, Elphaba shivered, remembering what had transpired before she had been dragged into the Throne Room. The taste, made her stomach twist, and the bile to rise in her throat. "Get…get out of here…now…don't…don't try and play…the hero"

"Elphie no!" cries Glinda. She could see it, the defeat, sparkling in her friend's dead eyes.

Glinda knew all too well what her Elphie was doing, and it only infuriated her more. For her Elphie, once again, was sacrificing herself for the greater good, for the lives of others.

"Glin…there's nothing left for me…save yourself…just tell Morrible what she wants to hear…and leave…and never…never come back" groans Elphaba in pain.

"I SAID SILENCE WITCH!" snarls the guard.

Glinda watches horrified, as the guard reaches for his belt. His thick fingers curl around the handle of his truncheon. A snarl and the guard bashes Elphaba's skull.

"ELPHIE!" screams Glinda.

"You can stop this"

Startled, Glinda turns and glares back at Morrible, a twisted smile on her fat lips.

"Never" growls Glinda.

"Glin!" cries out Elphaba.

Whipping around, Glinda's eyes widen in horror, as the two guards beat Elphaba to the ground with their truncheons. Blood drips from her head, and body.

"Leave her alone!" screams Glinda as she weakly tries to lunge towards her friend's body.

"Tell me who came with you to Southstairs!" snarls Morrible.

"I told you already! I went alone!" snaps Glinda

"It…it was a lie?" came a weak voice.

Stiffening Glinda weakly turns back to face her friend, tears shimmer in her eyes, seeing the rage, the betrayal burning like a fervid flame within the raven haired witch's eyes.

Weakly, Elphaba pulls herself off the floor, her darkened glare never left soft cerulean as she struggled to keep control of her temper, of her rage.

"All of it…was just a lie?" repeats Elphaba.

"Elphie no!" cries Glinda.

"You were really alone?" continues Elphaba.

The anger fades, pain, anguish floods her eyes, breaking the blonde's heart all the more. The hope that maybe, just maybe, what Glinda had spoken that day, had been true, Fiyero being alive.

But like everything in her life, that hope, that twinkle of hope, shattered before her eyes, leaving her hollow and empty inside. Yet another broken promise, a crack, on this boulevard of broken dreams.

Snarling, Elphaba turned her head away from the blonde, for she no longer could look at her.

Glinda watched helplessly, as Elphaba turned away from her, her long raven hair billowed majestically in the air, before falling like a cascading waterfall down her back, hiding the scars, the gruesome whip marks, the burns and bruises.

"Elphie please" whimpers Glinda softly.

"HOW MUCH PUNISHMENT MUST YOU BESTOW UPON ME BEFORE YOUR FINALLY APPEASED!" snarls Elphaba, as she whips back around to glare at the blonde. Her dark, chocolate eyes shimmered with hate, and disgust.

"Elphie please!" cries out Glinda.

"I'VE ASKED YOU FOR YOUR FORGIVENESS! PLEADED! BEGGED TO REPENT FOR WHAT I'VE DONE TO YOU! HAS HIS DEATH NOT BEEN PUNISHMENT ENOUGH!" screams Elphaba. Unable to stand anymore, Elphaba's legs give beneath her.

Crumpling to the ground, Elphaba's head lowers, and pressing her forehead against the cool of the emerald floor gasps in pain. Her lungs burned, and her lungs screamed for air.

"Please" quivers Elphaba weakly. "Please…just leave me alone in my misery…please…I've…I've had enough…I…I can't…I can't take this anymore" pleads Elphaba.

"Oh Elphie" whispers Glinda.

"Take _her _Goodness away! Lock her in her room and make sure no one enters or leaves! Any maids or servants who attempt to reach her, shall be sent to Southstairs and be given a traitors sentence of death!" hisses Morrible.

"Yes Madame!" exclaim the two guards standing beside the blonde. Saluting her, the two reach down and scoop the blonde's frail body up.

"Wait! Stop it! No leave me alone! Let go of me!" screams Glinda.

Wildly, the petite blonde struggles and thrashes against the two guards as they turn and drag her away.

"Elphie! Elphie look at me! Look at me please!" screams Glinda over her shoulder.

Elphaba would not obey she was to lost in her anger, in her rage and pain to heed the blonde a single glance. She just didn't care anymore.

"Elphie please! Listen to me! Keep Hope alive! Don't give up! Our salvation is near just keep your eyes towards the Western Sky!" screams Glinda.

Elphaba doesn't move she remains hunched over on the ground, forehead pressed hard against the floor, the palms of her hands clutching the sides of her broken head.

"Elphie! Elphie please!...ELPHIE!"

Glinda's screams echo down the hall as the guards roughly drag her from the throne room. The two standing guard, turn and slam the doors shut, leaving only Morrible, Elphaba, and the four guards alone once more.

Weakly, Elphaba rises off the floor, her dark chocolate eyes glare maniacally back at the old hag.

"Well dearie…this has all been a thrillifying experience but my patience has worn thin" snarls Morrible. Wickedly, she points a fat, pudgy finger towards Elphaba. A crackle of ebony, and black and purple lightning cascades over Elphaba's body.

Sheer agonizing pain slices through her weakened body. Instantly, Elphaba rises high on her hunches, her back arches, her broken fingers reach out and curl, and throwing her head back, emits a bloodcurdling scream.

"Now tell me! What happened to the spells in the Grimmerie!" snarls Morrible. Though she enjoyed the torture, she was getting rather bored with both these girls. I mean come on it's so simple even a child could figure it out. You tell the truth and no pain! Simple!

Yet the stubbornness of the Thropp girl and the equally annoying stubborn Gillikin brat had thinned Morrible's patience. She no longer cared to slowly torture her victims. Not anymore. If they wished to remains stubborn then she would not hold back on her powers either.

"Tell me!" roars Morrible, as she increases the strikes of ebony and twisted lavender bolts of lightning. "What happened to the spells?"

"I…I have…no idea!" gasps Elphaba in pain.

"You're lying! I can see it!" screams Morrible. With a nod the guard holding the whip steps up behind Elphaba. A crack and the leather and metal slices through her skin, ripping open old wounds, and creating new ones. "Tell me now!"

"I. Don't. Know!" roars Elphaba through clenched teeth.

Sweat dripped from her forehead, mingling with her blood and turning it a sickening pink hue. Her dark, chocolate eyes glared defiantly back Morrible, a look of determination, locked on her face.

She would suffer the pain, the tortures, and the depravation of her body, if only to protect those still alive, from herself, for she would do everything and anything in her power, to ensure that those who remained would not sacrifice their life in order to protect her. She had enough of death Fiyero's had been the last straw. She would take the blow, to protect those still left behind.

A crack of the whip, and an earthshattering scream fills the halls. Weakly, Elphaba's limp body falls to the ground. Great smokes of smoke rises from her seared flesh, wafting high into the air, before dissipating into the horizon.

"I know your lying! You know where the spells are…you hid them and I want to know where!" snarls Morrible, before striking Elphaba again with a barrage of dark lightning.

"If…if you know I'm lying…then why keep torturing me?" asks Elphaba in a weak sarcastic tone,

"Why you defiant little rat!" screeches Morrible. Screaming, she bashes Elphaba with another surge of dark lightning.

"Now I'm a rat?" weakly, Elphaba cackles maniacally back at the old hag, fuming before her. If Elphaba looked hard enough, she could have sworn she saw steam puffing out of the old fish's ears. "Now it looks like the old cod fish…is steamed"

"You insolent brat!" snarls Morrible. Viciously, Morrible backhands Elphaba hard across the face, sending her crashing to the ground.

A scream of irritation and Morrible Jumps down from the steps Morrible storms next to Elphaba's body, and reaching down, grabs hard onto her neck. A snarl and she raises the raven haired witch high in the air.

A choked gasp slips past Elphaba's pale, broken lips, feeling Morrible's hand close tight around her neck, cutting off air to her lungs.

"I shall choke the life out of you!" snarls Morrible.

"Do that…and…you'll…never…find…out…what…happened…to…yo ur…precious spells" gasps Elphaba.

It was true, and though Morrible hated to admit it, she had to accept the truth. If she killed Elphaba, she would not only lose her chance at recovering the missing spells from the Grimmerie, but the child growing within her womb as well. Not to mention, the silent treaty made by the Shadow Man.

Snarling Morrible uncurled her fingers slowly, one by one from Elphaba's throat. A scream and she throws Elphaba towards the guard.

"Take her back to Southstairs! Whip her…beat her until she is near death!" roars Morrible.

"Yes Madame!" salutes the guard.

Morrible watches as the two guards drag Elphaba out of the Throne Room, and back to the hellish domain of Southstairs. An evil smirk, slides across her lips, thinking of the beautiful symphony that was to be played out, by Elphaba's screams of anguish.

Closing her eyes, her hands rose and clasped together against her chest. Smiling, she twirled and danced, the ends of her crimson robe billowed out around her with each turn, each perfect pirouette, made on stubby toes.

"The Music of the Night" moans Morrible.

The doors to Glinda's room burst open and the two guards from before drag Glinda's limp body towards the bed. Lifting her up, the two unceremoniously drop her onto her silken sheets of pink and white.

"Fetch the maid" replies the taller of the guards.

"Sir?" asks the other startled.

"Just do it"

Saluting, the guard disappears. Slowly, the man with the long raven hair bends over, his eyes soften as his hand rises and gently brushes away a few loose curls from Glinda's forehead.

"I'm so sorry your Goodness" whispers the guard.

"What in Oz happened here!" came a timid voice.

Whirling, the guard, Jefferson, eyes the young maid standing before him, Iilliana, if he remembered correctly. She had been Glinda's "personal" servant ever since the blonde beauty had first arrived at the Emerald Palace.

It seemed queer, for at times, Glinda seemed to treat the girl more as a friend than a servant girl. A method, he did not quite understand, yet he just shook his head and ignored it. For who was he to say if it was wrong or right.

"Morrible…extracting information" is all Jefferson says.

"My Oz" gasps Iilliana in horror.

"Tend to her wounds…tell no one you were summoned here? Do it quickly…before the changing of the guards" orders Jefferson, his voice dark, and low.

"Yes" nods Iilliana.

"Good" smiles Jefferson. Slowly, he turns back and his eye softens, staring at Glinda's pale form. Her entire body trembled, light sheens of sweat darted across her pale, clammy skin. Cakes of blood stained her dress and most of her flesh.

"I'm so sorry Glin" whispers Jefferson. Closing his eyes, he leans down and presses a tender kiss to Glinda's forehead.

Iilliana watched, curiosity shimmering in her eyes, for never had she seen this man, this guard, the new Captain of the Guard, show so much compassion to anyone.

Though if she looked closely she could see the shimmer of love sparkling within his dark, cobalt eyes, of course! Why didn't she see it before! Jefferson, the Captain of the Guard, was, is in love with Glinda the Good!

Pulling away, Jefferson gave Glinda one last, desperate glance before rising to his feet, and leaves, leaving Iilliana alone with her Mistress.

"By Oz!"

Startled, Iilliana jumps back, nearly dropping the basket of supplies needed to tend to her Mistress's wounds.

Fiyero had tried to follow Glinda into the Throne Room, but stopped once he realized he could not follow her through the doors. Once the great ornate doors closed, he tried to sneak around the palace, trying yet failing to find a secret passage that would allow him access to the Throne Room.

After hours of searching, he had given up and made his way back to Glinda's room, to wait for her return. When the sound of the guards caught his attention, he had slinked back into the shadows, waiting patiently for the man to leave.

Now that he was gone, Fiyero had jumped out of his hiding place, intent on scolding the blonde for not allowing him into the Throne room, but stopped dead, seeing her beaten body laying prone on the bed. Her pink comforter stained in blood.

"What happened to her?" asks Fiyero softly.

"Master Scarecrow…you mustn't to that!" gasps Iilliana. "You scared the life out of me!"

"Sorry…what happened?" asks Fiyero softly. Slowly, he approached the bed. Tears filled his eyes, seeing Glinda lay before him, pale, and gasping desperately for air.

"Morrible had her Goodness whipped and tortured and all for pure enjoyment" replies Iilliana darkly.

"Morrible" growls Fiyero.

Iilliana could see the rage sparking within the Scarecrows eyes, and though she the reason why, her heart still went out to him. For despite what her Mistress thought of her, there was much that she knew, and much that she could help with. She just needed to wait a little bit longer.

Gently, Iilliana reached out towards the Scarecrow. Slowly, her fingers curled around his arm. Her touch, though soft, knocks Fiyero from his chaotic thoughts.

Startled, he turns and stares confused back into soft hazel.

"Plot your vengeance out later…right now…your anger is not what is needed" replies Iilliana cryptically.

"What?" asks Fiyero confused.

"My mistress needs medical attention. I cannot tend to her wounds and make sure you don't do anything foolish" replies Iilliana gently.

"How bad is it?" asks Fiyero as he forces himself to relax.

"She'll live…but barely…the wounds will take a very long time to heal. And she'll be very weak" answers Iilliana gently.

"Why wait" came a voice.

Startled, both Iilliana and Fiyero turn towards the veranda. Slowly, a tall figure walked through the darkness, the slender silhouette of her body enticing the night.

"Who the hell are you!" roars Fiyero.

Slowly the darkness melts away, revealing a young woman with ethereal beauty, stand before them. She was tall, for she stood at least four feet taller than Glinda. Her long black hair; like a raven's feather, like Elphaba's billowed out around her, darkening her appearance. Her face was looked smooth, with sharp, yet delicate features. Her dark, brown eyes all but shimmered in the twilight.

Fiyero's heart clenched tight within his chest, for to him, this woman, this strange, yet graceful woman, looked so much like Elphaba. For they both shared similar features, and that alone, made his breath hitch tight in his throat.

A long black cloak swept over her body, hiding away her features. The wind billowed in through the window snatching the fabric of her cloak and making it whirl around her, revealing the elegant cut of her legs. It was at that moment, that Fiyero took notice of her outfit. She wore a black leather bodice and black leather pants. Her black high heeled boots all but gleamed in the moonlight. She looked beautiful, with an air of mystery surrounding her like a mist.

"Who…who are you?" asks Fiyero.

"They call me Aeryella" replies the woman.

"Aeryella?" asks Fiyero confused. "How…how in Oz did you get in here?"

"What do you mean?" asks Aeryella. Confused, she tips her head to the side, her long black hair cascades over her shoulders. A few loose strands billow and sway in the moonlight.

"I mean…were like almost ten stories up for Ozsakes! How in Lurline did you get in here without the guards spotting you?" asks Fiyero.

"Oh don't you know…a great magician never reveals their secrets" smiles Aeryella.

"A what!" gasps Fiyero.

Ignoring the Prince, Aeryella steps past Fiyero and takes her place beside Iilliana. Worry sparkles in her soft, hazel eyes.

"What happened?" asks Aeryella gently.

"Morrible whipped her in the Throne Room…with a whip that held metal shards" explains Iilliana.

"How did you know that? They! Don't ignore me! I'm asking you a question here!" screams Fiyero.

"For how long?" asks Aeryella.

"An hour" replies Iilliana, after rolling her eyes at the annoying Scarecrow.

"Is he always this annoying?" asks Aeryella in an annoyed tone.

"Worse" laughs Iilliana.

"Hello! Will someone please explain what in Oz is going on!" huffs Fiyero.

Iilliana turns and stares back at Aeryella. Sighing, she nods before turning back to the blonde. Closing her eyes, Aeryella gently lays her glowing hands on Glinda's ripped back.

"Wait…what is she doing! No…no get away from her! Stop before you hurt her!"

Gently, yet firmly, Iilliana grabs hard onto the Scarecrows shoulders, stilling him, and preventing him from reaching the bed; which to be honest, surprised the former Winkie Prince. I mean she stood at least two heads low than he!

"She's helping" is all Iilliana says softly.

"No…no she's hurting her! Leave her alone!"

A flash of light and the entire room becomes engulfed in pure, white light. A whisper and the light fade away. Aeryella stands before the bed one hand gently caressing Glinda's now healed back, the other, threads tenderly through her golden locks, clean of blood.

Fiyero couldn't believe his eyes, every vicious bite of the whip had completely disappeared, save for a few that remained; hideous scars, a reminder of the horrors she had suffered, and all in the name of justice. The blood staining her skin was gone, removed from not only her body, but from her dress and hair as well. Her dress still remained in tatters, but that easily could be remedied later, when the blonde awoke.

"How…how in Oz?" asks Fiyero.

"Magick" winks Aeryella.

"Are…are you witches?" asks Fiyero, fear tight in his voice.

"No" frowns Aeryella. Sighing, she rises from the bed. Oz, she hated these empty-headed humans, who believed the only ones who possessed magick, were that of witches and wizards. "I'm a Sprite" answers Aeryella proudly.

"A. Sprite?" asks Fiyero incredulously.

"Why is it always so hard for humans to grasp such a concept!" whines Aeryella as she angrily stomps her foot on the ground in frustration.

"Maybe because Sprites are little tiny fairy's with wings and wands that grant wishes to good little girls" answers Fiyero.

"Totally untrue" replies Aeryella, as she blows out her tongue in frustration. "Fairy's don't grant wishes, and their not these beautiful little maidens with sparkling wings and star wands…their tricky…shifty little creatures that are orange and red in color with pure black eyes and pointed little fangs and ears…they love to play pranks on humans"

"And Sprites?" asks Fiyero.

"Were magickal creatures who help those who are need…we control the elements" smiles Aeryella.

"Sprites" repeats Fiyero.

"Yes…Sprites…repeat after me. S.P.R.I.T.E…Sprites!"

"Sprites…so what…is that code for something?" asks Fiyero.

"Nooo" replies Aeryella, drawing out the word much longer than needed, which earned her a playful slap by Iilliana. "Were Sprites…just…Sprites"

"Sprites…ha" smiles Fiyero. "I must be dreaming…this all has to be a dream"

Awkwardly, Fiyero stumbles and his hands rise up and clutch is head. Aeryella and Iilliana watch amused as Fiyero walks in around the room in circles, holding his head and muttering to himself.

"I've finally cracked…that's it…I've cracked…this is one big huge joke that Fae is pulling…any moment I'm going to wake up and I'll be on the forest floor, with Elphaba wrapped tight in my arms"

"I'm afraid" interrupts Aeryella. "that this is most certainly not a dream…this is real…your Fae has been caught and tortured in Southstairs for the past three months…and she's pregnant" answers Aeryella grimly.

"Idiot!" gasps Iilliana, as she hits Aeryella in the back of the head. "Why did you tell him that?"

"Ow…he deserved to know!"

"How long…how long has she known?" gasps Fiyero.

"Since three months passed" explains Aeryella softly.

"Oh Oz" gasps Fiyero.

"There's more" adds Iilliana.

"Of course there is…what else? Is the baby actually half-Kitten?" asks Fiyero sarcastically.

"Half-Kitten?" asks both Aeryella and Iilliana at the same time.

"Never mind…just…tell me" pleads Fiyero, unsure if he can take anymore news.

"Morrible has found out and plans on stealing the baby once it's born"

The world spun, and darkness swirled. His Fae is pregnant! Oh Oz. Darkness fell over his vision, and the last thing he remembered, was hearing a woman's scream, before everything faded to black.


	10. Shaken

I'll Protect You

Chapter 10

Shaken

AN: Sorry for how long it took to get this chapter out. Got a little stuck. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! You guys seriously made my night! Also, sorry, another small typo, Sprite should have actually been spelled Spryte, so I'm sorry about that. Anyways, huge shoutouts go to: Happyobsessed3611! You made my night with your review! Thank you so much! I haven't laughed that hard in a long time! Thank you! Lol. Now I've updated this and Bro'mance. The ball is in your court. Lol. Thank you! ComingAndGoingByBubble, I'm glad to have made your night or day depending on where you're at. And thank you for the great review! Love ya! Fae the Queen, *hangs head* what in Oz am I going to do with you? Lol, I guess I'll just have to give you a big virtual hug! Thank you for the review! Take care, and PM me soon! And I agree with the others, your so mean for leaving your last chapter at that point. Come on woman! Stop making us suffer! Lol. Love ya chica! Elphaba'sGirl, That was done in a nice calm voice? Lol. Thank you for the review! You made me laugh really hard! Lol. And soon, very soon. Lol. LifeinWatercolor, I really hope your still alive *knocks on screen* hello…is anyone in there? *knocks on screen again* hello? No, oh well, she was a wonderful person, and shall be sorely missed. What! You're still alive! Yeah! Excellent! Lol. Thank you for the review! You're a peach! A special welcome and a warm hello to Haquikah! Hello and thank you so much for the review! And thank you! *bows* lol, I'm glad you're enjoying it. Thank you so much! Take care! L8lzytwner! I love ya girl! Lol. No, passing out is never a good thing. Lol, thank you chica for the review! Take care and good luck! Another special welcome and a warm hello to Aeryella! Hey what a coincidence! Your screen name is the same as one of my characters! Lol, welcome back Elphaba-WWW! *Squeals runs up and gives you big hugs!* I've missed you so much! Thank you so much for the review! I was totally shocked to see it and you really made my night too! Thank you again, and don't worry about it. You take care of yourself and review when you get the chance. Miss you, love ya *not in that way* and hope to hear from you soon! Bye chica! Elphiesglinda, *big hugs!* How you doing sweetie!? I miss talking with you, but understand why. Thank you so much for the review! You made my night! Take care!

Alright, new chapter. I hope this was worth the wait. New one up soon, and the first chapter to the continuation of Bullet Proof has been posted. It's called The Crumbling of Oz. And a new chapter to Bro'mance will be coming soon too, so keep your eyes peeled! Alright, thank you all again to you wonderful reviewers and a special thank you to everyone who's been sticking with this story! Your continued support means the world to me! Thank you!

*Really long AN, sorry I promise almost done* Again, this story is dedicated to four very special authors who are the greatest friends anyone could ask for. Their continued support in helping me through every writer's block, through every self-doubt and wanting to just abandoned everything *hint hint, I've been forbidden to do so* has been wonderful. Thank you guys for your support and friendship! You guys rock! Thank you to everyone and God Bless!

The world fell away, and Fiyero was powerless to stop it. He could feel his body falling into the darkness, the chasm of his despair bubbling beneath his feet; a phantom cloaked in midnight, rising up from the pits of hell, ready to wrap his body up in Her sultry embrace, and carry him away into the darkness of the night, into the darkness of his despair.

Fiyero didn't fight it, for all he wanted to do, was fall away, and let the icy embrace of emptiness envelope him in its silent lullaby, and hide away beneath the folds, the riptides of silence and echoes.

He could feel his body descend down to the ground below. Slowly, he closed his eyes, ready to embrace the Nothingness washing over him.

_Fiyero!_

"Fae?" whispers Fiyero breathlessly.

Suddenly, hands reach out, and grasp firmly onto his body; soft, delicate hands of silk, stopping his descent to the ground beneath him. Instantly, his eyes snap open, and turning, his dark sapphire eyes stare hollow into misty cerulean.

"Gl…Glinda?" whispers Fiyero weakly.

Glinda, having seen the dangerous sway of his unsteady gait, had leapt towards him. Her arms reached out, and caught him a mere whispered breathe away before hitting the floor.

"Hey" smiles Glinda. A wince, and Glinda and Fiyero crumble to the ground below; her small legs having given beneath her from the added weight.

Crying out, Glinda's arms tightened around Fiyero's waist.

"Are you alright?" asks Fiyero worriedly. Instantly, Fiyero turned in Glinda's arms, his face stared worried back at the blonde. Pain, flickered across her face, and yet she refused to let the tears fall from her eyes.

Wincing, Glinda cracks one eye open, and for a moment, stared back at Fiyero, worry shimmering within his dark sapphire eyes. And yet despite the pain she was in, couldn't help but smile back at him.

"I'm fine" replies Glinda weakly.

"Are you sure?" asks Fiyero gently. Tenderly, his hand rises and cups Glinda's cheek.

"Yes" whispers Glinda breathlessly. Oz, despite everything, she still could not ignore the flutter of butterfly wings skipping across her heart, any time Fiyero touched her.

Closing her eyes, she lifted a hand up and cupped hers over Fiyero's. A light blush, spread across her cheeks, feeling the smooth leather of the gloves against her own. She knew Fiyero's hands were not his, not anymore. They were made of straw and twisted pieces of flesh, and yet, she could still feel the vibration, the warmth of his touch, of his love, tingle against the meats of her fingers. And it made her heart ache all the more, knowing he was no longer hers.

"Ahem" coughed Aeryella impatiently.

Stiffening, both Fiyero and Glinda's eyes widened. For a moment, the two sat there; Fiyero pressed against Glinda's chest, the feel of her hand against his, her sweet breath wafting against his face.

Oz, what in Lurline was he doing! He loved Elphaba, and Elphaba alone! He couldn't do this to her, he couldn't betray Fae, not now, not after all she had gone through, was going through, and all for love.

Awkwardly, Fiyero scrambled off of Glinda, his eyes never leaving hers. A small frown flickered across her face; which didn't go unnoticed by Fiyero, and it made his heart hurt all the more for the blonde.

Straightening, Fiyero extended a hand down towards the blonde. Blushing, she slowly cupped her hand within the palm of his of hand. Gently, he lifted Glinda off the floor. The fabric of her dress having pooled beneath her legs, snag beneath her feet, making the blonde trip and stumble.

A cry and Glinda falls against Fiyero's chest. A grunt and Fiyero's arms automatically wrap protectively around Glinda's slender waist.

"Careful"

Blushing, Glinda relaxes against Fiyero's chest, her eyes flutter closed, as she allows Fiyero's scent to fill her once more. She could feel it, her heart fluttering hard within her chest, feeling him against her, his arms wound tight against her body, Oz, how she had missed this.

Instantly, Fiyero stiffened, feeling Glinda press against his body, her head snuggled lovingly against his chest. Memories returned, of the many of nights the two sat before the fire, Glinda leaning against his chest, his arms wound tight around her slender waist. The gentle flicker of the fire illuminating the room and casting away the darkness, the way her body glowed and her hair sparkled, bathed in the warmth of golden hues, entwined in gentle oranges, and flashes of red and yellows. Oz, she looked like a goddess.

It would be so easy to go back to those days, those carefree days when nothing mattered, no worry or strife, no darkness, just endless bliss.

Slowly, Fiyero closed his eyes, relishing in the feel of her warmth, pressed against him. A part of him, a small part of him, missed the feeling of her body pressed against his, the smell of her hair; gentle jasmines dancing on the breeze, the feel of her skin against his, her sweetened breath, the taste of her lips.

_Yero…_

Startled, Fiyero's eyes snap open, and his breath hitches tight in his throat. Oz, what was he doing!

Tenderly, he pulled away from Glinda. He could see the disappointment sparkle in her eyes, and his heart broke all the more for the blonde.

It wasn't right, the way he had left her and he knew it. She was, is, _still_ so in love with him. Why did he have to be so brainless and lead her on for so many years? Though a part of him knew why, for he _did _love her, but not as strongly, as fiercely, as his love for Fae. He stayed with Glinda partly out of duty, and partly out of not knowing whether or not Elphaba felt the same way, nor if he would ever find her, see her again…alive.

"FiFi" whispers Glinda softly.

"I'm sorry Glin" breathes Fiyero in a hushed whispered tone. Slowly, his hand rose and cupped Glinda's cheek. Warm tears spilled from her eyes, trailing like fallen stars down her cheeks, and splattering against the tips of his fingers.

"Are you two quite finished?"

Growling, both Fiyero and Glinda turn and glare back at Aeryella and Iilliana, the two Sprytes who matched the pairs glare with equal ferocity.

"Yes?" growls Fiyero through clenched teeth. Oz, these two Elves or fairies or whatever it is that they call themselves were quickly getting to be quite irritating.

"Good…then we can start proceeding with our plan on breaking Elphaba out of Southstairs…and getting the two of you out of Oz for good" snaps Aeryella.

"Leave Oz!" gasps Glinda. Turning, Glinda's dark, cerulean eyes stare desperately back into softened sapphire. "You…you would leave Oz…again?"

"We have no choice Glinda…all of Oz hates us…Morrible and the people won't stop, until were both buried six feet beneath the ground" sighs Fiyero.

"But…you're…you're going to leave me…alone…again" whimpers Glinda.

"We have no choice Glin…and besides…your place is here…Oz needs you…to keep the balance of darkness and light…to keep Hope alive" replies Fiyero gently.

"But…I'll be so lonely!" wails Glinda, before throwing herself against Fiyero's body.

Oz, _now _he remembered why he couldn't marry the blonde. She was a beauty yes, but her almost insane emotions and over-the-top-theatrics really could wear a man's patience thin.

"Glin…you know we haven't any other choice" replies Fiyero. Gently, his hands grasp firm onto the blonde's quivering shoulders. Grunting, he pulls her away. "It's not safe for us here…not anymore"

"I know" sniffs Glinda. "I…I'm just…going…to…miss…you…so…bad!" wails Glinda. And in a flash, the petite blonde flings herself against Fiyero, her arms winding tight around his waist, crushing his body, and crushing the hay within.

"Is she always like this?" asks Aeryella.

"Worse" sighs Fiyero.

Screwing up her face, she glares at the blonde, before turning gracefully on the tips of her toes. Her hand flies up and tosses a stray strand of raven hair off her shoulder.

Fiyero, Iilliana and Glinda watch, as Aeryella steps over to the veranda. Her dark, brown eyes gaze darkly up at the full moon, shimmering high in the blackness of the night. A gentle gale of wind wisps past her making her long raven hair billow and swirl majestically around her, and the ends of her cloak dance to dance in the night, catching the moonlight.

For a moment, she stood tall, and regal before the group, the light of the silver moon, shimmering down upon her body, casting away the shadows. She looked magickal, an angel of the night.

Sighing, her eyes flicker closed. Her hands reach down and grasp onto the edge of the veranda. Arching her back, she lowers her head down onto the edge of the emerald veranda.

"What's the matter Aeryella?" asks Iilliana gently.

"The Darkness within is growing…and I fear that we may be too late to stop it" replies Aeryella softly.

"Darkness? What darkness?" asks Glinda, a hint of worry laced within her voice.

"The Darkness which brought me here" replies Aeryella gently. Regally, she turns and stares back at the blonde. Her arms rise, as she gestures towards herself and Iilliana. "It's what led us here to you"

"It _Called _to us in a distant dream…that's why we are here…to combat the Darkness and restore the balance" finishes Iilliana.

"What is this" starts Fiyero, before wrinkling his nose. Oz, this magick and darkness stuff was way over his head. "_Darkness _that you speak of?"

"It's an Unknown…a Shadow…a Tempest to the Destruction of Light…our people have been battling against this Darkness for centuries…and yet no matter how hard we try to defeat it…it always comes back…in one form or another" answers Iilliana.

"Form?" asks Glinda confused.

"This entity…this Tempest is pure energy…magick…it cannot take shape or form on its own…so it must possess a vessel to which it can weave it's power through…its influence" explains Aeryella. Slowly, she steps back into the room, her long raven hair billowing majestically behind her.

"Okaaay" drawls Glinda. Slowly, she steps away from Fiyero's side. "So…why exactly are you here?"

"Oz…blondes" growls Aeryella, as she hits her forehead with the palm of her hand in frustration.

"Be nice Aeryella" admonishes Iilliana. Smiling, Iilliana turns and faces Glinda and Fiyero. "We traced the Entities signature to _this _location"

"Signature?" asks Glinda, wrinkling her nose.

"Everyone and anything which possess magickal properties or "gifts" possess their own individual signature…a way for others to find them" explains Aeryella slowly.

"Is that how Morrible was able to find Elphie?" asks Glinda.

"I suppose" shrugs Iilliana.

"Wait!" cries out Glinda. "If Morrible could feel…could _see _Elphaba's signature…than wouldn't she have been able to locate her sooner?"

"Perhaps this _Morrible _woman is not as strong in the magickal arts as your-"trails off Aeryella, before making a face "_Elphie_"

"That would explain why _I _never felt her" sighs Glinda. Yet another slap in the face, another reality check to her mediocre magickal abilities.

"Is that how you were able to find Fae…after she had fled the Wizard?" asks Fiyero.

"Yes…it's how Atlas was able to find her as well" smiles Iilliana.

"Atlas!" gasps Glinda shocked. "Atlas possesses magickal abilities too!"

"Well yes…he's a very powerful mage…not as powerful as Fae…but powerful in his own right…he was able to follow Elphaba's magickal signature to the Great Gillikin forest…that's where he found her"

"What happened that day?" asks Fiyero. He hated hearing how another man let alone Atlas managed to come across his Fae, and yet, he needed to know. He needed, no wanted to know that part of his Fae's life, her strife since fleeing the Wizard's palace, and being on the run.

"The Resistance had been keeping an eye on Elphaba since the time she was born and beyond…we could see it…feel her magickal abilities…we knew she would be a powerful ally in our fight against the tyrant who _dares _call himself a Wizard" spats Aeryella.

"You've been watching her…since she was born!" gasps Glinda shocked.

"Yes…we could feel her magickal signature even when she was in her mother's womb…we could feel her power. It's what drew us to her" explains Iilliana.

"Iilliana and I had been assigned to stake out the Governor's Mansion to watch over and protect Elphaba. We watched her throughout her entire childhood…came across her a couple of times" laughs Aeryella, remembering those days when little Elphaba; a pipsqueak who barely stood taller than their knees, looked up at them with those big, beautiful chocolate eyes and small, pouty lips.

"You watched over her? Until when?" asks Glinda.

"Up to when she came to Shiz…we stayed at a farther enough distance though" replies Iilliana.

"Why?" asks Glinda confused.

"She had you…and Fiyero around her…and she seemed happy…our protection at that time didn't seem warranted" shrugs Aeryella.

"You're telling me that you were there…watching Elphaba grow up…and be abused by that bastard she calls a father! And yet you did _nothing _to stop him!?" snarls Fiyero enraged.

"We are forbidden from interfering from human's destined paths…we are mere silent observers…protecting them when the need arise…but never interfering with what is to be…be" explains Aeryella darkly. Inwardly, she hated having to stand by and watch as Frex beat Elphaba, forced her into slavery, and practically starving her to death.

"When the need arises! My Oz woman! She was being abused daily by the hands of her own father!" roars Fiyero.

"Not father" corrects Iilliana. Gasping, her hands rise and cover her mouth.

"Smooth one loose lips" growls Aeryella.

"What do you mean not father?" asks Glinda.

Sighing, Aeryella gestures for her to tell them.

"Frex…technically isn't Elphaba's father" replies Iilliana softly.

"Wait…what!" gasps Glinda.

"Frex isn't Elphaba's real father…the.." hesitates Iilliana. "The Wizard is"

"WHAT!" roars both Glinda and Fiyero in unison.

"The Wizard-" repeats Iilliana.

"We heard you the first time!" snaps Glinda and Fiyero in unison.

"Alright geesh…no need to bite my head off" scoffs Iilliana.

"Don't. Tempt. Me" growls Glinda through clenched teeth.

"How in Oz do you know that?" asks Fiyero shocked.

"We were there when the "Wizard" visited young Melena" explains Aeryella.

"Oz" grunts Fiyero. Stumbling, Fiyero awkwardly collapses in a chair.

"You're not kidding" quips Glinda, her voice shaky as she stumbles back, but unlike Fiyero, fails to take notice that the lack of a chair or stool beneath her. A cry and Glinda once again falls to the ground.

"You must really like the floor" laughs Aeryella.

"Not particularly" growls Glinda through clenched teeth.

"You said you followed Fae up to Shiz…what happened after?" asks Fiyero, wishing to avoid another "catfight"

"We stayed close to the grounds, but never entered" replies Iilliana.

"We stayed at a distance…watching from the trees or the shadows…we were there…the day the fish lady gave Elphaba the letter from the Wizard" adds Aeryella.

"And did…did you two follow us to the City of Emeralds?" squeaks Glinda.

"Yes we did" smiles Iilliana.

"I thought I felt someone following us! I kept telling Elphie but she just told me I was being paranoid!"

"You were" replies Aeryella dryly.

"No…I was right…we were being followed" pouts Glinda.

"Yes…but you kept insisting it was two brutes of an ogre who were following you" replies Aeryella, quirking an elegant eyebrow at the blonde.

"Well" starts Glinda. Hotly, she tosses a few loose curls over her shoulder, before regally rising back up on her feet, her dark cerulean eyes glaring up at Aeryella, standing tall and regal before her. Oz, this woman was insufferable! Just like Elphie. "You can't blame a girl for believing such can you? After all, two young college students, visiting the City of Emeralds unaccompanied. Who knows what could have happened"

"And who in Oz would want to mess with you?" asks Aeryella, an icy smirk on her lips.

"I'm a Lady! I'm pretty and perfect! Who _wouldn't _want to mess with me!" snarls Glinda before stomping her foot on the ground.

"Hey do that again" replies Aeryella.

"What…why?" asks Glinda confused.

"Cause that was _almost _as scary as your pout!" laughs Aeryella.

"Why you!" snarls Glinda, before lunging towards the Spryte.

Lucky for her, Fiyero had leapt from the chair, and having reached her, grabbed the blonde up in his arms, stopping her from getting pummeled either by magick, or by the Sprytes skills in assassination. She was after all, an important figure in the Resistance.

"Let me go! Let me go I almost had her!" growls Glinda as she lunges and thrashes in Fiyero's arms.

"Ha!" cackles Aeryella.

"If were quite finished" growls Iilliana. Turning, she glares angrily at the older Spryte, and though she was younger, she still could make the elder woman, shrink back in fear. "When she fled the Wizard's palace…me and Aeryella tried to follow her…but we lost her in the sails of the Gale Wind…we had to abort and go back to our headquarters and report what had happened to the High Elders"

"Why not go and search for her yourselves?" asks Glinda confused.

"We are too important to the cause to be sent on a rescue mission…if anything were to happen to me or the others…the Resistance would fall apart" explains Iilliana.

"So they send _Atlas_ instead" growls Fiyero.

"Yes" nods Aeryella. She could tell that Fiyero didn't like Atlas, though she didn't really quite understand why. After all, he had been gone, to blind by his own selfish wanton desires to even give a fig about the raven haired witch. And judging by what she saw earlier had been too wrapped up in the blonde to even care.

"He's a powerful Sorcerer and skilled in the arts of combat…he was perfect in retrieving Elphaba and ensuring she was still alive" adds Aeryella.

"If he's so powerful then why send him…surly he's just as equally as important as _you two_" spats Fiyero.

"Your sarcasm isn't warranted nor needed at the moment" growls Aeryella.

"Fine…but still…why send Atlas if he's so powerful? Surly the Resistance wouldn't want to lose such a valuable warrior?"

"Though your right in that account but whether or not the Elders would or would not have sent him is irrelevant…he would have gone regardless" replies Iilliana.

"Why?" asks Glinda confused.

"Cause like us…he'd been watching Elphaba as well" smiles Aeryella, knowing this little bit of information would infuriate the Prince. And her assumptions were, as always correct, for she could almost see the steam puffing out of his ears.

"Why that no good son-of-a!"

"FIYERO LIIR TIGGULAR! LANGUAGE!" screams Glinda horrified.

"Yes mother" spats Fiyero.

"And what have I said about that attitude?" asks Glinda, growling.

"To stuff it"

"Good boy" smiles Glinda.

Iilliana and Aeryella couldn't help but burst into laughter, watching the Prince, who stood at least three feet taller than the blonde, cower before her.

"So Atlas had been watching her too?" asks Glinda.

"Yes" replies Iilliana.

"What happened then?" asks Fiyero.

"He found her…after searching the woods for several weeks…she was alone…near death and starving…she had been wounded badly and a bad infection had set in" explains Iilliana.

"Wounded! How?" gasps Fiyero.

"She had a bad run in with the Gale Force when she had gone to rescue a nearby Animal village…she managed to save the Animals'…but had ended up being mortally wounded in the process" explains Aeryella.

"I told my men not to harm her" growls Fiyero.

"And you honestly _thought _that they would listen!" cackles Aeryella.

Oz, she was starting to remind him more and more of Fae by the minute.

"I was Captain of the Guard at that time…what I say goes"

"Well…not in this case sweetheart" winks Aeryella.

"What happened?" asks Glinda, interrupting another argument.

"He picked her up and carried her back to the base…when he arrived, her fever had spiked, and she was seizing terribly…it took everything we had to try and break her fever and heal her wound…the rest was up to her" explains Iilliana.

"Atlas stayed by her side, applies cool compresses to her forehead in hopes of breaking her fever…and changing her bandages…we often found him holding her hand, or touching her forehead" adds Aeryella, which earned her an icy glare by Iiliana.

"He read to her most nights as well" adds Iilliana trying to take away some of sting of Elphaba's past.

"We feared that she wouldn't make it…that we had been too late in finding her" replies Aeryella solemnly.

"At one point…we nearly lost her…she started thrashing and screaming wildly in the bed…Atlas tried to hold her still, to prevent her from falling…her back arched high off the bed, before she gave one last earthshattering scream…before she fell silent. No breathes escaping her lips" replies Iilliana softly.

"She stopped breathing!" gasps Glinda.

"Her heart stopped…" nods Aeryella.

"Oh Oz Fae" cries Fiyero.

"Atlas wouldn't accept it…he brought her back to life" smiles Iilliana.

"How?" asks Glinda.

"He forced air into her lungs…beat on her chest to jumpstart her heart…it worked…she took in a breath…and after that night…she started to slowly get better" explains Iilliana.

"Atlas fell in love with her even more" adds Aeryella.

"When she got better, Atlas asked her to stay…she agreed. He had her meet the High Elders the very next day. They granted her into the fold after she was deemed worthy" replies Aeryella.

"Deemed worthy?" asks Fiyero confused.

"Anyone wishing to join the Resistance…must complete a task…a mission. It's the only way for them to prove their loyalty to the Resistance" explains Iilliana.

"Are all the initiations

the same?" asks Glinda.

"No…they all depend on the person and skills that individual can give to the Resistance" explains Iilliana.

"And I'm guessing the High Elders had given Fae a magickal one?" asks Fiyero.

"A very _dangerous _one…one that not many members survived…but you must understand…they knew of her powers and of her drive to rescue and save the Animals…the High Elders had no doubt in their mind that she would succeed" replies Aeryella.

"How dangerous?" asks Fiyero, eyeing the two.

"Explosions…fire…guns…and rescuing a Top Priority prisoner" squeaks Iilliana.

"WHAT! YOU SENT FAE OUT TO FACE A CONTINGENT OF GALE FORCERS WITHIN THE CITY OF EMERALDS!" roars Fiyero.

"We knew she would survive" shrugs Aeryella.

"And it's obvious she did…or she wouldn't still be here" adds Iilliana.

"Oz!" sighs Fiyero. It was a good thing he hadn't a clue to the types of missions the Resistance had put upon his Fae's shoulders, for he probably would have lost his insanity months ago.

"And what of being paired with Atlas?" asks Glinda.

"The High Elders felt it a perfect fit, to have their two most powerful mages working together. Atlas was thrilled…Elphaba not so much. She liked Atlas…but it was easy to see her heart belonged to another" replies Aeryella.

"The two worked side by side, going on many missions together. Atlas tried his best to win over Elphaba's affections…but she kept pushing him away. But you could tell she liked him…she always blushed whenever their hands touched…or he accidently brushed against her" replies Iilliana.

"Or when his lips were close to hers" laughs Aeryella remembering the many of times she found the two standing close, in awkward positions, their lips a mere whispered breath away from touching.

"That all changed though. During a mission…things went horribly wrong and the two had to flee. Atlas had been injured badly protecting Elphaba from not only the rifles of the Gale Force, but from the explosions around them" replies Iilliana.

"Explosions" squeaks Glinda. Oz, she couldn't believe the dangers her Elphie put herself in, and all for the cause.

"They managed to escape…but with Atlas being wounded…and Elphaba terribly weak and hurt as well, she was forced to find shelter until it was safe enough for the two of them to journey back to the headquarters of the Resistance" replies Aeryella.

"When you say escape…you mean" smiles Fiyero.

"By broom" answers Iilliana and Aeryella at the same time.

"Her and that dirty old thing" laughs Glinda, pleased with her joke that only _she _seemed to have grasped.

"Well…we can't _all _come and go by bubble" spats out Aeryella.

"Why does everyone knock the bubble!" whines Glinda.

"It's too…" trials off Aeryella, as she searches for the right word. "Bubbly"

"And flying around on that ratty old thing is better?" sniffs Glinda.

"Anyways…back to the story" interrupts Fiyero.

"They found refuge in an old abandoned Corn Exchange hidden deep in the Shadow District…a place the Gale Force does not wish to go"

"They hid there for several weeks…with Elphaba tending to Atlas's wounds…she slowly started to fall in love with him…and when she thought he was going to die…she kissed him" adds Aeryella.

"Kissed. Him" growls Fiyero.

"Hey!" shouts Glinda, causing Fiyero to stumble. "Why are you getting so huffy? You were with me still at that time!"

"I just can't stand the idea of her being alone…with _him_" growls Fiyero.

"Well get over it because she was! And there's nothing that you and I can do to change that. So just shut up!" snarls Glinda.

"Go blondie!" cheers Aeryella.

"I have a name" snarls Glinda.

"Whatever…any ways the next day he awoke...alive and well. Their feelings only grew after that. And you can guess what happened soon after" laughs Aeryella.

"Must you go into details" growls Fiyero.

"I could" cackles Aeryella. "But I'll spare you Princey"

"Thanks" says Fiyero dryly.

"They returned a week after…when Elphaba was sure his wounds were healed enough….they tried to keep their feelings hidden but you know how that goes. They agreed later to make the Corn Exchange their home away from home, and spent many nights there…_many_"

"_Just_ had to rub _that _in…didn't you" growls Fiyero.

"Down boy" growls Glinda, before knocking Fiyero upside the head.

"So that's their story…you want to know how many times they "did" it!" exclaims Aeryella.

"No!" shouts Glinda, Iilliana, and Fiyero at the same time.

"Your no fun" pouts Aeryella.

"So what do we do now?" asks Glinda after calming herself down.

"I told you…we cannot interfere with the humans…we can only quietly observe. We can only give aid when the situation calls for us to use our magick" explains Iilliana.

"Does _this _not qualify for you to use your magick?" asks Fiyero.

"No…there's others out there…those who love and care for Elphaba dearly and would do anything to see her safe and alive" replies Iilliana.

"Who the Resistance! Where are they! There not here! Obviously Fae's life is not of the highest importance!" roars Fiyero.

"You have to understand Fiyero. The Resistance lives by a code of arms…we aid our brethren when in need…we never leave one behind…but if the predicament a member is in puts the others at risk or the Resistance and Cause as well…then we can only hope for a dignified death" replies Aeryella.

"So you guys would sit back and allow your most powerful member be tortured and killed?" asks Glinda horrified.

"Obviously the blonde has damaged your brain or you would have remembered me telling you that there are others willing and able to rise to the cause" spats Aeryella.

"Who?" asks Glinda.

"The Animals who Elphaba had saved…other members…they all owe Elphaba a life debt…and would do anything to see her save and sound" huffs Aeryella.

"Where are they?" asks Fiyero.

"Waiting" smiles Iilliana.

"Waiting? Waiting for what?" asks Glinda confused.

"For the perfect moment"

The putrid smell of the dungeons grew heavy, the smell of death prevalent, stalling the air. Blood glistened on the walls, illuminated by the rays of the silver moon.

Elphaba lay motionless in her prison cell, her right arm bent in an awkward position and hung limp across the blood splattered ground, courtesy of the guards. Her left arm remained curled tight against her bare chest, half covering the bruises and burns on her breasts. Her long raven hair billowed out across the floor like a sea of tangled ebony. Blood stained the tips, and a strange opaque liquid glistened in the moonlight.

Her entire body shuddered hard, trembling in both fear, and revulsion. She could still feel the guard's wretched hands upon her skin, touching her, striking her, slicing her skin and bashing her bones. She could _taste _them in her mouth, and that alone, made her stomach twist.

Every square inch of her body was covered in fresh and old bruises, and violent burns. The horrid scars made by the whip glistened with fresh blood. The bones of her ribs had been shattered, broken and bruised, several poked through her skin, making even the simplest of things, like breathing, difficult.

Her lips were bruised and cut, and stained in blood. Her face matched that of her body, horribly bruised and burned. Her right eye had swollen closed, the lid of her left eye hung limp over her eye, distorting her vision all the more.

Her left ankle was twisted in an awkward position, broken in several places, each toe broken, the bones shattered. Blood stained her inner thighs, and an opaque liquid glistened, and mingled with the blood covering her body.

A hard moan slipped past her lips as the pain slicing through her body, stole her breath away.

The guard had left but a few moments ago, each laughing heartily as they tucked the ends of their gale uniforms into the beltline of their pants. The squeak of the door, and Elphaba was left alone in complete and utter silence.

"And just for this moment…as long as your mine" whispers Elphaba brokenly.

"Oh my Oz" gasps a voice.

Startled, Elphaba jerks her head off the floor and turns. Her vision hazy, glares vacantly at the swirl of darkness surrounding her. Small splints of silver light poured in through the bars of the window, stabbing away parts of the darkness.

A figure, slowly steps out of the darkness, his dark, chocolate eyes stare painfully back at Elphaba. His silver gray hair almost seemed to glow in the moonlight. The ends of his off white jacket swirled around him as he stepped closer.

"Wizard" spats Elphaba darkly.

"Elphaba…what in Oz happened to you?" asks the Wizard, tears in his voice.

"What your wonderful guards do best…beat their prisoners down and rape them till they lose consciousness" growls Elphaba darkly.

"My guards…have done this…to you"

"What do you want Wizard! Come to gloat of your victory? Why not? Why not get your kicks while I'm down!" snarls Elphaba.

"No Elphaba…I haven't come to laugh at your misfortune" sighs the Wizard sadly.

"Then why are you here?"

"I…Elphaba" stilling, the Wizard closes his eyes as his hand dives into his jacket pocket. The feel of the smooth emerald glass brushes against his fingertips. Slowly, his eyes open, a newfound determination sparkling within. "You've been so strong throughout this entire ordeal…aren't you tired of being the strong one…wouldn't you want someone to take care of you…to let me take care of you…please" trails off the Wizard softly.

"And why in Oz name would I allow a filthy _bastard _like you to take care of me!" snarls Elphaba darkly.

"Your all alone Elphaba…the Resistance has abandoned you…your friends...you…no one can live a life like that…a lonely existence" tries the Wizard.

"Maybe I like being lonely"

"Don't try and lie to me Elphaba…I can see it in your eyes. Your hurting…lost in your loneliness and despair" whispers the Wizard gently.

"What do you want?" growls Elphaba, not wishing to admit her own weakness's, especially to _him. _

"I've" starts the Wizard. He was starting to lose his nerve. Oz those eyes, so much like hers. Oh why in Oz did he not notice before? Nervously, he fingered the bottle, before gently pulling it from his pockets. "Do you recognize this?"

"My mother's bottle" whispers Elphaba. "Why do you have my mother's bottle!" cries out Elphaba, desperation took hold of her heart. She never wanted to appear weak before the Wizard, but with him standing before her, her mother's bottle held in his hands, had broken a part of her protective barriers.

"So" starts the Wizard. Slowly, he brings the bottle up closer to his face, the meat of his thumb glides lovingly across the bottles shimmery surface. "What she said was true"

"Why do you have my mother's bottle!? Answer me!" roars Elphaba.

This bottle…actually belongs to me…I…I gave a similar one to a woman I had met…twenty-one years ago…to a dark eyed beauty in Munchkinland" slowly, he lowers the bottle, and his eyes rise up to stare back into Elphaba's dark chocolate eyes. "Her name was Melena Thropp…she was the wife to Frexspar Thropp…a travelling Minister"

"No" whispers Elphaba.

The Wizard could see it, she was shaking violently, her breathing became ragged, short, desperate gasps slipped past her cracked lips.

"It's true Elphaba…we fell in love…and carried on a love affair…I wanted to ask her to marry me…but when I had finally found the perfect ring, I had been called back to the City of Emeralds…to take my place as the Wonderful Wizard"

"No…no your lying! Your lying!" screams Elphaba.

"I wish I was…but I'm not…Elphaba" slowly, the Wizard kneels before the raven haired witch. "Melena Thropp ended up giving birth to a daughter later…a daughter…who had been fathered by-"starts the Wizard.

"No!" screams Elphaba. Reeling back, Elphaba strikes the Wizard hard across the face, knocking him off his feet. "You lie! My mother would _never _allow scum like you to touch her! Let alone bed her!" roars Elphaba.

"Then how do you explain the bottle?" asks the Wizard.

"A keepsake…something you must have dropped…or had been forged by Master Glass blowers" snarls Elphaba.

"Elphaba…I'm not lying..._I'm _your father…your real father…not Frex" pleads the Wizard.

"Lies!" spats Elphaba, before spitting in the Wizard's face. "_You _are no more my father than the Great Lurline being my mother! I hate you! And I'll keep defying you till the day I die!"

"Elphaba…don't do this…don't close the doors to me…I can help you…protect you…I can get you out of Southstairs and kept hidden in the Palace…I can clear your name and give both you and your unborn child" pleads the Wizard. Stopping, his eyes lower and soften, seeing the small baby bump. "My grandchild the life you both deserve"

"You will _never _touch nor see _my _child! I am not your daughter and the child growing within my womb is _not _your grandchild! I'll never let you near it! I'll kill you first!" roars Elphaba.

"Elphaba!" pleads the Wizard.

"No!" roars Elphaba. Suddenly, great bolts of emerald lightning shoot out of Elphaba's hands and zap the Wizard. A twist of the wrist and the Wizard is flung across the room.

Bashing against the wall, the Wizard slowly slides down the grime covered walls, and crumples to the ground. Great plumes of ebony smoke rise from his body, where the lightning had struck.

"You're a soulless _bastard_. Evil and twisted in the heart and soul…You'd do or say _anything _in order to keep your sick, twisted hold over the minds of the Ozian people. Well. You don't have me fooled. I told you once more that I would fight you till the day I die and I meant it. You're nothing to me, not a father, nor a Wizard or a human being!" roars Elphaba.

Angrily, the Wizard rises to his feet. His dark, chocolate eyes glare down at Elphaba's writhing form.

"We shall see my darling _daughter_" snarls the Wizard. "We shall see" and with that, the Wizard turns and disappears back into the darkness, leaving Elphaba alone once more.

Slowly, Elphaba crumples to the ground, the tears she had kept at bay, cascade down her face, washing away some of the blood and glistening liquid from her face. Weakly, her hand rise and cup her growing abdomen.

"It's not true…it's not true…it's not true…it's not true" cracks Elphaba, before dissolving into tears.

Angrily, the Wizard storms back into the palace. Throwing open the doors, he storms up to his golden Throne.

Morrible; having been distracted with looking over the empty pages of the Grimmerie jumps in surprise, at the sound of the doors banging open; one fat hand clutching her chest.

"Your Ozness!" exclaims Morrible.

Silence. Worriedly, Morrible watches as the Wizard takes his seat on his Throne, a stormy look in his eyes.

"Your Ozness…what has gotten you so upset?" asks Morrible gently.

"I tried to help her…and yet that Thropp stubbornness of hers just won't let her!"

"Help her? Whatever for?" asks Morrible.

"Because of the fact that she's my _daughter_" snarls the Wizard.

"I see…and the Witch? I mean your daughter I take it…didn't take the news all so well?" chuckles Morrible.

"She spit in my face and threw me against the wall! How well do you think that went hmmm?" spats the Wizard sarcastically.

"Well I see where she got her sarcasm from" mutters Morrible.

"What was that?" growls the Wizard.

"And her temper" mutters Morrible before straightening up. "Nothing your Ozness…now tell me what happened?"

"I offered her solace…I offered her sanctuary a clean slate! And yet she threw it all away!" roars the Wizard.

"Hmm…you know your Ozness…the spell I had spoken of…could aid you in what you seek" offers Morrible darkly.

"What are you getting at Madam!" snarls the Wizard.

"That if you wish to have that father/daughter relationship you so hunger for…then allow me to weave the spell around her...think about it…you'll finally be the father you've so longed for…you'll have a daughter who adores you…loves you…a beautiful grandchild who loves and adores you…and will one day sit upon the great Throne Of Oz…and rule the land by your influence alone. You can have all that and more…just let me do this spell…and all that you've desired…shall come true"

An evil smile crests along the edges of the Wizard's lips. He would have the daughter he had always wanted, a grandchild who looked up to him, who would rule Oz in his stead, and the most powerful witch by his side.

"Do it" snarls the Wizard before slamming his fist on the arm rest of the chair.


	11. Assassins Creed

I'll Protect You

Chapter 11

Assassin's Creed

Atlas irritably paced down the long ebony hallway. It had been a little over a fortnight since he had literally crashed through the Forbidden Gateway leading to a hidden room called the Chamber of Mysts; a mystical realm where the High Elders convened. Many of the assignments doled out to the Resistance members came from. Course, the orders were normally given by the Quill; a young man who hid beneath a heavy cloak and hood.

The Members would await their orders beside the Forbidden Gateway, the Quill would appear and "personally" hand the orders order, before disappearing once more into the darkness.

Only a select few were allowed to enter through the Forbidden Gateway; Atlas was one, Fae, was the other, and the only two, who had stepped into the Chamber of Mysts to speak with the High Elders; an honor of the highest degree.

Once Atlas had left Southstairs he had rushed straight to the Forbidden Gateway, pounding on the doors demanding entrance into the Chamber of Mysts. The Quill, had first tried to block Atlas's entry, but Atlas, being Atlas, simply pushed his way through. And though the High Elders disregarded his actions, they still turned him away, telling him he must wait to be summoned.

Atlas waited, completing his missions bestowed upon him, always returning with hope in his heart that the High Elders would meet with him, and every single time, that hope was dashed.

"What in the good name of Dillamond is taking those ancients so long!" grumbled Atlas one night. He had just completed a mission and once again had not heard word from the High Elders.

So, in order to get his mind off of his worries, had gone down to the Cuddling Duckling; a tavern used to house the Members of the Resistance. He came, with one thought in mind; to drown out his sorrows at the bottom of a bottle.

A young Resistance Member, a young girl by the name of Carlistle whose parents had been beaten and slaughtered by the Gale Force sat beside him, guzzling down another mug of ale.

Slamming her mug down on the counter, Carlistle wiped her mouth with the back of her arm, before dizzily turning around to stare drunkenly back at Atlas.

She was young, and incredibly naive, with sandy blonde hair and hazel eyes.

Slowly, Atlas turned to face the young woman. She was beautiful, in her own right, with soft tan skin that was as smooth as butter, and to his amusement, thought the flickering fire crackling in the stone fireplace, reflected beautifully off of her soft skin. The soft glow of yellows twisted violently in oranges and reds casted her flesh in an ethereal glow, and made her eyes sparkle.

"Why do you even bother" slurred Carlistle; obviously she had had too much of the drink, but who was he to say otherwise. Drunkenly, she slung an arm around his thick neck.

"It pertains to your _sister_" growls Atlas, as he gently extricates her arm from around his neck.

Frowning, Carlistle slammed her elbow down on the counter, and pouted. "Technically" growled the girl. "She's _not _my sister"

"To the Brethren…she _is_" snarls Atlas.

Growling, Carlistle slammed her knuckles down on the counter, signaling to the barkeeper for another pint.

An elderly gentleman in his later fifties turned and glared at the young woman. Rolling his silver blue eyes, he turned and snatched up another mug and proceeded to fill it to the brim.

Atlas, despite himself, smiled. The man, a Master Jenner, had been a Resistance Member since the rebellion had first started. He had been a spy back in his glory days, but as he aged, his body refused to allow him to slink undetected in the shadows which almost led to his arrest and capture by the Gale Force.

Lucky for him, Atlas had been in the area and saved him. It was because of Atlas, that Master Jenner had been granted the position of not only Barkeeper, but Messenger of the Wings as well. For the bar he and Carlistle currently were sitting in, was not only a place of the Members of the Resistance to hang out and have a pint to drink, or a bite to eat, but a place the Gale Force Soldiers liked to go as well.

It was Jenner, who often heard top notch secret information from the drunken guards and relayed it back to the Members of the Resistance.

"And you too" mutters Carlistle beneath her breath. Angrily, she slouched down in her chair, resting her cheek in the palm of her hand. Her eyes held a faraway look in them, and both Atlas and Master Jenner knew why.

It wasn't hard to tell that this young woman, had fallen head over heels in love with Atlas, and though Master Jenner couldn't fault her, he still felt bad for the young girl. For it was obvious who held the young Atlas's heart in the palm of her hand.

Since the beginning, Carlistle had always been extremely jealous of Elphaba, if not for her hidden beauty, but for her strength, her courage, and her magick, but mostly, for her having captured the heart of the young Atlas.

For so long, she had competed against Elphaba, trying to outmatch and outwit the young witch in everything. And no matter how hard she tried, Elphaba always managed to land on top.

Elphaba didn't try and outshine the young girl, in fact; she had done everything in her power to take the young girl under her wing, training her in the arts of combat, with weapons and stealth. And yet no matter how hard she tried, the young girl refused to bestow the hand of friendship to the raven haired witch.

"What was that?" growled Atlas. He really wasn't in the mood for a petty argument, nor did he want to have _this _discussion again. I mean for Ozsakes! The woman he loved was in Southstairs, being tortured and humiliated nightly, daily by the guards of Southstairs, and no doubt by Morrible and the Wizard.

He couldn't put his finger on it, but he had a very, very bad feeling in regards to Morrible and the Wizard. Something _bad _was coming, and what troubled him the most, was he didn't know exactly what, that trouble was, which only infuriated him all the more.

"You heard me!" angrily Carlistle hurled her empty mug at the wall, the shards raining down upon the head of Master Jenner. "You're too taken by _her _that you haven't been able to concentrate on a_nything _but her!"

For a moment, Atlas's eyes snapped over to Master Jenner, who stood at the ready, his gnarled fingers already wrapped tight around the handle of his hidden dagger.

Slowly, Atlas shook his head, signaling to the old man that his assistance was unnecessary. Sighing, he turned back to a now fuming Carlistle.

"She's important to the Resistance Carlistle and you know that. Her powers alone are what helped shift the balance" explains Atlas.

"And your heart as well" growls Carlistle.

"Carlistle" sighing, Atlas gently rested his hands against the young girls shoulder, and for a moment, she forgot to breath. "You know I like you. I _care _about you…but as a sister…that's all"

"Why not more?" asks Carlistle, the anger vanishing after staring deep into Atlas's dark eyes. She could feel her heart pounding hard in her chest, and suddenly, it became hard to breath. All her mind kept replaying was _He's touching me…_

"You're a sweet girl Carlistle…but your too young…I have many more years on you"

"So!"

"Carlistle…you know it's not proper for a man my age to be seeking the hand of a child-"starts Atlas, but stops at the feel of Carlistle's hands grabbing his, and shoving them off her shoulders.

"I'm not _that _young!"

"Your only thirteen…you still have a life time to find your true love" answers Atlas softly.

"But…your-"

"I've already found mine Carlistle…I've already found mine…and right now…she needs me…she's lost and broken…trapped in a world of pain and chaos…and I have to save her…before I lose her completely" chokes out Atlas.

Carlistle could hear the pain in his voice see the heartache shimmer in his eyes, and that alone, broke her heart all the more.

Sighing in defeat, she turns angrily turns her gaze away from Atlas's. This wasn't fair, _life _wasn't fair. First the Unnamed God had seen fit to take her parents away from her, and now the love of her life.

"Please understand Carlistle…I lost my heart to Fae the moment I found her in the glade…beaten and near death…I can't turn my back on her now…I can't walk away and fall in love with someone else…she's my match…my soul mate…my other half…I have to rescue her, save her…no matter what the cost" pleads Atlas.

"I understand" whispers Carlistle softly.

Visibly, Atlas relaxed. Finally, maybe now the animosity between her and Fae would finally be over, if not for his sake, then for Elphaba's. He knew how much it hurt her, having this young child turn away from her, hating her for reasons she could not fathom. For Elphaba had always seen Carlistle as a little sister.

Quickly, the sadness vanishes, replaced by anger. Snarling, she turns back and glares at Atlas. "I understand that you're too blinded by your own wanton wants and lust to see the bigger picture!"

Angrily, Carlistle pushes herself off the stool she was currently sitting in. The legs, screech across the floor, making Atlas and Master Jenner scrunch up their faces in irritation.

Stepping away, she points an elegant finger up at Atlas, as she back away into the shadows. "She'll be your downfall…your end…and when that day comes…talk not to me! For I'll not speak a word! Do as you wilt, for I have done with thee!" hisses Carlistle, before turning and storming out of the door, leaving the two men stunned.

"What…what in Oz did she just say?" asks Atlas.

"Something about a period or something?" shrugs Master Jenner.

A faint smile, pulled at the edges of Atlas's eyes. That night, had been months ago, and despite the pain, the worry etching deep into his heart, and cracking it, he still couldn't help but chuckle at the naivety of both Master Jenner and Carlistle.

Course, Carlistle hadn't spoken to him since then, and in truth he preferred it to be that way, for his mind was already far to consumed with worry over Fae, and the horrors which had befallen her since his last visit.

Growling, he turned, and stormed down the long, ebony hallway to the Forbidden Gates. Whirling, he raised a hand and banged loudly on the elegantly ornate doors.

"Hurry up in there! I'm not getting any younger!" roars Atlas.

A soft click and the door crack open slightly. A man; or what he guessed to be a man, for his face, his identity was hidden beneath the heavy folds of his hood, poked his head around the corner.

"May I help you?" asks the man, his voice gravely and deep.

"I've come to see the Elders" reports Atlas.

"I see…and have they summoned you here?"

"Yes" sighs Atlas.

"I see…I shall go and inform them of your presents then" answers the man in a mysterious tone.

"What!" roars Atlas. Angrily, he reaches out and grabs the man by the edge of his cloak. "What do you mean you'll announce me? Haven't they known I've been standing here waiting for the past hour?"

"Forgive me" starts the man. Ice suddenly encapsulates around Atlas's hand. Startled, he releases the hooded man from his grasp. The instant his hands fall away, the ice disappears. "But you simply standing here by the Gate does not constitute to me knowing of your presence"

"Then how, so next time I'm not wasting my time" snarls Atlas.

"Knock"

"Knock" repeats Atlas incredulously.

"Yes knock…and I shall come and announce you"

"Why you!" snarls Atlas. Angrily, he lounges towards the man, but just as his fingers were within reach, the door snaps closed, nearly catching his fingers. "You slimy bastard! Open up!" roars Atlas.

"The Quill giving you a hard time again?" comes a voice.

Turning, Atlas's eyes widen, for standing but a foot away, was the distinguished Goat Doctor Dillamond himself. His gold, beady eyes stared warmly back at him.

"Forgive my temper sir" bows Atlas. No matter whom you were or the station you held, you still bowed before Doctor Dillamond, for he was as revered as the High Elders.

"No need for apologies son…the Quill can be quite contemptuous" laughs Doctor Dillamond.

"You mean annoying?" asks Atlas, quirking an eyebrow.

"Well…that too" laughs Doctor Dillamond. Slowly, the old Goat steps closer to Atlas. "Why are you here anyways?"

"I've come beseeching the Council to help rescue one of our fallen brethren" explains Atlas. He was very hesitant to tell Doctor Dillamond the truth, for he knew how much the Goat cared for Elphaba, and upon hearing of not only her capture, but of the tortures she's endured, he was sure would break the Goats heart.

"And _who_ exactly is of need of help?" eyes Doctor Dillamond. He may be old, but he wasn't senile, he could see the pain shimmering within Atlas's eyes, and no matter how hard he tried to hide it, _he _could always see it.

"Fae" replies Atlas slowly.

"Fae…you mean Miss Elphabaaaaa" startled, Doctor Dillamond jumps, an elegant hoof rises and covers his mouth. "Forgive me…I've only _just _started to regain my speech"

"No apologies needed and yes…I'm afraid Lady Elphaba has been captured by Morrible and the Wizard" smiles Atlas. He wouldn't tell the Goat she had surrendered herself to the enemy. The blow alone would devastate the Goat.

"I see…and I'm presuming to believe she's been housed in Southstairs?" asks the Goat, thought the question needn't even be answered, for he could see it in Atlas's eyes.

"Sadly yes"

"Lady Elphaba is strong…she will not bend to their power" replies Doctor Dillamond as he straightens himself to his full height.

"I like you hope to believe such…but you know as well as I of the horrors prisoners face in Southstairs…let alone rebels" answers Atlas, his voice shaking slightly.

"I do…I was once held in Southstairs until moved to another location" answers Dillamond, shaking slightly at the memory. "But I know Lady Elphaba…and she unlike others will not bow to their power"

"I pray your right" sighs Atlas.

The creak of the door interrupts Doctor Dillamond. Slowly, the two turn and stare back at the Quill, standing beside the great doors. One gloved hand touching the frame.

"The Council will seek you now" replies the Quill darkly.

"Bout bloody time" sighs Atlas.

"Be nice" admonishes Doctor Dillamond.

"Yeah, yeah" waves of Atlas as he steps through the door.

Shaking his head, Doctor Dillamond watches as the great doors close behind him. "Good luck"

Glinda paced anxiously around the bedroom, her hands clasped firmly behind her back, and her head bowed to the floor, a glint of worry, sparkling in her eyes.

Aeryella and Iilliana stand to the side, watching her, an amused expression on both their faces. Fiyero sits on the bed, a faraway look in his eyes.

It had been hours since the incident in the throne room, and both Fiyero and Glinda were starting to grow impatient. They hadn't heard anything more from Atlas, nor from Morrible or the Wizard. But what upset the blonde the most, was the mention of darkness by the Spryte, for like them, Glinda herself could feel it too, approaching slowly towards the City of Oz.

But what bothered her the most, was this feeling of dread, washing over her body. She could feel it, something bad was about to happen, and she couldn't quite figure out exactly what that was.

Stopping, she turns and faces Fiyero, and her eyes soften, seeing the Prince so broken, sitting on the bed, helplessly waiting for something, anything to come along and restore hope once more to his heart.

Angry at the whole situation, Glinda slams her fists against her sides before storming to the center of the room.

"That's it! I'm going down to check on Elphie!"

"Wait what!" stammers Aeryella startled.

"I have to go down and see her" explains Glinda, as she gracefully throws on her cloak.

"It's dangerous Glin…what if you're caught?" asks Fiyero. Worriedly, Fiyero crosses over to Glinda. Standing beside her, his hands reach up and grasp firmly onto her slender shoulders.

"I'll be careful…and besides if Morrible or the guards come I can easily teleport back here" answers Glinda softly.

"But" starts Fiyero. He didn't like it, he didn't like the idea of Glinda going alone into Southstairs, nor did he like having to stay behind, for he would give anything to see his Fae again.

"I know what I'm doing Fiyero. I'll be careful…I promise" smiles Glinda softly.

"But what if your caught?" asks Fiyero.

"I won't…I can teleport easily back here should the guards come"

"But"

"Fiyero…I can't stand idly by and wait…I have to do something…anything" pleads Glinda.

"But to go to Southstairs alone is dangerous…especially now that Morrible brands you a traitor" explains Aeryella gently.

"I can't ignore this feeling anymore Fiyero…I have to go…if only to put my mind at rest"

"What feeling?" asks Fiyero.

"Something bad is coming…something beyond our control…beyond my power even or that of the Fairy's and the Resistance" starts Glinda.

"Ahem…not fairies…Sprytes!" snarls Aeryella. Oz blondes.

"Whatever" growls Glinda, rolling her eyes. "I have to go and make sure Elphie is alright"

He could see the worry sparkle within the blonde's eyes, and yet, no matter how bad he wanted to protest, he just couldn't. Reluctantly, he nodded his head. Slowly, he stepped away, the tips of his fingers tenderly trailed down the length of her arm, and threaded with her fingers.

"Just be careful" smiles Fiyero, before giving her hand a squeeze.

"I promise" smiles Glinda.

A plume of pink smoke, and the blonde disappears, leaving Fiyero and the Sprytes alone.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" asks Fiyero softly.

"Well…she seems confident…she's not all that powerful in magick but-"starts Iilliana.

"Not Glinda…Fae"

"I don't know Fiyero" sighs Iilliana. Slowly, her shoulders slump and her eyes soften. "I've been feeling her energy…her spirit…and it's not feeling good"

"What do you mean?" asks Fiyero wearily.

"It's fading…little by little every day" replies Iilliana.

The same plume of pink smoke appears deep in the shadows of Southstairs. Slowly, Glinda steps out of the smoke, her dark, cerulean eyes gaze through the darkness. A scream, followed by an icy cackle, and she freezes in place.

Pressing herself against the wall, she holds her breath and listens.

"Where's the spells!" snarls Morrible. A crack of the whip, followed by a scream. "Where is it!"

"Go…go to hell" pants Elphaba weakly, a squirt of liquid, a groan, followed by the crack of the whip, and a hiss of steam.

"Elphie" whispers Glinda.

"Tell me now before I rip the skin off your back!" hisses Morrible.

"Would you…that would be wonderful. Especially since I've been having this Ozawful itch in the center of my back for days now" pants Elphaba. Weakly, she turns and stares at a guard, standing behind her, his pants pooled around his ankles. "Do you mind scratching that for me while your back there?" asks Elphaba.

"Why you!" snarls Morrible.

"Atlas!" booms a voice.

Startle, Atlas stands at attention. A flicker of lights and six roamed figures appear above him. Their faces hidden by thick black cloaks and hoods.

"Why have you sought the Council?"

"I've come because one of our Brethren has been captured by Morrible and the Wizard" explains Atlas.

"Agent Fae" replies a gravelly voice.

"You knew?" gasps Atlas.

"We have spies on the inside…word has it she surrendered voluntarily" answers a dark voice.

"She's been broken and beaten to the ground!" roars Atlas.

"And we should risk our men why?" asks a third.

"She's a member of the Resistance! Our sister and the most powerful weapon we have against the Wizard! We can't let something that powerful fall into the hands of the Wizard!"

"She has made her choice…and now so have we…Agent Fae is lost to the Brethren…her name and her legacy shall live on" answers a fourth.

"You can't be serious! We have to save her!" roars Atlas.

"We will not lose any more of our men to rescue someone who surrendered! We will not aid one whose soul is weak!"

"Perhaps the young Atlas's feelings toward the green witch is clouding his better judgment" adds a fifth voice.

"My feelings for her are none of your concern" snarls Atlas.

"Neither is our worry to rescue one damaged. Now…forget Agent Fae…she is lost to us"

"You will go back to the Palace of Emeralds and escort Lady Glinda and her Scarecrow friend out and bring them here"

"Why?" asks Atlas startled.

"There is darkness coming…it is no longer safe for them in the palace…you are to bring them here…where they shall be safe"

"They'll not leave a friend behind" snarls Atlas.

"Bring them here…or face our wrath!"

A click and the lights go out, leaving Atlas once more in darkness.

"ELPHIE!" screams Glinda. A puff of smoke and she disappears out of the darkness.

A crash and Glinda once again finds herself back in the room. Her eyes widen, seeing Animals and humans stand before her.


	12. The Cover of Darkness

I'll Protect You

Chapter 12

The Cover of Darkness

_AN: Hello everyone, sorry for the lack of an AN in the last chapter, was in a rush and ran out of time before zipping out for work. Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews! You guys truly made my night! It's thanks to you all that keeps me inspired to continue writing these stories. FYI: Bro'mance is on hiatus for a little bit, but I will be returning to it in time, along with Child's Play, but both will be continued I promise. This story as well as Psycho Therapy will be updated again soon, weekend off coming up so more time to update! Yeah! Lol. News Flash! An old story from a very talented author will be coming very soon so keep your eyes peeled! Yeah!_

_ Huge thank you's to Happyobsessed, Fae the Queen, L8lzytwner, Maddy, NiatheWickedLover,Vera, Elphaba'sGirl, Haquikah, Diamondsonmyteeth (love your screen name btw) Stephani Mari, Bellaswangirl71, and ComingAndGoingByBubble, and the wonderful Elphaba-WWW! You guys rock! Thank you all so much for all the support!_

_ Anyone reading this story, check out these talented authors! Their stories are absolutely amazing! Thank you all again, huge hugs! And God Bless!_

For a moment, Atlas stood alone in the darkness, his mind a turbulent whirlwind of chaos and rage; a violent storm crested just on the horizon of his subconscious, one that no one, no man, woman nor of the Elders could sate. For his desperation to save the raven haired witch who had captured his heart years ago, thundered loud within his heart. A flicker of a flame of passion, of love, of rage, burned bright within his soul, hurtling the flame higher into the night, and breaking through the shadows cresting over his body, threatening to consume his heart, and his body whole.

Far off into the distance, the fire of his determination ignited within him and with a snarl, he turned, a swish of his cloak, and he disappears deep into the mysts.

The doors to the Forbidden Gate crash open, startling those who had gathered waiting for Atlas to emerge with news to the raven haired, witch's fate.

The sight; though despite his already foul mood, brought a small smile to his lips, for it warmed his heart greatly, to see those willing to stand against the Elders, to rise to the call, no matter the danger. For he could see it, a glimmer, a spark of love, of devotion towards the emerald witch, for each man standing before him, owed a debt far higher than that of their loyalty to the Resistance, far beyond that of this world to the witch of the West.

A tall, brutish man turns his dark emerald eyes gaze darkly back at Atlas. Turning his head slightly, he nods to one of the men before turning once more to face an enraged Atlas.

He was tall, with a strong, muscular built and fire red hair and dark emerald eyes. He, like the others standing before him, had been saved by Elphaba.

Tillus, a warrior of the Thousand Year Grassland had been travelling with a caravan out of the Emerald City; Animals hidden beneath the canopies. The Gale Soldiers had caught up with him, and no matter how hard or valiant his men fought, they all fell one by one to the force of the Gale Soldiers.

Tillus, watched helplessly as his men were cut down one by one, and yet, no matter the hopelessness cresting over his heart, he would not give up. He had just cut down three men with a mighty swing of his broad ax, when a blood curdling scream, caught his attention.

Turning, he watched as his wife and child were murdered before his eyes. Filled with rage, Tillus advanced towards the men, intent on slicing them in two, before they could molest his beloved's body.

The men, noticing him, raised their rifles high. A click and the hammer slammed down upon the gunpowder. A flash of smoke, and darkness envelopes his vision.

He awoke hours later to the sound of a fire, crackling in the distance. Groggily he turned and his eyes widened, seeing a young woman, sit before the fire, one leg bent, and the other tucked neatly beneath her. Her long raven hair billowed and swirled majestically around her. The soft flicker of the firelight, reflected in her dark, chocolate eyes.

She wore a long black dress that caressed her body perfectly, showing off every elegant curve of her body, the skirt billowed out on the ground like silk the bodice seemed to glow in the flicker of oranges, mingled with violent yellows and reds.

She was beautiful, an angel of the night, but what unnerved him the most, was her emerald skin, cast in an ethereal glow by the fire. He knew that skin color, the hair, those eyes, for there was only one woman with skin the color of emeralds.

Before he could stop himself, he bolted upright, his hand blindly searching for his broad ax, his pistol, anything for which he could use as a weapon in order to protect himself.

The noise alone startled the young witch. Regally, she turned, and her eyes softened, seeing Tillus awake. Inwardly, she had feared she had arrived too late.

"You're awake" smiles the witch. Gracefully, she rises to her feet, a clay bowl clutched tight in her hands. "Are you-"

Tillus, having found his pistol, cocks the hammer before taking aim at the witch's heart.

"Don't you move _witch_!" spats Tillus. Weakly, he rose to his feet, the barrel of the pistol trembled.

"I'm not going to hurt you" replies the witch gently.

"You lie! That's all you do!" snarls Tillus.

"If it wasn't for me and my magick…then you'd be dead right now…another body added to pile currently burning just beyond the horizon"

"You…you saved me?" asks Tillus, his voice soft. Disbelief shimmers in his eyes, for his mind refused to believe the feared Wicked Witch of the West, would bother to save his life. "Why?"

"You were wounded…I couldn't leave you there" replies the Witch softly. A sadness; Tillus noted, shimmered in her dark chocolate eyes, and it pulled at his heart.

"But…"

"I may be a _witch_…but that doesn't necessarily mean I'm heartless" answers the witch to Tillus's unspoken question.

"But…you've" stammers Tillus. Slowly, he lowers the pistol to the ground.

"Propaganda doled up by his _wonderfulness _himself and his Press Secretary" angrily, the witch turns back towards the flames, anger burns bright within. "I've been labeled Wicked for standing against the Wizard…against his ideals…against the rights of the people of Oz…and of the Animals"

"Miss Witch" starts Tillus uncomfortably.

"Elphaba" she turns, facing Tillus once more, the same softness returning to her eyes.

"Elphaba…" uncomfortably, Tillus shifts back and forth on his feet. He couldn't look at her, not now, not after hearing those words, for he knew all too well the burden this woman carried upon her heart. "I"

"You fight for the Animals as well" interrupts Elphaba.

Startled, Tillus turns and faces Elphaba. "How…how did you"

"The carcasses of those massacred Animals you were transporting are proof enough…plus" she stops a mischievous smile crests along her lips. "We've been watching you for quite some time now"

"We?" gulps Tillus.

"Our eyes in the sky and on the ground have been watching you and your group of rogues for a while…we know of your intentions…and of your skills" smiles Elphaba.

"You…you have?"  
"Yes…we had gotten wind of your little 'caravan' earlier…I've been sent, to watch over and protect you…unfortunately, I had arrived too late" sighs Elphaba sadly.

For a moment, Tillus studied the witch. Though she held onto the persona of a strong, capable woman, she was still very much a scared, lost little girl, still trying to find her way in this world, and his heart went out to her, for though she looked that of a woman, she was still a child, a child of circumstance.

"It wasn't your fault" sighs Tillus. Slowly, he takes a seat next to Elphaba. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see her tremble, see the unshed tears dance and shimmer within her eyes, and that alone broke his heart.

"I should have gotten their sooner" growls Elphaba angrily.

"Neither you nor these Elders could have known that we were going to be attacked out here" soothes Tillus. He was still a bit weary of her, and yet, he couldn't ignore his own fatherly instincts to comfort a child in distress, for this woman reminded him to much of his daughter, the daughter he had just lost to vengeance hands.

"I knew" whispers Elphaba softly.

"What?" gasps Tillus.

"I knew…I had foreseen it in a vision" admits Elphaba softly.

"You…you what?" asks Tillus, scrunching up his face in confusion.

"I had seen your demise in a dream and yet no matter how hard I tried to ignore it, the feelings of dread kept washing over me…I left…as soon as I could…to try and reach you…to stop what I had seen, from coming true" admits Elphaba.

"It doesn't matter now Miss Elphaba…the point is that you're here now…and you saved my life" replies Tillus.

He couldn't lie a part of him felt anger towards this woman, this witch, for if she had seen the carnage in a dream, why didn't she get to them sooner? Still, he couldn't fault her either, what he had said is true. She at least was here now, and she did indeed save his life. Though a part of him wished she had arrived sooner, if anything to have saved his wife and child.

"I've been given orders" Elphaba's voice pulls Tillus from his thoughts. Startled, he turns, and gazes weary back at the Witch. Her face had become solemn, and her eyes hollow, haunted.

"Orders…for what?" despite himself, he still needed to ask the question, for he needed the answer, no matter how horrid it may be.

"To bring you back to the Emerald City"

"I'm not going back there" growls Tillus.

"Not to surrender yourself to the guards…but offer you a chance for vengeance…to avenge those who had fallen by the hands of the Gale Force…a chance to aid the rebellion…and shift Oz back into balance once more" Slowly, Elphaba turns and stares back at Tillus, the same fiery determination flickered within her eyes.

"I"

"The Resistance Calls you Tillus…not many are offered such an opportunity…a chance…to overthrow a heartless dictator and restore order to Oz" smiles Elphaba.

"The Resistance…it _actually _exists!" gasps Tillus stunned.

"What you though we were mere bedtime stories…_ghost _stories?" asks Elphaba sarcastically.

"I"

"Were not ghosts Master Tillus…we exist…we hide in the shadows…in the mysts…we've been the ones who've been single-handedly taking down and weakening the Wizard's regime" answers Elphaba darkly.

"But…why would they want me?" asks Tillus amazed. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, the Resistance actually existed, and here, sitting before him, was a member!

"You're strong…you've got a warriors heart…your skills with that broad ax would come in handy in bringing down the Wizard and his regime" answers Elphaba, as she nods towards the trees.

Tillus turns, and notices his broad ax, still stained in blood, rest against the trunk of the tree, a few feet away, the flicker of the fire, reflecting off the metal.

"We know of your opposition to the Wizard…plus the works you've done in rescuing Animals and uprooting them somewhere safe despite the dangers, risking your life"

"You…you?" stammers Tillus.

"We can offer you a home…food and shelter…protection against those who wish to hurt you…we of the Resistance watch over and protect our own…we never leave a brother or sister behind…we fight and stand as one…united for the cause…for the freedom of all" continues Elphaba.

He could hear the passion in her voice, and that alone, entranced him. Slowly, he turns away, his eyes gaze over the horizon, for off into the distance, he could see black smoke billowing and rising high into the night, the smell of burning bodies, dancing lightly within the breeze.

His men, the Animals he had tried to save, his wife and child, all of them burned to the ground, turned to ash.

The witch, Elphaba was right, there was nothing left for him. His family had been cut down, his friends slaughtered, and yet here he stood, alive, his life granted, the others taken. Whether it be a gift or a curse, he was not sure, but he was ready to find out.

Determination crested over his face and darkened his features. Slowly, he turns back to face Elphaba, the same cold fire burned bright within his eyes.

"I'm in"

Since that day, Tillus stood by Elphaba's side, aiding her in many of her missions. The two watched over the other, protecting and guiding each one's back, and making sure both made it out alive.

Tillus had taken on the role of the big brother when it came to Elphaba's safety, making sure she was taken care of, and that she was taking care of herself. Things became a little more complicating when Atlas came into the picture, but once Atlas proved his love for Elphaba, did Tillus back down, and give the two his blessing.

Years later, here he stood, awaiting the commands from the Elders, fear, and apprehension rippled across his heart. Fear for what may have become of his sister, and of her fate. And the look on Atlas's face didn't help quell such fears.

So?" asks Tillus as he gallantly steps towards the Mage.

"The High Elders will _not _send out a rescue contingent for our fallen sister" growls Atlas.

"What!" gasps Tillus. Rage floods his heart, for he simply couldn't believe what he was hearing. The high Elders, denying the rescue of the emerald witch, their sister?

"The High Elders say she's a lost cause...far too broken and damaged to risk the lives of our men or fleet in order to save" spats Atlas.

"That's ludicrous! She's our _sister_ and our best chance at overthrowing the Wizard and his regime!" snarls Tillus.

"What does the High Elders wish?" asks a man. He like the others didn't agree with the High Elders decision, and yet, he was not brave enough to stand against their orders either.

"A recon mission" replies Atlas darkly.

"A recon mission…for who?" asks Tillus stunned.

"We are to infiltrate the Emerald Palace tonight…and bring Lady Glinda and the Scarecrow here to the Resistance base" answers Atlas.

"What!" shout the men. Loud murmurs fill the rom, each man shouting over the other to be heard. They, like Atlas didn't quite understand, nor did they want to, for the reason in bringing the foremost figurehead in Oz, here to the base of the Resistance.

"We can't bring the Lady Glinda here!" shouts one.

"The Wizard and Morrible will attack the base once they realize she's missing!" shouts another.

"It will only bring doom upon our heads!" shouts another.

"A Scarecrow?"

"Why save that blonde bubble-headed idiot when our sister is rotting in Southstairs! Being tortured and who knows what else!"

"Brothers!" roars Atlas. Angrily, he raises his hands high above his head, signaling to all to be silent. "I understand your confusion! I more than anyone here desire nothing more than to break into Southstairs and free our captured sister! But…we cannot disobey the orders handed down to us by the High Elders…no matter how much we protest"

"But why Lady Glinda and this Scarecrow?" asks a man, scrunching his face up at the last part.

"The High Elders feel it has become too dangerous to leave Lady Glinda within the walls of the Palace…as for the Scarecrow" for a moment, Atlas stills, he knew the reason why the High Elders wanted the Scarecrow to be brought to the Resistance base, he like the Ancient One's knew of the Scarecrows true identity, hence a valuable weapon in the fight against the Wizard. "He holds the key to helping bring about the downfall of the Wizard!"

Inwardly, Atlas detested the idea of bringing the Scarecrow here. After all, it was because of _him _that he lost Fae to the hands of chaos.

"When do we leave?" asks Tillus darkly.

"Tonight…Lady Glinda and the Scarecrow must be brought here before dawn" orders Atlas.

"Then we shall stand with you in this mission" replies Tillus.

Smiling, Atlas places a comforting hand on Tillus's shoulder. Throughout their time, working together, the two had developed a brotherly love towards the other. For Tillus could see, could feel how much Atlas loved and protected Elphaba, and that alone, warmed his heart.

"Don't give up Atlas…we may still be able to rescue Fae from Southstairs" whispers Tillus.

"I can only pray we will…before it's too late"

"Scream!"

A crack of the whip, a sizzle of a flame pressed against bare skin, followed by a blood curdling scream. An echo of skin slapping against skin reverberates down the long hallways, carved deep through the stones.

Panting Elphaba's head drops, her long raven hair cascades down her bare shoulders, hiding away the atrocities made by the guards. Her eyes stared down at the ground beneath her; glassy and unfocused, as if she really wasn't there. Bruises, horrible, violent bruises marred her face, jagged scrapes and lacerations split across her skin, oozing puss and mingling with her blood.

Ash, mixing with dirt and grime stained her face, turning her once beautiful emerald skin, a dull lackluster green. New and old burn marks covered her body, scars of hot oil; angry and fierce, and vicious bruises all mingled in one; a landscape of pain and suffering.

"Will you tell us now Miss Thropp…where is the spells to the Grimmerie?" asks Morrible in a sickeningly sweet voice.

Morrible stood just off to the side, a malicious glint sparkling in her eyes. Her large, chubby fingers were raised high into the darkness, the sleeve of her dress hung limp against her side. A silent breeze wisped past her, picking up a few loose tendrils of powder white hair to dance and billow behind her.

A guard stood behind her, a vat of hot, boiling oil clutched tight in his gloved hands. Two others stood on either side of him, each holding torches, the flames flickering and dancing in the darkness.

Heavy panting fills the half empty chamber, the men, the soldiers standing at attention on either side of Morrible, each with a weapon of torture clutched tight in their hands, their pants pooled around their ankles.

A hard shiver ran down Elphaba's back, seeing the malice, the angry lust sparkle in each and every man's eyes. Pain, indescribable pain ripped through her body, making her gasp, and stealing away her breath.

"Yero" whimpers Elphaba, her voice soft, and broken.

The sound of the witch pants were like music to her ears, and yet, with each silent pant, each wince, each gasp, still did not satisfy her wretched heart. She wanted the spells from the Grimmerie and she wanted them now.

Snarling, Morrible's hand lowers hard against her side, signaling for the man behind her to step forward.

Grinning the soldier steps toward the witch, an evil glint, sparkling in his cold, dead eyes.

Weakly, Elphaba lifts her head, her dead, broken gaze piercing deep into the soldier's eyes. She could see the hate, the ice within the man's soul, and that alone, made her heart twist.

Fear crept over her body, her breath hitches and her heart pounds hard in her chest. She didn't like the malice shimmering in that man's eyes, nor did she care for the vat of boiling oil, edging ever closer to her already broken body.

For a moment, her eyes flickered over to Morrible, half hidden in the shadows, and cackling icily back at her. And at that moment, the fear dispelled from her heart.

She could feel it, the baby within her womb move, silently screaming at her to fight, to not give up, holding onto Hope of the Heart of the Soul.

Determination flooded her heart, stiffening; she regally pulled on the last of her strength to rise high from the chains, the manacles holding her prisoner. Her face darkens, as she all but glares back defiantly at the cod fish, and the soldiers surrounding her.

Reeling back, she spits in the guards face. Startled, he stumbles back, spilling the boiling oil onto his feet. Screaming in pain, he falls to the ground, howling and grabbing his burnt feet.

"I will _not _bow to you nor anyone!" roars Elphaba.

Snarling, Morrible steps up before the Emerald Witch of the West. Growling, she raises her fat, sausage like fingers up towards Elphaba, a gleam sparkles in her eyes, before ebony lightning shoots out of the tips of her fingertips. Streams of crimson and violent purples mingle and twirl within the streams of ebony.

Morrible watches as Elphaba's body arches into a violent position as the lightning strikes her body, burning and sizzling her flesh. Glee sparkles in her eyes, seeing the raven haired witches back arch into a gruesome position, her hands clench into tight fists, tremble and shake, making the chains rattle.

Clenching her jaw, Elphaba bites the inside of her cheek in an attempt to keep the scream cresting just at the edge of her lips, from ripping free. For the pain was excruciating, and yet, she refused to give Morrible, nor these sadistic guards the satisfaction of hearing her scream.

Something crept over her; like water bubbling through a creek, flooding her body, and filling her heart. A voice, soft as silk, echoed within her mind, telling her, pleading for her to give in, to stop fighting and just give in to the sweet serenade of the night.

Shaking those thoughts away, she lifted her head, and squeezed her eyes shut tight. Her entire body felt inflamed, and yet she would not scream, she wouldn't, couldn't.

The baby within her moved, stealing away her breath. Gasping, her eyes flew open, and her heart stilled.

"Where is the spells!" screams Morrible. A wicked gesture by her hands and the lightning increases in ferocity.

Unable to stop herself, Elphaba throws her head back, and screams into the night.

A bubbling rush of energy ignites within her body. A sudden rush and the energy bubbling within her explode eviscerating the guards surrounding her, and throwing Morrible hard into the walls.

Sliding to the ground, Morrible's icy blue eyes stare wide at the elegant calligraphy dancing around Elphaba's body. An ethereal glow of gold pulses around Elphaba's body, and flicker around the words.

"The…the spells" gasps Morrible. Weakly, she rises to her feet, her eyes never leaving the words swirling and floating around the raven haired witch's body. Slowly, a sickeningly sweet smile slides across her lips. "Oh this is too perfect"

Out of the darkness, Bonileea and Chrystilena appear, their eyes never leaving the sight of the emerald witch, trembling and seizing in the darkness, gold light vibrating around her.

"This…is not good" murmurs Bonileea.

"We have to get to Glinda and warn her…before it's too late…the Light of Hope is slowly fading…the Darkness is coming" warns Chrystilena.

"And…and Elphaba?" asks Bonileea licking her lips.

"We must hope that the others rescue her in time"

"And if they don't?"

"Then Chaos shall fall…and Oz shall crumble along with it"

Chrystilena casts one last glance at Elphaba, writhing and screaming in pain. A lonely, crystal tear slides down her elegant cheek, before she forcefully turns and steps into the darkness.

Bonileea hangs back for only a moment, before she turns and steps into the darkness, a whispered prayer, dancing in the wind.

"Hold onto Hope…"

Atlas and a group of men hidden in heavy cloaks press themselves hard against a wall, their dark eyes gaze deep into the darkness creeping within the halls.

"Lady Glinda's chambers are this way" whisper's Atlas.

"Will the Scarecrow be with her?" asks another.

"Let's hope so" is all Atlas says, before running silently down the halls, the others following suite, only the gentle swish of their cloaks, the only sounds of their approach.

"Dodo…I don't think were in Oz anymore" mutters Glinda.

Coughing, Glinda regally rises back to her full height, her gaze trained on the faces of the Animals and people, standing before her. Her heart thundered hard in her chest, and blood pounded hard behind her ear. She didn't like this, not one bit. Were they friend, foe? What happened to her magickal fairies or whatever those annoying creatures were…where was Fiyero.

"Oh will you cut that out!" snaps a voice. Startled, Glinda turns to see Aeryella step out from behind a group of Animals. Her dark hazel eyes glaring back at her. Regally, she places her hands on her hips. "And the name was Toto…not Dodo"

"Who…what in Oz name is going on here?" asks Glinda softly.

"We are members of the Resistance…friends to the one you call" starts a Wild Boar before scrunching up his face. "_Elphie_"

"Elphie…you mean Elphaba!" gasps Glinda.

"Yes…the raven haired witch…the savior to the Animals" smiles the Boar.

"But…why are you here?" asks Glinda.

"A message has been dancing on the wind…telling us that the Witch of the West has been captured and tortured by the One's who wish to oppress us" explains a Lion.

"We've come to rescue her" adds a White Leopard.

"We've heard of the Darkness coming…we've felt it" adds a Horse.

"Thank Lurline you've come" sighs Glinda, a lone tear slides down her slender cheek.

Slowly, Fiyero steps out from behind a large, brutish Turtle, and a Snow Leopard. Regally, he steps next to Glinda, hope sparkling in his stone sapphire eyes, a smile painted on his stitched lips.

"Can you believe it…they've all come to help rescue Fae" smiles Fiyero.

"This…wow" stammers Glinda. Her dark cerulean eyes glance over the heads of the Animals and humans, standing tall and regal before her. Each clothed in a dark, crimson or ebony cloak, the war against Oz, apparent on their faces.

Her heart went out to these Rebel's, for it was obvious the trials and tribulations each and every one of them had endured since taking up the mantle against the Wizard; their strife. And yet, it warmed her heart, seeing the love, the devotion towards the raven haired witch, shimmer within their eyes. Each one's hearts beat as one, and that alone, filled the white witch with hope.

"Where's the fairies?" asks Glinda, screwing up her face in confusion.

"Not fairies!" came a shrill voice. Instantly, everyone's heads turned towards the terrace. Standing, cloaked in the moonlight, was Aeryella; the ends of her cloak swirled and billowed around her, the edges catching the moonlight. Her long raven hair danced majestically in the night.

Iilliana stood beside her, her dark eyes staring with a strange, ethereal fierceness at the blonde.

"Sprytes" continues Aeryella as she regally steps out of the darkness, and into the light, her dark gaze never leaving Glinda. "Repeat after me…S.P.R.Y.T.E.S"

"Don't mind her…she's a little cranky" chuckles Iilliana chuckling.

"I'm not crabby!" screams Aeryella. Angrily, she throws her fists down and slam hard against her sides.

"Could have fooled me" mutters Iilliana.

"What was that?" growls Aeryella, as she turns and glares at her counterpart.

"Nothing!"

Coughing, Fiyero draws both Sprytes attention. "So…what exactly are we going to do about saving Fae?"

Throwing her head back, Elphaba lets out a blood curdling scream. The light explodes out of her body, a fervid flame surges down through the corridor, burning and charring the stones, and turning any unfortunate enough to get out of the way, into nothing more than a skeleton, charred and blackened like charcoal.

"Oh this is too good" smiles Morrible smugly. Closing her eyes, she sways to the unheard melody dancing around her. She could feel the power, the anger dancing and bubbling around the raven haired witch, and it only made her soul soar all the higher.

"MORRIBLE!" roars Elphaba.

Startled, Morrible's eyes snap open, and her body stiffens.

Roaring in anger, Elphaba arches her body violently, her hands clench into tight fists and tremble in the air. A scream and the chains disintegrate into nothing more than silver particles.

Magickally, Elphaba hovers above the ground, the ends of her tattered dress billow out around her, and her hair swirls and tangles within the darkness. Slowly, the color of her eyes vanishes, flooded by darkness.

Sneering, she points an elegant finger down towards Morrible.

" . .Them!" roars Elphaba. A blast of magick and Morrible is hurled through the air.

A sickening crack resounds throughout the prison cell as Morrible's body collides with the wall. Weakly, she falls to the ground, a large concaved impression cracks and splits throughout the stone.

"Oh Miss Elphaba" cackles Morrible. Weakly, she raise her large head off the ground, her dark, icy blue eyes glare up at the raven haired witch, floating a few feet above the ground, the same ethereal light glowing and vibrating around her. Blood drips down the side of her head, and yet she paid no heed to the pain. "You think you can stop me?"

"I shall destroy you" snarls Elphaba darkly.

"You do that…and your friends are dead" smiles Morrible.

"What?"

"You don't think I know?" cackles Morrible. Wincing, Morrible rises to her feet, her dark, icy glare never leaving the hovering witch. "I know your traitorous lover and friend has been working against me this entire time…the beating she endured in the Throne room doesn't compare to the true horrors which await her…unless"

"Yes" growls Elphaba.

"You give me the spells of the Grimmerie…return them back to the pages" laughs Morrible.

"I can't do that" snarls Elphaba darkly.

"You don't…and your blonde friend shall endure the same horrors which have befallen you…only worse…your treacherous lover shall be set on fire…and you'll be forced to watch him burn"

"FIYERO IS DEAD YOU BASTARD! I WATCHED THE GALE SOLDIERS DRAG HIM OUT TO THE FIELD!" roars Elphaba.

"And…did you see his body?" asks Morrible darkly.

"What does that matter?" snarls Elphaba.

"Did you see his blood spilt…did you see the life drain from his eyes?" presses Morrible.

For a moment, Elphaba falters, the darkness within her eyes flickers away. Could it be? Could Fiyero have survived?

No, no that was impossible! If Fiyero had lived, then she would be able to feel his life force.

"You lie! Fiyero is dead!"

"No…not dead…yet" smiles Morrible.

"What are you getting at you fish of a bastard?"

"Take a look for yourself" cackles Morrible. With a wave of her hand, a mirror of smoke and ash appears. Slowly, an image appears that of a man, his face half twisted with flesh and cloth. His soft, sapphire eyes gaze longingly off into the distance, a half smile, cresting on his threaded lips.

"Yero" whispers Elphaba. "He…he's…alive"

"Yes…and haven forgotten all about you"

"What!" gasps Elphaba.

"Look" is all Morrible says.

Elphaba peers deeper into the myst, slowly, the image widens, revealing Glinda, standing beside him, her small, delicate fingers threaded with his, a loving smile on her lips. Slowly, the two steps closer, Fiyero's hand rises and cups Glinda's soft, delicate cheek.

He murmurs something, before leaning down and capturing the blonde's lips with his.

A choked sob, slips past Elphaba's trembling lips. Slowly, she lowers to the ground. Once her feet touch the stones, her legs give and she collapses onto her knees, the palms of her hands reach out and press hard against the ground. Her dark, chocolate eyes stare broken out into the nothingness surrounding her.

"No…Yero" whimpers Elphaba. She couldn't believe it, for not only was Fiyero alive, but half mutilated into the form of a Scarecrow. But that's not what broke the witches heart the most, what hurt, what broke her, was seeing her lover, the man whom she loved more than anything in this world, back in the arms of Glinda the Good.

_What do you expect? You really thought a handsome Prince like him would fall for an aberration…a freak like you!?_

"No" whispers Elphaba brokenly.

"He never loved you did he" smiles Morrible. Coldly, the old witch circles around the raven haired witch, bent over on the ground, trembling in both pain and fury.

_His love was for Glinda and Glinda alone…she is his one true love…not a monster, a freak like you…a murderess who killed her mother, crippled her sister…not the one who condemned the lives of the Animals…_

"No please"

"He never loved you dearie…he only used you…and once he got what he wanted…he went back to his true love"

Weakly, Elphaba's hand rose off the floor. Trembling, she pressed the palm of her hand against her swollen abdomen.

A sob slipped past her lips, feeling the baby she and Fiyero created, move within her.

"Please stop" whimpers Elphaba.

"Does it hurt dearie? Is the pain excruciating?" mocks Morrible as she continues to encircle the witch. "Is the pain ripping out your insides…shredding your heart?"

"Stop! Please!" screams Elphaba.

"I can make the pain go away dearie…I can make it all go away…the pain…the memories…all of it" coos Morrible. Slowly, she leans in closer to Elphaba, her lips hovering a mere inch away from her ear. Tenderly, her fingers reach out, and thread through a loose strand of raven hair.

"How?" chokes out Elphaba.

An evil smile slides across Morrible's lips. At last…she had her. Slowly, her other hand reaches down towards the raven haired witch's swollen abdomen. The tips of her fingers, lithely brush against the tattered remains of her dress.

"Were you not _Captain _of the Gale Force?" asks a Lion.

"Yes" answers Fiyero slowly.

"So…shouldn't you know the layout of Southstairs…its secret passageways and such?" the Lion presses on, hoping to jar the brainless Prince's memory.

"Yes" answers Fiyero, still not comprehending where this Lion was going.

"Oz…what Fae said about him _is _true" sighs the Lion.

"Fae…she…she talked about me?" asks Fiyero startled.

"All the time…sometimes too much" chuckles the Lion.

"Aye…some days we had to literally tackle her to the ground and cover her mouth with our paws in order to shut her up" laughs the Turtle.

"I…I can't" starts Fiyero.

"What do you expect…she loved you…and the blonde tremendously" laughs a Goat.

"Us?" asks Glinda.

"She always spoke quite fondly of the two of you…the times she shared with you guys at Shiz…your journey to the Emerald City…she missed you both terribly" answers a Hawk, half perched on top Glinda's desk.

"I…I had no idea…I though she forgot about us" replies Fiyero sadly.

"No…agent Fae thought of you two a lot…we often heard her screaming your names during the night…oh she had terrible nightmares…nightmares of your demise…of watching you two being slaughtered and she…helpless to stop it" answers a Pig.

"Fae…she" starts Fiyero.

"Night terrors I believe you call them…but yes…she suffered with those greatly…they didn't completely stop…until she met Atlas" replies a man.

"Atlas" growls Fiyero.

"I take it you don't care for him?" laughs another.

"You could say that" answers Fiyero.

"I don't really understand why" interrupts a Lion. "After all…you were in a romance with Miss Glinda here were you not?"

"Yes" answers Fiyero dejectedly.

"So…wouldn't that justify Miss Fae to go and have her own relationship with another of her kind?" asks the Lion.

"Yes" sighs Fiyero.

"From what I heard…she and Atlas got along _very _well" laughs a Boar.

"She and Atlas mated quite a bit" laughs the Hawk, ignoring the growls slipping through Fiyero's clenched teeth.

"Humans and your strange mating rituals" gags a Lion. He was tall with sandy gold fur and dark gold eyes. He stood tall and regal amongst the Animal's; an important figurehead if there ever was.

"Huh?" asks Fiyero dumbly.

"You…swoon them, romance them in order to get the females your attracted to into your bed" gags the Lion in disgust.

"And the difference for you?" asks Glinda, genuinely interested in hearing his answer. Hey, how often do you get a chance to have an Animal explain their cultures 'rituals' to you?

"We find a female we want to mate with…pounce and mount" shrugs the Lion, which earned a few groans by his fellow Animals. A few of the females behind him, slap their forehead with the palms of their paws.

""And that's better how?" snarls Fiyero.

"No attachments" shrugs the Lion. "Just wham bam thank you ma'am!"

"Oz!" groans the Animals. One by one, the rest of the Animals steps away from the Lion, leaving him to stand alone.

"You'll have to forgive him…he's been raised in an Animal encampment with a lot of humans and children" apologizes Iilliana.

"That explains a lot" replies Aeryella dryly.

Suddenly a plume of smoke and two women appear out of the myst and fall to the ground.

"Bonileea! Chrystilena!" cries out Aeryella. Startled both Glinda and Fiyero watch as Aeryella sprints over to the two women sprawled out on the floor.

"What happened?" asks Aeryella softly.

"We…we had to leave in haste" coughs out Bonileea.

"What of Elphaba?" asks Iilliana.

"We could not save her" replies Chrystilena softly.

"Elphaba…Fae? What happened? What do you mean you couldn't rescue her!" demands Fiyero.

"How do you know Elphie?" asks Glinda softly.

"We were assigned to watch over her in Southstairs. And find a way to break her out" reports Bonileea.

"And?" asks Aeryella.

"Morrible appeared, with a large contingent of soldiers…you can guess what she had in mind" spats Chrystilena darkly.

"Elphie" cries Glinda.

"She's in bad shape Aeryella…she's breaking…falling further and further away from the Light" replies Bonileea.

"Which means?" asks Iilliana.

"We may be too late to save her" replies Chrystilena.

"There's more" interrupts Bonileea.

"What?" gasps Aeryella.

"The power we've been feeling…its coming from Miss Elphaba" replies Chrystilena.

"Coming from her…how?" frowns Aeryella confused.

"The spells…the power…it's from the spells from the Grimmerie…somehow they melded with her body…infusing with her body" explains Bonileea.

"Oh Oz" gasps Glinda.

"That's not all…The darkness we've been feeling has slowly been descending…and I'm afraid we may too stop it" continues Chrystilena.

"Is that why you left so quickly?" asks Glinda softly.

"No…to warn you" explains Bonileea.

"Warn us? Of what?" asks Glinda as she slowly steps closer to the Sprytes.

"The-" but a loud bang, followed by a crack silences the young Spryte. Instantly, everyone turns towards the grand doors. A large crack splits up the center of the doors, and the edge of an ax, sticks through the wood. "Gale force are coming" finishes Bonileea dryly.

"Open up in there! Open these doors now before we break them down!" roars a voice on the other side.

"What in Oz do they want?!" cries Glinda as she whirls back to face the Sprytes.

"You and Fiyero" answers Chrystilena dryly.

"Us…why us?" frowns Fiyero.

"Think of it brainless one…your both now being labeled the Traitors of Oz…there coming to haul you both off to Southstairs where you'll be tortured in much the same fashion as Miss Elphaba"

"What'll we do!" asks Glinda.

"Doesn't your study have a hidden compartment…a secret passageway…anything for you to escape in case of an emergency?" asks Aeryella.

"No no and no!" cries Glinda.

"Are you serious!" shouts Chrystilena.

"What! I never thought I'd need one!"

"Oz blonde's!"

"So what are we going to do?" asks Fiyero.

"We fight our way through" remarks one of the Animals. One by one, the Animals crouch down into a fighting stance, each holding their weapons at the ready.

"We can't fight through all those guards…and even if we try…there's no way of safeguarding Lady Glinda and Master Fiyero's safety" replies Aeryella.

"Can't you poof us out of here?" asks Fiyero.

"My magick is not that powerful"

"Were trapped!" cries Glinda.

Another loud bang and the sound of the wood splintering fill the group's ears. Slowly, Glinda and Fiyero step back towards the group of Animals, their eyes never leaving the door as it slowly starts to break before their eyes.

The smell of gunpowder fills the air, the soft click of the hammer, a bang…then silence…


	13. Darkness Serenade

I'll Protect You

Chapter 13

Darkness Serenade

AN: Hello everyone! Wow, you all blew me away with the reviews! Seriously, you all made me cry! This was an amazing accomplishment! Never, have I had a story reach 104 reviews by chapter 12! Thank you all so much! Huge virtual hugs to everyone who reviewed! Thank you, from the bottom of my heart!

Huge Shout outs go to: LiveinWatecolor, breathe! Lol.

Fae the Queen, and you'll have to keep reading to find out.

Maddy: Lol, me mean, heck no…mmmmmmmmmm maybe. Lol. Thank you *bows*

Elphaba'sGirl: Please don't cry anymore, smile! I updated! Lol.

Guest: You'll just have to keep reading. There's a reason why the High Elders didn't grant Atlas permission to save Elphaba.

L8lzytwner: Where's my update! Lol. Just kidding. Hope will be coming, it just may take a bit. Seriously *Elphie glare* update! Lol.

Snoozinghamster: Thank you very much for the awesome review! And thank you for staying with this story! More coming soon. I may update again tonight, so keep your eyes peeled.

Diamondsonmyteeth: Thank you very much, I loved your review. And thank you for staying with this story.

theHappyobsessedwickedfan3611: Okay seriously, chill! *Elphie glare* just kidding. And keep reading, you'll find out why you weren't allowed to break her out. All part of the plot. Lol. Don't kill me! Or I'll have Aeryella set you on fire! Lol. Thank you very much for the review!

_Special Shout outs:_

_Elphaba-WWW,_ thank you so much for the wonderful review and for staying with this story! Keep your head held up high okay. And keep smiling, and keep writing! You're an awesome writer! Believe in yourself and never doubt, for your talented.

_NiatheWickedlover_: Thank you so much for the review, and major congratulotions for being the 100th' reviewer! Yeah! Here's some virtual brownies for you! Lol. Thank you very much and thank you for your continued support! And you're an amazing writer as well, never doubt that!

So, here's the next chapter, thank you all again for the wonderful reviews and the wonderful support! It's because of you guys, that keeps me inspired to continue writing! Thank you! And God Bless! Next chapter will be up soon, maybe tonight, so keep your eyes peeled!

Elphaba shuddered, feeling the tips of Morrible's fingers press against her abdomen. Ice fell over her body, rippling down her broken body, a strange calm filled her, numbing the pain from her mind, and for a moment, all Elphaba could do was kneel on the ground, her dark, soulless eyes staring out into the distance of the darkness surrounding her. A voice, echoed within her mind, infusing with her body, and for a moment, she allowed its sweet serenade, to fill her.

She could feel it, the Silence, a sweet symphony of the night, filling her, dancing around her mind, and skipping across her heart. With it brought a peace she dared not dream to ever feel again. For it was warm, sweet like lilacs, and soft as silk.

Slowly, her head lifted, her dark chocolate eyes stared empty at the ribbon of Silence, dancing and twirling majestically around her. It was so close, a flickering flame, swaying in the darkness, in the silence of the night.

Tears flooded her eyes, shimmering and sparkling in the pale moonlight, streaming in through the rotted bars of her window. Weakly, her trembling fingers rose high into the darkness, blood dripped from her fingertips, swirling and twirling down her wrist and cresting at the edge of her elbow, bubbling, before dripping to the ground.

Her eyes softened, feeling the invisible silk of the Silence wrap around her broken fingers, a strange warmth, vibrated at the tips. A voice hummed to her. Slowly, the warmth washed over her body, stilling her heart, and washing away the pain. Closing her eyes, she listened.

_Let me in…open your heart...let me free you from your bondage…from the pain_

"No" whispers Elphaba, her voice rising no higher than that of a whisper.

_Do not fight me…nor do not deny me…give in to the Silence…and your treacherous lover and friend shall not live long enough to see the next sunrise…_

"No" trembling, Elphaba weakly raises her head up, her dark, chocolate eyes glaring at the darkness. Slowly her lips thin and her body trembles as she fights against the Silence washing over her.

She could feel it, something within her changing, shifting. Grinding her teeth and closing her eyes, she focused her energy on the shift, the change within, to still it, and force it to fade away. Yet no matter how hard she tried, the change continued, a silent darkness, an icy touch, slowly spread throughout her body, changing her, tainting her already fractured heart and shattered soul.

_Give in or watch your treacherous lover and friend die by my hands…_

Startled, Elphaba's eyes flew open and widened, terror shimmering within. Morrible kneeled before her, an acidic smirk, tugging at the edges of her lips.

"No" gasps Elphaba. Her heart thundered hard within her chest. Yero alive? No, it had to be a trick, for he was dead! His life force had ceased, for she could no longer feel it.

And yet, yet she couldn't deny what her eyes had seen through Morrible's Mirror of Mysts. The image of Fiyero, holding Glinda tight against his body, his lips a mere whispered breath away from hers burned within her mind, leaving a permanent scar across her heart.

"The image was real Miss Elphaba…as is the threat…give in…or watch the one's you love die" sneers Morrible.

Her heart trembled in trepidation, for she could feel it, the raven haired witch's barriers crumbling down, the walls cracking and breaking, the pieces falling before her feet. Just one more push, and she would fall over the edge of the precipice.

A wave of her hand and the Mirror of Mysts once again appears before Elphaba. Slowly, an image appears, that of Fiyero, holding Glinda close against his body, his arms wound protectively around her small waist. Terror filled the blonde's eyes, turning she buries her face into Fiyero's shirt.

"I've got you my love" soothes Fiyero. Gently, he leans down and presses a tender kiss to Glinda's head.

"They're coming!" cries Glinda. A bang and Glinda presses her forehead hard into Fiyero's chest. Trembling, Fiyero raises the barrel of his gun towards the door.

"I'll protect you my heart"

"Fiyero!" cries Glinda. A bang and the image fade away beneath a veil of smoke and fire.

"Yero!" screams Elphaba. Turning, her dark chocolate eyes glare darkly back at Morrible. Slowly, her hand rises, green tainted in ebony, and gold sparks of magick flicker and spark at her fingertips. "Where are they?" asks Elphaba darkly.

"Submit to me first…then I shall tell you" smirked Morrible.

Roaring, Elphaba's hand reaches out, her long, slender emerald fingers grasp hard around Morrible's neck. A chocked gasp and Elphaba slowly rises to her feet, Morrible, rising with her, until the tips of her toes barely touch the ground.

"Where. Are. They?!" roars Elphaba.

"Testy aren't we?" cackles Morrible.

Snarling in rage, Elphaba tightens her grip, an acidic smirk, tugs at the sides of her lips, watching Morrible squirm beneath her grasp. Maniacally, Elphaba brings her face closer to Morrible's, her nose, but a hairs length away from hers.

"Don't. Tempt. Me." growls Elphaba, through clenched teeth.

"You haven't got it in you to kill me" cackles Morrible.

"Wanna try me?"

"Oh dearie" clucks Morrible. Slowly, her hands rise and curl around Elphaba's. "Your much too good for such darkness…you as well as I know your conscious won't let you end the life of someone…especially mine"

"There's nothing more for me to lose now…you've taken everything away from me" growls Elphaba darkly.

"True…but can you honestly stand here and say with confidence…that you can walk this world…knowing you ended a life?" cackles Morrible. She knew she was playing with fire, and though a flicker of fear spread throughout her body, inwardly she knew, that Elphaba's conscious, her heart, would not allow her to end a life, let alone hers.

"Yes" growls Elphaba. Slowly, her grip tightens, squeezing the life from Morrible's body.

"And" cough. "Your child?"

"What about my child" snarls Elphaba.

"Can you end my existence…knowing you'll have my life weighing heavy on your conscious…can you look in your child's eyes…knowing that what you teach it will be the truth…when you yourself have gone against your own principles?"

"To ensure that you will no longer be a threat to my child's existence…yes" replies Elphaba icily.

"But what about you?" smiles Morrible. Choking, her fingers rake against Elphaba's, drawing blood. "Look in your heart dearie…for I know you can't"

Deep in the back of Elphaba's mind, she knew that what Morrible says is the truth, for she knew, that she could not walk this plain, with someone's blood on her hands. Even if it were Morrible's, she knew she couldn't. She couldn't live, knowing, seeing that stain upon her flesh.

A tense moment goes by, and for a moment, Morrible feared that Elphaba would go through with ending her existence. Darkness closed around her, her vision blurred and her lungs burned.

Growling, Elphaba's fingers one by one, slowly loosened around the fish's fat neck.

Turning, Elphaba closed her eyes as the sound of Morrible's body collapsing to the ground, fills her ears.

Trembling, she forced her beaten body to still. Her heart thundered, pounding hard against her broken ribs. Wincing, her hand flew to her chest. Her fingers curled against her skin as she willed the pain to fade away.

Weakly, Morrible lifted her head from off the ground. A large gash wound split across her forehead, beads of blood dripped down her face, smearing with her lips and cresting at the edge of her fat chin.

Elphaba's heavy panting, fills her ears. Slowly, she rose on her hunches, her dark, icy eyes never leaving the sight of the raven haired witch, seizing before her.

She could feel Elphaba's rage, and that alone, filled her with both joy, and dread. For the raven haired witch didn't know nor realize that with each passing second, the Darkness, the rage was slowly closing in around her, magnifying her powers.

"Where…where are they?" growls Elphaba.

"Who may you be referring to Miss Elphaba?" bites back Morrible smirking.

Angrily, Elphaba whirls around, her dark chocolate eyes glared like ice, maniacal, and cold, at the weather witch, kneeling before her, trembling. A few loose strands of her powder white hair fell limply around her ashen face.

"You know damn well who I'm referring to! So stop acting as if you don't and answer my question!" roars Elphaba.

"Oh…you mean your traitorous lover and your bitch of a friend? Why…there in her _private _suite…enjoying each other's bodies" smiles Morrible.

Roaring, Elphaba grandly throws her arms out to the sides. Suddenly, a magickal gust of wind hurtles towards Morrible, lifting her up as if she were a feather, floating in the breeze.

An acidic smirk, slides across Elphaba's lips as she watches Morrible's body hurtle through the air. Slowly, she turns, her smile widening hearing the fish's body careen against the walls, shaking the very foundation of Southstairs.

The ground shakes, and the ceiling vibrates. Pieces of the cavern fall and crumble to the ground, the stones shattering into dust at Elphaba's feet.

A cry of pain, and Morrible slumps limp to the ground. A large indent, left in the wall.

"Tell me know…before I send your fat body splattering against the wall again" threatens Elphaba, her voice dark, and sinister.

Weakly, Morrible pushes herself off the ground. Wobbling, she lifts her head up, her dark eyes staring wide back at the raven haired witch, standing but a few feet from her. A strange gold and ebony gossamer mist vibrates around her body.

"Your…your too late" pants Morrible.

Angrily, Elphaba twirls around, her gaze glaring darkly back at the witch, sprawled out before her on her hands and knees. Blood drips from the side of her lips.

"Excuse me?" asks Elphaba darkly.

"The Gale Force are at their door as we speak…their rifles aimed and at the ready to fire and end their life" smirks Morrible.

Roaring, Elphaba throws her arms out to her sides, the same raging gale hurtles towards Morrible, and lifting her up, slams her hard against the cave wall.

"Tell me where they are!" roars Elphaba. Her hands lower, her fingers curl and dark and emerald lightning crackles and sparks at the tips of her fingers. "Tell me! Or I'll fry you and serve you up to those bastard soldiers of yours!"

Smiling Morrible weakly rises to her feet, her dark icy eyes never leaving Elphaba's. Wobbling, she hunches over, and her gaze darkens.

"And what do you hope to accomplish Miss Elphaba" spats Morrible darkly. Rising, she stumbles over to the raven haired witch. A strange wind dances around Elphaba, making her long raven hair billow and swirl majestically around her. "Even if I tell you of their location you'll never reach them in time…nor will you find your way through the labyrinth of Southstairs"

"Tell me!" roars Elphaba. A swish of her hands and Morrible is once again hurled against the wall. "Tell me!"

"The Western Tower of the Emerald Palace" pants Morrible. Weakly, she turns, and clenching her jaw, weakly rises to her feet.

"Thank you" growls Elphaba. Casting one last icy glance at the Witch, Elphaba gracefully turns and steps away from Morrible.

Turning, Morrible's eyes narrow. "You'll never make it to them in time! I have an entire squadron of Gale Soldiers standing ready at their door! The first shots are to be fired at any moment! Your betrayers will fall and the ground beneath their feet will be covered in their blood!" screams Morrible.

Stilling, Elphaba stands tall before Morrible.

"Never" growls Elphaba. Slowly, she turns and looks over her shoulder, her dark, icy glare gazes back at Morrible. "Doubt my power"

"Your body has been broken by me and the men who raped you! You haven't the strength to save them!" screams Morrible.

"For you perhaps…but not for me" snarls Elphaba.

A flash of ebony and gold, and Elphaba vanishes before Morrible's eyes.

Morrible's dark eyes stare unfocused at the spot where Elphaba, the raven haired witch of the West once stood. Her body trembled and her legs wobbled.

Unable to stand, her legs give beneath her. A cry and Morrible collapses to the ground. Weakly, her head lowers and presses hard against the blood soaked ground.

A plume of ebony and the cloaked figure from before appears beside Morrible. Gracefully, the figure lowers itself to the ground.

"Morrible? What happened?" asks the figure. Gently, the figure places a black gloved hand on the small of Morrible's back. "Where's the raven haired witch?"

"She transported herself to her friends" pants Morrible in pain.

"How? I thought you said her Will had been broken?" asks the figure stunned.

"_Almost _broken…almost…there's still the fire of defiance, burning within her" snarls Morrible. Weakly, she raises her head up. Her eyes turn and gazes deep into the darkness of the figures hood.

"She's stronger than we gave her credit for" hums the figure.

"Not quite…I still have a trick or two up my sleeve" smirks Morrible.

"Oh…and what's that?" chuckles the figure. "Cause from my vantage point…that witch has bitch slapped you good"

"Shut up you and help me up!" snarls Morrible.

Cackling, the figure grabs hard onto Morrible's arm. A grunt, and the figure helps lift Morrible back on her feet.

"Perhaps we should reconsider our original plans" asks the figure, noticing Morrible's unsteady gait.

"No…everything is falling into place" smiles Morrible. Grinding her teeth, she forces her body to straighten. Closing her eyes, she concentrates her magick on her wounds.

A flash of light, and Morrible stands tall before the figure, the blood dripping from face vanishes, as well as the gash wound. The pain in her back fades into the distance, an echo of an ache vibrates throughout her body.

"I see" replies the figure. "So what is our next course of action?"

Turning, Morrible smiles wickedly back at the figure.

"To the Western Tower" smiles Morrible. "With every available guard at the ready"

"As you wish" bows the figure.

A flash, and Morrible and the figure disappear.

"Open this door before we break it down!" roars one of the Gale soldiers.

The pounding continues. The door creaks as it splits against the barrage.

Whimpering, Glinda presses herself against Fiyero. Her arms rise and wrap tight around his body, and tears fill her eyes. Fear, pure, unadulterated fear, grips her heart.

For she knew the guards on the other side of the door, will stop at nothing, until the barricade separating them from the rest of the Gale force was obliterated.

"FiFi…what are we going to do?" whimpers Glinda. For the first time in years, the blonde was petrified out of her mind. She knew the cruelties of the Gale force, for she could hear the screams of the nameless victims of the Gale Forces vengeance drifting on the edge of the winds.

Protectively, Fiyero wound his arms around the shaking blonde's waist, and drawing her closer, pressed a gentle kiss to her head, his eyes never leaving the door, cracking and breaking before him.

I'll protect you Glin" whispers Fiyero.

For a moment, a calm washed over Glinda's rigid body. She could feel it, the warmth, the vibrations of love, rippling across her heart.

The fear washes away, and she quickly became lost in Fiyero's eyes, in his embrace. Oh how she had missed the touch of his hands on her body, his warm breath on her lips, the feel of his body pressed tight against hers.

Unconsciously, Glinda leaned her head against Fiyero's chest, enjoying the warmth, the familiar scent to fill her senses once more, and for the last time.

"FiFi" whispers Glinda. Slowly, her eyes flicker closed and her hand rises, cupping the spot where his heart beat furiously within his chest.

Aeryella hearing the blonde turns and her eyes narrow, seeing the blonde lean against the former Vinkun Prince; the warmth of love, dancing across her lips.

Iilliana and Bonileea, having taken notice steps next to their friend.

"Leave them be" whispers Bonileea.

"And let them betray the emerald savior?" growls Aeryella darkly.

"This may very well be the end of their existence and that of the Resistance…let them have this one moment" whispers Iilliana gently. Inwardly though, she agreed with Aeryella, for it was betrayal, a stab to the heart of the woman currently imprisoned in Southstairs, taking the punishments, the humiliations so her friends may survive and live.

Aeryella was about to argue, when a thundering bang, knocked her from her thoughts. Turning, her eyes widened, seeing a large hole in the center of the door, the barrel of a riffle pointed directly at Fiyero and Glinda's heart.

"Straw bags blondie look out!" screams Aeryella.

Both Fiyero and Glinda turn and stiffen, seeing the barrel of the gun aimed at their wretched hearts. Instantly, Glinda's arms tightened around Fiyero's waist.

"FiFi" whimpers Glinda.

"I've got you Glin…I've got you" whispers Fiyero.

The cock of the hammer, the riffle trembled, silence. Everyone in the room held there breathes, too afraid to move. A click of the hammer, and a thundering boom, a plume of smoke and ash, followed by a flicker of emerald, and all went silent.


	14. Petals Ablaze

I'll Protect You

Chapter 14

Petals Ablaze

_AN: Alright, I'm so sorry for how long this took to get posted, hit major writers block. And, I'm sorry this chapter isn't as long as the others too, but decided to leave the rest for the next chapter, plus I had decided to leave every single chapter in this story on a cliffy…hahaha! Lol. Anyway, thank you all for the wonderful reviews, and for sticking with this story! Your continued support means a lot to me! If it weren't for readers like you, I wouldn't be here, writing and updating these stories._

_ FYI: Bro'mance will be updated soon, as well as Psycho Therapy and I'm hoping to get Child's Play underway again, so keep your eyes out for those! Lol._

_ Huge Shout outs go to!_

_ Snoozinghamster: Thank you so much for the review!_

_ Fae the Queen: Sorry, no fluff…but thank you so much for the review and for your help with this chapter! Your so awesome!_

_ Elphaba'sGirl: Thank you! Your sweet!_

_ Maddy: Thank you! Your so awesome! Thank you so much for the review!_

_ Bellaswangirl71: Thank you for the review and I'm glad you're enjoying this story!_

_ NiatheWickedLover: Thank you so much for the review! You're a peach!_

_ Elphaba-WWW: No…I won't stop with the angst. Lol. Thank you for the review! You so totally rock! Hugs!_

_ Diamondsonmyteeth: Lol, that was one of my favorite lines too. Thank you so much for the review! _

_ LifeinWatercolor: Hello? *knocks on screen* is anyone alive? Oh dear I hope so. Lol, thank you for the review!_

_ L8lzytnwer: Thank you for the review! Now update! Lol, _

_ Melanie: What? Lol' _

_ Guest: You'll just have to keep reading to find out. Thank you for the review and for staying with this story._

_ Alright, new chapter, new drama. Thank you all again and the next chapter will be up soon. Thank you and God Bless!_

Glinda's heart stopped, literally in her chest. She could feel her muscles tense, her blood pounding furiously behind her ears in perfect symphony to the rampage behind closed doors.

An ear-splitting crack resonates like a gunshot within the large room, and a splinter of wood flies across the room narrowly missing the head of an Antelope; turning the heads of the Rebels and Animals. The fragment of wood splits the air and impales deep into the wall, cracking it.

Fear grips the blonde's heart, a choked gasp, and the air within her lungs expels. Shuddering, she screws her eyes shut, the echo of the wood splitting and cracking, resounding in her ears. Her mind became fractured; fragments of broken glass, shimmering in the moonlight, for she could feel it, taste it…Death, was near.

The eyes of the Animals and Rebels widen, seeing the wooden plank vibrate within the wall, causing more cracks to splinter and spread, before stilling. Slowly, they turn, fear sparkling in their eyes as the Gale Force continues to bash against the door; ready to give at any moment.

Fiyero stiffened, feeling the blonde's soft, silken lips against his. It felt foreign, yet right at the same time. A flood of memories washed over him. Memories of the nights spent, locked in passions embrace, with the blonde pressed tight against his body, the feel of her breasts against his warm chest, her arms wrapped tight around his neck, her lips.

Slowly, he relaxes into the kiss. His arms rise and wind tight around her slender waist, pulling the blonde tighter against his malformed body. He became lost in the kiss, for everything around him, the sights, the sounds, all faded away beneath the veil of warmth washing over his body, stilling his muscles and calming his rampant heartbeat.

All thought of the emerald witch faded away beneath the veil of the night. A sweet serenade, a soft symphony plucked at his heartstrings, and with each vibration, the memory of the raven haired witch ripples away into the oceans of myst and legends.

The cock of the hammer and Glinda's heart quickens in her chest. This was it her life would end at this moment.

"I love you" murmurs Glinda, her lips vibrating against Fiyero's.

Fiyero's eyes flew open, and his body stiffened. He could feel it, his heart freezing in place, for a skip of a beat, he knew what he had done was wrong, regardless of the circumstances to which had led him down this slippery slope of chaos and betrayal.

He was about to pull away, when a sudden plume of ebony, green and fiery red smoke, bursts out of the corner of his eyes. A flash of green, splays of crimson, violent purples fading to blues catches his eyes, and for a moment, his heart stopped, and his lungs clenched, squeezing out the air.

The air in the room thinned, for no one dared move, nor breathed. No one could believe what they were seeing, for one moment, the taste of Death had been palpable, and now, it seemed as if the world had stilled.

Aeryella was the first to move. Her dark brown eyes widened, fear and shock sparkled within. Her small, delicate lips parted, and her mouth rounded into the perfect "o".

"E…Elphaba" whispers Aeryella.

Slowly, the Spryte turned, her dark chocolate eyes staring intently at the raven haired witch, trembling and seizing before her. Fear spread across her heart, choking the air from her lungs, for she could feel the darkness, the Silence, it was stifling, squeezing the very air from her lungs.

Swallowing the lump from her throat, Aeryella cautiously takes a step towards the emerald witch. Her hand reaches out, and her fingers tremble as she is but a fingertip away from touching Elphaba's quivering shoulder.

A hard sob slips past her lips, seeing the damage, the wounds, still bleeding violently by the flicker of the candles, and the beat of her heart. The blood drips down her dirt-stained skin, staining it a rustic color. By Oz, she could almost see the bones!

Violent bruises danced across her skin, changing from violent purples to hideous blues and yellows. There was almost not a patch of skin, which was not covered in bruises or split open by the kiss of the whip.

Burns, hideous and violent, marred her flesh, some covering the bruises and lacerations. Many made the Sprytes stomach twist. Mentally, Aeryella scolded herself, for if only she had acted sooner, had tried to take that chance in breaking Elphaba free from Southstairs sooner…then…

Fiercely, Aeryella shook those thoughts from her mind. No, this was not the time to indulge, nor wallow in self-pity, for now was the time for action.

"Elphaba?" whispers Aeryella softly.

A snarl and Elphaba whips her head towards Aeryella, darkness floods her eyes, stilling the Spryte in place.

"Don't. Touch. Me!" roars Elphaba.

Instantly Aeryella stiffened, for she could feel the darkness, the Silence, growing, becoming stronger, a violent tide of rage crashes against her heart, making her shudder.

Trembling, Aeryella slowly backed away, her dark brown eyes never leaving the sight of the emerald witch, glaring icily back at her. Darkness, ice rolled off her body in trembling waves, and that alone, scared the young Spryte more than anything.

Growling, Elphaba's head whipped around, and her dark, chocolate eyes glared maniacally at her lover and best friend, still locked in a lovers kiss.

A grunt and Elphaba weakly rises off the floor her eyes never leaving the two. Slowly, her thin, bruised lips curl into an icy snarl.

Fiyero could feel her presence, feel her energy, her rage for it encapsulated him, freezing him inside and out. Slowly, he clenches his eyes closed, as he fights the icy, imprisoning him within his own body.

A click of the gun and the hammer slams down, igniting the gun powder. A loud thundering crash resounds off the walls, a scream and Fiyero, Glinda, the Animals and Rebels throw themselves to the ground.

A splatter of blood and silence.

Fiyero, having thrown Glinda to the ground first, collapses on top of her, shielding her body from the barrage of bullets, ready to tear her and anyone else in range, to shred.

A ringing echoes loud in his ears, and yet silence surrounds him, for he could see the dust of the gunpowder fill the room, see the flash of light igniting the powder, releasing the bullet in the barreled chamber, and yet it was as if he was in a long, dark tunnel, for the sounds spiraled far away, plummeting further and further down into a never ending oubliette of destruction and death.

Glinda screamed, and clenching her eyes closed, covered her ears as the bullets ripped past her, nicking her hair, and exploding deep into the walls behind her.

Splinters of wood fly through the air, clattering to the ground. Heavy dust, a thickened mist fills the room, choking the very air from the Rebels lungs. Bullets hissed by, narrowly missing the heads of the Rebels, the Animals, and Fiyero.

Aeryella, Iilliana, Bonileea, and Chrystilena stand tall before the barrage of bullets, each with a look of determination shimmering in their eyes.

A bullet sliced through the air, careening towards Bonileea's heart.

An acidic smirk pulls at the sides of Bonileea's thin lips. A snarl and an elegant wave of her hands, and the bullet careens off into the other direction, plunging deep into the head of one of the Gale Force Soldiers busting through the door.

Smugly, Bonileea brings her smoking fingertip up to her lips, giggling she blows out the smoke, before turning and winking back at Aeryella.

"When you got it…you got it" smiles Bonileea.

"Now is not the time for this" scolds Iilliana in a low, threatening voice.

"Your no fun" pouts Bonileea.

"I have an idea…how bout we kill these guards first…_then _we banter…how bout that?" growls Aeryella. Swishing her arms in an elegant motion, Aeryella sends one of the guards, taking aim at her and the others hurtling down the hallway.

"Party pooper" pouts Bonileea.

"Show off" mutters Chrystilena under her breath.

Grunting, Chrystilena shoots Aeryella a look, before turning back to face the guards. Closing her eyes, she gracefully raises her hand up high in the air, and with a smile, snaps her fingers.

A splatter, the sound of a drop of water hitting the ground echoes throughout the room. Suddenly, the ground shakes and rumbles. Fiyero's eyes widen, seeing the floor creak and groan against the invisible pressure.

"What in Oz!"

Turning, a wicked smile pulls at the edges of Chrystilena's lips, and a sparkle of mischief, shimmers within her dark, eyes. "You better move Princey"

"What?" frowns Fiyero, but before he can fathom the meaning behind the Sprytes words, the ground shakes, the wood splits and splinters, hurling fragmented pieces of wood and emeralds high into the air.

"Fiyero!" screams Glinda.

In a blink of an eye, Fiyero reaches out towards the petite witch, trembling and shaking violently on the ground. Pieces of wood and fragmented pieces of emeralds tangle in her limp curls. A sheen of sweat sparkles against her forehead, half dinned by the thick layer of dust and blood.

An ear piercing scream, and Fiyero's head jerks up and his eyes widen, seeing the fault line encroaching ever closer. Pockets of steam burst through the cracks in the floor, hurling large streams of water at the Gale soldiers, knocking a few to the ground, and hurtling others down the hall.

Screams of the battlefield surrounded him, and yet the sound of his heart thundering hard in his chest, drowned out all other noise. His eyes remained transfixed at his love, standing tall before him, the horrors of Southstairs screaming back at him.

Slowly, his eyes travelled along the deep ridges of torn flesh, marring her once beautiful back, now a battlefield of pain and misery, or torture and torment. There was hardly a patch of skin which had not gone unscathed by the hands of the Gale Force, and their brutal weapons of torture and pain.

Tears flooded his eyes, and his heart twisted violently in his chest, seeing the violent burn marks made by the twisted flames of vengeance. Dark welts made where the hot oil had touched her skin dance across her back. And angry bruises; half hidden by the burns covered her entire body.

"Oh Fae" whispers Fiyero.

His words, though faint, danced along the edge of the breeze, reaching the emerald witch's ears. A snarl and Elphaba whirls around. Instantly Fiyero stiffens, for the darkness, the hate, shimmering within her dark chocolate eyes chilled him to the core of his heart, his soul.

For a moment, a flicker of recognition flashed within her eyes. Slowly, her body relaxed, and the softness returned, a faraway look appeared on her face. Weakly, she reached a hand out towards Fiyero.

"Yero…you're…your alive?" whispers Elphaba. Stumbling, Elphaba stepped towards Fiyero, her eyes clouded, as she once again became lost in her grief. "You…your…"

Suddenly, the light disappears, and darkness once again floods her eyes. A low growl vibrates deep within her throat. Slowly, she lowers her head darkening her gaze as she steps further away.

"_You're. Alive_" growls Elphaba darkly.

"Fae…listen to me!" pleads Fiyero.

Carefully, Fiyero unwinds his arms from around Glinda's slender waist. His dark, sapphire eyes never leaving Elphaba's darkened features as he slowly rises back to his full height.

"YOUR'E ALIVE! AND WITH HER!" screams Elphaba, drawing the attention from the Animals, Rebels and Sprytes, who after taking down the guards, started to board up the half broken down door.

"Fae"

"Don't call me that!" snarls Elphaba. "You've been alive this entire time! With her?"

"It's not like that Fae!"

"I SAW YOU KISS HER! I SAW YOUR LIPS ON HERS!" roars Elphaba.

"Elphaba" starts Aeryella. Slowly, the Leader of the Sprytes steps towards the trembling witch. She could feel her power feel the rage growing within her. Cautiously, she reaches out towards Elphaba.

Growling, Elphaba's hand flies up and grabs hard onto Aeryella's, stilling her movement. A small cry of pain, slips past her lips, feeling the raven haired beauty's grasp tighten, crushing the delicate bones of her fingers.

"DON'T. TOUCH. ME!" Roars Elphaba. A growl and Elphaba lifts the slender Spryte high in the air before throwing her half way across the room.

The Animals and Rebels watch as Aeryella's body slams hard into the wall, concaving it to the shape of her back. A pregnant pause, and Aeryella's body collapses to the ground, blood pouring from her mouth.

"AREYELLA!" screams Bonileea.


	15. Sin of the Night

I'll Protect

You

Chapter 15

Sin of the Night

_AN: Here's the next chapter. I'm so sorry for how long this took, but my week has been kind of crazy. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! You guys really make my night. And thank you all for staying with this story, really, it means the world to me. _

_ Special shout outs go to:_

_ Elphaba-WWW! Who was the first to review the last chapter! Thank you! You so totally rock! _

_ Diamondsonmyteeth: Lol, that's very very good advice. Lol. Thank you for the review!_

_ Snoozinghamster: Lol, thank you so much for the review! Your such a peach._

_ Elphaba'sGirl: Thank you, and yeah, I know the never-ending cliffies can be quite tiresome. Sorry. Lol. _

_ NiatheWickedLover: Thank you for the review! Your way to sweet my dear!_

_ Maddy: Fluff? What is fluff? Lol. Thank you so much for the review! You made me laugh so hard!_

_ Fae the Queen: Hope you're having a great weekend chica! And she's about 6 months. I'm kind of speeding up her pregnancy, since it would get awfully boring, writing through 9 months worth. Thank you and take care!_

_ Bellaswangirl71: Thank you and I'll try! Lol. Thank you so much for the review!_

_ L8lzytwner: Wow, I think that's the first time I've see you swear in a review. Lol thank you!_

_ theHappyObsessedwickedfan3611: I love how you come up with solutions to a situation. Lol. Thank you for the review! Now where's my update? Lol._

_ TheWickedrae: Lol, thank you for the review! Yours had me laughing so hard. Lol. And your wish is my command. Here's your update._

_ Alright, thank you all again for the wonderful reviews and your continued support! You guys are the reason why I keep writing and posting new chapters and stories here on ff. New chapter coming soon. Thank you all again and God Bless!_

Silence stills the room, the occupants, stand rigid, unable to neither move nor think; a symphonic beat of hearts thundering in time to the echoing thunder clasp of the silence of the grave.

A few screamed, others cowered, and a few retched at the sight before them; Aeryella laying twisted on the ground, blood covering her body, and spilling from her lips, staining them a rustic red. Her long raven hair billowed around her the ends lying limp in a pool of her own blood. One slender arm lies languidly over her head, the other, remains curled in a gruesome position against her body.

"No" she whispered, her heart clenched tight in her chest, an echoing scream, resonated deep within her mind telling her what she already knew, and yet so readily wished to deny.

A flicker of movement and Iilliana turns just as Bonileea screeches past her, tears bubbling at the edges of her eyes, and spilling down her face like a cascading waterfall of crystal ice.

"Bonileea!" screams Iilliana in fear. Her eyes shift toward Elphaba, and for a moment, the two stare each other down, cold, icy chocolate piercing back into dark hazel. A gasp and Iilliana turns away, a cold shiver, ripples up her spine.

Bonileea skids to a halt, her dark, velvety chocolate eyes sparkled with unshed tears. Her lips trembled, and her body shook. An intense ache throbbed hard within her heart, seeing her friend in such a state.

"Aeryella" whispers Bonileea, her voice soft as a whisper, floating on the edge of the breeze. Her knees knocked, before giving beneath her.

A whimper, slipped past Bonileea's lips as pain shot through her legs, and yet she ignored the pain, for the pain of the flesh, could not equate to the pain of the heart.

Weakly, her hand rose, and trembling, reached towards Aeryella's still face. "Aeryella?" whispers the young Spryte. Everyone surrounding her, watching could see the heartache, the pain, for it screamed loud into the void, shattering the spaces between realms.

Glinda turned, her soft, cerulean eyes stared up at the raven haired witch, trembling and seizing violently before her. Crashing waves of pain, of rage, ripple down her body, filling her with The Emptiness.

"Elphie" whispers Glinda softly.

Weakly, Glinda rose to her full height, her dark cerulean eyes never leaving the emerald witch, standing tall and regal before her. Darkness surrounded her, an ebony Silence crescendoeing throughout her entire body, shattering what remained of her soul, and of her heart.

Shuddering, Glinda sucked in a deep breath as she fought to steady her nerves. The silence, the darkness chilled her down to the bones, and the echoing emptiness filled her, leaving her feel hollow inside and out.

Inwardly, she screamed, seeing the horrors, the travesties bestowed upon her friend, the revulsions sickened her, making her already delicate stomach twist.

For a moment, Glinda's eyes trailed along the fine lines of mutilated flesh, drinking in each and every facet to the horrors she had allowed to be bestowed upon a woman, a witch, her best friend. Sinking guilt, crushed down deep into her heart, for she knew the fault for these were of her own doing, and no one else's. She was the coward, for she hid behind the cloak of fear and stupidity; a blind wanderer, hiding in the shadows of the crescent moon, her face, shrouded, hidden away behind the mask of Goodness and Light. A façade, she had mastered.

If anyone should be tormented, it should have been her, not Elphie, not the Witch of Light, a woman who stood up for what she believed in, who didn't hide behind a mask, who proudly stepped out into the light, head held up high, and defiance shimmering in her eyes.

"Elphie" whispers Glinda softly. Fresh tears bubbled in her eyes, making the cerulean in her eyes sparkle and shimmer like broken crystals.

Slowly, she extended her small, delicate fingers towards Elphaba. An insatiable heat flickered across her skin, searing away her flesh. A silent cry and Glinda drew her hand back.

A scream, resonated within her head; a feeling of foreboding washed over her body, leaving her trembling violently before the raven haired witch.

Wincing against the pain, Glinda clenched her jaw as she lithely stepped closer; the scream, growing louder with each timid step of her silken slippers padding against the floor. Her lips trembled, and her throat constricted, feeling the rage rippling throughout every fiber of her friend's being.

Closing her eyes, she swallowed away her fears. And, steadying her nerves, reached out towards Elphaba's trembling shoulder. Her delicate fingers quivered, and her heart raced. She could feel the heat, the rage, for it screamed, shattering the barriers between realms; broken glass glistening upon a crimson surface, bubbling and churning.

"Elphie?" licking her lips, her eyes flickered towards her fingers. She was but a whispered breath away from touching the raven haired beauty, when a sudden snarl stopped her dead in her tracks.

A flash of green and ebony, and dark chocolate eyes glared maniacally back at the petite blonde. Pain, indescribable pain, rippled throughout her entire hand, and up to the knob of her elbow.

A shortened gasp and Glinda's eyes flickered down to her hand, and widened. Elphaba's hands grasp tight onto Glinda's, crushing the delicate bones in her fingers and wrist. A crack and a fragment of a bone snap out of place, piercing through her skin. Rivulets of blood, drip down her wrist, and splatter to the ground.

"Elphie!" screams Glinda. Panic takes over. Wildly, Glinda thrashes and writhes against Elphaba's iron grasp. A crack and an agonizing pain shot up her arm. "Elphie stop! You're…your hurting me!"

A maniacal sneer, pulled at the edges of Elphaba's torn, and bloody lips. Icily, she stepped closer to the blonde, her cold, chocolate eyes bore into glistening cerulean.

Glinda winced, feeling Elphaba's hot breath, waft across her skin. Shuddering, she stilled, her heart pounding hard in her chest. A crack, and Glinda's breath is stolen away by bone crushing pain.

"Does it my pretty?" asks Elphaba, her voice low, and dark, chilling the petite blonde. A smile, and Elphaba's free hand rises, and cups Glinda's quivering cheek. "Tell me my pretty…just _how much _it hurts? Is it painful? Agonizing? Does it steal your breath away?"

Glinda shuddered never had she heard her Elphie sound so dark, so menacing. It frightened her, shook her to her very core. For even when Elphaba had been labeled the Wicked Witch of the West, had she sounded so venomous.

"Elphie…please" whimpers Glinda.

The others stood, watching, their hearts thundering within their chests, and their minds reeled. Never, had they seen the emerald witch this enraged.  
Bonileea remained by Aeryella's side, cradling her head in the crook of her arm. Her long raven hair spilled over her arm, and swept like an ebony sea across the floor. Tears welled in her eyes, watching her friend gasp for air, the color in her face drained away to a sickly pale color, and a bluish tint, spread across her lips.

"Aeryella" whispers Bonileea.

Smiling, Elphaba leans in closer, her lips, hovering a mere breath away from the blonde's ear.

"Now you know how it feels" whispers Elphaba softly.

Glinda's eyes widened, for she knew exactly what Elphaba was referring to. Crystal tears spilled down her cheeks, leaving behind a shimmering trail of broken hearts and dreams.

"Elphie" slowly, Glinda licked her lips, her eyes closed, feeling the fear spread throughout her heart, staining it. She knew what she had done was wrong, and yet, a part of her didn't regret it. To her, it was her closure, a way of sealing away the pain of the past, forever within the pages of time.

Opening her eyes, Glinda forced her raging emotions to still. Her lips quivered as she opened her mouth. She was about to speak, when a hard jerked, silenced her.

A roar and Glinda is hurled across the room.

"LADY GLINDA!" screams Iilliana.

A scream ripped free from Glinda's lips as her back collided into the wall. A loud crack, and blood spills from the side of the Good witch's mouth.

It was like a stolen moment in time, one minute, Glinda stood tall before the emerald witch, the next, she was thrown through the air, a sickening sound resounds off the walls; the sound of bones cracking fills Fiyero's ears, and the next, she slides gracefully to the ground, blood pouring from her mouth, her golden curls, falling limp over her broken shoulders. Her cerulean eyes stare lifeless back at the trembling witch, standing but a few feet away.

Slowly, Fiyero turns and his eyes harden as he glares back at the woman, the witch, who had captured his heart.

"Fae! Why! Why did you do that!" roars Fiyero.

"The bitch…got what she deserved" snarls Elphaba.

"No one deserved that! What in Oz happened to you!" screams Fiyero. Angrily, he takes a step towards Elphaba, but stops.

"What happened to me?" asks Elphaba, her voice low, and calm, which did nothing to alleviate Fiyero's, nor the others fears. "What happened to me?"

Coldly, Elphaba turns, her dark chocolate eyes glare back at Fiyero; and for a moment, he forgot how to breathe for his heart twisted tight in his chest, seeing, feeling the darkness swirl within his loves body.

"YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!?" roars Elphaba. Startled, Fiyero and the others stumble away. The air grew thick, static electricity flickered and crackled. Small flickers of emerald and black electricity sparked between the tips of Elphaba's fingers, growing brighter, and stronger with the rise of her rage.

"Fae" whispers Fiyero.

"I GAVE MY EVERYTHING TO YOU! MY HEART! MY SOUL! MY BODY! AND YOU DIED! DIED! LEAVING ME HERE ALONE IN THE DARKNESS OF THE NIGHT!" roars Elphaba, her anger flares, the electricity dancing at the tip of her fingers grows stronger, flickering and flashing across her face. "I'VE BEEN BEATEN, RAPED AND MOLESTED BY THE VERY GUARDS YOU TRAINED! YOU WHO ONCE WALKED WITH THEM, PATROLING THE CITY, SAFEGAURDING THE CITIZENS AGAINST THE WICKEDNESS OF MY POWERS!"

"Elphaba…you know-" Slowly, Fiyero steps towards Elphaba, his hands raised to his chest. A softness shimmers in his eyes, as he stares back at the girl, the woman, who he had longed to see, to touch for what felt like ages.

"GET AWAY!" roars Elphaba, a snap of the fingers and an emerald and a twist of ebony lightning bolt sail out of Elphaba's fingers, striking Fiyero hard in the chest.

Screaming in pain, Fiyero falls to the ground his hand rises, and clutches his chest. Gray and cinder smoke rises from body, the sickening smell of burnt flesh wafts through the air, wrinkling the noses of all who stood close.

"Fiyero!" screams Iilliana. She made to move towards the hunched over Prince, seizing and gasping in pain, but a firm hand grabs hard onto her shoulder, stilling her. Startled, she turns, and her eyes widen, seeing Chrystilena stand behind her, sadness, pain, shimmering in her dark, hazel eyes. "Chrystilena?"

For a moment, Chrystilena just stared at the younger Spryte. She could see the anguish shimmering in her eyes, feel it, for it transcended time and space. Unable to speak, the older Spryte simply closed her eyes, and shook her head.

"But" stopping, she nodded silently back at the older Spryte, before shifting her gaze back to Elphaba. "Dear Oz…what do we do now?" whispers Iilliana to herself.

Though her question was rhetorical, was answered by the bone chilling sound of the guards, breaking through the door, broken pieces of wood fall and clatter to the ground, a few spins on its edges, before stilling.

Iilliana, the Rebels and Animals turn and watch as the guards spill into the room, their rifles armed, resting against their shoulders, the barrels, aimed directly at the witch's heart.

Turning, Elphaba glared down at the guards, and smiled.

"You think your puny weapons can hurt me?" snarls Elphaba darkly.

"Surrender witch!" roars one of the guards, trying yet failing to keep his voice steady, and strong.

Elphaba could feel it, the fear quaking within the hearts of each and every soldier. A wicked smile, slid across her lips. Closing her eyes, she regally raised her arms high above her head.

A light moan, slipped past her lips, feeling the fear growing, bubbling within the hearts of the men who had sworn their allegiance to the Wizard; the fraud, a charlatan of a man who's only desire, was to gain more power and control over the simple, and feeble minded. She relished in the symphony of their fears, of the silent screams teetering on the lips of each and every guard.

"You think your _weapons _can hurt me?" asks Elphaba icily.

"Perhaps not you" came a sickeningly sweet voice. Startled, Elphaba and the others turned, and their eyes widened, seeing Morrible appear before the guards, an evil smirk stretched across her fat lips.

"Morrible" growls Elphaba.

"Surrender yourself Elphaba…or my guards will shred your _friends _to ribbons" threatens Morrible, a wicked glint, sparkles in her eyes, a silent promise that only the witch could see, a whispered promise telling her the threat was real.

Relaxing, Elphaba straightened, and her eyes closed. Gracefully, she folded her arms across her chest.

"And what do I care?"

"Elphaba!" cries Fiyero stunned.

"Miss Thropp…are…are you saying you care not for the safety of your friends?" asks Morrible in a mocking tone. She knew Elphaba was bluffing, and she, like the emerald witch, was more than willing to play this game.

"They mean nothing to me now" snarls Elphaba. Her eyes open and a dark glint, sparkles back at Morrible, making the fat witch falter slightly. "Kill them…mutilate them for all I care"

"Elphaba! What in Oz are you doing!" screams Bonileea. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, Elphaba, the savior who had sworn her life in protecting those who could not, willingly allow the enemy to kill those whom she loved.

"Kill them…they mean nothing to me now" continues Elphaba. "I dare you"

"Guards! Make ready!" screams Morrible enraged. She didn't like it when she was challenged, least of all by Elphaba.

A click of the hammer, and everyone stilled. A strangled gasp, slipped past Iilliana's quivering lips. She knew the power of the Sprytes, would not be enough to stave off the bullets from ripping through not only their bodies, but the bodies of the Rebels, the Animals, Glinda, and Fiyero's.

"No!"

"Aim!"

A click and the smoking barrel of the guards guns lower, aimed directly at the hearts of the Rebels.

"Elphaba!" screams Fiyero.

"Fire!" screams Morrible.

A thundering crack, a flash of light, and the entire room become consumed in smoke and ash. Blood splatters to the ground, the sound of bodies falling to the ground, and then silence.

Slowly, the smoke clears, revealing the carnage. Bodies lay strewn on the ground, blood covers the floorboards, dripping and flowing like a crimson river, cutting through the earth.


	16. Tempting Fate

I'll Protect You

Chapter 16

Tempting Fate

_AN: New chapter, you all can thank Mad-Idina fan98 for this quick update! If it weren't for her, this wouldn't have been updated until tomorrow or Monday. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, you all made my night! Thank you, really from the bottom of my heart! New chapter up soon! Enjoy and God Bless you all!_

Time stilled, the air thinned, it was as if Time, Space had imploded on each other, freezing everyone in a never-ending spiral. The Rebels, the Animals, Glinda, and Fiyero stood frozen, stunned, unable to move, each one's hearts pounding hard in their chests. Had they just heard Elphaba right, had she so willingly given Morrible permission to not only cut down his life, but that of the Rebels, the Animals whom she swore to protect?  
_They mean nothing to me now_

Fiyero, stiffened, the words of his love, echoing loud within his mind, reverberating in his skull and vibrating deep into his chest. His throat tightened and his heart lurched.

_Kill them…mutilate them for all I care_

Closing his eyes, he forcefully shook the voice away from his mind. He would not hear of it, nor would he allow her words to sink into his brain, for he knew, deep down; or at least he hoped that the real Elphaba was still in there.

_A rouse…_

His eyes snapped open, and his lips parted slightly. If he could at this moment, he would have face palmed his forehead for his stupidity. Of course this was a rouse, Elphaba, Fae, would never put him, nor the ones she loved in danger without a reason.

_Kill them…_

Fiyero's eyes hardened and his heart stilled in his chest. Slowly, his breathing returned to normal.

"I dare you"

He could feel his body tense, his muscles stretch and his bones cracking in anticipation. Closing his eyes, he forced his body to relax. One by one, he could feel each muscle, each tendon loosen. His hands which had tightened into a fist at his side, falls limp.

_Fae…you had better know what you're doing…_

An evil glint sparkles in Elphaba's eyes, and for a moment, Morrible faltered. Never, had she seen, felt such an icy darkness swelter, bubble within any witch or sorceress ever in the Land of Oz. For that one brief moment, Morrible feared for her life.

_What are you playing at Miss Thropp?_

_ No games Morrible…pick up your weapon and slice through these traitors' bodies yourself…unless…_

_ Unless?_

_ Your too chicken…to do it yourself?..._

_ YOU DARE TEMPT FATE WITH ME!? YOU INSOLENT BITCH!_

_ I'm sorry Morrible…but were you threatening me? Cause all I hear is bock, bock, bock…bock…bock…begowwwwk!_

A small sneer pulls at the edges of Elphaba's lips, seeing the fat, floundering fish's face redden before her very eyes. And if she looked hard enough, she could see small wisps of smoke, trilling out of the fat woman's ears.

_Oh I'm sorry, did I say that wrong? You know how horrendible my Chicken can be_

"Guards!" roars Madame Morrible enraged. This _will _be the last time Elphaba Thropp, made a mockery of her. "Make Ready!" _You wish to tempt fate Miss Thropp then so be it! I will not back down...but will you?_

_ Silly little piggy…it's time to go wee wee wee…all the way home_

_ I'M WARNING YOU RIGHT NOW MISS THROPP…BACK DOWN…OR I SLICE YOUR FRIENDS TO RIBBONS!_

_ Oh big words…for such a big mouth…do it…I. DARE. YOU_

"No!" screams Bonileea. Rising to her feet, she casts out her arm towards Elphaba. The floor rumbles and vibrates, yet the emerald witch feels none of it.

Off to the side, Chrystilena picks up on the slight vibrations, rippling across her body. Shivering, she turns, and eyes the rivulets spreading across the ground, racing towards the raven haired witch.

Her head snaps up, and her eyes narrow at Bonileea, standing rigid, and half hunched over. One arm remains wrapped protectively around Aeryella's limp body, her delicate fingers of her other hand, pointing towards Elphaba, and tremble.

_Bonnie…what in Oz are you doing!_

_ What I have to_

_ There's another way!_

_ Look around Chrystilena! What other way!_

_ There has to be! Please! Don't do this!_

Slowly, Bonileea lowers her head to the floor, a hard sob, steals away her breath. Closing her eyes, she turns, and her eyes flicker open and soften, as she gazes back at Aeryella's pale face.

_Please Bonileea…don't do this…Aeryella wouldn't want you too_

Enraged, Bonileea turns and glares back at Chrystilena. _And how would you know! You're not her! You're not Aeryella now are you!_

_ No… _Slowly, Chrystilena lowers her gaze, tears shimmer like star dust in her eyes. _But I know her heart…and she like the rest of us…would not let our anger determine the outcome of a battle…death…is not always the solution Bonileea…and you know that…_

_ One life for the other? I'd say it's a fair trade off_

_ Bonileea please… _A crack and Chrystilena turns in time to see a small flash of green peek through a crack in the floor. The sound of the hammers clicking into place rings in her ears. She didn't have much time, and she knew it. _Don't follow down this path…don't tempt fate…_

_ I'm sorry…_Bonileea turns away from Chrystilena's gaze. A crack and she turns, her eyes narrow, seeing the green vines cutting through the ground stop, behind Elphaba. A crack, and the pointed tip of the vine rises out of the ground, aimed and poised for the raven haired witch's heart.

_Bonileea?_

_ But this…_A flicker and the pointed vine rises higher.

"Aim!" roars Morrible.

_This is the only way…_

"No!" screams Chrystilena. A flick of the wrist, and a great spout of water, encircles her fingers.

Slowly, long black lashes flutter open, giving way to warm chocolate. A small tuft of air wisps past Aeryella's face, tussling a few loose strands of raven hair.

"Love is the key" whispers Aeryella softly.

Turning, Iilliana's eyes widen. Did, did she just hear…A flicker and her attention is drawn towards the emerald spike, quivering in anticipation from beneath the floorboards, and aimed directly at Elphaba's heart.

"Bonileea…no" cries out Iilliana.

"ELPHABA!"

_Aeryella?_

A click of the gun, and Iilliana's, and Chrystilena's attention is once again drawn back to the guards, standing at the ready before the busted down door, rifles armed and ready, the light wisp of smoke, wafting off the lighted wicks. She could see the guard's fingers trembling, itching in anticipation to pull the trigger, and eradicate the masses.

_TRUST ME!_

"El…Elphaba?" whispers Bonileea.

"FIRE!"

Time and space stilled, for everything moved as if in slow motion before the Sprytes's eyes. They watched in horror, as the guards pulled back on the trigger, slamming the hammer of the gun down on the lightened gun powder. A flash and a thundering crack of thunder rumbles loud in their ears.

They could see it, the rivulets of the bullets cutting through the air, tearing through space, and spiraling dangerously towards the hearts of the Rebels, of the Animals, to Glinda and Fiyero who remained frozen in place.

In a blink of an eye, the bullets would hit their mark, shredding through the Animals, the humans bodies. Rivers of blood would cascade down upon the floor, staining the pristine emeralds in crimson gore.

A raise of the eyebrow and the vine juts up through the floorboards, slicing through the air, ready to impale the emerald witch through her black heart.

A glint, sparkles in Elphaba's eyes, freezing Bonileea and stealing away the very breath from her lungs. Turning, Elphaba gracefully raises her hands up high to her sides. Her fingers splay as emerald flickers of light, dance at the tips of her fingers.

"What in Oz" mutters Bonileea to herself.

A flash, and Bonileea and the others cover their heads. Silence…soon follows.

Slowly, Bonileea lifts her head up, her hard breaths echo in her ears. Her heart stops, and her stomach twists at the sight before her.

The bullets hover a mere eyelash away from the heads and bodies of the Rebels, the Animals, and the others; floating on an invisible current, and yet frozen in time.

"What…what in Oz?" whispers Bonileea bewildered.

"Elphaba!" lurching forward, Glinda's eyes widen in horror. The vine from the ground shoots high towards Elphaba's heart.

A cry of pain and silence follows. Bonileea and the others watch horrified as the green vine impales right through Elphaba's right shoulder.

"ELPHIE!" screams Glinda in horror. Struggling against her own weak body, the blonde witch of the North weakly rises to her feet. Grabbing the ends of her bloodstained dress, she stumbles towards her friend.

"Fae! FAE!" screams Fiyero.

A grunt of pain, and Elphaba's hands lower, the bullets rain down to the ground in a thundering clatter at the feet of the Resistance.

"How…How in Oz!" gasps Madame Morrible.

"You…you honestly…didn't think…I would allow you the privilege…of cutting down…these traitors lives did you?" gasps Elphaba in pain. Her eyes narrow, weakly her hand rises and grabs onto the vine, jutting out of her right shoulder. A cry and Elphaba manages to pull the vine out of her shoulder.

Snarling, she throws the vine away before returning her sights to Morrible. An evil sneer, slides across her face. Regally, her hands raise up towards her chest, and as she does, the bullets once laying placid on the ground, rise high into the air.

"When the pleasure of their deaths…SHALL. BE. MINE!" Roars Elphaba, and with a flick of the wrist and the bullets once hovering silently before the eyes of the Rebels and Sprytes quiver, and shake before slicing through the air, cutting down each and every Gale Force Guard to pieces.

Glinda, Fiyero, Bonileea, Chrystilena, Iilliana, the Animals and rebels watch spellbound as the mutilated bodies of the Gale Soldiers fall to the ground dead, their blood splatters the walls and floorboards, staining them in crimson gore.

Silence follows, no one dared move or speak, for none could believe what their eyes had just bared witness too. Slowly, Glinda's eyes turned and stared softly back at Elphaba, trembling and seizing before her. Blood dripped from her shoulder, staining what remained of her dress.

"E…Elphie" whispers Glinda.

"This isn't over witch! Not by a long shot!" snarls Morrible. The sound of encroaching footsteps, solidified her threat, for a new contingent of guards were approaching, each heavily armed.

"I will rip you and your pathetic army to pieces…one by one" snarls Elphaba darkly. Raising her hands in the air, she was about to cast a spell, when a loud explosion ripped through the room.

Plumes of smoke filled the air, distorting everyone's vision. Screams could be heard, small flickers of fire could be seen off in the distance. The smell of blood was palpable, though none could tell whether it was from the Rebels, or of the Enemy.

"Fae!" screams Fiyero in pain. Aimlessly, he wandered throughout the half destroyed room, hoping, to stumble across his love. The fires lit his face, revealing ash and blood of the enemies of the Rebel's smeared across his cheeks.

"Fae!" screams Fiyero again. He turned, and stilled. His foot had hit something hard, yet soft. Blindly, he kneeled down to the ground. His fingers wandered over the body lying before him and his fears only heightened. He could feel warm blood covering the person lying before him, a flash of raven, and a flicker of emerald was all that was needed to confirm who's body, laid dead before his feet.

"FAE!"


	17. The Emerald Calvary

I'll Protect You

Chapter 17

The Emerald Calvary

_ An: I'm so sorry for how long this took, but it seems that writers block, doesn't seem to want to go away. Thank you all for staying with this story, favoriting it, and leaving reviews. You guys help to keep the inspiration going. _

_ Also, I want to say…HAPPY 10__TH__ ANNIVERSARY WICKED! WHOOOHOOO!_

_ Special shout outs go to:_

_Mad-Idina-fan98!__ Congratulotions on being the first to review! Was that sarcasm you were using? Lol, thank you so much for your review, I'm glad I could make your night/day better. Also, everyone! Check out Mad-Idina's latest story The Teacher and Me! It's really good!_

_Elphaba-WWW! __Okay, no dying! That's not allowed! Lol. Here, click the refresh button one more time…and *poof* update! Lol. Thank you so much for the review!_

_Fae the Queen! __Fae! Lol..yes? Lol, technically, you can't kidnap my munchkin considering your where? Oh that's right…out of state! Nah nah nah nah nah! Lol. Thank you for the review/shout. _

_NiatheWickedLover! __Wow…it's alright Nia…I promise she's…well…she's…okay…I'm going to leave the room now before you scream again. Thank you for the review! I promise to update PT ASAP!_

_Maddy! __Lol, feel better now? Thank you for the review! _

_Elphaba'sGirl: __Lol, the mind speak was of the Sprytes and Fiyero communicating telepathically to each other and to Elphaba. It was them sorting out their own theories and such to why Elphaba was doing what she's doing. I hope that clears it up. Anything in italics, is mind talk. Thank you for the review! And excellent job on the stories!_

_TheWickedrae! __Lol, thank you for the review, and you'll just have to wait and find out._

_L8lzytnwer, Bellaswangirl71, LifeinWatercolor, gothicbutterfly95!__ Sorry for squishing you all together, but it was easier this way. Thank you for the review/shouts/rants. Lol. _

_ Thank you all again, from the bottom of my heart to everyone who reviewed/ ranted for this last chapter. You guys left me in stiches! Thanks again for staying with this story! Your reviews really mean the world to me! God Bless!_

Elphaba stood tall and regal before Fiyero. Her arms spread, her long raven hair danced and twirled lithely in the dead breeze. Flickers of ash twirl around her, offset by the shimmer of the flames flickering around her. A dark shadow crests over her face, darkening her appearance. The ends of her torn dress billow around her; the ends, twirling and sweeping the floor, before being swept up once more in the symphony of flames and debris.

Fiyero remained frozen on the ground, the body cradled gently in his arms forgotten, his mind a blank palate. The fires danced in his eyes. He couldn't blink, nor could he turn away.

Screams of the Rebels, of the people and of the enemy echo far off in the distance; muted pleas falling on deaf ears, for he could not hear them, nor did he care too. For all he could focus on, was the figure of a woman standing tall before him, the flames dancing across her body, illuminating her features.

A hardness was there, shimmering bright like the fires of old in her eyes, an icy glow, something dark, and archaic chilling him down to his very bones.

"F…Fae" whispers Fiyero, licking his lips. A blast of fire and Fiyero throws himself to the ground as shards of emeralds cut through the air, narrowly missing his head. Jerking off the ground, his eyes widen and his heart stills in his chest. "FAE!"

For a moment, Fiyero, Glinda, the Sprytes, and the Rebels watched with baited breath as Elphaba stands tall against the wall of flames hurtling towards her.

Narrowing her eyes and clenching her jaw, Elphaba slowly brings her hands in towards her chest, and with a mighty roar, throws them out to the side. A flash of emerald and the flames collide against an invisible force field.

Weakly, Glinda rises from the ground, her dark cerulean eyes never leaving Elphaba's trembling form, standing tall and regal against the flames, and as if in a daze she wobbly steps towards Fiyero's crumpled form.

Her legs wobble and buckle. A cry and she falls to the ground. The palms of her hands press hard against the half destroyed ground.

A hard breeze sweeps past her, tumbling her limp curls to billow behind her. The ends of her dress sweep across the blood soaked floor.

"E…Elphie" whispers Glinda hoarsely. A hard shudder rippled down her small body. Weakly, she gathered herself up in her arms.

"If…if Elphaba is there…then…then who?" trials off Fiyero. Slowly, he turns and his eyes dip. The smoke once swirling around him dissipates, revealing the identity to the one he thought, was Elphaba. "Who in Oz is this!?"

"Fiyero…that's…that's?" stammers Glinda.

"Tierson!" exclaims Fiyero. Awkwardly, Fiyero throws the dead body away from him. Small whimpers slip past his trembling lips as he violently wipes his hands against the folds of his cloak.

"Tierson? Who in Oz is that?" frowns Glinda in confusion.

"M…my second in command…he's…he's" weakly, Fiyero licks his cracked lips, for he knew this man, and a part of him was grateful that he was dead. And yet, there was a part of him; a small part, that felt guilty. After all, he _was _one of his men, and only acted upon strict orders handed down to him by his Ozness. "He's the one…who…who tied me to the pole"

"He…?" trails off Glinda, for she couldn't say it, the sting, the pain, was still too real, too raw.

"Killed me…yes" sighs Fiyero. Slowly, he lowered his head and closed his eyes, allowing a few silent tears to fall for his fallen comrade in arms; a silent soliloquy to those who have lost their lives to the blind devotion, and ambitions of the _Wonderful Wizard of Oz._ He didn't like him, nor his ways, but he still held a small amount of respect in his heart, for the man.

"Fiyero" gently, Glinda rested a comforting hand on Fiyero's shoulder. A small gasp, slipped past her cut lips, for she could feel the vibrations against her fingertips. Slowly, her eyes lifted and softened, gazing upon the once strong Prince of the Vinkus shaking in grief. "Fiyero…I-"starts Glinda, but a roar ensnares her attention. A gasp, and her head jerks up and her eyes widen.

Elphaba's body shudders, and small bubbles of sweat, drip down her face. She could see it, feel it. Elphaba's powers were waning.

The blood from her wounds bled down her back in rivers of crimson, glistening in the dancing flicker of firelight surrounding her. The paleness of her skin glowed eerily within the small splints of fire and darkness.

Her entire body shuddered, trembling against the cascading waves of agonizing pain, crashing like tidal waves. And for a moment, her foot slipped beneath her.

The flames pushed her back. A crack and Glinda's heart stops. Small, crystalline cracks spread throughout the force field, the flickers of flames hiss through the small openings, licking at Elphaba's hands, burning them through to the second degree.

Weakly, Morrible lifts herself off the floor. A grunt, and her dark, cobalt eyes glare back at the raven haired witch. Blood, trickles down the side of her face, and a small strand of white hair, twirls against her pale skin. A maniacal smile, slides across her fat, bruised lips watching Elphaba struggle against the wall of flames and ash.

Stumbling to her full height, she sneers, before pointing an elegant finger at the raven haired witch. The ends of her torn sleeve billow around her fat wrist, before stilling in midair.

"Now! While she's weak! Attack! Capture the Witch! Bring her down!" snarls Morrible.

Footsteps approach, each echoing like thunder in their ears. Wincing, Fiyero, Glinda, and the others turn, and their eyes widen. A large contingent of guards take flank either side of Morrible; some crouching, others kneeling, and a few standing behind the others, each with a gun, pointed directly at Elphaba's blackened heart. Small tendrils of gray and silver smoke twirl high into the air.

The cold, icy glint sparkling in each one of the soldier's eyes as they glare back at the Witch, stills the blonde's heart, and freezes her blood. Her body stiffens and her hands tremble. She could see the bloodlust, the hunger to spill the Witch's blood echo within the minds of each and every soldier. Vengeance fire, raged wildly within their ice cold hearts.

"Elphie!" screams Glinda.

Elphaba's head turns, and her eyes narrow, seeing the guards flank around the trembling Witch of the bloated fish. And for a moment, her body stiffens, hearing the soft click of the guns, and the faint wisp of gunpowder. Slowly, she relaxes, and an icy smirk, pulls at the edge of her lips.

A loud, splintering crack resounds in Glinda's head. Crying out, her small, dainty hands rise and cup her ears. The steady, hard downbeat of her heart rings loud in her ears, and yet she couldn't silence its rickety cadence.

_Glinda…_

Instantly, Glinda's eyes fly open and tremble in horror, watching as Elphaba stands before the wall of flames, her eyes narrowed and her body trembling. One foot slides behind her, the other bends. Beads of sweat and blood mingle as one, and drip down the sides of her face.

And for a moment, her heart stops. Stiffening, a light, almost the soft tinkle of a bell, echoes in her ears as soft, crystalline cracks, spreads throughout the force field. Rippling tendrils of oranges, twisted in fiery reds and oranges lick and crackle through the small fissures, nipping at her skin, and charring her flesh a coal black.

A wince and Elphaba clenches her jaw. A flame slices through the shield, slicing across her delicate cheeks, causing it to bleed and cauterize at the same time.

A whispering voice echoed loud in Glinda's ear, the sound, the tone, was caustic, gravely, as if the person had just swallowed saw dust.

Slowly, she turns. Morrible stands but a few feet away, chanting words the blonde could not place, for it sounded old, archaic; a foreign tongue long since banished from the realm of Oz.

A click and Glinda gasps. Slowly, she turns, and her eyes widen watching the wall of flames bash against the force field, cracking it all the more. Flames twist through, charring her flesh, turning it a charcoal black.

_Glinda…_

"Elphie?" whispers Glinda softly, a ghost of a breath stilling, twisting like raven's smoke into the frigid air, before shattering into tiny ebony fragments of glass and rain.

_Go…_

"No! No I'm not leaving you here!" cries Glinda. Fiyero and the others watch, confusion sparkling in their eyes as the white witch, covered in blood and ash, regally rises to her feet, crystalline tears shimmering in her eyes. Her small, sparkling lips quiver and her entire body shakes. "I'll not leave you behind"

"Glin…who?" quivers Fiyero. He knew, and yet he didn't want his suspicions confirmed. A rippling ache spread across his heart, cracking the delicate chambers, the glistening walls of crimson all the more. Weakly, he turns away.

_Go…go now and leave me!_

"No!" screams Glinda. Sparks of blue and silver crackle and snap around her fingertips. Slowly, her hands rise, the sparks flicker and flash in time with her bubbling rage. A growl and the good witch of the North hurls a volley of silver and blue bolts of lightning at Morrible, knocking the old cod-fish to her knees.

A silent applause flaps on the edge of the breeze. Weakly, Glinda's legs tremble, before giving beneath her. A strangled cry and the Good Witch collapses to the ground. Her eyes soften, and the color in her face drains away.

She could feel it, her heart pounding hard within her chest, threatening to crack through her ribcage. The power, the energy needed for the attack, had taken its toll on the Good Witch, and both Morrible and Elphaba knew that.

A roar and Elphaba throws her hands away. A flash of light and the wall of flames vaporize into crystal snowflakes, falling, gliding on the gentle gale of the eastern breeze.

Silence follows, the others watch, frozen in place, as Elphaba; trembling in both pain and fury, rises regally to her full height. Her eyes bore back at Morrible, wincing and panting on the ground. A hidden rage, a fervid flame, ignites within her dark chocolate eyes, and for a moment, Glinda forgot how to breathe.

The darkness, the Silence, it sung to her, a gentle whisper, a crystal bell, ringing, echoing in the distant darkness, calling to her, lulling her already bruised soul to follow down the star glistened path to Eternia.

_Look out!_

Slowly, Glinda turned, and her eyes widened, for a huge ball of fire hurtled towards her. A scream and a cascade of light, and the ball of fire eviscerates into crystal snow, falling softly on the top of Glinda's head.

Turning, Glinda's eyes soften, as she gazed back at Elphaba, standing a few feet away. Her right arm stretched out, her fingers splayed, small wisps of silver and crystal smoke rises from the tips. Her gaze was intense, dark, a rippling wave of pain, skimming across the surface of an ebony pond. A silken mist, twirled softly around her trembling body, half cloaking away the darkness, the Silence from the Good Witch's eyes.

Snarling, Elphaba whirls on the tips of her toes. The ends of her tattered dress billow like the wind across the blood soaked ground, and light as a feather, ripples back down in cascading waves of ebony and silk.

"You shall not touch them!" growls Elphaba darkly.

"You lay claim to their mortal bondage?" sneers Morrible.

"Rather I than you" sneers Elphaba darkly. Glinda shuddered, the darkness, the ice held deep within her friends tone scared her, rocked her to her very core.

"Elphie" whispers Glinda.

A sneer and Morrible's tense stance relaxes. A cruel, icy smile tugged at the side of her fat, cracked lips. Regally, her arms rose, and crossed in front of her chest.

"Take your prize then" smirks Morrible.

Glinda screwed up her face in confusion. Her breath hitched. Slowly, she turned too shifted from Morrible back to Elphaba. She could see it, the darkness, the Silence shimmering in either witch's eyes. For neither of the powerful sorceresses, were willing to budge, nor back down. Winners take all bar and both were gambling against the others heart.

Smirking, Elphaba half turned away from the wicked witch of the City of Emeralds, a dark smile lighting her lips. A soft breeze patted past her. A few loose strands of raven hair danced and twirled on the edge of the breeze, before stilling once more against the emerald witch's broken shoulders.

"After you" smirks Elphaba. Grandly, the raven haired witch sweeps her hand in front of her body. A wink and Elphaba waggles her eyebrows back at Morrible, infuriating the witch even more.

"Make ready your cannons!" roars Morrible. Raising her hand, she turns and glares back at the raven haired witch. "Any last words?"

"Duck" smiles Elphaba.

Morrible's eyes narrow and darken. Silence, then with a roar, lowers her hand down to her side. The guards flanking her pull the triggers of their rifles.

"Goose!"

"Goose?" queries Glinda. She was about to rise, when something or someone slams into her knocking her to the ground once more. A gasping cry and she turns. Her eyes narrow as she fixates her gaze at the one who dared plow her to the ground. "Fiyero!"

"You wretched girl! Look at what you've done!" interrupts a howl of a scream. A gasp and Glinda's head snaps up and her eyes widen. For every single guard lies dead before Morrible's feet.

"What in Oz?" whispers Glinda.

"Our Calvary has arrived" smiles Fiyero. Blinking, Glinda's eyes rose and widened, seeing Atlas, and a large contingent of men, standing beside him, each armed to the hilt with weapons as maniacal as the Gale Force Guards hearts.

"Atlas!" cries out Glinda in relief.


	18. Break Me!

I'll Protect You

Chapter 18

Break Me

For a moment, Atlas stood, gaping at Elphaba. His heart raced and his breathing quickened. And though he exhumed a tranquil guise, inwardly, he was screaming. For his heart both soared and ached in cadence to the hidden fear, echoing deep within, rippling like the tides on an ebony ocean of coal dunes, half illuminated by the crescent moon.

She was free from the hellish prison of Southstairs, and yet…he wondered how. Last he saw her she had given up, on both life…and love. Her body broken, her soul shattered, and her heart, mere fragments to the celestial crystal of light, that once burned bright within the darkness of the night; brighter than any star in the heavenly sky.

Mechanically, he stepped towards her. His eyes softened, and his hands trembled. Atlas's heart soared and his spirit leaped with joy.

"Fae" whispers Atlas softly. Absently, his hand raised and his fingers splayed. Weakly, he reached for her. For his brain simply would not accept the reality which stood before him. He needed to touch her, feel her skin against his. A longing ache, which had thundered hard within his heart, since the day she left.

Fiyero and the others watched, each with a silent longing, a warning, dancing like dust in the wind at the tip of their tongues. Each one's bodies stiffened, and their hearts jackhammered hard in their chests, for none knew, nor dared want to see, what would come of this.

A grimace and Fiyero rose to his feet, his dark sapphire eyes never leaving Atlas. His breathing quickened, hardened, and an indescribable rage, ignited in his heart. How _dare _he touch his Fae!

A growl and Fiyero stood to his full height. Slowly, his hands clenched tight at his sides. Inwardly, he understood, and though he couldn't blame him, he still could not…would not sit idly by, and allow a ghost of Fae's past, to snatch her up, and carry her away on the western breeze.

He was about to step closer when a dainty hand shot out, and grasped hard onto his wrist, stilling his movement. Stiffening, Fiyero whipped around, his dark, sapphire eyes darkened, and narrowed, an argument, a roar, tickled at the edge of his lips.

Immediately, he softened, gazing down at Glinda. Her eyes shimmered with unshed tears, making the soft splints of cerulean and crystal blue to sparkle. Her lips trembled and her face paled. The blood and ash smeared across her face only heightened the pain, glimmering in her eyes.

"Don't" whispered Glinda, her voice trembling.

"Glin…I-"starts Fiyero, but stops, as Glinda shakes her head, silencing his protests.

"She's too far gone…to hear out pleas" whispers Glinda, her voice cracking slightly at the end.

"I have to try…" slowly, Fiyero lowered his gaze to the floor. Glinda gasped silently, at the haunted gaze, staring back at her from the former Captain of the Gale Force and it broke her heart all the more. "I can't let her slip through my fingers…not again"

"Fae" Glinda was about to protest, when a voice, silenced her. Stiffening, both the former Captain, and the Good witch turn.

A low growl, vibrated deep within Elphaba's throat. Stiffening, she bent over, one leg slid out, the other bent slightly at the knee. One hand reached out, the other remained clenched tight against her hip. Her eyes darkened and her lips pulled into a sneer.

"DON'T!" commands Elphaba, her voice dark, and sinister.

"Fae…I…what…what happened to you?" questions Atlas, his voice softening at the end into a mere whisper.

"You…You want to know what happened to me?" pants Elphaba. Darkness vibrated deep within her heart, chilling Atlas. He could feel her rage, the darkness surrounding her, growing in time with each trepid heartbeat, and yet he didn't care. He had to know, he had to touch her, to feel her. Consequences be damned.

"Wrong question" mutters Bonnie.

Startled, Atlas's eyes snap away from Elphaba and sweep across the room, with each horror, cracking his heart all the more. Bodies of fallen comrades in arms, of the Guards, lay twisted on the blood covered ground, half charred and mutilated beyond recognition. And for a moment, his stomach twisted, and bile rose high into his throat.

"What…" quakes Atlas's voice, as his eyes fall upon the three Sprytes. "What happened here?"

Weakly, Chrystilena rose on her hunches, her eyes lowered, and her hands rose. And for a moment, she stared at her blood smeared palms.

Her body trembled, and her breathing quickened. Panic set in and her mind reeled. The world starts to spin wildly, and her, helpless to stop it.

A gasp and the world stops. Hard sobs slip past her quivering lips as she frantically brushes her bloodstained hands against her clothing.

Noticing her movement, Bonileea, slowly crawls next to her friend, concern shimmering in her eyes. Careful, to not to startle her, she reached for Chrystilena's shoulder.

Jumping at the touch, Chrystilena jerks away, her head snaps up and her eyes widen. A haunting fear shimmered in her eyes, breaking the young Sprytes heart all the more.

She knew it was foolish. After all, how many wars, how many battles had she been through, fought through. How much carnage had her ancient eyes already bared witness to in her long life. Too many to count, and yet no matter the violence…the horrors of the battle, still affected her greatly.

"I…I can't get it off" trembles Chrystilena.

"What?" asks Bonileea softly. She could see her friend breaking down, and yet there was nothing more she could do. "What can't you get off?"

"The blood" cries Chrystilena in desperation. "I can't…it won't come off"

Bonileea's gaze softened and her heart ached. For this wasn't her friend. This wasn't the normal, stoic, no holds bar Spryte, warrior that she had known, whom she had fought alongside of in countless battles. Whose blood they shared stained on their skin.

"Chrys…" starts Bonileea, but a choked sob silenced her. Stilling, she remained frozen in place, watching her friend as she frantically tried yet failed to rid her hands of the crimson stain. "Chrys!"

Crying out, Bonileea wrapped her arms tight around Chrystilena's trembling body. Pulling her close, she held her, allowing her own tears to spill down her fac, washing away a small tint of blood from her cheeks.

"Don't fall away from me now" whispers Bonileea through her tears.

"This…this wasn't…supposed to happen" came a voice. Turning, both Chrystilena and Bonileea still, gazing at their friend, Aeryella, lean weakly against the wall. One delicate hand rested limp against her chest, the other remained dead on the ground. The color of her skin had paled considerably, and her breathing came in short, almost pain filled gasps. Her long, raven hair tumbled messily down her broken shoulders, and brokenness, an ending, shimmered in her eyes.

Weakly, Iilliana scooted closer to her fallen friend, and leaning against the wall, tenderly brought her hand up and swept a few stray strands of ebony hair, half stained in blood, away from Aeryella's face.

"What is sweetie?" asks Iilliana tenderly.

"This…this wasn't…supposed to end…like this" pants Aeryella. Just by her voice, Chrystilena and the others knew, could feel how much pain, their friend was in. She was lost, lost in the haze, in the pain, in the nightmare weaved like a spider web of crystal silk, entrapping her body and casting her soul forever into darkness.

"What? What do you mean?" quivers Iilliana, though inwardly, she knew of what her friend was speaking of. Gently as possible, Iilliana gathered her friend in her arms, and held her close. She could feel Aeryella tremble against her, and that alone, broke her heart all the more.

"Is this…the end?" pants Aeryella. Bonileea and Chrystilena could see it, the haze, and the glassiness shimmering in her eyes. She was here, and yet she wasn't, for she was lost in a cavern of echoes.

"No" shakes Iilliana. Weakly, her hand rose, and wiping away a tear, tightened her hold around her broken friend. "No this is just the beginning"

Slowly, Elphaba's stance relaxed, her eyes softened, and her lips curled into a maniacal sneer. Regally, she wound her arms around her chest, and lowering her head, cackled.

"You want to know what happened to me?" slowly, Elphaba's head lifts, until her dark, chocolate eyes glare icily, back at Atlas. "Lover?"

"Tell me" answers Atlas as he straightens.

"Hmmm" hums Elphaba, as she taps her finger against her chin, her eye rise up towards the ceiling. "How bout…no" A snarl and Elphaba snaps her eyes back to Atlas. A roar and a thundering volley of ebony twisted in emerald lightning shoots out of Elphaba's hands.

A growl of pain and Atlas is hurled halfway across the room and slams hard into the ground. The floorboards creak in protest, before splitting into pieces. Showers of splintering fragments slice through the air, some impaling into the arms and bodies of the Rebels, and some, into the heads of the Guards.

Wincing, Fiyero jerks his beaten body high onto his hunches. His fists clench and his eyes widen in horror.

"Fae!" cries Atlas. Gritting his teeth, he pushed himself off the floor. Blood, spilled down from the side of his head, and pain, rippled down the entire left side of his body, and yet he didn't care. The pain of the body, could not outmatch the pain of the heart.

"Don't! Don't you ever call me that again! Not from you or that _bastard _of a Winkie!" roars Elphaba. A volley of lightning and Atlas's body is hurled back, crashing into the wall.

A creak, and the wall cracks, before crumbling into pieces; each piece falling one by one on top of Atlas's beaten form.

A sneer pulls at the edge of Elphaba's lips, watching her former lover, become buried in the debris, his blood, spilling to the ground in a river of crimson.

"Elphie!" cries Glinda. Gingerly, the White witch rose to her feet. Her dark cerulean eyes never leaving her friend's stiff form. She didn't like Atlas, but he still didn't deserve that. Though inwardly, she relished watching his body slam into the floor; a hidden pleasure that only she would keep. "What in Oz has gotten into you!?"

"Really Glinda?" asks Elphaba darkly. Gracefully, Elphaba half turns to face the bubble headed blonde, an acidic smile, dancing on her lips. "You're _really _going to ask me such nonsense?"

"Why Elphie? Were your friends" huffs Glinda, ignoring the silent jab crossed between the two. Growling, she gestures wildly with her hands at the remaining Rebel's, the Animals and Sprytes who were lucky enough to survive the carnage. "We care about you!"

"Care?" asks Elphaba softly. "CARE!"

Roaring, Elphaba shoots out her hand. Ebony flames ignite out of the tips of her fingers, and slam hard into the blonde's chest.

A cry of pain and Glinda falls to one knee. A loose strand of blonde hangs over her face, darkening her appearance.

"Care? Ha!" cackles Elphaba. "Such pretty words…to come from one who exhumes only deceit and darkness"

"No tongues of lies here Elphaba…we only speak the truth!" snarls Glinda. Weakly, she rises to her feet. Her body trembles, and pain, agonizing pain, slices through her body, and yet she ignored it. She had to find a way to break through to her friend. No matter the cost.

"LIAR!" screams Elphaba, hitting Glinda again with a volley of fire and ice. "No one cares for the _Wicked_" spats Elphaba. "Or have your forgotten?"

A gasp and Glinda stills. For those words, from the distant path, echoed loud in her ears. For those were the same words once spoken by her own lips.

"Elphie…you know-" starts Glinda, her determination fading.

"SILENCE!" roars Elphaba. Throwing out her hand, she turns her wrist, and with a snarl, clenches her hand into a fist. A gasp and Glinda's hands fly to her chest.

Crying out in pain, Glinda collapses to the ground, gasping for air. Beads of crystal sweat darted across her forehead and the color, slowly drained away from her face. She could feel it, an invisible force, reaching deep into her chest, grasping her heart, and squeezing the life out of it.

"Care?" cackles Elphaba. "Oh yes _your Goodness_" mockingly, she bowed before Glinda's trembling form. "You know all about caring for one whom you claim to love…don't you…just as you so easily switched sides, betrayed my friendship…my trust when you sided with the Wizard!...When you held the heart of the one I love prisoner for years!...When you betrayed me with a kiss!"

A snarl, and Elphaba's fingers tightens, the nails digging deep into the palm of her hand, breaking the skin and making it bleed.

"Pl…please…Elphie!" cries out Glinda.

Behind her Morrible weakly rises to her feet. Her eyes stare blurrily out at the chaos surrounding her. Focusing her sight on Elphaba, her face stiffens, and a snarl of a smile, pulls on her lips.

A graceful sweep of her hands and bolts of crimson electricity shoots out of the tips of her fingers, hitting Elphaba, burning, charring her skin, leaving it bruised, and broken.

Screaming in pain, Elphaba's hands lower. Her body trembles violently against the assault of dark magick, snapping, licking at her flesh, melting and burning her flesh, cauterizing her skin and tearing old wounds open once more.

Weakly, she turns, and her dark gaze narrows at Morrible, standing tall and regal before her. A sneer, and her hand rises. Under her breath, she mutters the spell she knew, would end the fish-woman's life.

Slowly, one of the guards awakens. Groaning he turns and gasps. He could see the _Witch _muttering something beneath her breathe and immediately, he acted.

Snatching up his gun, he took aim and fired.

A scream of pain and the bullet rips through Elphaba's hand, splitting the skin in two.

Hunching over, Elphaba's hand covers the other, as rivulets of blood, spill to the floor. Her breath hardens. Growling, she turns and glares at the guard.

"You…you imbecile!" roars Elphaba. Ready to advance at him, the guard readies his rifle, takes aim, and fires one bullet into her shoulder, one in her arm, and another in her knees.

Screaming in pain, Elphaba tumbles to the ground, blood pours from every wound. Seeing this as her chance, Morrible throws out her hands, and strikes the raven haired witch with volleys of crimson lightning, and fire.

"Elphie!" screams Glinda. She leaps, but warm arms grab onto her arms. A gasp, and she's thrown to the ground. Turning, she glares back at Fiyero. "What in Oz are you doing!?"

Screams echo throughout the room. No one dared move, nor speak, for they were frozen in place, watching, as the Emerald Witch of the West, writhed in pain on the ground.

Several guards rise, and stepping towards Elphaba, start firing several bullets into her arms and legs, wounding her, and paralyzing her in place.

A few others step closer, and twirling their rifles around, bash the butted end, into her skull and shoulder, cracking her head, and dislocating her limbs.

"Give in _Witch!_" spats the guard.

"Never! Do your worst!...You'll…you'll never…break me!" screams Elphaba through gritted teeth.

A smirk and Morrible lowers her hands. The waves of lightning and fire evaporate and for a moment, the guards blinked confusified back at the sorceress.

A cocky smile alights her lips. Cackling, she snaps her fingers. Magickally, Elphaba's body is lifted high in the air. Another snap and her broken arms fly up above her head; bound and held in place by invisible binds.

"You wish to test that theory?" asks Morrible smirking. Snapping her fingers down, a whip, made of fire, with lightning twisted around the flames appears in her hands. A twirl of her wrist and Elphaba is turned her half concealed back now facing Fiyero and the others.

"Strip her" snarls Morrible.

The guards, nodding, reach up and grasp onto the last fragile remnants of her dress. A sneer and they tear the fabric away, revealing the grotesque mockery of her disfigured back.

Floating on a cloud of silver and ebony, Morrible positions herself behind Elphaba. Turning, she sneers back at the Prince and the others, now held at bay by the guards.

"You wish to see me break her? Very well then" smiles Morrible. Cackling she turns and cracking the whip against the ground, flicks it up.

A scream and a jagged line of broken skin, burnt and split in two appears across her back. A flow of crimson dances down her mutilated flesh and spills to the ground.

"Elphie!" screams Glinda.

"You dare think I can't…well young lady…you and your _friends _shall all bear witness to my power!" roars Morrible, as she cracks the whip across Elphaba's broken back. "Behold! The Wicked Witch of the West! Shall break before my powers!"

"Elphie!"


	19. Retreat Into Darkness

I'll Protect You

Chapter 19

Retreat to Darkness

AN: Sorry, quick AN since I gotta run to work. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews for chapter 17 and 18. You guys are the greatest and it's because of you that I keep writing this story and find inspiration to plow out new chapter! Thank you all! And God Bless! New chapter out soon!

The resounding crack of the whip, rippled loud in Fiyero's ears, for with each crash, each split of the skin, each drop of blood spilt, ripped at his heart all the more.

Fiyero and Glinda struggle against the binds cutting deep into their wrists, making them bleed. Two guards stand on either of the Good Witch and the former Captain of the Guard, each with a maniacal smile, tugging at the edge of their lips.

"Scream! Let them hear you beg…plead for the pain to stop!" cackles Morrible. Another crack, and the skin on the raven haired witch's back splits open; the edges cauterizing as swirls of silver and gray mist, rises and dissipates high into the air.

A grunt of pain rips free from Atlas as a guard bashes the back of his head with the butt of his gun. Crumbling to the ground, the Gale Force guards flank either side of the Resistance's top ally.

Smirking, they bind his wrists together with Atlantian steel; the strongest and sharpest material known to Oz. Grumbling Atlas thrashes against the guards grip. Oz, _when _he freed himself, he would _personally _tear this man's gizzards out through is throat.

"Hold still wench!" roars the guard. Angrily, the man snatches up his ebony baton, and twirling it between his fingers, bashes it against Atlas's head. A satisfied smirk, tugs at the side of his lips, watching as a stream of blood, drips down the side of his head, and down his neck.

"Oz…are you guards stupid" snorts Atlas, despite the pain, he turned and glare back at the guard. "_First _of all…I'm a man…not a woman…second…a _wench _is a voluptuous young _woman _who is s servant…now I ask you…do _I _look like a woman to you?"

"I" stammers the Guard taken aback. Never, in all his years of being a part of the Gale Force had a prisoner _ever _talked back to him. Normally they cowered before his feet, pleading for forgiveness.

Trembling, Elphaba turns and looking over her shoulder, manages a weak smirk.

"Well" pants Elphaba weakly. "You _do _look pretty hot…in a dress"

Growling, Atlas jerks his head towards Elphaba.

"That was _one_ time Fae and you know that!" spats Atlas.

"Still" whistles Elphaba despite the pain. "You looked hot"

For a moment, Glinda watched eyes wide and mouth agape. She hadn't a clue to what neither Atlas, nor her Elphie were doing. And in truth, she thought this banter was a bit ill-timed. What with her being whipped and burnt before their eyes and all.

Holding her breath, her eyes strayed to the left, and lifting up, eyed the guard, who like her, stood absolutely dumbfounded at the two. Sighing, she turned and eyed the other.

"Pssst…Fiyero" whisper/shouted Glinda. Slowly, she leaned closer to the Winkie Prince, and winced. Oz, she could feel him trembling with rage. "Psst! Fiyero!"

"What!?" whisper/ shouted Fiyero.

"What are they doing?"

Frowning, Fiyero turns and all but glares back at Glinda. Oz, she couldn't be as bubble-headed as she let on! Though, those few knocks to the head could have either knocked something loose, or damaged…something of her brain.

"How in Oz should I know?" whispers shouts Fiyero.

"And third" growls Atlas. Turning, he lifts his head up and glares icily back at the guard, standing before him, stiff and trembling. "How many times has that actually worked?"

"How many…what?" questions the guard confusified now.

"Telling a person you captured to hold still? How many times have they _actually _obeyed that command?" smirks Atlas. Oz, he loved messing with these dimwitted guards minds.

"I…"

"I mean honestly! Do you _really _expect a person to answer! Let alone obey!" exclaims Atlas. He could feel it, the binds around his wrist loosening. Just a bit more and he would be free.

"If they only had a brain" sang Elphaba weakly. A growl and Morrible strikes the whip against her back. Turning, Elphaba glares at Morrible. "Hey fish woman"

"Madame Morrible to you" snarls the fat witch.

"Whatever…hey…do me a favor" smirks Elphaba, after rolling her eye at the fish woman.

"I beg your pardon!" gasps Morrible indignantly. How dare this…this _witch _demand anything from her! If anything, _she _should be demanding something of the Witch!

"Use that whip and hit me just above the right shoulder blade will ya? It's been itching like crazy" exclaims Elphaba dramatically.

Roaring in rage, Morrible snaps the whip of fire and electricity against the floorboards, disintegrating the wood into dust. Another scream and she flicks the end up towards her back, breaking the skin and shattering a couple of ribs.

"Has anyone ever told you you have such a gentle touch?" smirks Elphaba. Droplets of sweat dart across her forehead, and waves of pain, crash throughout her body, and yet, despite the pain, she couldn't help, but cackle, at the sight before her. Morrible stands behind her, glaring, steam puffing out of ears.

"Raol!" roars Morrible.

Behind Morrible, a man rises a maniacal smirk tugging at the edge of his lips. Icily, his hand rises, and combing his fingers through his black hair of midnight ink, steps coldly to Morrible's side.

"Yes Madame" asks the man, his voice acidic and dark. Inwardly, Elphaba shuddered as she stared deeply into this man's blue eyes; blue the color of ice, of death.

"Show Miss Thropp here what happens to those who disrespect their superiors" hums Morrible darkly.

"You mean elders…you're what…over a hundred years old and still wrinkling?" smirks Elphaba. Lifting her head, she turns, her eyes scanning over the various grooves and humps that make up Morrible's face.

"And _what _exactly are you doing?" hisses Morrible.

"Looking for the pins you're using to keep your face wrinkled free"

A loud, enraged growl ripped free from Morrible's lips. Raising her hands, she reached, and pressing her fingers against a patch of naked flesh, sent shockwaves of dark electricity through her fingertips and into the raven haired witch's body.

"You _make _a mockery of me!" snarls Morrible.

"Please" cackles Elphaba weakly. "You don't need me to do that…you do very well…on your own"

Snatching the whip, Raol cracks it against Elphaba's face, splitting her cheek.

"Such a tender caress" smirks Elphaba.

"Insolent brat!" screams Morrible. Mumbling under her breath, the air starts to swirl, and darken. Thunder clasps off into the distance.

"Morrible…" pants Elphaba in pain. "You _do _know the rumor of me…being allergic to water…was a façade…right?"

"Not rain dear…acid" smirks Morrible. Another clasp of thunder, and droplets of acid fall from the air, hitting and sizzling her skin.

Hissing, Elphaba turns away as the acid burns through her flesh, melting it down to the bone. Biting her lip, she tried with all her might to hold back the scream, dancing on the tip of her tongue.

"Elphie!" screams Glinda.

A maniacal laugh, and Raol cracks the whip against Elphaba's back, splitting and melting more of her flesh.

"Scream!" roars Raol.

"I know something the _whore _of a witch would like" smirks another guard.

Both Fiyero and Glinda turn, and watch as another guard steps up next to Elphaba's quivering form. Smirking, he darkly pulls the glove from his hand, and turning, winks back at the former Captain of the Guard, and the White Witch of the North, before turning away.

"Get away from her!" screams Fiyero. Renewed in strength, Fiyero starts to fight against his bonds. A guard, standing behind him, noticing his movements, steps up behind him and bashes the butt of his gun against the back of his skull.

"So beautiful" moans the guard. Smirking, his hand lowers and caressing the elegant curve of Elphaba's buttocks.

"No!" screams Elphaba. Weakly, the raven haired witch tries yet fails to jerk away from the guards unwanted touches. Slamming her eyes closed, she fights to keep the nightmares of what the guards had done to her, down below, hidden in the depths of darkness in Southstairs. "Get…of…me!" screams Elphaba.

"Fae!" screams Atlas. Rage burned within Atlas's heart, watching helplessly as the guard molests his love right before his eyes. If there was one thing he could not stand, it was watching the ones he cared about, loved, be hurt by the sadistic sodomites of the Gale Force.

Clenching his eyes closed, he summoned his powers. It vibrates deep within him, rippling like waves of thunder within his heart. The power grew stronger, an insatiable warmth, spread throughout his body. He was close, so close to teetering off the edge, and his only hope was, that Fae and the others would survive.

"Fae" whispers Atlas. A flash and the entire room is engulfed in light. Violent winds tear through, eviscerating everything it touches. "Forgive me"


	20. Left Behind

I'll Protect You

Chapter 20

Left Behind

_AN: Here's a new chapter. It may be awhile before this or any of my others get updated, but I promise they will be. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and support. I hope everyone here on FF has a wonderful weekend, and I'll see you guys soon._

_ Special shoutouts go to: Fae the Queen, who is also Chrystilena the Spryte, Happyobsessed, who is Bonileea, Elphaba-WWW, who Aeryella is based off of, and L8lzytwner, who Iilliana is based off of. The Sprytes were inspired by these three who have become the greatest friends anyone here on FF could ask for. Please, take the time to read their stories._

_ Special thanks to: gothicbutterfly95, Mad-Idina-Fan98 *another great author whose character was inspired by* NiatheWickedlover, *another supberb author whose character has been inspired by, and I'm sure you all know for what story I'm referring to*, TheWickedrae, Elphaba'sGirl, and woodland59. All wonderful authors whose stories are absolute treats to read._

_ Thank you all again and God Bless_

The ground shook, and the air stilled. Slowly, Fiyero let slip the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. A flicker of movement, and he turned. An ash petal, danced lithely in the air. Blinking, he watched, as the petal stilled, frozen in time.

With trembling hands, he reached for it, and just as the tips of his fingers brushed against the sharp edge, a scream, followed by a powerful blast of light. One by one, the Rebels, the Animals, Glinda, the Sprytes, everyone; friend or foe, fell to their knees.

Agonizing pain, sliced through his body. His head throbbed in cadence to the hard down beat of his heart, and his limbs felt like they were aflame. He wanted to scream, and yet he couldn't. It was as if his vocal chords had been charred from the blast.

Wincing, he weakly lifted his head up from the floor. Blood trickled down his forehead, travelling on an invisible fault line to his nose. A pearl of crimson warbled at the tip, before falling and splattering to the ground.

Groaning, his fingers trembling reached up to touch his face. A gasp and his fingers stilled. He could feel it, a large gash starting at the tip of his hairline, and slicing through to the edge of his eyebrow.

A scream and Fiyero's attention is ripped away from the mortal wound. Snapping to the right, his dark, sapphire eyes stared wide at Glinda, lying prone on the ground. Her small, delicate arms weaved tight across her blood soaked hair. Pieces of rubble and ash tangle in her limp curls.

Slowly, his eyes trailed down the elegant slope of her arms, and what he beheld, made his heart twist tight in his chest. Bruises, violent bruises mingled in blood covered her flesh. Cuts, sliced deep across her skin bled in rivulet of crimson.

He shuddered, as his eyes trailed down the length of her body. His breath hitched, seeing once ethereal gown reduced to nothing more than tattered remains. Pieces torn, ripped away by the savagery of the Gale Force, the edges charred by fires rage. He could see fresh bruises running up the sides and half covering her back, some hidden by numerous cuts and gashes.

Closing his eyes, he forced his lips to move, hoping, praying that his voice would return, that the words could be heard, soft like the wind, yet loud enough, for the blonde cowering before him, too hear. But only a soft whimper became his silent proclamation to the pain vibrating deep within his heart.

Slowly, Glinda turned and stared, casting her dark, cerulean eyes towards the Prince; the man she once and still did very much love. Tears flooded her eyes, yet she refused to let them fall. A whimper and she stretched her broken fingers out towards Fiyero; a silent plea of comfort, an anchor to which to bind her soul, her body to this wretched world of darkness and chaos.

Groaning, Fiyero reached for her. His fingers trembled, as they slid through the maze of broken rubble and flames. His dark, sapphire eyes, never left hers, for he feared if he looked away, the blonde beauty would disappear fall away into the darkness of oblivion and beyond.

"F…Fiyero" whimpers Glinda, her voice choked with tears and pain. Her body hurt, and her soul ached. This wasn't how their lives were supposed to go. This wasn't the path that she had long foreseen back in her youth at Shiz. Not this destruction, this chaos. They were supposed to live happily ever after; her with her Prince, and her best friend, standing by her side.

"Glin" croaks Fiyero, his voice raw and hoarse. His fingers were but a breath away from touching, when a loud bang rang out, causing both to jump.

A cry and Glinda once again covers her head as pieces of the ceiling rain down upon her body. A gasp and Fiyero reaches out and this time, his fingers link with Glinda's. Gently, he pulled her hands away from her head, causing the blonde to turn and once face him.

For a moment, the two former lovers stared at each other; each conveying a silent plea, a promise that only the other could hear. Weakly, Fiyero smiled back at the blonde as the meats of his fingers tenderly brushed the tops of her bleeding knuckles.

_Go!_

Startled, Fiyero's eyes widen and his breath catches in his throat. Had, had he heard it right? Was that Fae's voice?

"Fae?" whispers Fiyero weakly.

_Go…get out of here…now…before it's too late!_

"No" Defiantly, Fiyero shakes those thoughts away. He wouldn't leave, not without his Fae safely cradled in his arms. He had left her once, and the consequences of that decision had led him down this dark and twisted path. No, no never again, would he leave his Fae again. He would follow her to the ends of Oz and beyond, if only to keep her by his side. "I…I won't…leave you…again" whispers Fiyero weakly.

_Fiyero please…_

"No Fae!" growls Fiyero. Startled, Glinda turns, and her eyes widen. Was…was Fiyero talking to Elphaba? Slowly, she shifted her gaze away from the Prince. "I won't leave you…not now nor ever again"

Her eyes soften, beholding her friend, Elphaba, strung up high in the air, the tips of her toes lightly brushing the broken surface of the floor. Her long raven hair billowed and swayed around her body, half veiling the vicious whip marks, sliced across her back, down her legs, and crisscrossing over her butt.

"Elphie" whimpers Glinda.

_Please Fiyero…I…I don't know…how long…I can fight back…_

A gasp and Glinda lifts up her head. Tears brim along the edges of her eyes, yet she refused to let them fall. An ache pulsed deep within her heart, for she could hear the defeat in her friend's voice, and that alone, broke her heart all the more.

"Elphie no…please don't give up" pleads Glinda.

Slowly one by one the Sprytes lifts their gaze from the ground. Their eyes soften, and their hearts ache, for they could all see it, feel it. The defeat, the brokenness within the Emerald Witch of the Wests eyes, for it shimmered like twilight.

Wincing, Aeryella pulled herself free from Iilliana's arms. Tears shimmered in her eyes, for like Fiyero and Glinda, she too could hear the silent conversation, drifting, floating like a ribbon of silk on the edge of the breeze between the raven haired witch, and the ones who love her.

Her voice, soft like silk, low like a whisper, wrapped tight around her heart, for she could hear the defeat, the emptiness in the emerald witch's voice and it shattered her even more. But there was something else, something creeping in the darkness, tip toeing along the edge of the shadows. Something, her third eye could not yet see. Closing her eyes, she concentrated, sending her thoughts, her magick soaring through the air.

She could feel Elphaba stiffen, feel her barriers rise. Gently, she allowed the warmth of her light, to wrap around Elphaba's heart, hoping beyond hope, that her touch, her voice, would help to shatter the ice, the darkness, the unforeseen shadows from the raven haired witch's soul, obliterating the binds which had bound her in the Emptiness, hurtling her further into Chao's grasp.

_Elphaba please don't give up…you can't…you can't leave us_

A scream and the link between the witch and Aeryella are shattered. Snapping her eyes open, she turns and gasps. Morrible stands proud before Elphaba, the whip of fire and electricity clutched tight in her hand, a maniacal glint, sparkled in her eyes. A snarl and she crashes the end of the whip across Elphaba's front, slicing her chest, and shattering her collar bone.

"Elphie!" screams Glinda. Her pain forgotten, the white witch of the North leapt to her feet, her dark cerulean eyes never leaving the emerald witch, writhing before her. "Get away from her!"

A blast of magick and Morrible is hurtled across the room. The others watch stunned, as Morrible's body collides through the wall. Small pieces of emerald rubble crash to the ground, followed by a cloud of dust. Slowly, each head turns and stares wide back at the white Witch, panting, her body trembling. White and gray wisps of smoke rise from her fingertips, billowing high in the air, before dissipating into nothingness.

"Glin" starts Fiyero. He had no idea Glinda possessed such magick, for as far back as he could remember, the small, petite witch standing defiantly before him was nothing more than a mediocre sorceress, barely able to float a feather and yet, here she stood, tall and regal.

Wincing, Fiyero forced his broken body to stand, his dark sapphire eyes never left Glinda. Weakly, he reached for her. The tips of his fingers, brushed lithely against her arm, causing the white witch to flinch away.

"It's alright" soothes Fiyero.

"Fiyero" whimpers Glinda.

_Look out!_

A blast of magick and an unseen force shimmers around Glinda and Fiyero. A flash and the stream of dark magick rebound off the shimmery, emerald surface and careens into a nearby wall, disintegrating it into dust.

"E…Elphie?" whispers Glinda. Immediately, the blonde's eyes snap towards Elphaba, half shivering before her. Her heart drops, seeing the color drain away from raven haired witch's body. She could hear her breathing, and it made her stomach twist, for it came out short, and gasping.

She was gasping for air and Glinda knew why. One of Elphaba's lungs had collapsed from the blunt force of the whip. Closing her eyes, she sent her magick through the air, seeking out the emerald witch.

A gasp and Glinda's hand flies to her trembling lips. She could see it, the damage done by the whip, by the months of torture dealt to her by the hands of the Gale Force, and by Morrible's magick. Almost all of her ribs were broken, shattered beyond recognition, a lung had collapsed, and she was bleeding internally.

"Oh Elphie" whispers Glinda.

_Go!_

"Were not leaving you behind!" screams Aeryella.

The others watch, confused as Aeryella jerks forward. Her body tenses and her eyes slam shut. Her small hands rose to the level of her chest quivering.

"What…what's going on?" whispers Bonileea confused.

Fisting, Aeryella snaps her attention back to the younger Spryte. Rage burns in her eyes. Afraid, Bonileea shrinks back. Never, in all her years of knowing Aeryella, had she seen her _this_ pissed.

"Can't you _hear _her?" snarls Aeryella. Afraid, the Sprytes shake their heads in unison, further infuriating the elder Spryte. "She wants us to leave her here!"

"What!?" cries out the three.

"Why…why would she do that?" whispers Chrystilena. Like the others, she just couldn't believe Elphaba would order such a thing, to have the others leave her behind, alone, and in the vile clutches of that _Witch._

"How in Oz should _I _know?! What do I look like…some kind of frekking mind reader!?" snaps Aeryella. The anger vanished, seeing the fear sparkle within the younger Sprytes eyes. Slowly, she forced her body to relax. "I'm…I'm sorry" whispers Aeryella as she bows her head in shame.

For a moment, Chrystilena held back, fear quaking loud like thunder within her heart. She didn't wish to upset Aeryella more than she already was, and yet a part of her was breaking, seeing the elder Spryte, the one she had looked up too all her life, fall to pieces before her eyes.

"Aeryella" whispers Chrystilena. Timidly, she reached towards her friend. Her fingers stretched, and trembled as they neared the elder Sprytes quivering shoulder. "Aeryella"

Her fingers were but an inch away, when a bloodcurdling scream, ripped her from her thoughts. Instantly, her and the others heads snapped towards the scream, and widened.

Elphaba, suspended high in the air, thrashed and writhed violently before them. Flickering flames of red and black electricity flashed within the room, splaying Elphaba's shadow across the half shattered walls.

"Elphie!" Frantically, Glinda jumps to her feet, her dark cerulean eyes never leaving the figure of her friend, thrashing before her. A scream, violent and raw ripped through her throat, making it bleed, and yet she didn't care. For all she wanted, all she care about, was reaching her friend, and ending her torment.

Fiyero and the others watched spellbound, as Glinda lurched towards her friend. The ends of her tattered dress billowed out around her, a few loose strings, twirled in the air. A few crystalline tears fell from her eyes, sparkling in the flickering firelight, before splattering like dew into the misty air.

Weakly, Elphaba turned her dark, chocolate eyes stared glassy at her friend, leaping towards her. Fear took over, gripping her heart and squeezing her lungs. She could see the determination to save her, to free her from her torments, shimmering in Glinda's eyes, and that alone, nearly broke Elphaba's heart. She knew all too well, what the blonde had tumbling around in that brain of hers, for it was the same determination that shone in her own eyes.

Sacrifice.

Elphaba's fingers one by one curled tight into a fist; the nails cutting deep into her palm, and her eyes slammed shut, as a wave of darkness swept over her. Trembling, she fought to keep the darkness at bay. It was a losing battle, and she knew it.

Clenching her jaw, she threw her head back.

"Go!" roars Elphaba.

"Strike her down!" Enraged, Morrible turns to the side, and throwing out her arm, points a gnarled finger at the blonde. Death sparkled in her eyes as she watched the blonde near the emerald witch.

Fiyero's attention snapped away from Glinda upon hearing the hard click of the hammer, and his eyes widened. The few guards who had recovered from Atlas's spell had risen each shouldering their rifles, and aiming directly at Glinda's heart.

"Glinda!"

The voices around her faded, the world all but disappeared beneath the mist, for all she could see, was Elphaba, writhing before her, her long raven hair billowing out around her as flashes of dark magick struck her body.

She could hear her breathes, for they came out hard, and desperate. Slowly, she reached towards her friend. Her fingers trembled as she neared the raven haired witch, and hope, skipped across her heart. Hope that maybe just maybe, she would be powerful enough to shatter the shackles, binding her friend and imprisoning her in this world of pain, and chaos.

"Elphie" whispers Glinda.

"Go!" roars Elphaba. Clenching her eyes, and throwing back her head, a flash of magick, exploded out of Elphaba's body, encapsulating around Glinda's small body. Growing brighter, the light slowly inches towards Fiyero, Atlas, the Sprytes, the Rebels and Animals.

"Elphie no!" screams Glinda, before vanishing beneath the waves of light.

_I'm sorry…_

"Fae!" screams Fiyero. Throwing out his hand, he weakly tried to reach towards his beloved, before the light could engulf him in its sweet, silent serenade.

One by one, the Animals, the Sprytes and Atlas vanish into the light, leaving only Fiyero to remain. Tears shimmer in his eyes, for the last image he saw before the light took him, was of Elphaba limp body, crashing to the ground, the guards surrounding her, each with a sadistic smirk on their faces. A snarl, and the guards lung towards her body, each licking their lips, their hands grasping the edges of their pants. A remain standing, each with a weapon of malice, clutched tight in their hands. A smirk, and the one grasping a hammer, slams it down to the ground.

"Fae!" screams Fiyero.

Elphaba's screams echo loud in his ears, before everything fades before his eyes.

_Yero…forgive me…_


	21. Chasing Shadows

I'll Protect You

Chapter 21

Chasing Shadows

_AN: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews for the last chapter. This chapter is dedicated to a wonderful person and an amazifying writer, Mad-Idina-fan98! Thank you for all your support! Also, the character Leilani is based off of Mad-Idina-fan's rp character, so she doesn't belong to me, all rights and privileges go to her. _

_ Huge shoutouts go to Fae the Queen, Mad-Idina-Fan98, Elphaba-WWW, Happy3611, Woodland59, Varia, TheWickedrae, NiatheWickedLover, L8lzytwner, Gothic Butterfly and Guest for your wonderful reviews. God Bless you all!_

Darkness enveloped around Fiyero's mind, wrapping tight like a cloak of night around his entire body, lulling his aching heart into a rhythmic symphony of warmth and ice. An unchained melody played softly far in the distant dark, like a whispered breath, floating on the razor sharped edge of the Western breeze, soothing the garish crescendo of his chaotic thoughts.

A voice, soft as thunder, echoed within his mind, luring him further into the darkness, the veil of the night. Weakly, he lifted his head, his dark sapphire eyes shimmered, catching and reflecting the light of the silver moon, rising high into the cloak of midnight. A light breeze swept past him, tussling a few loose strands of wheat gold hair.

A strange, yet familiar warmth spread like a river of flames throughout his body. His eyes fluttered, before closing. The tips of his long black lashes fluttered, before stilling in the silence of the night.

_Yero…_

Stiffening, Fiyero's eyes snapped open. His heart thundered loud in his chest and his breathes came out hard, and uneven. He heard her, his Fae, calling to him.

Hope filled his heart, hope that his beloved had somehow broken free from her mortal bondage, drifted through the currents of darkness and silence, to this land of midnight bliss, where their souls could be joined as one forever.

He scanned the horizon, hoping, praying to find his beloved somewhere hidden in the darkness, waiting for him. And yet, with each passing minute, he was met with only nothingness.

Frustrated, Fiyero slammed his fist hard against his side, and throwing his head back, screamed towards the horizons. His voice quaked with an unfurled rage, shattering the cosmos, and the realms between. The Gates between worlds, between space and time, crumbled before his feet, one by one, until all that remained, was a pile of shattered hearts and dreams.

His legs buckled beneath him. A scream ripped free from his bloody throat, before collapsing to the ground. A plume of dust furled high into the air, sparkling like crystals in the light of the silver moon, flickering, and fading fast into the darkness of the night.

For the first time in months, Fiyero felt alone, empty. The warmth once radiating within his heart, faded with each weak beat of his heart. He could feel it, the silken tendrils which once binded his soul with Elphaba's stretch and snap, the fragile strings fraying, before splitting and cracking one by one, until shattering into dew.

"Fae!" cried out Fiyero. Weakly, he lowers his head to the shattered remains of earth and soil, loose strands of his wheat gold hair fell over his eyes; the tips bent, curling against the ground and darkening his appearance. Hot tears prickled along the edge of his eyes, and yet he refused to let them fall.

_Yero…_

His breath hitched, and his body stiffened. He heard the voice, yet he wished with all his might to block it out, be rid it for good and wash it clean from his memories. A growl, deep from within, vibrated hard in his throat. His fingers trembled, as they rose and cupped over his ears.

_Yero…_

The anger grew, igniting like a Pfenix flame, hidden deep within the abyss, shattering the darkness and rising high into the midnight sea of the cosmos. And with that anger, the pain soon followed; pain for the fallen, for the woman whom he had loved since far longer than forever, his soul mate, his one true love, his eternal heart.

He didn't want to feel this pain, this anguish anymore. This phantom caress that refused to leave his tortured, twisted soul be. He wanted to be left alone, forgotten in the twisted darkness, wrapping himself in its silken embrace, and fall forever into slumber in the shadow of the hallow moon, where his broken soul could roam, alone, and shattered. Where no warmth, no light, could ever reach him again.

_Yero…_

And yet that damned voice refused to leave him in the peace of the darkness, the sweet serenade of silence in the shadows of ice, for all he wanted, all he yearned for was to escape the wretched light, and hide away in the midnight.

_Yero…_

Unable to take it anymore, Fiyero threw his head back and screamed. His arms rose, hands fisted, trembled in the air. Small particles of dust and blood seeped through the tiny slits of his curled fingers.

"Damn you! Why can't you leave me in peace!" bellows Fiyero. His voice echoes throughout the deserted plain. Slowly, it faded away, leaving him alone once more in his torments. "Why can't the demons of the past leave me at peace in my misery?"

A choked sob and Fiyero once again lowers his sweat beaten brow in defeat. Slowly, his hands fall to the ground; a plume of smoke rises, twirling like vapored mist into the night.

_Yero please…_

"No!" screams Fiyero jerking his head up. His eyes shone in the moonlight, reflecting the smooth surface of the moon. Rage sparkled within, twisting the blues to a violent black. "Enough! You've won! Do you hear me! You've won! I'm broken! Damaged beyond repair! There! Are you satisfied now?!"

Shuddering, Fiyero collapsed once more to the ground. He needed peace, serenity, he needed the shadows of the past to stop haunting him, teasing him with reflections of what could have been with mere flickering images of what his heart, his soul longs to see, to touch, and too claim as one.

He was tired, mentally and physically, for he could no longer chase after the reflections, the shadows, peering just out of reach, a dancer in the dark, a flicker of an image, and nothing more.

"Please…please be satisfied…and be done with me" pleads Fiyero, his voice soft, and broken.

_Yero please..._

"I can't Fae" whimpers Fiyero brokenly. "I can't do this anymore…I can't keep chasing shadows that cannot be…dreams that have been shattered the moment they were born…I'm done…I have nothing left within me anymore to care, to try…to fight"

A flicker of light and the breeze once again wisps past him, tussling a few strands of his hair. Slowly, soft footsteps padded towards him, and yet he refused to look up and gaze at an image, a phantom which did not exist.

_Yero my love…_

Hands reached out, slender and warm, cupping the sides of his head, gently lifting his tear stained face from the ground.

Fiyero could feel the warmth of the person touching him, yet he refused to open his eyes. He couldn't, for the hope rippled tight within his heart, but doubt, screamed like a sirens call in his mind, warning him to not fall for the illusion, the shattered hope and prayer.

_Open your eyes my love…_

"No" cries Fiyero.

_Open your eyes my love…and believe…_

"I can't" cries Fiyero.

_Why not?_

"Because I know you're not there…you're an illusion…a mirrored image to what my heart…my soul yearns for" croaks out Fiyero.

_Yero my love…open your eyes…and see for yourself what is truth…and what is lies…_

He didn't want to, yet a hidden voice, nagged, echoed within his mind to listen, to obey. Mentally, he prepared his heart, his mind for the betrayal, which was sure to come.

_Please Yero…trust me…_

Swallowing the last tiny grains of hope from his heart, he reluctantly obeyed. Slowly, his long black lashes fluttered open, the darkness of his deep sapphire eyes sparkled, widening as he beheld the woman, the angel standing before him.

"F…Fae?" whispers Fiyero breathlessly.

_Yero _

"Fae…your…" trembling, Fiyero rose to his feet, his eyes never leaving the ethereal glow of the woman, the witch, who he had sought for eons and beyond. Who he had sworn would chase to the ends of Oz and beyond, searching, seeking her out, until she was once again safely held in his arms. "You're here…your alive!"

Sadness flickered across Elphaba's gentle face. Her eyes soften, and her head bows. Her arms tremble as they rise and cross tight around her chest. The wind picks up, tussling her hair and making it billow majestically around her.

"Fae? What's the matter?" slowly, Fiyero steps closer. His hand rises, cupping her cheek. But to his surprise, his hand moves through her. "What in Oz!"

_I'm not really here Yero_

Fiyero watches with baited breath, as Elphaba turns away. Tears brim at the edges of her eyes, sparkling like moonlight dew. Her long raven hair continues to billow around her, a few loose strands, twirl across her face, before being swept up once more in the silent currents of the western breeze.

"What do you mean?" asks Fiyero softly.

_What remains of my soul is here with you…my body is still in the Realm of the Living…this is a mere astral projection…a mirrored image of the one your heart seeks…_

"I…how?"

_Your heartbreak…it called to me…I could hear it..._

"How?"

_It howled loud like the wind…crashed like thunder, shattering the plains between this world and the next…your pain transcended through the spheres of time and space..._

"Fae…I'm…I'm so lost without you" whispers Fiyero brokenly.

A soft smile, pulled at the edge of Elphaba's slender lips. Slowly she turned her dark chocolate eyes shimmered in the moonlight. Oz, she looked like a Goddess, an ethereal Goddess, bathed in the light of the silver moon.

Tears sparkled like silver mist along the elegant curve of her eyes, tangling with her long lashes and sparkling like crystal dew. Slowly, she turned.

Fiyero stiffened, as Elphaba's hand rose and cupped his cheek. He could almost feel her touch upon his skin, for it was like a kiss from the wind, a breeze of silk, and yet there was still the bitter acidic bite of ice left behind by the kiss of Death, the Phantom Scythe.

_ You're never alone…_

A small shudder, rippled like the waves lapping upon the clear, crystal surface of the western oceans of the far beyond across his heart, cracking, shattering the fragile surface of crimson even more.

Crystal tears of ice and snow prickled at the edge of his lids, yet he refused to wipe the misty dew away. Weakly, his hand rose, freezing, hovered mere inches above the emerald enchantresses. He could almost feel the heat of her skin, the soft silk of her flesh against his, her scent and that alone, broke his heart all the more, for he knew it was not real. The real Elphaba was not standing here before him, touching his cheek, whispering sweet longings of comfort in his ear.

"Fae" whispers Fiyero, his voice cracking slightly in pitch.

_I'll always be with you my love…my heart…my treasure…my soul…for forever and beyond…_

"Fae?" Fiyero's eyes snap open, and his heart races, for Elphaba's voice slowly echoes into the far distance beyond his reach. Darkness encapsulates around him, cloaking him in midnight and ice.

Clenching his fist, he tried with all his might, to fight the darkness, to shatter it, before the cloak of ice could once again capture him in its soft, melodic melody of chaos's symphony for all eternity.

_Yero…_

"FAE!" snapping his eyes open, Fiyero violently jerks himself upright. His hand rises and reaches out towards the emptiness surrounding him.

"Fiyero!" cries a shrill, bell-like voice.

Startled, Fiyero whips around. His eyes widen and his mouth drops open. He could feel it, his heart races and blood pounds behind his ears. He was alive, and yet, he had never felt so empty.

Glinda stood beside him, one small, fragile hand touching his arm, the other, grasping the edge of the bed. Dark cerulean stared back at him, fear sparkling within. Misty tears brimmed along the fine edges of her almond shaped eyes, making the stray flickers of light blues shimmer like crystals lost in a swirl of misty blues and ebony. Her long golden hair hung in limp curls against her broken shoulders; shades of crimson twirled around each delicate strand. A large, hideous bruise pulsed against her cheek, making Fiyero wince.

"G…Glinda" croaks Fiyero. A stab of pain steals his breath away. Wincing, his hand flies to his chest, the tips of his fingers curl, pressing hard against his broken flesh.

"Shhh" soothes Glinda. Gracefully, she rises to her feet, her hands rise and gently pressed against his shoulders. Gingerly, she helps lay Fiyero's broken and battered body down to the sheets. "You've broken four of your ribs…and bruised your collar bone"

"Fae" gasps Fiyero. "Where…where's Fae?"

Fiyero watches as Glinda's eyes soften; a hidden sadness flickers in the oceans of cerulean and oceanic blues, a hidden storm thundered just beyond the horizon. Weakly, she turned away as the tears fell one by one.

"We…we couldn't save her" whispers Glinda, her voice sounding broken, and lost.

"What!" gasps Fiyero. Jerking himself up, he stares frantically back at Glinda. "We have to go back! We have to save her!"

"We can't!" cries Glinda as she whips around to once again face Fiyero. Slowly, the Prince falls back to the sheets, defeat, and understanding flickers within his eyes. "We can't…"repeat Glinda. "We haven't the man power nor the strength to return…at least…not now"

"Glin…I can't leave her there" cries Fiyero.

"And you think I can!" angrily, Glinda twirls on the tips of her toes, her eyes darken as she glares back at the Prince. The same fiery passion, the want, the need to save her friend, shimmered in her eyes, blazing like coal fire. "Do you honestly think I _liked _leaving her there?!"

"No" whispers Fiyero. Beaten down by the truth, the former Vinkun Prince turned his gaze away from the Witch of the North, for he could not look at her, he couldn't take seeing the pain, the betrayal, shimmer in her eyes. He knew she still loved him, still desired to have his heart, to call him hers. And in truth, he couldn't blame her. After all, he had led her on for all those years.

Slowly, he turned and stared back at Glinda. Tears shimmered in her eyes, pulling on his heartstrings and breaking his spirit all the more.

"Glinda" whispers Fiyero. Tenderly, his hand rises and with the gentlest of care, wipes the tears away, one by one until all that remained, was a faded pathway of crystal stars, shimmering in the cascading light.

A soft smile, pulled at the edges of Glinda's trembling lips. Her eyes soften as her hand rises and cups over Fiyero's.

"Are you alright?" asks Fiyero gently.

"I'll live" whispers Glinda.

"Glinda" growls Fiyero. He could tell she was hiding the truth of her injuries from him, whether it was to soften his conscious mind, or put it at ease it didn't matter. He needed to know.

"A broken shoulder…and a few scrapes that's it" sighs Glinda, giving in. At Fiyero's incredulous look, she jerks away, her eyes harden and her hands immediately fly to her hips. "It's the truth!"

"If you say so" sighs Fiyero. Oz, he wasn't in the mood to argue. Turning, he takes in his surroundings.

The darkness gives way, revealing stone walls glistening like moonlight. Shadows of a menacing nature stalk atmosphere, dancing along the vine covered walls towards the two unsuspecting Ozian's, held at bay, by the gentle twilight of the flickering flame, dancing like a solo dancer in the dark, at the tip of the coal wick.

A table made out of half dilapidated boxes sits half concealed in the far corner, a silver tray with strange tools shimmers on top. An icy wind whistles through the empty caverns.

Shivering, Fiyero unconsciously winds his arms around his abdomen. Wincing, he drops his arms down into the bowl of his lap.

"Where are we?" asks Fiyero, after a few moments of silence.

"A hidden cavern…somewhere far from the City of Emeralds" answers Glinda softly.

"A hidden cavern?" questions Fiyero. His eyes drift down the glistening rocky walls, to a small opening, half cut through the hard limestone, creating a mouth leading to a twisted corridor. Torches of ebony line the walls, the flames danced in the center of twisted bark, spiraling upwards to the ceiling. "How did we get here?"

"Fae" came a voice, startled, both Glinda and Fiyero jump, a cry and Glinda jumps into Fiyero's arms, nearly knocking the both of them off the bed, and onto the ground.

Regaining his balance, Fiyero, grunting, pushes Glinda to the side and turns. His eyes darken, as he beholds Atlas, standing tall at the entrance, both hands clasped at his beltline.

"Atlas" growls Fiyero.

"Glad to see that you're alright…your _highness_" mockingly, Atlas bows to Fiyero. Straightening, his eyes darken. One hand rises and claps the handle of an ebony dagger. "I see her Goodness has already filled you in"

"Only that we are in some Ozforsaken cavern somewhere in Oz…the where and why still hasn't been answered" spats Fiyero. Oz, he really didn't like this guy.

"Those questions shall be answered at a later date…for now…you must come with me" answers Atlas, deciding not to give in to the Prince's hidden jab.

Inwardly, Atlas couldn't fault this man for disliking him. After all, he had just found out not long ago, that he and Fae had had an "intimate" relationship during her time on the run. He had been with Fae, when Fiyero could not to comfort her, aid her in her time of need, when she was sick, injured and in need, to be nursed back to health, when she was sad and downtrodden. A shoulder to cry on, lips to show her love, and warm arms, to stave off the cold during the bitter winter months in Oz.

He had become Elphaba's shoulder, her rock, when she needed someone, he was there for her in her time of need, and that alone, crushed the Prince's heart the most. He wanted to be there for Fae, and yet he couldn't, for like Elphaba, he too, had been imprisoned, locked away in a gilded cage, too afraid to break lose, and fly free.

"You kept the love within her alive Fiyero…that is more than even I could have done for her" answers Atlas at last. He could read his mind see the turmoil rippling within his eyes, the love.

He felt for the Prince, for like him, he too, loved the emerald sorceress with all his heart, and yet he knew that she never really belonged to him. Never really did. She belonged to Fiyero and Fiyero alone.

"No…I only extinguished the flame of our love by staying here…taking the cowards way out" growls Fiyero. Ashamed, he turns away from Atlas's piercing gaze. He couldn't look at him, for when he did, all he could see was his faults. "You're the one who kept her love alive…the light…you were there for her when she needed someone the most…to care for her…to look after her and love her…you did all the things I couldn't do"

"Fiyero" whispers Glinda.

"Fiyero…she loves you still" replies Atlas gently.

"No…she doesn't" slowly, he turns to once again face Atlas. "She loves you"

"She never loved me" whispers Atlas. Closing his eyes, he lowers his gaze to the floor. His hand once resting on the hilt of his dagger falls away, and the tips of his fingers lightly brush against his side, before stilling. "I was only a stand in, someone to be there until you were able to find you way to her"

"How do you know that?" asks Fiyero confused.

"When the nightmares came…she would scream and thrash in her sleep…I tried to comfort her…but not even my voice could reach her" stilling, Atlas's eyes rise to once again stare back at the Prince. "She would moan your name…cry out for you in the dark…that's how I know"

"She…she called…for me?" whispers Fiyero, his voice cracking with tears.

"Yes…she loves you Fiyero…you are her soul mate…her one true love…the keeper to her heart" Sighing, his hand rises and cups the back of his head. "You're the only one who can free her from the chains of darkness…and return her light"

"And you?" asks Fiyero. Guilt crushed Fiyero's heart. Guilt for the love that could not be attained, that would not be returned. For he loved a woman, who had given her heart to another, and no matter how hard he tried, that heart, that love would never be his.

A glimmer of something flickers within Atlas's eyes and for a moment, the two men who sought the heart of the raven haired witch stood, facing each other. Determination to save, to protect the raven haired beauty, shimmered bright like firelight in their eyes.

Sighing, Atlas turned, his hand once again reaching up and grasping the tip of his dagger.

"Come…the High Elders are awaiting our arrival" with a swish of his cape, Atlas turns and disappears down the half illuminated corridor, leaving Fiyero and Glinda behind, confusion sparkling in each one's eyes.

"Should we follow him?" asks Glinda softly.

"We haven't any other choice" sighs Fiyero. Inwardly, he wanted to meet these High Elders, and give them each a piece of his mind, for these were the ones who had sent his Fae on the most dangerous of missions, with little to no regard for her life. And yet she went blindly fulfilling the wishes of the Elder Ones, the people whom she looked up to and admired.

"I'm scared…what if these 'Elder Ones' are old…decrepit Mystiques with long drawn faces…pale…wrinkly skin!" cries Glinda, crinkling her nose at the last part. "What if there even demon people who sacrifice beautiful young maidens to their heathen gods! Oh Oz! I don't want to be sacrificed! I'm too beautiful to die!"

Wincing, Fiyero's hands rise and cup his ears. Her shrill cries almost literally shattered his ear drums.

_Oz…why in Lurline did I stay with her for so long? _Fiyero's eyes drop and widen at Glinda's heaving breasts. A goofy smile pulls at the edge of his lips as his body relaxes. _Oh yeah…that's why._

A shrill cry and Fiyero is knocked free from his reverie. Shaking his head, his hands rise and grasp firmly onto Glinda's quivering shoulders, stilling her in place. Crystal tears dance down her slender cheeks, streaking, like falling stars streaking across the midnight sky.

"Glin settle!" scolds Fiyero. "The High Elders aren't going to sacrifice you to their gods"

"How" sniffs. "How do you know?"

"The High Elders are the ones who have been pulling the strings of the Resistance Members remember…they need us…or they wouldn't have ordered Atlas to bring us here" soothes Fiyero. Gently, his hand rises and cups Glinda's glistening cheek. "It'll be alright…they just want to talk to us…perhaps they have a plan already in motion to save Fae"

"You…you think so?" quivers Glinda. A snort, and the good Witch of the North wipes her nose with the sleeve of her cloak.

"Yes" sighs Fiyero.

"Well…then what are we waiting for?!" jumping to her feet, she reaches out and grabs hard onto Fiyero's arms. "Let's go!" A plume of smoke and Glinda pulls Fiyero down the long corridor.

Morrible stands in the darkness, twisted shadows dance across her face and body. An evil sneer pulls at the edge of her lips as her dark, icy blue eyes gaze out into the darkness surrounding her.

"Everything is going according to plan" cackles Morrible. Slowly, her arms rise and cross tight around her chest. The ends of her crimson sleeves sway in the air, before stilling, the tips, lightly brush against her sides.

"MORRIBLE!" roars a voice, knocking the fish woman from her thoughts.

Startled Morrible turns and gasps. Her eyes widen and her hands fall to her sides.  
"You're Ozness!" awkwardly, she bows before stumbling back as the Wizard steps towards her. A roar and the Wizard crack Morrible hard across the face.

"WHAT IN OZ DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!?" roars the Wizard, his eyes blazing like cold fire. Angrily, he reaches out and grabs hard to the edges of Morrible's high neckline.

"Excuse me?" asks Morrible, shocked by the slap.

A roar and the Wizard strike Morrible hard across the face before pulling her close.

"WHAT IN OZ HAVE YOU DONE TO MY DAUGHTER!?" roars the Wizard.

"I assure you your Ozness" replies Morrible coolly. Slowly, her hands rise and curl around the Wizard's. "That your daughter is perfectly fine"

"DON'T LIE TO ME WITCH!" spats the Wizard. Letting go, Oscar winds back and cracks Morrible hard across the face. A gleam sparkles in his eyes, watching the fish woman stumble away from him, a line of crimson cuts through her pale cheek. "I've heard from my guards the horrors to which you have bestowed upon my daughter…so I ask again…what in Oz do you _think _you're doing…and I warn you Madame…choose your words wisely…for they may be your last" warns the Wizard in a threatening tone.

"I have done only what you have asked of me your Ozness…nothing more…nothing less" sniffs Madame Morrible as she regally stands tall before the Wizard, a glimmer of defiance, sparkling in her cold eyes.

"I never asked you to do _this_!" hisses the Wizard. "I never asked you to beat my daughter to the ground…to whip her until she bleeds…to have her raped repeatedly by the guards!"

"She had tried to curse the guards and I…we only did what we had to in order to protect ourselves from her magick" sniffs Morrible. It was a lie, but convincing nonetheless. "What would you have preferred…us defending ourselves…or being turned into liquid goo by your daughter's unstable magick and temper?"

"There still was a better way of handling the situation then beating her" growls the Wizard through clenched teeth.

"I assure you your Ozness…that it was the only way" bows Madame Morrible.

"What of the child growing within her? Was it unharmed?" asks the Wizard, fear tinged in his voice.  
"The bastard child the witch carries is unharmed as well" snarls Morrible. Oz, the sentimental fool was starting to grate on her nerves.

Growling, the Wizard winds back and strikes Morrible hard across the face once more.

"Don't you ever call that child a bastard! That is my future grandchild and next in line to the throne of Oz!" roars the Wizard.

"Forgive me your Ozness…it was a mere slip of the tongue" bows Morrible.

"It better be…or I will _personally _rip that slimy tongue of yours from your mouth" threatens the Wizard. "Now…where is my daughter?"

Huffing, Morrible turns and points towards the darkness. For a moment, the Wizard glares at the witch, before following her gaze. A spark of light, and large, cylinder appears. Green liquid bubbles and churns within.

"I" starts the Wizard.

Sighing, Morrible snaps her fingers. The bubbles disperse, revealing a tall silhouette of a woman, floating lifelessly in the center. Her long, raven hair billows and swirls within the invisible currents, sweeping around her. Her long slender arms cross against her chest, half covering her breasts.

"Elphaba" whispers the Wizard. Snarling, he turns and glares back at Morrible. "What have you done to her!?"

"She is not dead your Ozness I assure you that"

"Then tell me what you have done to her!?" roars Oscar.

"She is merely asleep…suspended animation if you will" smiles Morrible.

"What?" frowns the Wizard confused.

"I've put her in a coma-like state…for now" answers Morrible.

"Why?" asks the Wizard. Slowly he turns his eyes soften, beholding his daughter, floating lifelessly within the sea of emerald green. A stream of crystal bubbles twirls around her beaten body, popping one by one at the tips of her hair.

"So she may heal" answers Morrible.

"And the liquid?"

"A potion I have concocted" answers Morrible coolly.

"What does it do?"

"It's keeping her alive whilst her body heals…once she is on the mend…she can be removed from the crystal chamber" sniffs Morrible.

"And…the baby?"

"Alive as well…and strong…unharmed by the beatings as well" answers Morrible to the Wizard's silent question, dancing on the tip of his tongue.

"I see" slowly, the Wizard steps away from Morrible. His eyes soften, as he nears the crystal chamber. Tenderly, his hand rises and presses against the cool surface of glass and ice. "How long till she can be removed?"

"In three months' time" sighs Morrible.

"In three months' time" gasping, Oscar whirls back around to face Morrible. "She'll be ready to give birth by then!"

"Yes" growls Morrible.

"Surly she could be removed before then?"

"You asked when she can removed and I told you…three months' time…not a moment before" answers Morrible coldly.

"Will she be strong enough to give birth…and live?" asks the Wizard softly. Slowly, he turns back to the crystal chamber.

"I don't know your Ozness…_that _is entirely up to her" answers Morrible.

Fiyero, Glinda, and Atlas stand tall in the Chamber of Mysts, flickers of light flash before them, distorting their vision. A rush of air and the lights still. Six plumes of raven smoke appear from above. Turning, the three watches as six cloaked figures appears, their faces hidden by their hoods.

"Ah…the Winkie Prince…and her Goodness excellent…you have made it safely back to the Resistance headquarters unharmed" growls one of the cloaked figures; his voice sounded like smoke, rough and gravely.

"Where are we exactly?" asks Fiyero.

"Deep beneath the grounds of Oz…where Morrible and her magick cannot locate us" answers, their voice was icy, shrilly like the wind.

"Why have you sent for us?" asks Glinda, trying yet failing to keep her voice even.

"It was too dangerous to let the two of you roam within the palace walls" growls another.

"So you sent your _dog _to come and fetch us" answers Fiyero sarcastically.

"Dog?" asks Atlas, glaring back at the Prince.

"Atlas was given the task of finding you two and bringing you here to our headquarters safely…" answers a fourth. "Though…he did accomplish in bringing the two of you here…the later…is still questionable"

"Hey…it's not like I could foresee us being surrounded by a garrison of Gale Force guards…or Morrible herself heading the attack" complains Atlas.

"No matter…the two of you are safe now…that is all that matters now" growls a fifth.

"What of Fae?" asks Fiyero.

"Agent Fae?"

"What about her?"

"She's still in the hands of Morrible and the Wizard!" exclaims Fiyero. Honestly, these Elder One's were supposed to be so smart, knowing and seeing all.

"As we had told Atlas…Agent Fae is lost to the Resistance" answers the first.

"Lost? Lost?...She's not lost! She's captured! In the hands of that fish woman and his royal pain-in-the-ass Wizard!" exclaims Fiyero.

"And?"

"We can't leave her there! We have to go back and rescue her!" cries Glinda. Defiantly, she takes a step towards the High Elders, anger, shimmers in her eyes.

"We cannot risk the lives of our members to go and rescue One who does not wish to be saved"

"You can't be serious!" cries Fiyero. "She's your best warrior and ally in your fight against the Wizard! And yet you'll leave her in the hands of the enemy!?"

"She's made her choice…surrendering to the enemy…Agent Fae has sealed her own fate" growls another.

"Elphie didn't have any other choice! She's lost and broken!" exclaims Glinda. "She believed she had lost the one she loved the most!"

"Emotions are the gateway to weakness" answers another.

"I beg to differ…our emotions keep us strong…the very foundation of what makes us human…without our emotions…we'd be lifeless…soulless beings, wandering the realm of Oz without a purpose"

"It's what kept Elphie alive…kept the flame of her passion, her desire to save the Animals of Oz from the tyranny of the Wizard" adds Glinda.

"Her emotions are what led her down this twisted path of darkness…allowed the Silence to take over, blinding her from the truth" interrupts one of the High Elders.

"Not by her doing" growls Fiyero.

"Oh?" asks the Third.

"By another…Morrible…she's twisted Elphaba's mind...enchanting her" explains Glinda.

"It does not matter…Agent Fae is lost to the Resistance…turned her back to the Light…as far as we are concerned…"

"Agent Fae is dead"

"Not one of you will have the heart of mind to send those who love her…who wish for her safe return to go and rescue her?" exclaims Glinda.

"AGENT FAE IS LOST TO US! WE SHALL HEAR NO MORE OF THIS!" roars the Fifth.

"Now…to the task at hand" interrupts the Fourth. "You Prince Fiyero Tiggular of the Vinkus…former Captain of the Guard…and you Lady Glinda…the Good Witch of the North…you shall remain here"

"And?" asks Fiyero.

"And train" finishes the Sixth.

"Train?" asks Fiyero. Screwing up his face, he takes a step next to Glinda. "For what?"

"For the upcoming battle that lays ahead" answers the Second.

"What battle?" asks Glinda, fear tinged in her voice.

"Darkness and Light shall clash…until only one remains…the Fate of Oz…rests in your hands…you shall train with Atlas and the others...until the battle begins…then you shall stand with us…and fight for the freedom your Fae has sacrificed her life for"

"I cannot abide to your command! Not until Fae is rescued and returned" growls Fiyero.

"You shall train…or be casted back to the Land of Oz…where you shall be hunted, tried and killed as a traitor…either way…it matters not to us" growls the Second.

"The _Choice_ is yours and yours alone...choose…but choose wisely Prince Fiyero"

"But be warned…should you chose to defy us…and go off on your foolish quest to rescue one already lost to the Darkness…then We shall have you skinned alive and burned before the bonfires of the North"

"_This _is your one and final warning…" A crash of thunder and the six Elders disappear in a plume of smoke, leaving Fiyero, Glinda, and Atlas alone in the Chamber of Mysts.

"Well" smiles Atlas. Slowly, he turns and faces the others. "That went well"

An hour later, Fiyero and Glinda are led to a large chamber. The walls were lined with gilded mirrors, each reflecting the flicker of flames, dancing along the walls, separating each mirror from the other.

"Where are we?" asks Glinda.

"This is the Chamber of Mirrors…a training facility where all new members must go" explains Atlas.

"Even Elphie?" asks Glinda softly.

"See for yourself" smiles Atlas. Turning, he points a thick finger towards the far wall. Following his gaze, Glinda's hands rise and thread against her chest.

Slowly, she steps towards the wall. Her eyes widen, for one of the mirrors; half hidden in shadows, was cracked, the surface splintered in several places. Small sprinkles of blood, splattered across the cracked surface.

"Did…did Elphie do this?" asks Glinda. Softly, her fingers stretch towards the mirror. A wince spreads across her face, as the tips of her fingers lightly brush against the cracked surface.

"More like her body did" chuckles Atlas.

Gasping, Glinda spins on the tips of her toes.

"What!"

"You threw her into the mirror?" growled Fiyero. Now he had a legitimate reason to hate this guy. Not only did he sleep with his Fae, but he had thrown her into a mirror as well. Oz, he couldn't wait until he had the chance to wipe that smug smile off his lips.

"We were sparring…it wasn't like I _wanted _to send her crashing through the mirror!" exclaims Atlas.

"But you _threw_ her into a mirror! What part of that don't you understand!" screams Glinda.

"She's a lot tougher than you give her credit for Lady Glinda" sighs Atlas.

"Meaning?" asks Glinda, as she quirks an elegant eyebrow at the oath.

"She's strong…she's not as fragile as you and your Prince here are led to believe" answers Atlas, as he jabs a thumb towards a now fuming Fiyero.

"I don't treat her like she's fragile!" exclaims Fiyero.

"Please…the moment Fae sneezes your all over her with a tissue, thermometer, and a hot water bottle" snorts Atlas. Turning, his dark, emerald eyes shimmer with mischief. "And you with a bowl of hot soup and a ton of overly stuffed pink blankets"

"It only happened once!" screeches Glinda. Infuriated, the Good witch slams her fisted hands hard against her sides.

"She told you about that?" asks Fiyero surprised.

"That…and everything else you two put her through back at Shiz" chortles Atlas. "Like the pink fluffy underwear" turning, "Did you honestly think Fae would wear those?"

"Yes" replies Glinda proudly.

"What pink fluffy underwear?" asks Fiyero frowning. Why wasn't he privy to this? Oz, all the good things happen whenever he isn't around.

"And why…may I ask did you think she would?" laughs Atlas.

"It's pink fluffy underwear! Who wouldn't want to wear it!" exclaims Glinda.

"Fae" replies both Atlas and Fiyero at the same time.

"And?"

"Oz" Sighing, Fiyero slams his palm against his forehead in frustration. "Glinda…what colors does Fae like?"

"Black" answers Glinda, making a face.

"And what color does she absolutely detest?" continues Atlas.

"Pink"

"So…it would beg to differ that Fae…" continues Fiyero.

"Is color blind and has absolutely no taste for fashion" sniffs Glinda.

"Sweet Lurline above" angrily, Atlas throws his hands in the air, and turns, whilst Fiyero, slaps the palm of his hand against his forehead. "And exactly what did you see in her again?"

"I don't know" whispers Fiyero.

"Pink is the cutest…most adorabubblist color in all the color spectrums ever created by Lurline" giggling, Glinda twirls on the tips of her toes.

Both Fiyero and Atlas stare, eyes wide, and mouths agape at the little, pinkified blonde twirling before them, the edges of her dark, blue gown fans out around her, revealing small glimpses of her perfectly sculpted legs.

"How in Oz can someone…anyone not like the color pink?" asks Glinda. Suddenly, something silver cuts through the air, missing the blonde's cheek by a hairs length. A crack, and Glinda stills, her eyes widen and her body stiffens. Three strands of her golden hair floats before her eyes, slowly billowing down to the ground.

"Glin!" cries out Fiyero. Racing over to Glinda's side, he quickly gathers the now shaking blonde up in his arms and holds her close. "Are you alright?"

"What…what in Oz was that!?"

Smirking, Atlas turns. Neatly, he folds his muscled arms across his chest.

"May I be the first to present to you" starts Atlas. Grandly, one arm falls away and curls against his chest the other straightens and points out towards the darkness surrounding the room. Light footsteps pad towards them. Slowly a woman appears, tall and regal with long, dark hazel hair threaded neatly into a tight, French braid. Her dark, hazel eyes glare menacingly back at Fiyero and Glinda, quivering but a few feet away.

As the shadows fell away, Fiyero as well as Glinda, took notice of her outfit, or lack thereof, for she wore a dark brown leather bodice, the edges were sharp, the center pointing down towards her bare midsection. The skirt; which ended a few inches above her knees, too was made of the same material as her bodies. Crisscrosses of white thread could be seen along the edge and rim. Her dark, brown leather boots came to the edge of her knees, and an ebony headband, threaded like a braid, was strapped across her forehead.

"Leilani…one of our greatest and fiercest warriors…skilled in the art of daggers"

"Leilani?" asks Glinda, screwing up her nose. "What an odd name…is it Quadling?"

"Try Vinkun" replies Leilani darkly. Sighing, she turns and stares back at Atlas. "These are the ones the High Elders spoke of?"

"Yes" whispers Atlas.

"You've got to be joking" sighs Leilani.

"Hey…we can hear you!" exclaims Glinda. Oz, if there was one thing she hated more than someone who couldn't tell the difference between pink, and salmon, it was being ignored.

"How in Oz is "twinkle toes" over there and his Brainlessness going to help us defeat the Silence?" continues Leilani, ignoring Glinda's rant.

Huffing, Glinda angrily stomps her foot on the ground.

"Hello! Were still here!"

"The High Elders must be losing it if they truly believe those two idiots are going to help us save Oz" continues Leilani.

"The High Elders have very high expectations for these two" whispers Atlas. "And besides…if the High Elders believe the two of them are useful in our mission then so must we…remember what happens if we dare question the High Elders orders?"

Shuddering, Leilani's arms rise and wrap tight around her bare midsection.

"Don't remind me"

"Wait a minute!" huffs Glinda. Angrily, she pulls herself free from Fiyero's grasp, and snatching up her skirts, takes a gallant step towards Leilani and Atlas. "If she's so "skilled" as you so boldly boast of…then let's see her in action"

"You already did" smirks Leilani.

"What? When?" gasps Glinda. Frantically, she racks her brain, trying to remember seeing this strange woman throw anything at her, or at the walls.

"Over there…a few minutes ago when you and brainless here were arguing over pink underwear" stopping, Leilani closes her eyes, and crossing her arms, gracefully folds one leg over the other. "And I agree with Brainless…what in Oz _were _you thinking…giving pink fluffy underwear to Agent Fae?...You really must be as bubble-headed as Agent Fae said you were"

"Hey! I represent that remark!" snarls Glinda.

"Case in point" sighs Leilani as she stretches her hand out towards a now fuming Glinda the Good.

"Look at the wall" answers Atlas, wishing to quell the fight that was sure to come. Nudging his head towards the wall, he waits and watches as Glinda, huffing, turns and storms over to the wall she had been previously standing at.

"I see nothing" huffs Glinda.

"I think blondie is in some serious need of glasses" whispers Leilani.

"I'm not blind! I just don't see it!" exclaims Glinda.

"Look harder" sighs Atlas.

Turning, she leans closer to the wall. Something shimmery catches her eyes. Turning, she gasps as the hilt of a dagger warbles but an inch away from her face.

"See" smirks Leilani.

"I…I never even saw you throw it! How do I know this isn't something you two just planted in here so you can scare us!?"

"Really?" sighs Leilani.

"Yes" snarls Glinda. Angrily, she stomps her foot on the ground. "Really"

Sighing, Leilani turns away from Glinda. Smirking, the good Witch takes a step, and raising a pointed finger high in the air, was about to admonish the strange woman when Leilani suddenly whips back around. A glint of silver and everyone in the room stills.

Stiffening, Glinda's eyes slowly glide towards the wall. A gasp, and she stumbles back, for an ebony silver dagger appears, impaled deep to the hilt in the wall, the blade, just barely grazing the blonde's cheek.

"Oh my Oz" gasps Glinda.

Smirking, Leilani brings two silver daggers up to her lips, and with a laugh, blows on the tips.

"Doubt my skill now?" asks Leilani.

"Wow" is all Fiyero can bring himself to say.

"All of us here in the Resistance were born with a certain skill or power…which is what makes each member unique…and valuable" replies Leilani softly.

"Like Fae" whispers Fiyero softly.

"Agent Fae was strong in magick and linguistics…she had a heart of gold and possessed a warriors spirit" replies Leilani.

"Her brains also helped us in forming many of the strategic attacks our members have made against the Wizard and his Press Secretary…not to mention…finding and making several hidden tunnels"

"Which we used to help hide away the Animals we managed to rescue" adds Atlas.

"Fae did all that?" asks Fiyero softly.

"She was integral to our cause…it's because of her bravery…her courage…that the Resistance has remained strong…why most of the Animals are now safe in camps far beyond the eyes of the Wizard and his Press Secretary….why no member had lost their life" replies Leilani.

"That's Elphie…always thinking of others before herself" sniffs Glinda. Absently, she wipes a tear from her eye, before turning to face Atlas and Leilani. "Is that why we're here…to finish the fight that Elphie started?"

"I'm afraid so" replies Atlas softly.

"Your powers…though mediocre at best" starts Leilani. Inwardly, she smirks, seeing the irritated look on the blonde's face. "And your knowledge and skill in combat both as Prince of the Vinkus and Captain of the Guard will be useful in putting an end to the Wizard's control over Oz"

"Plus it helps that you know the ins and outs of the Palace…secret passageways and such" adds Atlas.

"I will help in whatever way I can…but know that I have my own agenda as well" replies Fiyero darkly.

"Do what you must…all I ask…is that you do so without endangering the lives of the other Resistance members…or Fae's" gently, Atlas places a comforting hand on Fiyero's shoulder. He was warning him yes, but his warning had been more discreetly directed towards not allowing the High Elders to find out about his plans on saving Fae.

Inwardly, Atlas admired Fiyero, not just for his bravery, but for his determination to risk his life, for the one he loved. Yes, in truth he too would do anything and everything within his power, to save his precious Fae, but he knew that it wouldn't matter. She wasn't his. Not anymore.

"Are we done with the mushy stuff now?" asks Leilani, breaking Atlas from his thoughts. Sighing, he turns and glares back at the young warrior. "What!?...You know what mushy stuff does to me…makes my stomach all growly and icky"

"Oz….your weird" sighs Atlas.

"And you love it" giggles Leilani. Turning, she gently taps the tips of Atlas's nose, before twirling gracefully on the tips of her toes. Her eyes darken, as she once again faces Fiyero and Glinda. "Alright you two"

Fiyero and Glinda watch as Leilani rolls the none-existent sleeves up her arms. A click and she slams her fists together, startling the two.

"Let's get to work" Smirking, Leilani pounds her fist together, earning a frightened look from both Fiyero and Glinda.

An uncomfortable silence fell upon the four occupants. Laughing, Atlas gently places a hand on Leilani's shoulder.

"Just…take it easy with them alright…wouldn't want to _break _them in before they have a chance to break in Morrible's face"

Leilani stands, staring glumly back at Atlas. Her lips curl into a half frown, and her eyes lower. Slowly, her hand rises, and the tips of her fingers curl around Atlas's. With an irritated grunt, she roughly plucks Atlas's hand from her shoulder.

"What have I told you about touching?" growls Leilani.

"Not to" squeaks Atlas.

Smirking, Leilani's hand rises and pats the top of Atlas's head.

"Good boy"

He could hear the bubble-headed blonde and her lover, giggling at him in the background. Angry and embarrassed, Atlas's hand rises and grasps firmly onto Leilani's, stilling her movement.

"And what have I said about petting?"

"Oh…is Atie-watie getting upset?...Oh how adorabubble!" cries Leilani in a shrill voice.

"You just _have _to push it…don't you" growls Atlas.

"What…it's cute!" laughs Leilani.

"When Fae said it…yes…not you"

"Elphie called you Atie-watie?" giggles Glinda.

"Yes" sighs Atlas.

"Why?" snorts Fiyero.

"She was drunk" answers Atlas plainly.

"On _one_ mug of ale might I add!" laughs Leilani, which earned her a good punch in the arm. "Ow…what! It's not like you didn't _get_ anything in return that night!"

"Huh?" asks Glinda dumbly.

"Atlas…he and Fae were so drunk that they stumbled their way into the boys "water house" and…you know" both Fiyero and Glinda stared shocked as Leilani makes derogatory gestures with her hips and arms. Moans or what the two could only interpret as moans, vibrated off her slender lips. But to Fiyero, her moans sounded more like a cat being tormented.

"And that's what exactly?" coughs Glinda.

"Atlas and Fae doing the "nasty" in the men's water house duh!" exclaims Leilani.

A groan and Atlas face palms. The color in Fiyero's face drains away and Glinda stands quivering, her small knees knocking together.

"You…you and Elphie…did…it…in a public area no less!" screeches Glinda.

"Hey it's not like we meant to! We were drunk for Ozsakes!" exclaims Atlas.

"Correction!" exclaims Leilani in a sing-song voice. "_You _were tipsy…Fae was drunk…you still had a mind to know better…she didn't" turning, Leilani pokes the tip of Atlas's nose with her finger.

"Hey cut it out!"

"What…it's not like it's anything new…I'm sure blondie here and brainless know all about her 'exploits'" laughs Leilani.

"Actually…we didn't" replies Fiyero dryly.

"Oh…well I" stammers Leilani. Embarrassed, the young woman nervously bounces back and forth on the balls of her feet. One arm rises and cups the back of her head.

"I think now would be a good time to start the training" adds Atlas, deciding Leilani had suffered enough.

"Thanks…brainless" orders Leilani. Turning, she glares back the Prince. A snarl and she stalks over to the wall, and grabbing up a pike, thrusts it towards Fiyero. Easily, Fiyero catches it. "On guard" smirks Leilani, taking a defensive stance.

For three grueling months, Fiyero and Glinda trained under the watchful eye of Atlas, and the High Elders. Leilani continued to train the two in the art of dagger throwing, and setting traps, whilst Atlas taught them sword techniques. Others from the Resistance came and volunteered to teach the Good Witch and her former lover the art of combat with weapons and hand-to-hand combat.

Others taught the two how to pluck items out of the air, mainly arrows and daggers being hurled at them by the enemy. And a few, taught them how to use a bow and arrow properly.

"Your getting to be as good as Fae" smiles a man. He was tall, with long raven hair, half tied back by a thin leather strap. He stood tall, with a strong muscular built that rippled down his arms. He remained shirtless, only wearing a pair of tight, black leather pants and matching boots. Glinda swooned, and Fiyero, simply rolled his eyes.

"Why Caylan" giggles Glinda. Playfully the Good Witch slaps Caylan on the chest.

"Oh brother" growls Fiyero.

Lessons in magick however were being conducted by Atlas, seeing as he was the only one of the Resistance Members; save for Fae, who possessed magickal abilities. And though at first, Glinda loathed spending the time "alone" with Atlas, eventually, she grew to greatly admire him. He was smart, and well versed in the magickal arts.

Soon, her power grew stronger, not to the level of Elphaba's, but stronger than where she had been, which lifted the blonde's confidence and pride all the more.

"How long has it been?" sighs Fiyero. He and Glinda had just finished a rigorous workout and were taking it easy, relishing in the peaceful serenity of the hidden gardens, located deep within the caverns.

"Three months" replies Glinda softly. Slowly, she lifts her head and her eyes soften. "Three months Fiyero…do…do you think Elphie is alright?"

A scream echoes throughout the halls of the Palace of Emeralds, bringing each guard, and servant to their knees. Quickened footsteps bang along the walls. One by one, the servants move out of the way, as Morrible and a large contingent of guards, follow at her heel.

"Madame…what's going on?" questions a young Maid.

"Nothing you need concern yourself with" snarls Morrible.

Bowing, the others turn and leave, allowing Morrible and the guards to enter into the hidden chamber of shadows.

The doors crash open. Morrible's eyes widen and narrow, seeing the Wizard kneel upon the floor, Elphaba cradled tight in his arms.

"What in Lurline are you doing!?" screams Morrible.

"She shattered the glass a few minutes ago" replies the Wizard.

"What happened?" sighs Morrible as she steps up next to the Wizard.

"Her…her…I think her water broke" is all the Wizard manages to get out.

Morrible's eyes widen, seeing a large pool of blood, spill from between Elphaba's legs. A thick sheen of sweat, sparkles across her pale forehead and her breathes come out short, and uneven.

"Quick…fetch the midwife…now!" roars Morrible.

"Were too late! She's losing too much blood!" cries the Wizard. Jumping, he turns and stares terrified back at Morrible. "I'm losing her! My daughter! She's dying!"


End file.
